True meaning of Fairy Tail - Rewritten
by AnimeAngel808
Summary: This is True meaning of Fairy Tail - But only better. It starts for the beginning of when Lisanna returns to Fairy Tail, everyone ignores Lucy but one person. With brand new twist and turns, this is my story of Fairy Tail like you never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

_True meaning of Fairy Tail - Rewritten_

_Chapter 1_

_Being Replaced_

**(A/N - Just letting you know, this is a story of True meaning of Fairy Tail that are going to be new and improved. I will be starting from the beginning of the story. I hope you all like the rewritten version - Also I will be deleting 'True meaning of Fairy Tail' and 'Lost meaning of Fairy Tail'. I'm so sorry but I have lost joy in writing in 'Lost meaning of Fairy'. You may all hate me, I'm so sorry but please. I hope you all will love the rewritten) **

***I will be updating the first and second chapter - Please Review on Both***

**In Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy's p.o.v:**

It has been two months since Lisanna came back from Edolas. The Guild still parties and cheers about it. I'm happy that she's back, but... Ever since she came back, I been feeling left out.

There was always a feeling in my chest, I had an uneasy feeling. Lisanna didn't like me, that much. And I could tell. To be honest, I don't like her as all that much either.

Sitting at the bar. "Mira" I called out. She didn't hear me, or was it she chooses not to hear me.

As she walked pass me, "Mira" I then yelled at her in a faint tone of voice. She looked at me, shock came across her face.

"Lucy, where were you? I never see you for two whole months?" She gasped in shock. I was dumbfounded.

"Mira, I have been coming to the Guild. Every day for the pass to months" I told her in a calm tone of voice, she made the 'Oh' sound with her mouth.

Smiling and looking at me, "What can I get you?" She asked me in a cheery voice. Pretending the whole conversation that happens early was nothing.

"Nothing, any more" I shot back as I turned away. "O-" Mira's voice then was cut off. "Mira-Nee" Called out Lisanna from the other side of the bar.

As her arms were wrapped around Natsu, Mira then took off. Without even muttering a single 'see you later' or a wave to say that she was leaving.

She just walked away. It hurts... So much, I didn't want to start crying. Getting up from my seat at the bar, turning around. I was about to leave.

"Luce" A hardy voice called out. Turning around, to see. It was Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna. Happy was hovering above us, while Lisanna was hugging on to Natsu like a life-line.

"Yeah?" I asked. Erza and Gray had uneasy looks on their faces, while Lisanna was smirking, and Natsu's face was blank. Happy flew away to Carla and Wendy, who were on the other side of the Guild.

"Um... Well, you see...-" Gray then was cut off, by Natsu. "We want you off the team, Lisanna will be taking your place so don't worry about it" Natsu said with a cheerful grin.

My heart sank. "You have gotten pretty weak, and I'm sort of getting sick and tired of saving you all the time. So maybe, you should go on some solo missions" Natsu cheered again.

It hurts. Natsu was smiling, and Lisanna was grinning. Erza and Gray, had poker faces on. I couldn't tell what they were feeling. Looking at Lisanna, and then at Gray and Erza... And then at Natsu.

"Okay, well... Yeah, so you're off Team Natsu. Sorry, talk to you later okay" Natsu cheered as he turned away with Lisanna. Not saying another word.

Gray looked at me and gave me a smile, he too then walked away. Erza placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's for the best, go and get stronger" Her voice stiff and hard.

All the words that came out of their mouths, it was like getting hit by a brick wall.

Tears formed at the corners of my eyes. Nodding silently to myself, clicking my heels and turning away.

I walked out of the Guild. Closing the large doors behind me, leaning on the doors.

Feeling the warm tears, flowing down my face. Gasping for air, "Why?" I whispered in shock. Gasping for more air, as the crying made it hard for me to breathe.

Staring down at the ground, crying at the same time. Watching as my blurry vision got clear, and then blurry again. Seeing as my tears hit the dirt ground, making small wet spots on the ground.

"Oi, why the hell are ya' crying?" A voice shouted at me. Shaking my head, and bring up my hand to wipe away the tears. "I'm n-not" I shuttered.

"Bunny Girl, don't lie to me" The voice then hissed. Looking up, it was Gajeel. He was frowning, "Why are ya crying?" He then asked again.

"I'm not" I then yelled, as I jerked my body. Tears flying in the air then dropped and shattered on the ground. Wiping away the tears again, "whose ass do I have to kick?" Gajeel then asked in a brother like tone.

Giggling a bit, I shook my head. "I-I'm ti-tired" I muttered at him, walking pass him. "Oh?" He huffed in confusion.

Feeling his eyes follow me as I walked away, pass him. "Where is ya'goin?" He asked in a concern tone of voice. Shaking my head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay. Gajeel" I then told him, turning and looking at him. Forcing a smile on my face, as I turned back around to walk away... "Maybe" I whispered underneath my breath.

**Gajeel's p.o.v:**

Maybe? What the fuck is going on? As I watched as Lucy walked away, Why was she crying?

Shaking my head, I then walked into the Guild. As I walked in there was a fight, between Natsu and Gray. Lisanna was sitting at the bar laughing, as she was watching the fight. While Erza tried to break the fight apart.

As my eyes scan, it landed on Lisanna. Ever since she came back, Lucy has been acting weird. Looking around the Guild someone.

There was Levy, sitting at a table. Reading a large book that is red, and with old-looking pages.

Going over to her, and sitting across from her. Her eyes widen in shock, as she saw me. "What?" I mocked. "Nothing? It's just, why are you sitting here? When there is a fight" She mocked, as she pointed to the fight between Natsu and Gray.

Glaring at her, Levy then looked away. "What happen early?" I asked her. Levy took a moment to thing.

"Oh, Lisanna joined Team Natsu! Isn't take great?!" Levy cheered, shaking my head. "What happen Bunny Girl?" I questioned. Levy gave me a confused look.

"What about her?" Levy's voice asked in a low tone. Shaking my head, "Nothing. Just asking, last time I remember. Bunny Girl was on Team Natsu... And not Lisanna" I growled.

Shrugging her shoulders. "I think they kicked her off" Levy muttered. That questioned me. "Why?" I asked.

Levy slammed close her book, it startled me a bit. Looking up at me, she shook her head.

"Lu-Chan is weak, and I know I am no one to say something like that. I know I am weak too, but I truly think Lu-Chan is strong... Natsu is the one that said she was weak" Levy explained to me.

Opening back up her book, I nodded. "Thanks shrimp" I then told her. "Bye" She waved. As I stood, walking across the Guild. The fight between Gray and Natsu was still going on.

As I walked across the Guild. I walked right in the middle of the battle, "Gajeel" Natsu screamed. "Fight with me" Natsu then roared. Turning to see, Natsu threw a table at me.

Catching it by the edge. Harding my grip on the table, it then was destroyed and turned into toothpicks.

Glaring at him, "Don't fuck me with Salamander" I roared at him, "I wonder... Who is the real weakling?" I then scoffed. Walking up the stairs and then heading into Master's Office.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Gajeel was in Master's office, talking with him. "What the hell is his deal?" Muttered Natsu, as a chuck of ice then came charging towards him.

Wiping him out, the fighting between Gray and Natsu then started up again. Erza gave up, and then started to eat her strawberry shortcake.

Everything at the Guild was going on as normal. Erza was eating cake, the boys were fighting, and everyone else was making bets on who will win. But something was off, as a large blonde haired man walked into Fairy Tail.

Everyone turned and looked, it was Laxus. The fighting stopped. "What is Laxus doing back?" Gasped Elfman. Laxus then held up a letter, _'TO: Laxus - From: Makarov'_.

As Laxus then made his way across the Guild. "Laxus fight me" Screamed Natsu as he charged at Laxus. With the snap of the fingers, lightning sparks then started to appear around Natsu.

Zapping him, Natsu then fell to the floor flat. Face down, and ass up in the air. Groaning in pain, "Fool" Hissed Laxus.

Walking up the stairs, and going to Master Makarov's office. The Guild was quiet. "What is going on today?" Laughed Mira. "First Gajeel doesn't want to fight with Natsu and now Laxus coming back out of nowhere" Giggled MiraJane.

**Meanwhile. Lucy's apartment. Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy finally arrived home. Dropping off all over her stuff, on a table. Making her way to her bed, kicking off her shoes.

Lying down flat, as Lucy silently lay. Sniffing and gasping, her face then got wet again.

Without Lucy's knowing, a golden light then appeared. Next to her bed, from the golden light appeared a shadow. As the shadow moved out from the golden light and sat on the bed next to Lucy.

Glancing up to see who it was, it was Loke. Lucy gave a faint smile, as Loke then patted Lucy's head.

"It's okay, don't cry Princess~" Loke sang sweetly in a hushed and low tone of voice to Lucy. Lucy nodded and slowly began to wipe away her tears.

But then, she let out of dark cry of pain. Loke shifted his position, and moved Lucy's head onto his lap. Lucy let out cries of sorry and pain.

"W-Why?" Muttered Lucy. Loke looked down at his Master. He was angry, he wanted to go over and fight with Fairy Tail... But his first concern was taking care of his Master.

Loke had a grim look on his face, "It's okay Princess" Loke cheered. "How is it okay? I'm weak! I got kicked off Team Natsu! By my best friend... Why did he have to say it?!" Cried Lucy over again.

Grinning his teeth together. "Princess please, stop crying... Please I'm begging you, please don't cry" Roared Loke, as Lucy sat up from Loke's lap.

Getting off of the bed, Loke then kneeled down in front of Lucy. Grabbing ahold of her hand, Loke pressed Lucy's slight moist and soft hands on his cheek.

"Princess, I know you love him. I know it hurts, but please!" Loke begged. As tears then flowed down from Loke's face. Like Master, like Spirit.

Lucy looked at Loke in confusion, with tears in her eyes. "I hate seeing you cry, Princess. Please don't" Cried Loke. Lucy looked at her spirit.

"Thank Loke... But please, give me some time to myself" Lucy said, with a sad smile. As she turned around her hand, she grabbed onto Loke's hand.

Shocked, Lucy then pushed Loke's hand on her cheeks. Loke's hand was warm and gentle. "Thank you... My dear lion" Joked Lucy with a bright smile, as tears still rained down.

Loke nodded. Standing up, and grabbing ahold of Lucy's hand. Planting a soft kiss on her left hand. "Farewell Princess" Loke smiles.

With a puff of white smoke, he was gone. Slamming her body back on the bed... "I'm sorry..." Whispered Lucy as she covered her eyes with her hands.

It was silent... "For being weak" She then cried in a teary gasp. As hours slowly tick by, Lucy slowly cried herself to sleep.

_Lucy is replaced with Lisanna_

_Laxus and Gajeel are talking with Master._

_What will happen next?_

_***Okay, so what do you think? Way better than the first version right? Okay well yeah, I will be changing the story up a bit so don't worry! Also please review***_

_Thanks for reading _

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

**_Please Review _**


	2. Chapter 2

_True meaning of Fairy Tail - Rewritten_

_Chapter 2_

_Farewell Fairy Tail_

**In Lucy's apartment. Lucy's p.o.v:**

As I started to come to, my eyes were close. But I could still hear, smell, and feel everything that was happening around me.

Sunlight was hitting my eyes, slowly lifting up my eye lids. The sun that was pouring into the room from the crack in the blinds of the window.

Moving out of the sun lights, slowly lifting myself up. Sitting up in bed, looking around. I spotted a clock, checking the time. It was 12:10pm.

"How long did I sleep?" I gasped, getting out of my bed. Fixing it, and folding up the blankets neatly and fluffing up the pillows again.

I finished making the bed, walking away. Heading into the bathroom. Closing the door as I got in, looking at what was staring back at me in the mirror.

The way I looked horrified me. My eyes were slightly red, from the tears. My cheeks were puffy, from all the crying. And my clothes were all messed up and wrinkled from sleeping in them.

Quickly stripping off my clothes, and stepping into the shower. Turning on the water, flinching as the icy water touched my skin. The water soon turned warm and my body relaxed.

Washing my body, and washing my hair. Rinsing off my body, and hair. I was now fully clean.

Stepping out of the shower, grabbing a fluffy pink towel on the rack. Wrapping it around my body. Walking over to the sink.

Washing my face, brushing my teeth, and then brushing and drying my hair. Walking into my bedroom.

Completely at ease, I knew that no one was going to 'visit' me. It's been two whole mouths since the last time Natsu came into, or even near my house.

Going to my closet, pulling out an outfit that was brand new. Even thou it was almost a year old and I got it when I first join the Guild. It was still new because I never wore it yet.

Pulling out a box, that was label _'Vocaloid'. _Opening the box, revealing black and yellow clothing.

Starting to dress up, I was almost completely dressed in black and yellow. With a black skirt, that had a yellow lining. Then a sleeve-less grey shirt, with a collar and a black neck tie with two yellow strips.

**(Think of Akita Neru's outfit - Akita Neru is from Vocaloid)**

Lastly putting my hair up, I put it into a side pony tail. Letting all my bangs hang out. Getting my belt, and putting it around my waist.

Glancing at the mirror. Shaking my head, it wasn't working. The old brown leather belt wasn't matching with the black and yellow clothing.

Taking off the belt, grabbing the key pouch. It was filled with my 13 Celestial Keys. My nine Gold Keys and four Silver Keys.

Attaching the pouch to the side of my hip, being covered by the bigger shirt that somehow fixed perfectly.

Nodding at how I looked. I then went to the Guild. Walking along the river edge. "Be careful, Lucy-San" Cheered the passing fisher men as they sailed away in their old wooden boats.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy arrived at the Guild. Cheering _'hello' _as she walked in, everyone pretended not to see her.

From afar, on the other side of the Guild. The only one who notices this, it was Gajeel. He saw as they all pretended not to see Lucy.

Forcing a smile, and going to the bar. Gajeel was frowning upon the sight of the lonely girl.

On the other side of the bar, there was Natsu and Lisanna. Along with Erza and Gray, and even a slightly annoyed Happy who was munching on some fish.

As Mira then walked passed Lucy, "Mira" Lucy called out. Mira stopped and looked, "Yes?" Mira asked. "Uhm, is M-Master here?" Lucy whispered. MiraJane nodded and pointed to the second floor.

Nodding, Lucy then left the bar. Strolling her way up the stairs, and going to the Master's office. Knocking on the door, "Come in" A huffy voice called out.

Walking in, and shutting the door behind her. Lucy then saw Master Makarov, but he was talking with Laxus.

Pausing for a moment, "I'm sorry... I-It se-seems you are busy. I'll come back la-later" Muttered Lucy and she turned to walk out.

"It's okay, I'm just about to leave" Laxus then called out. Lucy turned around.

"Have a seat my child" Makarov called out to Lucy, as Lucy then sat in a soft cushion chair that was in front of Makarov's desk. She and Makarov were eye to eye.

"Uhm, Master" Whispered Lucy, completely forgetting that Laxus was there. Lucy lowered her head, and started to tear up. Makarov and Laxus looked at Lucy in shock.

"Lucy, my child. What seems to be bothering you?" Asked Makarov in a soft tone of voice. Lucy looked up. "It's more of a 'who' " Explained Lucy as she wiped away the tears.

"Whose ass am I kicking today?" Questioned Laxus in a stern tone of voice, Lucy looked at him and give him a soft smile. As the smile slowly disappeared.

"You're the second person to tell me that" Giggled Lucy, as she was forcing a smile. But still, tears dripped down her face.

It was silent in the room. "Master... I will like to leave the Guild" Lucy then blurted out. Clenching her fist, "What?! Lucy why?!" Yelled Laxus in shock, as Makarov was just still staring at her.

Nodding. "But why?" He asked softly. There was a pause. "I was kicked off of Team Natsu and replaced with Lisanna... It's nothing that bad; I was just hoping I can leave the Guild for a few months... To train and stuff" Whispered Lucy.

Makarov clenched his fist, "I see" He muttered. Reaching for Lucy's hand. Holding the hand that had the Fairy Tail Insignia on it.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" Lucy then said, forcing a smile. With tears still in her eyes, Makarov withdrew is hand.

Lucy was confused. Her mark was still there. Makarov then waved to Laxus, nodding. Laxus handed over a piece of paper to Makarov.

Giving the paper to Lucy. It was actually a job request. Lucy's eyes widen.

_**(S)**_

**Wanted**

_Group of Strong Mages_

_Take out a gang of Dark Wizards who are using a Forbidden Weapon_

_Place: Outskirts of Clover Town_

_Client: Miss Mila_

_Reward: 1, 400,000 Jewels_

"Master, but why are you giving this to me?" Questioned Lucy. As she stared in awe at the 'S' that was at the top of the paper.

It was an S Class Mission. Lucy wasn't even an S-Class Mage. "Please do me this favor, and complete this Mission for me" Makarov begged sweetly.

"Once the Mission is complete, then your insignia will disappear" Makarov explained. As Laxus walked out of the room, and exited the Guild.

But before Laxus completely left the Guild, he put up a middle finger to Natsu, as he walked out of the Guild.

There was a screaming of Natsu's voice for a fight. With that middle finger that Gajeel saw – Laxus stick at Natsu – Gajeel smirked to himself and then exited the Guild as well.

Meanwhile back in Master's office. Lucy stared in shock; Master Makarov was silently staring back at Lucy.

"Master, I can never do a mission like this by myself" Lucy gasped. Makarov shook his head, "You wouldn't be going alone. Your partner will be at the train station waiting for you" Master explained.

Nodding, Lucy stood up from her seat. "So once I complete this mission, I will no longer be part of Fairy Tail... Correct?" Asked Lucy in a worried tone of voice.

"Y-yes... Lucy, are you sure you wanna leave Fairy Tail?" Master then asked in a teary tone of voice. Lucy nodded.

Master Makarov stood on his desk, reaching out his arms. Hugging each other, "I'm sorry, but I promise you-" Lucy then paused.

Pulling away from each other, "I will be just as strong as an S-Class Mage the next time you see me! I will train hard, and I will not give up" Cheered Lucy as tears fell from her eyes.

Makarov nodded. Lucy wiped away the tears, turning around then heading for the door.

Having her hand on the door, just about to open the door and walk out. "Lucy" Makarov called out. Turning and looking.

"Return to Fairy Tail soon, let the 'Light of the Fairies' guide you in your journey" Master Said, flashing his pointer finger in the air. Smiling and nodding, "I will Master" Lucy cheered.

Flashing back the Fairy Tail hand sign, Lucy then walked out of his office. Lucy was heading for the train station to see who she will be working with, for her last mission.

While in Master's office. Master Makarov was sitting back in her chair, with his hands covering his eyes.

"Please... My child, try to convince her to stay" Makarov gasped, as he then started to cry uncontrollable.

**Meanwhile, Lucy's p.o.v:**

Walking towards the train station, passing by the small market place. Everything was calm and peaceful.

As I walked, I stared down at the request. An S-Class Mission. What was Master thinking?

Silently making my way, not looking where I was going. I walked into someone. Looking up, "So-" I stopped.

The person who I bumped into towered over me. "Oh, it's Luce" Cheered a Raven haired man as he came up behind the man who was towering over me.

It was Gray and Natsu, then from the corner of my eye. I could see Lisanna and Erza walking up.

"Hey Lucy" Cheered Lisanna, in a fake sounding voice. They all were pretending as if nothing had happen. It made me sick, forcing a smile for them... Forcing a smile in front of her... Forcing a smile for him.

"Sorry Natsu, I wasn't looking where I was going" I laughed, clenching the paper close to my chest. "Eh? What is that Lucy?!" Gasped Erza as she pulled the paper away from me.

Watching as all of their eyes widen. "Why did you steal an S-Class Mission?" An 'angry' Lisanna then said, trying to make me seem like that bad person.

Frowning. "I'm not. Master personally gave me this Mission, I don't steal missions... Unlike you... Natsu" I then hissed as I glared at him.

"Oh, yeah. I remember, Happy and me stole that S-Class Mission and then the three of us went on it" Natsu then cheered as he looked at me.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked them, "We are going on a Mission. Team Natsu" Lisanna cheered, as she was eyeing me out. I frowned.

"Neh, can I go on that mission with you Lucy?" Cheered Natsu. My heart was telling me to say 'sure', but my mind was yelling at me and screaming 'no'.

Muttering some words. "Too late, we're gonna go on this Mission" A voice laughed. As a black figure came up behind me.

"Gajeel" Said Gray. Looking, it was indeed Gajeel. "I was waiting for you at the Train Station, but you took forever Bunny Girl. Damn I though bunnies were fast" He laughed.

I playfully punched him in the arm. It was a shock to me that Gajeel was going to be my partner for this Mission, but yet. I felt calm and happy.

"Eh! Why you?!" Yelled Natsu. I was silent. "Master was gonna sent Team Natsu on this mission, but he was hoping the Team Natsu with Lucy... Not Lisanna" Growled Gajeel.

"That's old news, and besides. Lucy said she was cool with us replacing her" Natsu then blurted out. Shock then was written on his face.

I could tell, he regretted saying does words. I know that they didn't mean it in anything bad. Lisanna was their friend for way longer than me, if you look at it. I'm just a stranger to them.

"Bunny Girl?" Whispered Gajeel. Bring my head up, and forcing a smile. "Yep, and don't worry Natsu. I gonna stop relying on you to save me every time" I then cheered.

They all were silent. I'm sure; Gajeel was the only one that knew I was forcing a smile. I could see it in his eyes, he was angry.

"Well better get going, bye" I then cheered. Grabbing ahold of Gajeel's arm. We then went to the Train Station.

**Time Skip - On the Train. Normal p.o.v:**

Gajeel was getting motion sickness. Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "Shut the fu-" Gajeel then stopped. Covering his mouth with his hand, trying to stop himself from throwing up.

A train worker then went to Gajeel and Lucy. "Um, sir. Would you like a motion sickness pill? They help heal all motion sickness for hours" Asked the worker, showing a maroon colored pill that he pulled out from a bottle.

"Higueje" Muttered Gajeel, as he was too sick to talk. "Give it to me" Laughed Lucy.

The worker gave Gajeel the pill; Gajeel took the will and drank some water. Minutes pass, and Gajeel was good as new. It didn't even look like he was sick.

As the train road along the train track. Gajeel stared at Lucy, "What?" Questioned Lucy. "Why?" Whispered Gajeel. "What are you talking about?" Laughed Lucy, in a fake tone.

"Ya 'know leaving Fairy Tail isn't a good idea" Gajeel then said plainly. Lucy's face dropped. "How do you know that?!" Gasped a shocked Lucy.

"Why do ya think Laxus was in Master's office just before you got there? Why do you think Master sent us on this mission? Bunny Girl, this is just a way to make you stay" Explained Gajeel.

Lucy was shocked. As a frown then appeared. "It's not like anyone is gonna miss me, besides... I don't want to burden anyone, any..." Lucy was cut off.

"Burden anyone? Or is it just burden Salamander?" Questioned Gajeel. Watching as tears appear, "I don't know" Lucy whispered. As tears dripped down from her face.

"And just letting you know" Gajeel paused. Lucy wiped away her tears and looked at Gajeel.

"Im'ma miss ya if you leave" Gajeel said, as he turned away. "Why?" Lucy said darkly.

"Look, even thou the first time we met I tried to kill you. But, I truly care for you. You're like the bratty, pain in the ass, little sister that I never had" Explained Gajeel. As he snickered a _'Gihi' _at the end.

Smiling. "Sorry, Gajeel. But no matter what, I will be leaving Fairy Tail after we complete this mission" Lucy blankly said. Gajeel nodded. "Okay" Was all that he whispered.

"Where will you be going?" He asked. "I don't know I will be training with my Celestial Spirits so it's really up to them" Lucy explained.

"Why are you going to train?" Asked Gajeel, "So I can get stronger... So I don't have to fight behind everyone and so that no one will ever need to protect me" Lucy cheered with a smile.

Gajeel nodded. "Bunny Girl" Gajeel said. "Yeah?" Asked Lucy. "Promise me, that when you get stronger. We will have a battle, and then I want you give me everything you got and defeat me" Ordered Gajeel.

Lucy nodded. "Pinky promise" Lucy then cheered. Holding up her pinky, Gajeel just simply laughed at Lucy's childishness.

Putting his pinky with hers. "Yeah, pinky promise... And if you lie, you eat thousand needles and die" Mocked Gajeel. Hoping that Lucy will get scared. She didn't, it shocked him.

The rest of the train ride was silent. Nothing much happened, except for after an hour the pill wore off and Gajeel got sick again.

**In Clover Town. Gajeel's p.o.v:**

We got to Clover Town. "Where the fuck do we go?!" I then yelled got. "Gajeel, shut up" Yelled Lucy at me, as little children around the age of five or six then started to run around.

"Excuse, are you the Mages?" A soft voice said. Turning and look, there was an elderly lady. With a cute and wrinkly face, and having to walk with the help of a cane.

"Yes, Ma'am. I guess you must be, Miss Mila. It's nice to meet you, my name is Lucy and this is Gajeel" Lucy then said as she waved her hand over to herself and then at me as she sighed my name.

The old lady nodded. In my own opinion, she looked like she was going to die soon.

"Please, just on the outskirts. There is a group of bandits that call themselves 'Slam Band' "She explained.

"That's a stupid ass name" Me and Lucy then laughed in unison. The old lady then gave us a Map. As me and Lucy then started to walk out of the town, into a forest.

It was dark, the high tree tops cut out most of the sunlight. "Are you scared" I then mocked to Lucy, "Nope" Lucy then mocked. As we walked around some more.

Along the trees, we then came across a pond. With rivers leading away from it, and even with a small water fall at the edge.

Walking along the lake, glancing back at Lucy. Her face was blank, showing no emotions. "Bu-" I was about to say. Until, something charged at me from the shadows.

Not being able to react fast enough, Lucy quickly pushed me out-of-the-way. We both landed on the ground, rushing back up to our feet.

Me and Lucy stood back to back, we then started to get surrounded. We got surrounded by a bunch of men, dressed in black clothing and wearing masks to cover each of their faces.

There looked like to be around a hundred of them. Half holding Magical Swords and Guns. While the other half were in fighting poses, ready to launch an attack.

**Normal p.o.v:**

As Lucy and Gajeel were surrounded. "Bunny Girl, go run and hid" Whispered Gajeel. Lucy shook her head, "No" Lucy growled.

Gajeel then charged at the men, and Lucy did the same. Bringing out her Magical Whip, whipping around the Flevue d'etoiles.

Water splashing around. Gajeel knocked out ten guys, while Lucy knocked out five. Someone was about to attack Lucy from behind, "Bunny Girl" Gajeel screamed to Lucy.

Ducking down, dodging the attack. Gajeel then came, and jumped in. Turning his arm into an iron pillar. Attack the man, and knocking him out.

As Gajeel was continued to fight, Lucy was still on the ground. Grinned her teeth together.

"Run Bunny Girl" Screamed Gajeel. As a grey Magical Circle opened up, above Gajeel's head.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon" Chanted Gajeel, as a greyish colored light then started to shine brighter.

A beam of greyish-and black colored energy then shot out from Gajeel's mouth. Hitting about thirty people. The attack was over, and Gajeel glanced at Lucy.

"Ya' okay, Bunny Girl?" He asked. "No" Screamed Lucy. "Don't protect me" She screamed. Gajeel just merely snickered at Lucy's outrage.

As Gajeel was doing some more, hand to hand combat. Lucy pulled out two of her Golden Keys.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden - Gate of the Ram" Lucy began to chant. As she was glowing a bright color. As the Magical Energy was building up, with a puff of smoke. "I Summon Thee! Virgo and Aries" Lucy then howled.

With the smoke then started too clear, appeared two pink haired women. One dressed up as a maid, and the other as a little ram with small curved horns on the head.

"You summoned me, Princess?" Virgo said with a bow. "I'm here to help, I'm sorry Princess" Cried Aries. Gajeel glanced at Lucy.

With the sight of Lucy, she was slightly tired. "Two spirits at once? Pretty damn good Bunny Girl" Mocked Gajeel, as he charged at the enemies again.

"Virgo, Aries - Defeat the bad guys" Lucy ordered. "Yes, Princess" Yelled both spirits in unison. As they attacked.

Aries was saying _'Sorry'_ to everyone she attacked. While Virgo was yelling at the bad guys _'You got to be punished'_.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon" Gajeel roared. "Spica Hole" Yelled Virgo. "Wool Bomb" Shouted Aries. While the three of them were fighting, Lucy clenched her fist

"From the sidelines again... Watching as everyone got hurt in battle" Lucy growled to herself.

As Lucy was watching, someone was running up on Gajeel from behind. "Gajeel" Lucy screamed. As Lucy then ran to Gajeel, jumping in the air.

Bringing her foot around. "Lucy Kick" She screamed. As her foot smashed into the bandit's face, sending him flying into the near-by lake.

Lucy and Gajeel got back to back again, "Thanks Bunny Girl" Gajeel said in a strong voice, her barely broke a sweat fighting. But on the other hand, Lucy was huffing as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Anytime" Muttered Lucy, as she stopped huffing. Looking around, all the bandits were defeated. "Good job, Bunny Girl" Said Gajeel. As he gave one strong pat to Lucy's back, it was too hard. Knocking Lucy forward, she was on the ground.

Looking up and glaring at Gajeel. He was merely laughing, "Sorry Bunny Girl" He laughed. Lending out a hand, helping Lucy up.

Lucy was back to her feet. Looking around, Lucy then glanced at the back of her hand. "The mission isn't over it... It's still here" Lucy said with a soft hissed.

"Aries, Virgo. Return to the Celestial Spirit World" Lucy then said in a stern, but yet kind tone of voice.

"Yes, Princess" Both Virgo and Aries then said in unison as they both bowed. Both Spirits disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Fire" A voice then screamed. From the tree line. Gajeel whipped around. As a black beam then charged towards Lucy. Gajeel rushed into Lucy's spot.

Shoving Lucy out-of-the-way, a shove that was so powerful. Lucy stumbles into the lake.

Splashing into the lake, Lucy raised out from the water. From head to toe, drenched in water. Just as she was about to scream at Gajeel.

The scream of pain then was heard, as a black beam then hit Gajeel. A smoke then covered the area. "Gajeel" Lucy screamed.

As Lucy was still waist deep into the lake. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer" Lucy Chanted. Waving a Gold Key in the air, "I summon thee! Aquarius" Lucy then screamed.

Placing the key in the water, a golden light then started to glow. As the sounds of heavenly music then started to play from above.

With a puff of smoke, a blue haired girl with an urn and a mermaid tail then started to rise up from the water.

The light glowing disappeared. "Aquarius, you know what to do!" Cheered Lucy in an ordering tone of voice. "Okay, brat" Yelled Aquarius.

Swing around the urn, her calm looking face turned into a grim smile. "Water Beam" Roared Aquarius, as a beam of water shot out from her urn. Firing towards the place where it came from.

Aquarius then returned back to the Celestial Spirit World. As the smoke cleared. Revealing a battered up Gajeel. Lucy runs out of the water to Gajeel's side.

"Gajeel! Are you okay?" Questioned Lucy, as she was looking over his body. Lucy checked his right arm; his arm was almost blown completely off.

It was sliced, down deep. You could slightly see the whiteness of the bone, Lucy gasped in shocked. "Gajeel we have to run" Lucy said.

"No" Grunted Gajeel, as grey scales then started to cover his skin. It went cover the gash in his arm. Closing the gash for the time being.

"What are you doing!?" A shocked Lucy shouted. As Gajeel stepped in front of her. "It is a... F-Forbidden W-Weapon" Muttered Gajeel, as blood dripped down from the corner of this mouth.

As they both started into the tree line, there was a large silver gun like machine pointed at them... But the person firing the gun couldn't be seen.

"That's a 'Cell Cutter' " Said Lucy. "You know of it?" Huffed Gajeel. Lucy nodded.

"It's a machine that it is able to slice up the cells of a human body using Anti-Magic DNA and can destroy a person, it was said that only high level Dark Guilds are able to get ahold of one. But ever since then, they have been ban. The Magic Council destroyed all of it, but I guess that they missed this one" Explained Lucy in a blank tone of voice, trying not to show fear.

"How do we-" Gajeel stopped. "Gajeel!" Gasp Lucy, as more and more blood had been streaming down from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm fine, Bunny Girl" Grunted Gajeel, wiping away the blood with the back of his left hand. "How do we destroy it?" Gajeel asked.

"It's simply, all you need to do is destroy the core charger and it will blow up" Explained Lucy, as she pointed to a black colored gem that was deep inside of the barrel.

"Gihi" Laughed Gajeel, as black light then started to gather around the gun light machine again. Lucy in front of Gajeel. "Bunny Girl gets behind me" Ordered Gajeel.

"No" Defended Lucy. As the black light then started to glow brighter and more powerful. The beam then fired.

Charging at Lucy and Gajeel so fast, Lucy threw her arms out. Protecting Gajeel, "Bunny Girl" Roared Gajeel.

As a black shadow then pushed Lucy back, and stepped in front of her. A loud explosion. Smoke flew up in the air, "Gajeel" Screamed Lucy.

The smoke clear, only to reveal a battered Gajeel. With grey scales on his body, spattered with blood on his body. Lucy was shocked. Eyes widen in fear.

"G-Gajeel?!" Muttered Lucy, as she was on the ground. Reaching up for Gajeel, but he didn't even look at her. Gajeel was standing in front of Lucy. Protecting her.

Watching at the gun was about to fire another attack, "Gajeel" Cried Lucy. "Move, run! Please Gajeel! Run!" Roared Lucy, as she was tugging on his pants legs.

Still on the ground, Lucy was too afraid to move. "Please Gajeel! You have to run!" Lucy cried again. Gajeel simply turned his head around, and glanced at Lucy.

Giving Lucy, a soft and calming smile. Tears rained down Lucy's eyes. "Why? What are you doing this for? Why are you protecting me Gajeel? Why!?" Screamed Lucy, as she pounded her fist against the ground.

Gajeel turned back around, "Because... I told you, you're like the little sister I never had..." Explained Gajeel, with a painful smile. As blood tripped down from his forehead.

With a loud boom sound, they fired the cannon again. As Gajeel prepared to the attack, the black beam slowly grew colored to him.

"Run!" Screamed Lucy, as she couldn't move. Gajeel was just standing there. Not moving, turning and smiling back at Lucy once more.

"I guess I can't see you get strong" Mocked Gajeel, giving one last smile. Lucy knew that smile, a smile so sweet. It was the smile, of saying an eternal goodbye.

"No" Whispered Lucy, watching as a dark shadowy light then started to loom over Gajeel. The attack was getting closer, and closer. "Please don't" Screamed Lucy.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, covering her ears with her eyes shut tightly. _'Find the will' _Lucy shot open her eyes, looking up. Everything was now in slow motion to Lucy.

_'Find the will' _A voice then said again, Lucy looked up. As the beam was slowly getting closer. _'Find the will, to fight'_ the voice said again.

"I will" Whispered Lucy, looking up. Everything still in slow motion, "I will find the will - To fight" Lucy roared at the top of her lungs.

Lucy then found it. The hope, that is worth fighting for... The courage to move her body... Lucy found it... The will to fight.

Getting up, and running in front of Gajeel. Everything seemed so slow, until Lucy stepped in front of Gajeel. Throwing her arms out, the black beam hit Lucy.

Dead center. Gajeel was thrown back from the blast, while Lucy as knocked to the ground.

"Bunny Girl!" Gajeel's voice roared. Watching as Lucy fell to the ground, Gajeel then quickly ran to her. "Bunny Girl?!" Gajeel asked in a hushed tone of voice.

A wet spot then started to form on Lucy's stomach. Gajeel stood up, "Bunny Girl" He whispered. Gajeel faced the people who shot at Lucy.

Tears rolling down his eyes. Gajeel took in a deep breath. A Magic Circle then started to open up. "Roar of the Iron Dragon" Gajeel screamed in darkness.

With grey and black glowing lights. A beam then charged out from Gajeel's mouth. It was his Dragon Roar'. It was bigger, more badass, and more power than ever before.

Shouts of terror from the person who fired the cannon were heard. They then ran away. As they were running, Gajeel then was going to chase them... But Lucy came first.

As Gajeel turned around to go back to Lucy, getting to her side. He was on the left side of her. The grey scales disappeared from Gajeel's body.

"Bunny Girl?!" Whispered Gajeel, kneeling next to Lucy. Slowly, Gajeel lifted up Lucy's shirt. Getting a glimpse of her stomach. Gajeel automatically dropped the shirt and covered his mouth.

Gagging at the sight. "B-Bunny G-Girl?" Muttered Gajeel, as tears were pouring down his face. The wound... A clear circle, right through her body.

Blood pouring out, "Bunny Girl?!" Whispered Gajeel again, as he picked up her left hand. Pressing it to his cheek, "Please... Bunny Girl" Gajeel cried.

Staring at Lucy, she was looking straight up. Her eyes frozen in place, she was not moving.

"Bu-" Gajeel stopped. "Lucy" Gajeel called out, as his tears hit her hand. A small laugh was heard. Gajeel looked right at Lucy.

"Bunny Girl!" Cheered Gajeel with hope. "Hehe... Y-You called me, L-Lucy for the f..." Lucy stopped, as she started to violently cough. She started to cough up blood.

"Stupid ass, don't talk!" Screamed Gajeel. Lucy was still looking up. Gajeel watched as she slowly moved her right hand up, reaching into the sky.

"It's gone" She said. Gajeel took a look, she was right. Her mark was gone, nowhere to be seen. Lucy smiled.

As more and more blood poured out from her wound. "I-I can't see" Lucy then said faintly. "I can't see anything" Her voice whimpered again. Gajeel nodded.

"You better not die on me! Bunny Girl! Don't die on me!" Gajeel screamed again. "Bunny Girl! You have to get stronger, you can't die now" Roared Gajeel.

He was leaning over Lucy, his tears rolling down his face and on to her face. "You can't die!" Gajeel screamed again.

Lucy merely giggled. Lucy's right hand dropped down, it was limp and weak. "Bunny Girl!" Gajeel shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"You can't die! I order you not to die!" Screamed Gajeel. "Sorry" Lucy whispered, with a slight smile. "I really can't see" She whispered again, as clear tears started to rush down her face.

"Bunny Girl! You have to live, you have to get stronger! What about our promise? We pinky promised! You can't turn back on your promise" Gajeel explained with a painful tone of voice.

As a yellow light slowly traveled down from above. It appeared next to Gajeel and Lucy. "Da'Fuck is that?" Question Gajeel. And then the small yellow light then exploded into a puff of smoke and disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Growled Gajeel. "Loke... Please, do-don't" Lucy whispered. And at that very moment, Gajeel knew what that yellow light was.

It was Loke, trying to force his way here. But Lucy didn't let him pass the gate. "Bunny Girl!" Screamed Gajeel again, as Lucy's left hand felt limp. And hit the ground.

"Sorry... Natsu" She whispered, as her eye lids closed. There was an eerie silence. Gajeel eyes widen... "Bunny Girl?" He whispered. "No" He muttered.

"Lucy! Wake up" He shouted. Softly tapping on her cheeks, "You have to wake up" Gajeel begged. "Dammit!" Screamed Gajeel.

Pounding his fist on the ground, "Dammit! Lucy please" Gajeel begged. Wracking his head on the ground. "Dammit" Gajeel roared.

Slowly Gajeel stood up. Gripping on to his right shoulder with his left hand. "Forgive me... Lucy" Gajeel begged with tears. Turning around... Gajeel then took off,

"Titania! Ice Bastard! Salamander! FairyTail! Somebody, please!" Gajeel cried as he ran. He was running back, heading to FairyTail. "Someone please!" He cried.

"Help me!" Gajeel cried, with hot tears still rolling down his eyes. As Gajeel ran away, he was unaware. That somebody was standing over Lucy...

A girl, with long black hair. Black shorts, with a large black coat over that had a popped up collar... Along with shiny blue eyes, staring at Lucy's fallen body.

The girl pulled out a small crystal ball that was barely bigger than the size of a marble. The black-haired girl brought it close to her mouth.

"Master" The black-haired girl called out. "Is the job done?" Asked the voice in a dark tone. "Yes... Master" She muttered, as she turned to walk away. "Very good... Return to back at once... Marianne" Laughed the voice on the other side.

The black-haired girl, who name seem to be Marianne. Holding the marble like ball in her hand. Gripping it in her fist, it then cracked. Dropping the destroyed marble to the ground.

Slowly walking away, turning her back. The girl Marianne snapped her fingers, as the sound of her fingers snapping. The bodies of all the bandits then slowly faded away. Disappeared within thin air. Giving a grim smile to herself.

Marianne was about to disappear within the tree line of the forest. Until, she had a feeling. Whipping around her body. Everything was still.

There were no bodies. Not even Lucy's, her body was gone. The only things that were left behind were the blood marks of the battle... As Marianne took in a deep breath and shook her head, in a plain tone... "She's gone"

_Master Makarov, Gajeel, and Laxus try to make Lucy stay,_

_Gajeel and Lucy go on a mission._

_Everything went wrong._

_Lucy is now dead..._

_Who is the girl - Marianne?_

_Who is her Master?_

_And what happen to Lucy's body?_

**_P.S. Please Review_**

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_Sorry for any miss spelled words_**


	3. Chapter 3

_True meaning of Fairy Tail - Rewritten_

_Chapter 3_

_You're Name_

**Fairy Tail Guild. Normal p.o.v:**

It was a calm day; Gajeel and Lucy were still on the mission. Laxus disappeared from the Guild to train, once again and Cana was drinking peaceful.

And in the end, it turns out Team Natsu - With Lisanna not Lucy -. Didn't go on any missions.

Everything was going calm, Master Makarov walked up to the bar. "Hello Mira-Chan" He cheered with a goofy smile. "Hi there, Master" Cheered Mira.

Out of nowhere, a large boom came into the Guild. The pair of large doors was completely blown off. Every one turned and looked, shock and preparing for battle.

They only saw a bloody figure. A large black, well-built guy then walked in the Guild. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"Gajeel!" Cried out a very worried Levy, watching in horror along with the other members of the Guild. As Gajeel was in tears, crying with every step that he took.

Neither Gray nor Natsu dared to say anything. Only watching in silences. "Gajeel what happen?! Where is Lucy?!" Cried out Master as he ran up to Gajeel.

Falling to the ground on his knees. Everyone saw his right arm; it was completely destroyed and torn up.

Cries we heard from Gajeel. Pounding his left hand on the ground, letting go of his right arm. Everyone could only continue to stare in silences.

"Where is Lucy? Gajeel! Answer me my son, what happen?!" Cried out Makarov. "P-Please Mas-Master!" Screamed Gajeel, looking up from the ground. He was eye to eye with Master Makarov.

"S-Save her... P-Please!" Gajeel cried, as the clear and salty tears rolled their way down his eyes and on to his cheeks. The other members of the Guild were wide-eye with shock and horror.

"What happen to Lucy?!" Cried out Master again, everyone was silent at hearing that name. "Lucy" Gasped Gray, Erza, Happy, and even Natsu.

"I-I co-couldn't s-sav-save her!" Gagged Gajeel, as he was getting choked up by all the tears.

Makarov nodded. A sad frown crossed his face. "What happen?" Makarov then asked again in a calm tone of voice. Gajeel paused.

Slowly, Gajeel looked into Makarov's eyes. "Master... I'm sorry to report... Bu- Lucy Heartfilia. K. I. A..." Gajeel paused.

"Lu-Chan" Cried out Levy, as she started to scream and cry. Jet and Droy tried their best to stop her, but she just kept on crying.

Everyone else in the Guild started to cry. "No way" Gasped Gray, punching his fist into a table. Completely destroying it.

Erza was trying to keep a strong face, "S-St-Stop cr-crying" Whispered Erza. As hot tears rained from her eyes.

"She's gone" Whispered Lisanna, with no tears, or any sound of sadness in her voice... She merely had on a poker face.

"No, this can't be true" Cried out MiraJane from the bar. As Elfman was patting her on the head... "She was a good man" He said, faintly with tears in his eyes.

"What does K.I.A mean?" A voice then boomed. Everyone turned and looked, at Natsu. "Are you kidding me Natsu?" Screamed Happy.

Shaking his head. "K.I.A - Natsu! How can you be so damn stupid?!" Happy then roared, as he was gasping from the cries. "K.I.A. It me-means..." Muttered Happy as he paused.

"Killed in Action" Gajeel voice then growled. Natsu's eyes widen. "That's a lie! Where is Lucy, you metal bastard?!" Screamed Natsu.

As with every word he screamed, more and more tears dropped down from his eyes. "I told you! I couldn't save her" Gajeel screamed back at Natsu, getting to his feet.

Everyone knew a fight might break out. Everyone still crying, "Natsu and Gajeel, stop!" Screamed Erza. As her teary and crying tone of voice didn't sound dangerous, it sounded sadder.

"So... Lucy is dead..." Natsu paused... As flames started to surround his body. Everyone backed away from him, "Natsu stop" Cried Lisanna.

The flame grew stronger and stronger. With every second that passed by, the flames got hotter and hotter. The Guild was silent, only the sounds of the flames crackling could be heard.

"Luce is gone - Luce is dead... Because of you!" Roared Natsu, as he pointed to Gajeel. Frowning. "Shut the fuck up!" Roared back Gajeel, as he then charged and attacked Natsu.

Gajeel grabbed Natsu, around the neck with his left hand. Gripping his neck tightly. "Shut up!" Roared Gajeel. As he slammed Natsu, down on the ground. The flames disappeared.

Only leaving Natsu, being beaten by Gajeel. "Shut the fuck up Salamander!" Roared Gajeel again, as he slammed Natsu into the floor.

Repeatedly. Gajeel screamed _'Shut the fuck up, Salamander' _at Natsu. While each time he screamed, Gajeel slammed Natsu into the ground.

Around the tenth time people slowly started to rip them apart. Elfman, Gray, Erza, Levy, Jet, Droy, and MiraJane. All trying to pry Gajeel away from Natsu.

Finally getting Gajeel off of Natsu. Levy was hugging Gajeel, around the waist. In front of him, as Gajeel was still trying to get to Natsu.

Everyone knew that Gajeel will never hurt Levy, so Levy tightly hugged onto Gajeel for dear life. "Stop Gajeel!" Screamed Levy, in a high pitch voice.

Gajeel stopped charging for Natsu. "What the fuck G-" Natsu was cut off. "Sorry Natsu-" Gajeel whispered in a sad tone of voice.

"Those were her last words! She fucking said she was sorry to 'you'! And you still blame me! I tried my best to protect her, until the very end! What did you do?! Huh? Salamander!" Roared Gajeel.

As he was crying so much, that the tears rolled his face. Dropping onto Levy's cheek. Levy looked up, with teary eyes. "Gajeel" She whispered, as she buried her head into his chest.

"Answer me, Salamander!" Gajeel roared around. "You still blame me?! Even thou her last breath was wasted on you! What do you have to say for your-fucking-self! It was your name! You're fucking name that she wasted the end of her life on! Whose fault is this, Salamander?! Answer me!" Screamed Gajeel, with many curse words that were covered with venom in his tone.

Natsu was dead silent. Turning away from Gajeel's cold stare. "Well it sure as hell ain't mines... I never ask her to call my name, now did I?" Mocked back Natsu, as he was trying to hide his tears.

"Your name... Your name... Your name" Gajeel repeated three times, as he shook his head. "Is that all you have to say for your-fucking-self, Salamander?" Mocked Gajeel.

"It's sick really, for me to even think about Bunny Girl. And how much she trusted you, she called for you to help her... But in the end you just ended up with the little white slut... It's really fucking' sick, you have no clue... No clue, how much I pity Bunny Girl for ever being friends with you" Mocked Gajeel.

As he shoved Levy, off of him. He then started to limp to the infirmary. Wendy, Carla, and Lily followed Gajeel to the infirmary. Levy was still in tears, crying. She looked at Natsu.

Natsu and Levy was eye to eyes, Levy shook her head. Turning around and then running towards the infirmary to catch up with Gajeel.

Everything was silence after they left. "Natsu?" Whispered Erza. Natsu looked at her, along with Lisanna and Gray.

With a painful fake smile that held tears. "I-It I-isn't my fault" Muttered Natsu, as he was trying to force a smile. "T-This is life... E-Everything lives and dies... B-But... Th-This isn't my fault" Cried Natsu.

Trying to force a smile. "Your name" Muttered Lisanna with a slight hissed in her tone, as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's shoulder.

"M-My name" Whispered Natsu... Erza and Gray nodded, as Happy was nowhere to be seen. "Your name" Muttered Erza and Gray in unison, while Lisanna hissed it.

Natsu moved his arms. Pushing away Lisanna, Natsu then took off running. "Natsu!" Everyone screamed, as tears flew.

Running out of the Guild. Natsu then turned and started to head for the forest. Running with everything he got, until he tripped out a tree root.

Crashing to the ground, getting a face full of dirt. Looking up into the sky, the tears shined within the sunlight. "I'm sorry... Lucy" Cried Natsu.

**Time skip - One Week after Lucy's death. On a hill-top - Normal p.o.v:**

It was early in the day. Around 8:30am. Fresh flowers were at a grave that was lying on top of a hill.

And then at night, on the hill. It was an amazing place to watch stars. The cross tombstone status that stood among the flowers. With the Fairy Tail Guild Mark at the top. It read -

_R.I.P_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

_X767 - X785_

_A proud Celestial Spirit Mage_

_And a proud Mage of Fairy Tail_

It was one of those times of the day, no one was there. Everyone in the Guild has visit Lucy's grave. Everyone except Lisanna.

As a shadow loomed over the ridge line, the figure slowly approached the grave site.

The shadow leaned over, resting its head on the tombstone. Tears dripped down from the shadow's face.

"Princess... P-Please, co-come ba-back to us" Cried the voice, the voice... It was a man well dressed in a suit. It was Loke.

Loke looked around. Staring up into the sky. Smirking, "You just love punishing me... Don't you?" Mocked Loke with a smirk that was covered with tears.

Staring at his hand, it was pale. Loke was more pale than normal, forcing himself out of the Celestial Spirit World. It's hard work.

After Lucy died, all of her contacts were destroyed and all the spirits are now trapped in the Spirit World. Until their new own comes along.

**Loke's p.o.v:**

Holding my hand in front of my face, it was clear. I was slowly fading away. Smiling at the fact, if I disappeared I will be with Lucy.

Glancing up at the sky, reaching out my other hand. That was slowly fading away, trying to reach for the sky.

I am longing to be with Lucy. As tears slowly streamed down my eyes. Over the past week I have been wasting my Magic on useless things, to speed up my time so that I could disappear faster.

Watching as my body. It was disappearing, faster than it should be. Watching as my hands and legs slowly became faded. Tears of joy slowly slipped down from my eyes.

"Thank you... Lucy" I muttered, as I soon felt my whole body fade. Slowly closing my eyes, I felt something lift me off from the ground.

Something wrapped around me, slowly lifting me up. Chilly wind then rushed towards me, I felt like I was flying.

Everything then stopped. The feeling of flying we gone, I then heard a gentle tap on the ground. I felt my weight being pulled down.

Shooting my eyes open, I was in some type of house. I was in some type of home. Looking around, it was clean and spotless. And things were beautiful. They looked like it casted a lot of money.

Hearing soft tapping, behind me. I turned, just to see a woman. With long silver hair, that ended near her hip. With bright green eyes, that had a mixture of blue in them.

Then her clothing, a rather long dress. With a 'halter v' shaped topped, and then it slowly went down to a wavy 'flare' type of bottom.

The dress itself is a light grey color, with a waist band that was white. Along with white slip on shoes, with little black bows on it. She was wearing a black wire crown that had different colored jewels all around.

Enchanted by her beauty, I was speechless. A smile was crossing her face, giving a slight chuckle at me. "Welcome, Leo-San" Her voice said, soft and light.

"W-Where am I?" My voice cracked as I stuttered out , "Hell" Her voice roared. My eyes widen in horror as I took a couple of steps back, she then started to laugh again. I am now confused.

"I'm joking; please ease up Leo-San. And please, come with me" She said, with a bow and another soft smile. Turning around and walking away, down a long hall.

Following her, we were then walking down a long hall again. Turning a corner and then going up a stair away. Stopping at a door, with gold trimming around the door.

"Here" Her voice stern but, happy. Opening the door, she waved for me to walk in. Nodding, and slowly moving in. She walked in behind me and shut the door.

I turned and looked at her. She just gave me a bright smile. Hearing the sound so someone moving, I turned and looked. As my eyes wandered around the light pink room.

There was a bookshelf, a desk, a wardrobe, dress, and a wall mirror that was full size. And then a bed, with light blue and pink bedding and blankets. But the bed was all messy, just like someone slept in it.

"Loke" A voice called out, as my eyes shifted. "No" I gasped. "I see you have awakened" Said the lady behind me.

**Normal p.o.v:**

As someone was staring back at Loke and the other lady. "Loke, w-w-where am I?" She muttered, as tears trailed down her face.

Within a blink of the eye, Loke was at the side of the girl in the bed. Pressing her hand, into his face. "Princess!" He cried, with tears of joy. Tears started to choke him.

"Lucy, I can't believe it. You're alive" Loke cried, as he attacked her with a hug. Lucy just smiled, but she was still very confused. As Loke and Lucy broke hug.

"It's good to hear you have awakened, you have been passed out for about a week" The other female's voice said. "Uhm, who are you?" Asked Lucy in a soft tone of voice.

Not trying to sound rude, the lady just simple smiled. "Forgive for my late introduction, Lucy-Sama" Smiled the lady, as she waved her dress to the side.

Getting down on the ground, on one knee. With her left hand in a fist, and on the ground. While the center of her arm is resting on her knee, and her other fist is in a ball.

Lowering her head. "My name is Holiday, I am the Elemental Dragon. I have come to EarthLands to bring Lucy-Sama home" She explained.

Lucy's eyes widen, and Loke gave a sharp glare. Standing in front of Lucy, Loke then was prepared to fight. "Look, I don't know what type of joke this is. But tell us, who are you really?" Growled Loke.

The women then slowly stood up, and started at the two of them. She took a deep breath. "Lucy-Sama, please understand that this is no joke. I am here to carry out the mission that your mother and father planned for you" Explained the women named Holiday.

And once again, Lucy's eyes widen with shock. "My mother is dead, and my father -" Lucy then paused. "Wait! Why am I here? Why am I back here?" Lucy cried out in fear.

Jumping out of her bed, trying to stand up. Lucy's legs gave away, and she started to fall. Loke reacted fast enough, and caught her.

Holding Lucy in his arms, "Are you okay my Princess?" Asked Loke in a kind tone of voice, Lucy nodded. Lucy's eyes then were covered with tears.

"Princess! Are you hurt? Do you feel sick? What's wrong?" Loke then asked, as he was bombing Lucy with questions. Hot tears rained down from Lucy's eyes.

"H-How a-am I a-a-alive?!" Choked Lucy, as she covered her eyes. Crying harder and harder, "I saved you" Holiday's voice then said. Lucy looked at Holiday with teary eyes.

"Y-You w-what?" Gasped Lucy, in a teary tone. "After you were attacked, one week ago. I transported you here, and saved you" Holiday explained calmly. "Why?" Questioned Loke, in a worry tone of voice.

"Because - I am the Elemental Dragon, Holiday. And you-" Holiday then called out, as she paused. Throwing out her arm, and pointing a finger at Lucy.

"Your name! Lucy Heartfilia - Daughter of Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia" Said Holiday. Lucy nodded. "I know who I am, you know" Mocked Lucy with a giggle in her tone, while her eyes were still watery.

"Correct, I fully understand that you know the _'Human' _part of you... But you fully don't understand who you really are" Explained Holiday. "What do you mean by Human part?" Questioned Loke as he held Lucy close, in a protective sort of way.

Holiday flashed a smirk, getting on the ground again. Going into the same bowing pose she was in earlier.

"Lucy-Sama, you are the Daughter of King Jude and Queen Layla. With Queen Layla's passing, and King Jude falling ill. This leaves you last. The only blood of the Heartfilia's, you are now next in line for the throne" Said Holiday in a stern tone as she was sounding official and formal.

"What?!" Gasped Lucy in a shocked tone of voice, as Loke then placed her back on the bed. In a sitting up position. "This is all lies! King and Queen of what?!" Shouted Lucy.

"Stop speaking badly of my mother and father! And what do you mean my father is ill?" Cried out Lucy in slight anger and confusion.

There was a silence. "Look, I don't know who you are or what you are doing here. But please..." Lucy was cut off.

"Dragons" Holiday then roared in a loud tone, Lucy shut her mouth. While Loke had nothing to say.

"Let me start from the beginning, and all questions will be answered at the end" Explained Holiday. As she took in a deep breath.

"Your mother Layla was the Princess of Dragon. Until she met your father, Jude. They married, and they ruled the Kingdom of Dragons together. The day you were conceive, your mother ordered all the Dragons to go to EarthLands and to find a child that they found worthy enough to become a Dragon Slayer. So all the Dragons came to EarthLands, and Jude and Layla also returned to EarthLands to raise you - Are you following along so far?" Explained Holiday, as she then questioned.

Both Lucy and Loke gave faint nods, Holiday then started to continue the story. "And so, when your mother and father came back to EarthLands from the Dragon World, they both choose to start over. Your father and mother started a company, the Heartfilia RailRoads. They had everything, and then you were born. But after you were born, your mother feel ill and your father have to work over time for many months - He had to work the company but also take care of all the matters with the Dragons and Dragon World" Holiday then paused again. Taking in another big breath. Holiday gave Lucy a sad smile.

"Then, on X777 - The year your mother died. The year all the Dragons disappeared from EarthLands. We all were ordered, by the ruling of your father. With him being the only one in ruling, he then had to work harder and harder... Over the years, he tried to hide the truth from you... Lucy-Sama, please understand - You must go to the Dragon World... You must, you are the last hope we have" Explained Holiday.

As clear tears formed in her eyes, and dripped down her pale cheek. Lucy stared in silences. "I u-un-understand... But - How did my mother get sick?" Lucy asked in a faint tone of voice.

Holiday was silent for a moment, gulping. "Child birth" Holiday's voice hummed in a sadness. Tears flowed from Lucy's eyes again, "Princess please don't cry!" Gasped Loke.

"Lucy-Sama, please listen - Queen Layla was very sick and frail, from the beginning she was very ill. Childbirth or not, she would have passed on sometime that year but… With the fact that she lived for seven years after that, it's amazing. Understand that Layla loved you with all of her heart, and lived a long and happy life" Explained Holiday again, in a panic sort of tone.

Drying her tears with her eyes, "Is this why my father hated me?" Lucy whispered. Holiday shook her head, "He was very happy. He was so proud of you being born - It's just after Queen Layla got even sicker, he had to work harder for his company, the Dragon World, and for you and Queen Layla" Holiday said.

"I see" Lucy then laughed, looking up. A slight smile crossed her face. "It makes me feel all happy inside, knowing that my mother and father loved me" Lucy cheered.

"What about Jude? You said he is ill as well. What is the meaning of it?" Asked Loke in a protective tone. Holiday nodded.

"Your father has been working very hard, you know - He doesn't even know about you right now, he still thinks you are in Fairy Tail with your friends" Said Holiday.

"I-Is he going to die so-soon?" Muttered Lucy, Holiday gave a faint nod. "Sadly yes, so Lucy-Sama... I suggest you make peace with your father before his time comes" Suggested Holiday. Lucy nodded.

"One last thing, Lucy-Sama" Said Holiday. As Holiday walked towards Lucy, Loke gave a low growl. Holiday bowed in front of Lucy, opening out her hands. To reveal golden and silver keys.

Gasping at the sight, ten gold keys and four silver keys. Tears of joy slipped from Lucy's eyes. Picking up all of the keys, and holding it close to the place over her heart.

"Everyone!" Cried Lucy, as Loke merely smiled at the sight of his happy master. "Starting tomorrow, Lucy-Sama. Please understand that your life will be turned upside down, and everything will be different. You will be leaving EarthLands and going to the Dragon World" Explained Holiday.

Lucy nodded. As Lucy then held her right hand in the air, making her palm face away from her and the face of her hand staring right back at her.

"So- I guess I am truly, the Luck Lucy of the Heartfilia's... I guess I am really lucky, Neh Holiday?" Giggled Lucy, with a faint smile. Holiday shook her head.

"I believe not Lucy-Sama... I believe that luck is nothing but a simple word - Your name maybe lucky. But you, yourself isn't lucky... You are blessed" Holiday smiled, with a sly tone in her voice as tears of joy escaped from her eyes.

_Gajeel returns to FairyTail,_

_Gajeel and Natsu get into a fight._

_Gajeel blames Natsu for the death of Lucy,_

_Natsu cried for Lucy..._

_But then..._

_LUCY IS ALIVE!_

_The truth about Lucy's family is reveal_

_What will happen with Lucy?_

_How will the rest of FairyTail go on with Lucy?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	4. Chapter 4

_True meaning of FairyTail - Rewritten_

_Chapter 4_

_Goodbye and Hello_

**Heartfilia Konzern, in a girl's room - Normal p.o.v:**

As Lucy slowly got up from bed, she looked around. It wasn't her room, it was her old room. Lucy was wearing red silk pajamas, and her hair down and messy. Hearing soft knocking at the door, hearing the clicking of the door opening.

Walking in a beautiful woman, with long silver hair and green eyes that had a blue coloring to them.

"Good morning, Lucy-Sama" The women spoke in a cheerful tone of voice. Lucy swallowed. "Good morning Holiday" Cheered Back Lucy, as she slowly began to move from her bed.

Turning, and slowly getting up from her bed. Holiday watched, as Lucy's knees locked and she was falling.

In a moment, Lucy went from falling... To being in the arms of Holiday. "Lucy-Sama, please be careful. Your body is still recovering" Holiday said with worried in her voice.

Nodding, Holiday then placed Lucy back on the bed. "Would you like me to help you dress?" Asked Holiday in a formal voice. Lucy gave a faint nod. Holding out her hand, as Holiday turned around to head to her wardrobe.

"Wait, all the clothes in there might be to small" Said Lucy, with slight blush of embarrassment going on her face.

Holiday giggled. As she just kept on going to the wardrobe. "Lucy-Sama, please don't think light of me. I will always be a step ahead of you" Holiday said, trying to make it sound like it was her job.

Lucy nodded, "I'm sorry" Lucy whispered. As she sat on her bed, sitting there for a while. Then Holiday came back from the wardrobe.

In her arms were fresh, and clean clothes that didn't belong to Lucy. "Uhm, whose clothes are these?" Lucy asked in a shy voice.

"They are your mother's clothes, when she was younger. These were the clothes she wore when she was about your age" Holiday explained with a bright smile.

As Holiday helped Lucy get dress, Lucy took off her pajama shirt with the help of Holiday. Lucy glanced down at her stomach.

Her eyes widen, "What's the matter Lucy-San?" Asked Holiday, as her and Lucy's eyes then met. Lucy looked scared.

"W-Where is the scar? I am pretty sure I got shot in the stomach, but there is no scar? Where is it?" Gasped Lucy, as her belly was flat and flawless. And her skin over her belly was smooth and uncut with no signs of pointing to that there was ever a scar.

Holiday giggled; Lucy looked at her in confusion. "Forgive my laughing, Lucy-Sama... But I am sure I told you, I healed you... And I think I did a pretty good job at it to" Holiday said with a bright voice.

Lucy nodded. As Holiday then started to dress her. Lucy felt calm and relaxed. "Lucy-Sama" Holiday whispered. "Yes, Holiday?" Questioned back Lucy.

"We will be seeing your father, right after you finish getting dress" Told Holiday. Lucy was silent, was Holiday was finished putting on her shirt, she looked at Lucy.

Her eyes were filled with shock, and sadness. "Lu-" Holiday was cut off, "Very well" Lucy whispered back with a hushed tone of voice.

**Ten minutes later - Lucy's p.o.v:**

Now I was fully dressed, in soft and moveable clothing. I was staring in the mirror.

The clothing was from long ago. It was a kimono. With a dark purple bottom, that ended at the mid-thigh area. Making me feel a bit cheeky about it, but yet proper at the same time.

With the top of the clothing, being a white shirt. With long sleeves, that freely flowed. It also had dark purple edge trimming, even with a black slashed tied around my was it and going into a bow.

Along with my foot wear, it was wearing knee-high black socks with dark purple slip on shoes that were light weight and easy to walk in. And lastly my hair was tied back in a pony-tail with a dark purple ribbon, with my bangs in the front of my face and pushed to the side a bit.

I couldn't help it; I just kept on staring at myself in the mirror. Hearing a slight giggling, it snapped me out. I turned around and looked. It was Holiday; she was smiling brightly at me.

"You look just like your mother, it fits you wonderfully" She cheered, as I can see. Small tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "So beautiful" Her voice cracked.

Turning away from me, I watched as I could see the back of her hand lift up to the face. She was wiping away tears, and I was sure of it.

"Ho-" I tried to call out of her, but my voice slipped. As I then felt myself falling towards the ground for the second time today.

Feeling strong but, soft arms catch me. I looked above me, it was Holiday. She lifted me up in her arms and held me like a baby. "See, just as I though your wounds aren't fully healed yet, I shall carry you there then" She told me.

"I'm fine, really. There is no scar or wound any more so I will be okay" I told her, as I tried to shake out of her grip. I only felt her grip tighten on me; it was tight and hard but had a gentle protection feeling to it.

"Lucy-Sama, you was shot right in the stomach. And not only that, you was shot with a Cell Cutter. You may not have outer wounds, but your insides were quite damage. You will need to take it easy for couple of more days" Holiday's voice said in a panic.

Giving in, I nodded. As she then started to walk with me in her arms, it felt a little bit strange. It was strange because I felt so uneasy, but yet I was calm and relaxed.

Holiday walked out of my room, and we started to walk in the hall. Everything was in its place, from pictures on the wall to the smooth carpet that lay down on the ground.

Making a few turns, and going down a stair well. We ended up at the front door, I started to feel nostalgic and sad. The last time I walked through these doors, was when I said my finally 'goodbyes' to Father after the whole Phantom Lord thing.

"What's the matter Lucy-Sama?" Asked Holiday, as she pushed open the front door with her foot. Walking outside, the sun was shining high in the sky, with the clouds passing in front of it from time to time.

"It's so much, I just can't take it all in" I said to her, she nodded. "Everything happened so fast - First I ran away from home, then meet Natsu in Hargeon Town, also Natsu brought me to Fairy Tail..." I cheered as my voice then stopped.

Running down my cheeks, hot and wet tears. It made me so sad to remember those happy moments. It made me so sad to remember that all those happy moments was caused by him - The pink haired, Fire Dragon Slaying idiot of Fairy Tail.

But, it also made me said to think about all of those sad moments. Those sad moments that happen so fast, was all because of her - The white-haired, Animal TakeOver childhood friend of Natsu.

Unstoppable tears, burning they're ways down my face. It hurts, so much. Feeling something soft, and warm. Looking, it was Holiday.

She was wiping away my tears, with her hand. Giving her a smile, that held teary eyes. "Lucy-Sama, don't be sad. It's okay to look back into the past - The more you look back, the more you can look forward" Holiday cheered.

Flashing me a bright smile, as she was still walking. I nodded. Leaning in close to her, I rested my head on her chest. Hearing the even breathing, and smoothing beating of her heart beats.

Everything then became numb to me, the roar of footsteps appeared in my ears. I looked up at Holiday, we face was calm and easy. Then looking towards where she was looking - A dust cloud.

Traveling at high speeds, it heading for us. I gasped in fear, clenching my eyes and turning away. The roars of the footsteps were louder and louder, until they came to a sharp stop.

Slowly opening my eyes to look, I was shocked at what I saw. A dark red old wooden carriage, with gold trimming and jewel designs around it. It was fully covered and all the sides, and with opening doors. In the front, pulling the carriage. There were three horses, two white and in the very front as the lead was the black horse.

Watching as the driver of the carriage then appeared, wearing a suit. Bowing and holding out his hand, "Princess" He called out as he looked at me.

"Loke" I cheered with a smile, he reached up and grabbed my left hand. Giving a soft kiss on the back of my hand, it caused me to blush a bit. "Your chariot awaits, Mi'lady" He cooed.

Giggling at his actions. Holiday then opened the door, and placed me in the chariot like carriage. The inside was neat, and pretty looking.

As Loke also got in with me, I can hear the sound of someone jumping in the driver seat. "Don't worry, it's Holiday" Loke said, I nodded.

The Chariot took off, beating of the horses' hooves pound on the dirt ground as they ran. With every bump, and rocking motion of the carriage.

"How do you feel, Princess?" Asked Loke in a shy tone of voice, "Okay... I mean, I'm alive right?" I replied to him. He frowned at my answer, "I'm breathing and moving... But yet, I feel so dead inside" I whispered.

Feeling a tough hand, grab my head. Looking, Loke then started to pat me on the head. "Keep your head up, buttercup... If you every need someone to talk or to cry to, I'm always here for you Princess" Loke then said to me.

**Time Skip - Acalypha Town/ Love and Lucky Hospital. Normal p.o.v:**

Inside Acalypha Town, at the Love and Lucky Guild Hospital. In room 239. A dirty blond hair man, in his 40's softly cried into his large hands.

"Mr. Heartfilia, I'm sorry for you lost. But we just heard of this today, and well - She has passed away about a week ago" Softly explained a nurse with brown hair.

"H-How did she di-die?" Muttered back the man, who was actually Jude Heartfilia. The nurse was silent, slowly opening her mouth... "Sir, she was k-k-killed in action... From reports, say that she on a mission... And she was attacked" Whispered the nurse.

With tears bursting out from his eyes, "I'm sorry for your lost" Said the nurse. As Jude softly cried into his hands. The nurse walked out.

It was silent in his room, until foots steps. Walking into his room. "Please le-" Jude stopped. He became choked. "Layla?! No L-Lucy" Muttered Jude as a blonde haired girl walked in.

"Papa" Lucy said with a soft frown. "Lucy?" Whispered a shocked Jude, as clear tears rained down his cheeks. "Long time no see..." A voice mocked.

As someone walked in from behind Lucy. "King Jude" Said the same voice, as a beautiful woman appeared. "Holiday!? Why are you here?" Gasped Jude.

"Papa, I know the truth" Lucy then said in a stern voice. "How are you alive?" Cried out Jude. "I saved her; I promised Layla that when the time is right I will train Lucy to be the next Queen" Explained Holiday.

"I ordered you to keep Lucy away from the Dragons" Coughed Jude, in a stern tone of voice.

"King Jude, I am sworn to obey the Rulers of the Dragons... But you were married into the Dragon BloodLine; Layla was born into the Lineage. So! Queen Layla's rules over throw yours, in life and in death" Explained Holiday with a proud and mighty tone of voice.

Jude frowned at this, as his tears slowly dried up. "Fine! Is this all you came here to tell me?" Hissed Jude. Holiday shook her head, and then looked at Lucy.

"Papa, why are you sick again?" Questioned Lucy in a soft tone of voice, before Jude could answer. "Are you working too hard again? Papa I told you before that you can't work too hard or else you'll get sick" Said Lucy with a soft smile.

Looking at Lucy, Jude was dumbstruck by what she was telling him. "Papa, please don't get the wrong idea of why I am here. I want to make peace with you before I go to the Dragon World" Lucy then said.

"What do we have to talk about?" Asked Jude in a stern tone of voice, "Why didn't you and Mama tell me about this sooner?" Lucy asked.

"Layla - Your mother wanted you to grow up as a normal child, she wanted you to have the chance to be a real child" Jude explained. "And by being a real child, you mean being the daughter of one of the most riches family in the world?" Mocked back Lucy.

"Me and your mother never though that the company will get that big. And when the time plan for us to go back to the Dragon World, the company got too big. We couldn't just get up and disappear, if we did that there will be too much question and people trying to look for us" Jude Explained.

Lucy nodded. Giving a smile, Jude then was shocked. "Okay, thank you Papa" Smiled Lucy. "I guess I really have no other questions" Laughed Lucy.

As Jude was looking at Lucy in a soft way, "I'm sorry Lucy" Whispered Jude. "Why Papa?" Questioned Lucy.

Watching as clear tears dropped from Jude's eyes. Holiday and Lucy were shocked. "That day, on your 8th birthday. One year after your mom passed away, I yelled at you... I'm sorry" Gasped Jude.

"It's my entire fault for that day, which caused King Jude to yell at you and for you to end up running away" Holiday then quickly explained.

"What?" Questioned a confused Lucy. "You see, I appeared in your father's study just minutes before you walked in" Holiday then started too explained, as a flash back then started to happen.

**Flash Back - X778, July 1. Normal p.o.v:**

_Jude was in his studies, when a silver-haired woman appeared. "Holiday, why are you here?" Roared a shocked Jude. "I am here to talk to you about Lucy" Replied Holiday._

_ "You must please; there is nothing to talk about!" Roared Jude, with a frown. "You must start training Lucy in the Dragon Slayer Arts" Ordered Holiday._

_ Then out of nowhere, soft knocking appeared at the door. "Papa" A small voice called. Jude and Holiday then started to panic. "Hide" Ordered Jude._

_ Holiday then started to look for a place to hide, getting behind the curtain of the window that was looking out over the rest of the Heartfilia's' land. _

_ "Come in" Called Jude, as he quickly moved to his desk and scattered paper everywhere on his desk to make it look like he was working. As an 8th year old Lucy then walked into the room. _

_ "Papa" She cheered. Holding a rice ball in her hand, "What is it Lucy?" Jude replied in a harsh tone of voice._

_ "I made you a rice ball, with your face on it!" Cheered Lucy as she was smiling brightly. "I don't need it" Hissed back Jude as he was pretending to be working._

_ Jude glanced at Lucy; she was staring at the curtains where Holiday was hiding. "Lucy?" Questioned Jude. "Papa, I'll just leave it here for you" Cheered Lucy, placing it on his desk._

_ Placing all the papers down, Jude then looked at the little girl. "Uhm, Papa y-" Little Lucy's voice was cut off. "Lucy! Stop being a pest, leave at once!" Screamed Jude._

_ Knocking everything off his desk, even the rice ball fell on the ground. Little Lucy's eyes widen in horror and in fear._

_ "If I need food the chief will make it! And you should start focusing on your studies and not poor peoples' work!" Screamed Jude again, as Lucy slowly backed away._

_ Little Lucy turned around and started to walk again, stopping half way at the door. Turning back, "Uhm - Papa, today is my b-" Little Lucy stopped. "Leave at once!" Shouted Jude again, as he could see small tears fall._

_ As Lucy ran away, he could hear her cries echo through the door. 'Today is my birthday' Her sad little voice cried._

_ Lucy was gone; Jude slammed his hands on the table. Holiday came out of her hiding place, "That was a cruel thing you did" Said Holiday._

_ "I-I know" Muttered Jude. As tears rain from his eyes, "I hate seeing her cry" He whispered. "You should just have told her" Holiday said in an ordering tone._

_ Jude whipped around and then was facing Holiday. "It's your fault! If you were never here, it wouldn't have gone this way! Leave at once" Screamed Jude, as tears fell._

_ "But it's time to start training her in the-" Holiday's voice was cut off again, "Leave!" Jude screamed again, as hot tears raced down his eyes._

_ "All because of you, I made Lucy cry! Now leave at once! Never return, I forbid Lucy from every learning Dragon Slayer Magic! And that is an order - Return to the Dragon World at once and never come back... Is that clear?! It's an order" Screamed Jude._

_ Holiday glared at Jude, with eyes of hate. But giving in, going on her hands and knees. "As you wish, King Jude" Said Holiday, as she then disappeared within the thin air._

**Normal Time - Normal p.o.v:**

Tears rushed down Lucy's eyes. "I'm sorry, Papa!" Cried Lucy. As she got to his bed side, and hugged him. Tears poured down Jude's eyes also.

"I'm sorry, Lucy" He coughed. As Lucy then broke the hug, she looked at Jude.

Jude was pale, and looked very sickly. "Papa?!" Cried Lucy. "Please Papa! Don't go! Please" Cried Lucy.

As Lucy's tears dropped from her eyes, on to Jude's face. And then Lucy's tears met with Jude's eyes. And the tears fell from his face.

"I'm s-sorry" Muttered Jude, with a smile. As Jude weakly raised his hand to Lucy's face and caressed it. "I'm sorry, Lucy" He whispered.

"Lucy, remember this -" Jude paused... "Don't give up" Jude then gasped out, in a painful way. He was growing cold, and pale faster...

"Also-" He stopped. His hand feel from Lucy's face, Lucy's eyes widen in horror. "Happy Birthday, Lucy - Papa Loves you" He croaked out.

Skin as cold as ice, body still. No sign of breathing. Lucy's eyes widen, and started to shake Jude's body. "Papa! Wake up, Papa!" Cried Lucy.

"Please Papa! Wake up, you can't leave me! Please Papa!" Lucy cried out, "Holiday! Save him please!" Cried Lucy, as she ran to Holiday. Pulling on her clothing.

"You have to save him, please! Bring Papa back please!" Cried Lucy over again, "You can't let him die!" Screamed Lucy. As something then fell onto Lucy's already wet cheeks. "Then how did you save me?" Retorted Lucy back, Holiday stared down. "You weren't completely death, you were dying that how I was able to save you. You still had life within your body... But this... King Jude is gone" Explained Holiday as she made prayer hands.

Lucy looked up. Tears pouring down just like rain, "I'm sorry" Cried Holiday. "There is no way to bring back the Living - From the Dead" Cried Holiday, as her eyes burned with salty tears.

Then the sound of thundering claps were heard. Heading towards them, the sound of something beating against another thing was easily heard.

"We must leave" Cried Holiday, as she picked up Lucy. And held her bridal style. Running and then jumping out of the window. Landing on a soft cushion.

They ended up in a different carriage with an open top and a different driver. Looking, it was Loke. "What happen?" He gasped in shocked, as he saw the teary Lucy and the dry tears on Holiday's face.

"Just drive, please... Just please drive Loke" Whispered Holiday in a faint and sad voice. Lucy nodded.

As the carriage they were in then took off, they were on the open road again. Heading back towards the Heartfilia Konzern.

**Time Skip - Two hours later - 1:30pm. FairyTail Guild. Normal p.o.v:**

MiraJane, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna were at the bar talking. Everything finally got back to the way it was, and sadly... Most people choose to forget about Lucy.

The five of them were watching TV. on a Visional Lacrima. It was talking about the Ten Wizard Saints.

"This is so cool!" Cheered Natsu, as it started to talk about Jura Neekis. Jura Neekis was a mage from the Lamia Scale Guild.

But then out of nowhere the channel on the Lacrima changed. It was a lady with long black hair, and she was doing a report about the news or something.

"Ewe! Mira put it back" Cried Natsu as he covered his eyes. _'Breaking News! The Lineage of the Heartfilia's gone forever'_ The person on the news reported.

"Wait!" Cried Erza, as she made the Lacrima sound louder. The five of them stared in shocked. Slowly everyone started to surround them slowly.

_'Two hours ago, Jude Heartfilia. The owner of the Heartfilia RailRoads - The richest company in the world - Passed away. Nurses' say that they found him dead with a smile and freshly dropped tears' _The reports voice explained.

Natsu was frowning at every minute of the report. _'Now, with Layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia both deceased... Along with their only daughter, Lucy Heartfilia - Who was a proud mage of the famous FairyTail Guild - With the death of the last three Heartfilia's, it's an end to an amazing family lineage'_ The reporter lastly explain.

As Mira turned off the Vision Lacrima. It was silent. Loud clicking of a heel then was heading for the doors of the guild. Everyone turned and looked.

It was Gajeel, walking with a bouquet of white Magnolia flowers that had a single rose in the middle. "Haha where are you going with those flowers, flower girl!?" Mocked Natsu with loud laughter.

Gajeel turned and glared. This was the first time in about a week Natsu and Gajeel every said a word to each other. Gajeel was giving a cold hard glare.

"I'm going to visit Lucy, something none of you did in a while... Especially you, Salamander" Growled Gajeel, as he pointed to everyone in the guild but his finger then landed on Natsu.

Turning and walking away, leaving the guild. Natsu gripped his fist, letting a painful smirk. "Who's Lucy?" Mocked Natsu, as he was forcing a smile.

"Flame ass" Hissed Gray, as tears slowly dripped down from his eyes. "Gajeel's right" Whispered MiraJane. Lisanna just let out an annoyed 'tsk' sound. While Erza was silent, with tears quietly flowing down her face.

And Natsu, forcing a smile. While tears were beating down his eyes, he was crying the most out of everyone. "Lushee~!" Happy's voice then cried, as he was sitting by Wendy and Carla.

"Silent brats!" A voice then roared in anger, as a short man then appeared. "Master?!" Gasped Lisanna.

Master slowly made his way to the doors of the Guild. "I have a meeting, Mira you are in charge" Called out Master Makarov. Slowly, he then walked out. Without saying another word.

**Meanwhile back at the Heartfilia Konzern - Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was sitting in my room, while Holiday was packing bags for me. I was sitting wearing the kimono like outfit. My butt was getting sore from sitting down.

Forcing myself to stand up, I stumbled a bit. But then I regain my stand. "Lucy-Sama, please sit back down!" Gasped Holiday as she quickly came to my side.

Shaking my head, "No" I told her. She gave me a worried look, "I will be looking around" I told her. Slowly managing to move my feet, I then started to walk.

"Lucy-Sama, please!" Pleaded Holiday. I looked at her and gave her a sweet smile, "I'll call you if I need you" I told her with a bright smile. I saw as she gave into me, she nodded.

As Holiday then went back to packing something, I walked out of my room. Walking with a slight limp, my body was a bit sore. But it was very bearable.

Walking down the long hall ways, pictures line the wall of the hallway. Pictures of a grassy meadow, to a fiery volcano. Turning the corner, I then came across the library.

Opening the door, into the library. It was bright and calm. With the loud echo of the door opening, and my gentle footsteps tapping on the marble flooring as I took every step.

The library had a very high ceiling, it ceiling fans and lights that were turned off. Looking at the bookshelves. All the books were here, everything was here.

I remembered that Holiday told me, on the way back here. I asked her how the house was filled with everything again... She told me she bought back everything, and even the house is still under the Heartfilia name.

Running my fingers over the spines of the books. Looking at the titles of the books. I stopped. _'Dragons'_ The book was titled. As I pulled the book from the bookshelves, opening it.

Scanning into the book, it just explained everything about the dragons and how they live. Closing the book and placing back on the shelf, I turned and walked away.

Not placing the book back on the shelf correctly, it then dropped. Turning back around to pick it up, something was sticking out from the book.

It was a piece of paper, tugging at the paper. It came out, but it wasn't no piece of paper. It was an envelope.

_'To: Lucy - From: Mama'_ It read. Slowly unfolding the envelope, it then turned into a letter.

"Mama" I whispered, as tears of joy slid down my face as I started to read the letter.

_Dear Lucy, _

_My dear daughter Lucy, if you are reading this letter that must mean me and Papa has passed on._

_Please don't be sad, also if you are reading this letter. That means you must have found out the truth. Me and Papa are sorry that we didn't tell you._

_Mama is sorry that she didn't tell you; please don't hate me nor Papa. We only wanted the best for you, please understand that. _

_By now, you will be leaving for the Dragon World in a little while. Your escort to the Dragon World is Holiday. Now, please be prepared. Once you get there many surprises will become upon you._

_I'm sorry I am not there to be with you, also... If you already know the truth of my death, please do not blame yourself... I am been sick from the very beginning, and the doctors said I may never give birth... But now I have you._

_My little pride and joy, please become a wonderful Queen. Me and Papa will always be here to support you, and to watch and protect you._

_We both love you with all of our hearts, also have a wonderful life._

_Love, Mama and Papa._

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

The paper was old, and slightly torn. "Y-You knew from the st-start, Mama" I muttered. "That everything will turn out like this..." I smirked to myself with a smile.

Holding the letter close to my chest, "Mama - Papa... Don't worry" I whispered as tears of joy streamed down my face.

"I'll become the best Queen" I then cheered, as I folded the letter back up. Hide it back into the book, and then placed the book on the shelf again. Making sure it was on good; I walked out of the library and headed back towards my room.

Opening the door, and walking in to see Holiday with three bags of luggage. My eyes widen, "W-What is all that?" I asked with a mutter. Holiday merely smiled at me with a soft laughter.

"We will be leaving for the Dragon World tomorrow morning; will you like to say some goodbyes?" She asked me. In my heart, I was saying 'yes' like crazy. But my mind was yelling at me and saying 'no'.

"Well..." I then stopped, "How about a simple letter?" Suggested Holiday, giving a slight smile. I nodded.

**Time Skip - Heartfilia Forest - Next morning. Normal p.o.v:**

It was early in the morning, around the time of 7:30. Holiday and Lucy were standing outside. They were in the middle of a forest, standing side by side at a clearing.

In the clearing, everything was surrounded by trees. And then there was a small lake with a waterfall that was going into it. Sparkling, bright blue water and sweet smell of flowers all around them.

Lucy had a sad smile across, her soft face. Holiday held the luggage in her hands, and one by her feet. Holiday was smiling brightly.

Holiday glanced down at a sad Lucy, "What's wrong Lucy-Sama?" Asked Holiday as she looked at Lucy. Shaking her head, "I'm fine" Muttered Lucy back in a soft tone of voice.

"I see, did you get a chance to send the letters?" Holiday then asked. Lucy shook her head, "I don't want them to know it's from me" Lucy said with a frown as she held two letters in her hand and showed them to Holiday.

Nodded, and smiling. Holiday held out her hand, Lucy looked confused. Slowly she gave the two letters of Holiday. So now in one hand Holiday had two suit cases filled with who knows what, and then in her other hand she had the two letters.

Holding the letters in the air, wind then started to whirl around them. Lucy jaw dropped in awe. "Wow" She gasped, as the wind then started to sparkle.

The sparkling wind then turned into a small ball of light, and then the ball of light exploded and turned into a little person looking thing - That had wings on its back.

Lucy's jaw dropped in shocked. A being that was only 6-inches tall, with rainbow color wings that was small and almost like crystals.

"F-Fairy!" Gasped Lucy in shocked, as all she could do was stare in awe that the little 6-inch being. It nodded back at her. "Lucy-Sama, this is Aerabella - The Fairy of Messages. Aerabella, this is Lucy Heartfilia - The next Queen to the Throne of Dragons" Explained Holiday in a clear and light tone of voice.

Aerabella was the name of the Fairy. Aerabella's eyes widen in surprise. "It's nice to meet you Master" Aerabella the little Fairy said as she was hovering in mid-air, eye to eye level with Lucy.

Standing only 6-inches tall, with long light blue hair that went to her lower back - And clear mint green eyes. She was wearing cloth like dress, which flowed downwards. With white ballet type of shoes, with light pink leggings. And a pink band going around her waist, and she was wearing a pair of three bracelets on her wrist. And lastly, on her left arm there was a black tattoo that said '06' - But it had a digital look to it.

"What is your wish Master?" Aerabella questioned as she bowed to Lucy. "Take those letters" Holiday's voice then said. As Aerabella turned and look.

Nodding with a smile, Holiday happily handed over the letters of Aerabella. The little Fairy took the letters; they were a bit bigger than her. Nodding again, "I'll be back" She cheered with a smile. With a puff of white light and smoke. She was gone.

Lucy and Holiday stood in silences. Holiday picked up all of the bags, and looked at Lucy.

"Are you ready?" Holiday asked. Lucy gave a faint nodded. As the both of them stood standing at the edge of the lake, with the sound of the roaring waterfall in the back ground.

"I'm scared" Lucy whispered. "Don't be, Lucy-Sama" Cheered Holiday, as her bright green eyes that held a mixture of blue in them - They then started to glow a golden color.

Glowing silver light that blinded Lucy slightly, causing her to shield her eyes. As the glare of the light was cut down, Lucy could slightly see what was going on.

Watching as a silver Magic Circle then opened up. The Magic Circle opened up above the lake. The circle had the design of a dragon surrounded by swords.

The silver light then died down, to reveal the full Magic Circle over the lake. Holiday then jumped onto the Magic Circle. Walking on top of it, and stopping when she got the middle of the lake.

She waved her hand for Lucy to follow, but she didn't. She was scared. Looking at Holiday with fear filled eyes. Holiday just looked blankly at Lucy.

Gulping deep, Lucy then stepped on to the Magic Circle. Once she saw that she wasn't going to fall into the water, she got braver.

Making her way to Holiday, stopping in the middle of the lake. Right next to her. She looked into Holiday's eyes, Holiday looked back at her.

"Let's go home" She cheered, as silver light then started to shine brightly. A golden beam stuck down from the sky, landing into Lucy and Holiday. They were in the middle of the beam; it wasn't harming them at all.

As Holiday slowly began to fade away, Lucy tried to reach out of Holiday. But, also - Lucy was disappearing as well. Slowly vanishing within thin air.

The lake and waterfall then returned to normal. Everything was like nobody was there, and then a feeling of calmness appeared. Everything was silent.

**Meanwhile - Fairy Tail Guild. Master Makarov's office - Makarov's p.o.v:**

I was in my office, doing paper work. The paper work was from the Magic Council. It was the paper work about destroyed building and the cost of all of them.

Placing the bunch of papers back on the desk, and pinching the ridge of my nose. And gasping, looking back at my desk.

In the corner of my desk, it was a picture. It was a picture of all of us, including Lucy and no Lisanna.

Everybody was surrounding Lucy, all smile and cheers. Natsu was hugging Lucy, with Happy in Lucy's arms. With Erza and Gray in the back of them, smiling and laughing. Then with Levy and Gajeel in the back, with Juvia looking at Gray with hearts in her eyes. And everyone else was smiling and cheering.

Frowning and shaking my head. Then pounding my fist on the desk, "I'm sorry my child" I whispered. As tears slid down my face, and landed on some of the papers.

"Why are you crying?" A voice then asked me. Quickly wiping away my tears, and looking up. No one was there, "Who are you?" I asked. "Down here!" Called out the voice.

As I looked down at my desk, to see a little doll like figure that had wings. I jumped out of my seat, "W-Who are you?" I muttered. She happily smiled at me.

"My name is Aerabella, and I am here to give you this" She said, as two letters then appeared in her tiny hands. "They are from my Master" Aerabella explained.

Flapping her wings, and then she was hovering in mid-air. "Goodbye" She then cheered, as with a glowing light and puff of smoke she was gone. Only leaving behind the letters.

Reaching out and picking up the letters. Reading the front of both of the letters. _'To Master Makarov' The_ first letter said. Looking at the second one. _'To Gajeel RedFox' It_ said.

Putting the letter that says 'Gajeel', I placed it on my desk. Opening the letter that was address to me. I then started to read it, my eyes widen in shock as more tears poured down.

_Dear Master Makarov,_

_Hi Master! You must be surprised or think this is a joke, but I promise it's not. I'm sorry I can't be there, but I will be needing time to myself._

_ After the Mission me and Gajeel did, Gajeel ran for help after I was shot. I was slowly dying. But thanks to a friend of my mother's, I am saved._

_Please don't tell any of the Guild Members, except Gajeel. Please don't tell them that I am alive._

_It may sound stupid and selfish but... I can't tell you now, I might return in a few years but I can't be for sure._

_I'm sorry Master; please don't hate me for this. I still love you and everyone in the Guild, please wait for me. And maybe when I return I can rejoin the Guild._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

**Makarov's p.o.v:**

Tears burned down my face; I smiled brightly at the fact that she was alive. Lucy was alive, it made me feel all fuzzy and warm inside. Tears of happiness dropped.

Standing up from my desk, I picked up Gajeel's letter and started to walk towards the door. Wiping away the tears, and trying to stop myself from crying.

Walking out of my office, looking over the rail of the Guild. I saw Natsu and Lisanna laughing and talking, while Erza and Gray were in the back of them cheering.

Looking into the corner, there was Gajeel and Levy. "Gajeel" I yelled out to him, everyone stopped talking and looked. Gajeel looking up at him.

Holding up the letter, bending my wrist and flicking it. The letter then went flying towards him, he caught it. Everyone gasped. He looked at me, I nodded. I then went back into my office.

**Meanwhile, Gajeel's p.o.v:**

Staring at the letter in my hand, I was sitting at a table with Levy sitting across from me.

"What is that letter for?" Levy asked. "Don't know, shrimp" I said back. Opening the letter, I scanned it.

_Dear Gajeel,_

_I'm sorry, I am so sorry that I couldn't do anything on that mission. Please don't hate me._

_I am alive, and I am no longer in EarthLands. I am gone, but I am not dead._

_Please don't tell anyone about this letter, please keep this a secret. Right now, you and Master Makarov. Along with my Celestial Spirits are the only ones that know._

_And also, on that day of the mission. Please don't blame yourself, I don't hate you. Please live on for me, for now. _

_I'm not able to fully promise that I will return back, but I promise you that if I do return. The first battle I will have is with you, and I will beat you. _

_And this is a pinky promise._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

**Gajeel's p.o.v:**

I stared at the letter; I could feel tears dripping down. "Gajeel what's wrong?" Levy asked, trying to look at the letter.

Quickly, I crushed the letter and gripped it in my hand. Getting up from my seat, and walking out of the Guild without another word.

**Meanwhile - With Lucy and Holiday - Lucy's p.o.v:**

Still taking everything in, I was shocked. Staring at all the large beasts that stood before me.

"Welcome to the Dragon World, Lady Lucy" Mocked a large red dragon that had a scar by his eye.

"Igneel!" I gasped as the name just came out of my mouth. He looked at me, and nodded. The large red dragon grinned at me. "So this is... The Dragon World" I muttered with a large smile.

_Lucy is Alive!_

_Lucy makes peace with her father, and _

_Then Jude passed on._

_Lucy writes letters to Makarov and Gajeel... The letters then was sent by a Fairy!_

_And now Holiday and Lucy are in the Dragon World._

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	5. Chapter 5

_True meaning of Fairy Tail - Rewritten_

_Chapter 5_

_Dragon World – EarthLands_

**Next Day – In EarthLands, Fairy Tail Guild. Normal p.o.v:**

In the Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu and Gray were fighting. Erza was eating her strawberry shortcake, Lisanna was talking with MiraJane. Wendy was talking with Carla and Happy, while Happy tried was trying to give Carla a fish.

And in the corner of the Guild, Gajeel was sitting with Levy. Panther Lily then went up to Gajeel, holding a bunch of flowers. They were a bunch of Magnolia Flowers and some White Roses.

"Are you ready to go see, Lucy-San?" Questioned Lily, handing up the bunch of flowers to Gajeel. "Yeah" Gajeel huffed back, as he stood up. Leaving Levy at the table, dumbfounded.

"Gajeel!" Cried out Levy, as Gajeel and Lily turned to look back at Levy. "What shrimp?" Asked Gajeel, with a snicker in his tone. "Why do you go to Lu-Chan's grave so much? Did you l-lo…" Levy stopped, she held a frown on her face.

Letting out a hefty laugh, Gajeel shook his head. "What the hell are you talking about, Shrimp?" Mocked Gajeel. "And I do love Bunny Girl, but in a family way – She was like my little brat of a sister that I never have" Laughed Gajeel.

Smiling softly at Levy, with the bunch of flowers still in his hand. Letting out a deep huff, "See you later Shrimp" Said Gajeel quickly.

As Gajeel and Lily were gone, they both left the Guild. Levy frown, as Jet and Droy came up to her. "Levy-Chan!" They cheered in unison, Levy turned and looks. "Yes?" She questioned as she looked at them.

"Wanna go on a mission?" Asked Droy. "Yeah, and it's a mission to look for a book!" Cheered Jet. Levy nodded. "Let's go then" Cheered Levy, giving a weak smile. But still on the back of her mind, was Gajeel.

**Meanwhile in the Dragon World – Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was in a large palace, surrounded by marble flooring and white chrome walls that had gold trimming that the bottom of them.

Shiny and everything rich and expensive. I am walking down a long hall with Holiday at my side; I was walking close to her. Hearing a slight giggle, I turned and looked at her.

"Forgive me for laughing Lucy-Sama, but it seems that you are afraid" Said Holiday, "Because I am" I fired back.

"Hm, well yesterday after we arrived here and you saw all the Dragons you fainted" Explained Holiday as she let out a slight hum. I nodded. "Please don't talk about that again" I muttered softly.

"As you wish, Lucy-Sama" Holiday with a bow, as we were finishing up the tour around the Dragon Palace. Walking down a hall, and turning the corner to a pair of pushing doors.

Holiday walked in, and I followed close behind her. The doors closed behind us, and as I looked into the room. There were a long dining table, and a shadow standing in the corner. Then a pair of lonely, animalistic and dragon-like eyes that shined a light purple started to stare.

My eyes followed to see who they belonged to, and there. Standing with his back against the wall, with a sword to his side. With his arms cross, along with white messy hair and a dark frown.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at training with Metalicana" Said Holiday in a stern tone of voice, as the boy then started at me.

He looked around my age, maybe a year or two older. He smirked. "So this is the new queen" He mocked, as he got up from the wall. Slowly walking towards me, we stopped in front of me.

"Eh? You'll never be worthy of the Throne" He mocked, "Maybe -You should die" His voice cracked, watching in shock. As slim and pale fingers slowly made their way to my neck, then they were stop.

A lightly tanned arm appeared, stopping the pale fingers. Looking to see who stopped it, it was Holiday. She was tightly squeezing his arm, squeezing it so tight that bright crimson drops of blood few to the ground.

My eyes widen in shock, "You shouldn't talk to the next Queen like that, what type of Knight threatens the life of their Lady?" Hissed Holiday, as her grip tightens – Not showing any signs of letting go.

"She will never be Queen, and I am not her Knight" Roared back the boy. I could see it in his eyes, his arm was hurting. It was in pain, but he wouldn't show it.

"H-Holiday, let him go al-already" I muttered softly. Holiday looked at me with plain eyes, they were eyes filled with hate and the lust to attack. It scared me a bit.

"As the next Queen to the World of Dragons. Daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia, and I command you" I then quickly called out without thinking.

"Release him at once, Holiday – This is the command, this is my wish" I ordered in a high and mighty tone of voice. "Obey me!" I then shouted in stern tone of voice.

Both Holiday and the boy looked at me in a funny way, Holiday's dark and empty look then turned into a soft and gentle smile. "As you wish, my Princess" Laughed Holiday, watching as her hand slow let go of the boy's arm.

Looking at his arm, there was a dark mark. Along with a gash on his forearm, slight cutting up the bandage that was wrapped around his arm. With blood spotted and splattered all over the ground and on his arm and the ground.

"Tsk, I give you a week – Once you start your training… You'll be dead" He mocked at me, as he causally walked out of the room. Which I think was the dining hall.

After he left, it was silent and awkward. "Um, who was that?" I asked in a soft tone. Holiday gave me a gentle look.

She took in a deep breath. Waving her hand, I told me to sit down. Nodding, I sat down. I was sitting on one side and Holiday was sitting on the other side of me.

"Beg my pardons for not telling you about this sooner, Princess Lucy" Holiday said, as she changed from calling me _'Lucy-Sama –To, Princess Lucy'__._

"It's okay, but please continue – Who is he?" I said in a kind tone. Holiday took another deep breath. "His name is Storm Drageion, and he is a Dragon Knight" Holiday explained.

I got confused. "What?" I questioned. "Long time ago, before the ruling of Dragons – Your mother. It all started when the first bond of Dragon and Slayer were started, so Storm is a Knight of Dragons – Born to be a Knight of the Dragon Queen" Holiday explained, in a simple way. Nodding, "So does that make him a Dragon Slayer?" I asked.

Holiday shook her head. "Storm has not a bit of Dragon Slayer Magic in him" Holiday said. "Then how is he a Knight of Dragons?" I then asked, trying to make logic of what I was hearing.

"Okay, I guess I'll just tell you the whole story about Storm and the Village of Dragons then" Holiday then chuckle as she started to talk.

"About the time of when your great great great-grandmother was ruling, one day, one of the Dragon Slayers that she knew was about to give birth. And so from that day on, _'Village of Dragons'_ was created. But it was only for the people who are the offspring or descendants of the Dragon Slayer" Explain Holiday.

"Following along so far?" She asked me softly, I nodded. She then went on, "The Village of Dragons has actually been around for hundreds of years – But sadly, it was destroyed four years ago" Her voice sadden.

"You see, Storm isn't original from the Village of Dragons. I brought Storm to the Village of Dragons, when he was only five. His mother and father both were killed by bandits, and at then for the last ten years he has been training. And then the day after he left the Village of Dragons that is when the Village was attack and destroyed" Holiday softly said.

I nodded. "That is so sad" I whispered, "Yes it is… But just think about how it affected Storm – He has always been rude and ill-mannered, but he has gotten worst… Also when he found out we have someone next for the Throne he has gotten even more anger" Mumbled Holiday. I nodded.

Holiday then flashed me a smile, "Don't worry about it, okay!" She cheered. Holding back, I gave in and slightly nodded. Flashing another smile at me, "Now let's go visit the other Dragons!" Her voice then cheered in a high-pitch tone. My face got pale, giving a weak nod.

**Meanwhile back in EarthLands – Fairy Tail Guild – MiraJane's p.o.v:**

I was doing my normal thing, working behind the bar and serving people. I was cleaning a cup, Cana asked for another beer. I nodded.

Placing the cup on the counter, I brought her a glass of beer. "Thanks Mira" She cheered, with a slightly drunken smile. Forcing a smile, "Your welcome" I said back to her in a fake and cheery tone of voice.

Going back and getting the cup, I finished drying it and placed it back into the cabinets. Seeing Master Makarov at the bar, I went to him.

"Hello Master" I said with a fake smile, he looked at me and grunted. "What seems to be bothering you, my child?" Master's voice roughly asked in a kind tone.

"Master I can assure you that I am fine" I said to him, hoping he will believe me. He shook his head, "I know that you are in great pain of the loss of Lucy…" Master's voice was cut off by shouting.

While the rest of the Guild were partying and cheering while drinking beer, Master and I turned to look at the door. We watched as Team Natsu came in, people cheered for them.

Even from far away, I can hear Erza complaining and scolding them. Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna came up to me and Master.

"Strawberry shortcake, please Mira – And make it fast" Erza's voice cracked with anger as she sat at the bar, next to Master. I nodded; quickly I got her cake and brought it to her.

"What happen on the Mission my children?" Master asked in a worried tone of voice. "Muh mah tam tima mah muh…" Erza was trying to say, as she had her whole mouth fully of cake. "Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"The mission was to protect this famous boss of this company or whatever, and then on the way – We were attacked by the bandits, and because Lisanna wanted to help out Natsu and protect him… The bandit attacked the client, and we never got paid – But we did get the client back" Explained Gray. I nodded.

"I-It's not my fault! They were attacking him with fire! For all names that are holy, I was only trying to protect my Nakama" Explained Lisanna in a soft tone of voice.

"Well Natsu is the 'Fire' Dragon Slayer – He can withstand fire!" Scolded back Erza, "Neh- You know Lucy never made mistakes like this" A voice muttered.

Turing out heads to hear where the voice is from, it was Happy. "Aye – What's up buddy?" Cheered Natsu. Happy frowned at Natsu, while eating a fish.

"Neh, right Lucy?!" Mocked Happy, as we all saw a small little picture of Lucy. "Hey, Lucy you know when you come back – You still have to cook me fish" Happy said in a teary tone of voice, as you can tell that he was holding back tears and wanted to cry out in pain and sadness.

"Happy where have you been? Your mother has been looking everywhere for you" Cheered Lisanna, as she slowly walked towards Happy with wide and open arms.

"Mother?! As far as I know, my mother is back in Edolas. And besides, you are nowhere near to being my mother" Hissed Happy's voice.

"Lucy is my only mother in this world" Mocked Happy. And with that, he picked up the picture of Lucy and his half eaten fist, and left the Guild.

"Well back to the point, Lisanna you failed us on this mission" Hissed Erza's voice. "Erza, be nice – She only started getting back into Missions" I explained cheerfully.

"Yeah that's right, and now let's goes on more missions!" Natsu cheered as he ran to the request board and Lisanna followed him.

"So sad" I whispered. "Mira what are you talking about?" Asked Gray. Taking in a deep breath, "Natsu has complete shut away his heart… It's easy to tell, when Happy was talking about Lucy… Natsu looked like he was in so much pain" I pointed out.

"There is nothing we can do about it now, the past is the past" Hissed Erza, as I then stared into her eyes. It was easy to tell, she was in pain as well.

"You don't even care do you?" I huffed with a hiss, "I do but live isn't worth living in the past" She muttered, lowering her head so that her bands covered her eyes.

Watching as the pace she ate her cake, has slowed down. I lifted up my hand, slashing it down forward. Sending my hand flying across Erza's face, everyone in the guild stopped and turned silent.

"Don't you ever dare say that! It's all your guys that Lucy is dead! And yet you all pretend that nothing has happen, you all make me sick!" I then roared, as I felt salty tears run down my eyes.

Erza looked up at me, as she also had tears in her eyes. "We do care, well I do. And we could have done nothing to save Lucy! There is no use living in the past!" Erza roared at me, as she picked up her plate that held the cake and then sent it flying towards my way.

Dodging the flying plate, and making it hit the wall behind me. "Some S-Class Mage you are, and you even dare to call yourself a Knight" My voice hissed with venom.

"Why you little bitch?!" Erza screamed with more tears in her eyes, as she then jumped towards me. I jumped at her, we collided in midair.

We then started to fight, I kicked and she was starting to throw punches. "Enough!" A dark voice then cursed. Me and Erza stopped fighting, seeing who it was.

"Master" The whole Guild then gasped in shock. "This is enough foolish behavior from all of you, and I have made up my mind. All Guild Members are on shut down" Master then roared.

"What does that mean?" Questioned a scared Wendy. "It means that no one is allowed to go on missions, jobs, or request, and if I hear any more trouble of this Guild making trouble for anyone – I will be shutting down the Guild forever" Roared Makarov.

At his words, we all froze. Master was pissed, he was anger. Everyone knew that Master wasn't joking and, to my surprise even Natsu understood the problem and didn't say anything.

Moments after saying what he had to say, Master then marched back into his office. Slamming the door behind me as he walked in… Silence took over the Guild like a disease.

Turning my head to see, Erza storming out of the Guild with tears in her eyes. Natsu silently sitting in the corner of the Guild by himself, not letting anyone get never him – Not even Lisanna. While Gray hang his head low and slowly walked out, with a worried Juvia following him close behind.

**Meanwhile at Lucy's grave, Gajeel's p.o.v:**

I just got to Lucy's grave; before I came I took a slow walk around the town. Plotting myself down next to her grave, and gently placing the flowers on top of her grave.

Panther Lily was at my side. "I will be taking my leave" Lily then said, I nodded. "See you at home" I told him, he nodded. And then using his Aera Magic to grow wings he then took off.

Sitting silently at the grave, "Hurry up and come back Bunny Girl – I really want to have that fight" I mocked with a slight snicker in my voice. Giving a light smile into the sky, "Metalicana… I need you" I whispered silently to myself.

Feeling wet tears dripping down my eyes, and falling off my face. I merely smirked. "I wonder where you are right now… Father" I huffed.

**Meanwhile back in the Dragon World – Lucy's p.o.v:**

Holiday finished giving me the tour of the palace, I remembered most of the rooms and where other rooms are such as the dining room or library.

"Let's go to the garden now" Cheered Holiday with a smile, nodding. Holiday then lead me away from the main front of the palace and then walked. Turning couple of corners and we then ending up at a pair of glass doors, at the end of a long and empty hall way that held no other doors.

Following Holiday down the hall, and reaching the pair of glass doors. She pushed open the doors, to reveal a large garden.

Filled with flowers of all types, a large fish filled stream flowing with a stone bridge over it. Then over in the corner by a large wall of rose bushes, there was a stone gazebo in the shape of an octagon.

It was big, able to fit about 20 people, and then there was a group of couches set up in a square shape with the end open and in the middle there was a circular fire-place.

As me and Holiday approached it, two figures came into view. Moving behind Holiday so they didn't see me, I peaked and watched as both of the figures turned their heads and looked at Holiday.-

"Welcome back Holiday-San" Said the first guy, as it was easy to tell even with him sitting down. He was tall, with long red hair and bandage wrapped around his eyes. Wearing a Chinese style shirt, with matching Chinese style pants – Also he was reading a book, but as I peaked at the book all I saw was pages filled with bumps.

"Welcome back Holi-San! ~" Sang the second guy, he was standing up dancing around and making graceful movements. He was an inch taller than me, and had messy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of military jeans with a white tank top, along with brown combat boots. And he had white bandage wrapping around his neck.

As I was staring at his neck, my eyes slowly moved up. Our eyes meet, and he flashed me a playful smile.

"I see you have brought another Knight!" Cheered the blond-haired boy, as he was about to approach me.

"Stop, don't disrespect that girl!" Shouted the other man, as he slammed his book closed. The younger boy stopped. "Why?" He questioned in confusion.

"This is Lucy, and she is the next Dragon Queen" Holiday then calmly said as she moved out-of-the-way, revealing me to the two people. Watching as the blonde haired boy was smiling brightly at me; the red-haired guy moved from his seat and touched the ground.

He then smiled at me, "Ah-h –Uhm… Hello, my name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you" I muttered.

The blonde haired boy came up to me, getting a foot in front of me. He then bowed down, on one knee with his left arm down on – With his fist on the ground, and then his right arm is balanced on his right knee that is up and his hand in a fist.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mi'lady. My name Jacob Draggy, but you may call me Jake" He said, in a serious and kind tone of voice.

Glancing up at me, I smiled. As he was just still bowing down, Holiday leaned over to me. "You must excuse him" Holiday explained to me, "Oh!" I gasped as I felt a wave of stupidity come over me.

"Uhm, you can stop n-now" I muttered in a nervous tone. Jacob then got up, and looked at me with a smiling face. As the other guy then came to up to me, he bowed down in front of me as well – Just the same way, Jacob bowed.

"Hello, Mi'lady – It's my pleasure to meet you, Mi'lady. My name is Mao Draco" The red hair guy said in a kind and noble tone. "Y-You may get u-up" I muttered. As he stood up, and stood next to Jacob.

Smiling some more, "Also please don't call me 'lady' – Just call me Lucy" I told them. Watching as they looked back at each other, they both were confused. They then gave me a slight nod, "As you wish" In unison.

"Princess Lucy, you must understand that they have been raised as Knights. So they will treat their Ruler with honor and act humble" Holiday whispered over to me.

Looking at her, "So if I am their ruler then they answer to my wish – And I don't want to be Mi'lady" I explained to her.

Holiday just nodded, "You truly are like you mother" Huffed Holiday. Out of nowhere a loud call happened. We all turned and look to see a white-haired boy with plain black shirt that was closely fitted but still yet loose, along with black skinny jeans with chains. And just like Jacob and Mao, he was white bandage wrapping – But his one was on both of his arms.

"Storm! ~" Sang a happy Jacob, as it was the boy from earlier. It was Storm, as he walked closer to us. Jacob ran to him and jumped into his arms and swung around him and was hugging his waist.

"It's good to see you" Cheered Jacob, as Storm then gave a slight nod. He looked around and saw me and Holiday. "Tch, your still alive I'm surprise you never get eaten by any of the Dragons yet" Mocked Storm.

Frowning at his comment, as I was about to say something. I watched as Jacob jumped out-of-the-way, and a book then was sent flying and wacked Storm in the face.

He fell back, and then landed on the ground. "What happen?" I gasped in shock. Turning and then looked at Mao, "You shouldn't talk to the La – I mean – Lucy like that" Mao then said, as I heard him correcting himself as he was saying his name.

Watching as Storm was still smirking, on the ground. Grabbing the book and then throwing it back at Mao. Single handedly, Mao caught the book.

"I really don't know why you guys are saying she will be the next Queen, or to even think she will survive this World long enough to live until her Crowning day" Mocked Storm.

"Crowning day?" I then questioned Holiday, "It's the day you master your Magic and is Crown the Queen" She explained to me. I nodded.

As I turned to look back at Storm, he was glaring at me. It made me feel uneasy. I felt Holiday pull me back and she then stepped in front of me.

"That's all for today, I think it's about time we go meet the Dragons" Holiday then told me. There was a lump in my throat.

If the guy Storm hates me this much and doesn't want me to be Queen, I wonder how the Dragons will react. I felt my face go pale.

Holiday then took my hand, and leads me out of the garden. As we turned the corner and went over the stone bridge that had the river running under it and then around another corner, we were out of the Garden and ended up in the front of the Palace.

Standing in front of the Palace, Holiday looked at me. "Which Dragon will you like to visit first?" She questioned kindly, I didn't say a word.

I didn't know any Dragons, except for Holiday. And all those stories about Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana that Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel told me about. I was silent, trying to make the 'pretending to think' face.

"Okay, how about we visit Celeste" Holiday then told me. I nodded. Watching was Holiday took couple of steps away from me; she then got down on her hands and knees.

Her body started to glow, a bright and warming light. I couldn't help but smiling. As I watched as her body then started to transform and change.

Within moments, her slim 5'5 women body then turned into a large 200 feet tall Dragon. With glittery and bright gold scales, large silver claws and talons. Along with pearl white fangs, and a long and powerful tail and with bluish-green eyes.

I was staring in awe. "A Human to a dragon!" I gasped in shock, I was so amazed. "Wrong you dumbass, a Dragon to a Human" A voice then mock, turning and looking.

Storm, Mao, and Jacob were all behind me. "Storm, shut up" Hissed Mao as he was still reading the book, holding the book in one hand and using his other hand to run over the letters.

"How are you reading if your eyes are covered?" I softly asked. Mao smiled, turning the book around and showing me the contents. It was bumps arranged in all different ways.

"It's braille… I'm blind you see" Mao said proudly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know" I gasped. Mao gave a smile, "I love being blind – It's better" Mao cheered. I smiled.

"Princess Lucy, shall we go" Holiday light Dragon voice said, I nodded. As I stared up on her back, I had no clue how to get up there. "Jump" Storms voice mocked.

Glaring at him, "Sorry but I'm not that physical and I'm still recovering" I told him with a hiss. "Come we go Princess" Cheered Jacob, as I felt him get behind me.

Sweepings me off my feet, and then holding me from the front. "Hold on" He told me, wrapping my arms around his neck. He bent his knees, and one swift movement we were in the air.

Letting out shouts of fear, as I clenched my eyes shout. He giggled. As I felt him land, looking down. We were on the back of Holiday. Jacob gently placed me down on Holiday's back. "T-Thanks" I muttered as I felt my face grew warm.

Jacob flashed me a childish smile; "Your welcome Lulu-Chi" Cheered Jacob. "Lu-?! Lulu-Chi?" I questioned in shock, and confusion. He gave a playful nod.

"Thanks want I'm gonna call you now, Princess. I think it matches you perfectly" Confessed Jacob as slight pinkness appeared on her face. I nodded. I really didn't mind the new nickname, I mean – I have other nicknames and they are weirder then this one.

"We must be going already" Holiday said, as I shifted my body and was able to sit on my knees. Watching as Jacob jumped off of Holiday's back, Holiday then muttered to me to hold on.

As I prepared for whatever was going to come at me, watching as large golden-colored wings were rising up. They stretched out and up, so high. It looks like it was trying to touch the sky, as I watched the large wings move and start to flap.

Flapping of Holiday's wings was getting stronger, as the movements were getting faster and faster. But then within a quick move, I felt immense air pushing on me.

Holding onto Holiday's back, as the pressure of the air was pushing me down onto Holiday's back. As I peeked over the edge of Holiday's body.

My eyes widen in shock, as I then realized that we were about 5,000 feet up into the air. As Holiday's wings and tail then started to flap in unison, she started to fly forward.

Flying pretty slowly, only riding the wind currents – Able to get a view of the whole land. Seeing as how the landscape changed from one to another, as seeing how large each different area of the landscape was.

**Time Skip – Dragon World - Star Territory ~ Normal p.o.v:**

Holiday landed in a large field area that was next to an enormous mountain, along with a forest on the other side of the field.

Slowly Holiday turned back into her human form, and she started to call out. There was a moment of silences, and then a loud cheer then exploded out.

Lucy quickly looked around, only to see a women standing in front of her. A young and slim but well-built looking woman, around the age of 20. With medium long light natural blond hair that was up in pig tails, and dark olive-green eyes.

She was dressed in a high-collar, sleeveless shirt that was yellow in color. With a single blue star in the center of the chest, with dark blue shirt with white pockets that have blue stars on them. And then with yellow thigh-high, and blue boots with white shoe laces.

As she walked towards Holiday and Lucy, she stopped and bowed forward. "My name is Celeste, and I am the Celestial Dragon. Also, it's an honor to meet you Princess Lucy" She said, as she raised her head and smiled at Lucy.

Speechless and in awe, Lucy didn't know that to say. "H-How do you k-know me?" Questioned Lucy. Celeste smiled, "Princess – Please understand that all of the Dragons here know about you" Smiled Celeste. "Hm, Celeste do you know if Brock or Elliot are here?" Holiday then asked.

Celeste shook her head, "They are back in their territory messing around again" Explained Celeste. Holiday nodded.

"Princess Lucy, you will be able to train with Celeste once you started to learn Space" Holiday then explained, "Cel!" Voices then cheered in unison.

The three girls then looked around, only to see two guys running to them. "Speak of the devils" Mocked Celeste with a laugh as a large smile came across her face once she saw the two guys running towards them.

Reaching the three girls, it was easy to see that they held a strong resemblance to each other and looked a light Celeste.

With the same dark olive-green eyes and slim but well-built body, it was like they were related. Both guys then flashed a smile; their smiles were just like Celeste. Everything about the three of them were similar, it was just like they were copies of each other.

"Celeste, guess what we heard?!" Cheered the first guy, as he was almost jumping out of his skin, he was cheerful.

The first guy was an inch shorter than the second guy, with matching dark olive-green eyes and short messy dark purple hair. Wearing loose white pants that only go to his knees, with a black tail coat over it. With a black cape over his back and dark brown sandals. A mix of modern and Aztec warrior, sort of look.

And the second guy was a bit taller than the first one, with the same dark olive-green eyes as the first guy and shirt light purple hair. His outfit was styled after a Greece warrior, with red skirt that goes to his knee. Along with a red t-shirt, with armor plating over it and covering half the skirt and with a red cape on. Lastly with dark brown sandals on, he looked like an old Greece Warrior but he also had a black ancient writing tattoo on his left cheek.

"We heard that the next Queen has finally come to the Dragon World" Cheered the second guy.

Celeste then giggled, "What's so funny?" Queen both guys in unison, as both of them then saw Holiday and a girl then peeked around from behind Holiday.

"Brock, Elliot – This is Lucy Heartfilia, the next queen in line to the throne" Explained Holiday, as Lucy stepped out from behind her. Giving a worried smile, with a playful wave.

Within a second, both guys then bowed. "It's an honor" They calmly said in unison. Lifting both of their heads, the first guy then smiled. The first guy spoke.

"My name is Brock, and I am the Space – Please accept my pardon, as I was unaware that I was in the present of the future Queen" He said in an humble tone of voice.

Lucy smiled a bit, with blush on her face. As the second guy then stepped forward. "Hello, it's an honor to be in your present. My name is Elliot and I am the Time Dragon" He said in a modest tone.

Looking at their faces, Elliot and Brock then were asked some questions by Holiday. While Lucy was staring at Elliot's face, with confusion. As Elliot glanced at Lucy and saw that she was staring at him.

She quickly looked away, "Sorry" She muttered. Elliot laughed a bit, "Is there something the matter, Mi'Lady?" Elliot questioned.

Quickly shaking her head, "I'm sorry for staring… It's just I was trying to figure out what your tattoo say" Lucy kindly explained. Elliot nodded, "My tattoo – It is a Word that come from the Ancient Dragon Literature" Elliot explained.

"And the meaning of it means?" Questioned Lucy with slight confusion. "It means 'Bitch" Elliot calmly said, with a smile as he pointed to the tattoo. Lucy's face hardens in shock.

"Now, I know it might sound strange – But to me, this tattoo is a symbol of my submissive towards the Ruler of the Dragons" Elliot cheered. As he held a big smile on his face, he was happy with his tattoo.

Shocked and not able to say anything, Lucy was silent. While Brock, Holiday, and Celeste with laughing to themselves.

"Well, that is enough time" Huffed Holiday, breaking the silences. "Lucy, you will be training with Brock and Elliot at the same time, after you master Earth Dragon Slaying. And after you master Time and Space Dragon Slaying, you'll be able to train with Celeste in Celestial Dragon Slaying" Holiday explained. Lucy nodded.

"Time to go, goodbye Realm Triples" Huffed Holiday with a smile, as she stepped back from everyone and then got on the ground. With a golden light glowing around her, she went from Human to Dragon.

"Goodbye, and thank you" Lucy then said. With a smile and bow, she turned around and then went to Holiday. Stopping before her, and staring up.

Another challenge. "Allow me, Princess" A voice said. As Lucy turned around to see Mao standing before her, Mao got to Lucy and wrapped his arms around her waist.

With a swift movement, Lucy and Mao were up in the air and within second – Both of them were on Holiday's back. Mao set Lucy down, and bowed. "I will take my leave Princess" Mao said. "O-Okay" Muttered Lucy, as Mao then was gone. Her eyes widen in shock, as one: Mao disappeared before her eyes. And two: She was 5,000 feet up in the air again.

As Lucy was silent, she slowly moved her way across Holiday's back. Managing to get to Holiday's head area, without falling off the edge of her body. Lucy stumbled to Holiday's head, sitting on her knees with her hands in her lap.

"Is there a problem?" Questioned Holiday, Lucy hesitated. "Uhm, I have a couple questions" Lucy whispered in a shy tone of voice.

"Please ask away" Cheered Holiday. Lucy hesitated again, "Uhm- Well back there you called them the 'Realm Triples', what did you mean by that?" Lucy questioned. Holiday huffed with a giggle.

"Time, Space, and Celestial – Long ago, in the age of the Ancient these three elements were considered Heavenly. All three stood side by side. In the Space is where Celestial resided, and protecting the two of them was Time" Holiday explained in a short story.

"Realm Triples is a name for the three of them, Time and Space are brother that stand side by side. While Celestial is an outcast sister – You see Celeste, Brock, and Elliot are the offspring of Amita the Dragon of Galaxy and Javed the Dragon of Souls" Explained Holiday.

"Uhm, will I be meeting A-Amita and J-Javed?" Lucy muttered with slight fear, as Holiday was silent for that question. "Oh, I see… How long ago was it?" Lucy silently muttered as she dropped her head.

"It has been over ten years since I spoke to them" Holiday muttered sadly. "They died on the day Queen Layla died, they were the couple of the most loyalist Dragons" Explained Holiday.

"So sad" Whispered Lucy. "But wait, what about the old Time, Celestial, and Space Dragons?" Lucy then questioned.

"You see, once we Dragons have our successors we have to teach them the role of being the Dragon. And then after that… The predecessor then dies an honorable death" Holiday quickly explained.

Lucy nodded. As out of nowhere, Holiday started to ascended quickly and then took a sharp turn in the other direction. Lucy held on, with the wind pounding on her face and waving around her hair.

She manages not to fall off, as Holiday then turned again. She slowly dropped, and then ascended high. As she then stopped, and then slowly started to ride the wind.

"Let's talk about something happy now" Suggested Holiday, "Wait I have another question" Lucy quickly said. "And what is it?" Holiday kindly asked.

"How was Mao back there? What I mean is that I remember we left him back at the Palace with the others. How was he at the Star Territory?" Suggested Lucy as she started to think, but couldn't come up with anything.

Holiday chuckled a bit, "What's so funny?" Asked Lucy. "You see, they are your Knights… Do you really think they will leave you?" Answered back Holiday with a question.

Confused, "Please look behind you" Lucy heard Holiday mutter softly. As Lucy then slowly turned her head, squinting her eyes. There it was. Shadows.

As shadows quickly followed them, Lucy tried to count the shadows. Three. "They have been following us" Gasped Lucy. "Yes, they have been following us from the start" Giggled Holiday.

Lucy smiled, turning back around to Lucy. As low roars could be heard, Lucy gulped. "W-Who are we vi-visiting next?" Lucy muttered. "A close friend" She giggled.

**Time Skip – Icy Water Territory~ Lucy's p.o.v:**

As an icy wind blew, it was cold. Holiday was in her human form, and we were standing in a cave that was made out of ice and then there was a river running through the icy cave. But it didn't freeze.

Standing next to Holiday, who was clearly not effected by the chill, she stood smiling. As light footsteps were heard, we both look and stared. From behind a large block of ice two people appeared.

The first one was a woman that was maybe an inch taller than me. With short bright blue hair, that had a layered look to it and bright green eyes. With a white long sleeve shirt, with a blue dress over. The dress ended below her knees, giving it the 'old-fashion' type of feeling and lastly with white crystal like shoes that covered her whole foot.

And the other woman, it was easily to tell that she was young and just still a child. With a flat chest, and big bright eyes that were still pure and innocent. Wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, with a white skirt and dark blue boots that go up to her knees. Her hair was long, about to her back and her eyes were a stunning grey.

"It's nice to meet you" I quickly said with a bow, the tall woman shook her head. "Please, do not bow for us. And it is an honor for you to be in our home, Princess" The woman said.

Her voice was soft and light, almost like Aries's voice but a bit higher. "My name is Cielo, and I am the Icy Water Dragon. I can control both ice and water" She said. Giving a slight bow, and then gently pushing the shorter girl forward.

"It's nice to m-meet you, Princess-Sama. My name is Xue Fang, and I am the Dragon of-, well I'm not sure yet because of my Magic didn't fully come in yet so I have no element. But it's nice to meet you, but please…" Her voice took a pause. "Call me Yuki" Her voice cheered.

"You will be training with Cielo and Xue Fang-Chan after you mastered fire" She explained to me. I nodded.

"Well, we need to be going now" Holiday quickly said. As she grabbed my hand, and lead me out of the icy cave. "Goodbye" I calmly cheered just as we exited the icy cave.

Holiday then quickly turned back into her golden Dragon Form. Taking in deep breath, I bend my legs. And forcing myself forward, jumping up. As I felt wind wrap around me, and guide me. Before I knew it, I was on Holiday's back.

My eyes widen in joy, "I did it" I whispered to Holiday with bright eyes and a proud tone of voice. As I sat down, and she took off into the sky. Her large wings flapping with the wind, sending waves energy out.

Thousands of feet up in the air, the air was colder here than in the other territory. As I looked back down, there was Cielo and Xue Fang waving us off.

As we took off, heading towards the east. It was silent, "That was a wonderful jump you did. You manage to get on my back without any help from the Knights" Holiday's voice cheered with delight as it held its calm nature to it.

I nodded. "It was the first time I had to jump so high, it was wonderful… I just don't know what came over me, it just felt like wind wrapped around me and lifted me up" I admitted with slight blush.

Holiday gasped, "Wind you say? I guess you must be the True Queen" Giggled Holiday. "Only the True Queen can call on the Elements for aid in a time of need" She explained in a stern sounding tone.

"Where are we going next?" I questioned. "We are going to Zola" She smiled. "Zola?" I questioned. A different name, I have never heard off a people with that type of name.

**Time Skip – Earth Territory~ Holiday's p.o.v:**

As I landed, feeling Lucy get off my back. I turned into my Human Form. As we were standing on the edge of someone forest, with large trees and fresh ground.

"Uhm, someone's coming" Whispered Lucy in a slight scared tone, as I could sense her shaking a bit. As a tall and dark shadow was walking forward from within the woods, as the shadow came out of the darkness of the shade that the large trees were producing.

"I would have never thought that the day would have come, when I finally get to meet the next future queen" The shadow smiled.

Moving out of the shade, it was easy to tell the shadow was a female. The shadow was tall, just about my height and you can see the outline of the long hair.

Fully being able to see, a lady with light mocha tanned skin and long forest green colored hair that is up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a brown crop top that bright green vines wrapped around her shoulders, along with a high-low skirt, that was brown with green lacing over. And a vine wrapped around her waist, and a white flower pinned on, and with bare feet. Only with brown ribbons tied around each of her ankle, with white flowers on each ribbon.

"What do I owe for this pleasant meeting?" She asked, as her voice was bright and happy. As we stared eye to eye, my blue-green eyes meet with her hazy brown eyes.

"Hello, Zola" My voice huffed, as there was a silence. Watching as Zola quickly tapped her left foot on the ground, she then smiled.

"It's an honor, you Highness. My name is Zola, and I'm the Earth Dragon. Please take care of me" Zola then said, even without me saying a word. Lucy gasped.

"Nice to meet you, I'm L-Lucy" She muttered, as she came up next to me and smiled. "Please don't be worried, your heart is beating fast. I can see, please set yourself at ease" Zola's voice boomed, in a kind tone as it was followed with a laugher.

Glancing back at Lucy, her eyes widen. "H-How can you t-tell?" Lucy muttered. "Even thou I can't see, I can see" Zola said, I giggled. "Again with your riddles" I said.

"I don't understand" Lucy said with slight embarrassment on her face. "I'm blind, my eyes are forever damage. I can't see, but yet I can see beyond anything anyone can see" Zola said again.

"What Zola-San mean is, you have to see beyond what your eyes can see" A voice boomed. As the three of us turned and look, was saw that a man was then walking towards us.

"Mao" Gasped Lucy with a smile, "Mao" Zola's voice then said. Turning to the direction Mao was walking in from, "You have to see what the eyes can't see" He explained.

Lucy didn't know the truth about Mao she just though that it was fake, but Zola and I along with all the other Dragons knew the truth. "Wait- Mao… Are you really… Blind as well?" Questioned Lucy.

"Ding-ding-ding!" Cheered Mao, with a smile. "Then how can you see?" Lucy asked in a soft and worried tone, Mao shook his head. "I can see what my eyes can't see" He explained.

"Uhm, well we have to get going" I then said, grabbing ahold on Lucy's shoulder. She nodded, "Thank you" Lucy said with a bow towards Zola. "Please don't bow your head to me, Highness. I must say thank you, and it was an honor to have you here" Zola explained as she then bowed her head.

Getting away from them, and bowing down my head. I transformed into my Dragon Form. As Lucy approached me, watching as Mao went up to her side.

"Eh, it's okay Mao. I can do this" She cheered with a proud tone, Mao nodded. As Lucy then jumped on to my back, as settled on top of me. I looked back to see. Mao was gone.

**Time Skip –Poison Territory~ Lucy's p.o.v:**

We were in the next territory. We were in a mountain range, with large caves and purple gas floating in the air.

A man with shaggy purple hair, and blue eyes. Wearing a dark purple t-shirt, with a white neck tie and black vest over and black baggy pants. With Combat boots, with dark purple lacing and even a tattoo of an open circle three-sided hazard sign design, that was just under his left eye.

Next to him another guy that was just about his height, but he had more muscles. With slanted black eyes, and golden blood hair. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, with a sleeve-less yellow half button up vest, and with black boots. Also with black tribal tattoos that wrapped around his right arm.

"What's up Holiday" Cheered the purple haired man, "What's up babe" Cheered the blond guy, as his eyes were checking me out. "What element are you?" He asked in a husky tone of voice.

I hid behind Holiday. "Jupiter, don't get stupider" Mocked Holiday, as I giggled a bit. The man who name was Jupiter frowned. "Just asking, besides she's hot" He admitted. Blushed formed on my cheeks, as I behind Holiday, looking up at Holiday a frown covered her face.

"You should watch who you talk to, and how you talk to them – You may never know who the person might be" Hissed Holiday.

"Oh, yeah I bet she is just another youngling" Jupiter mocked as he pointed at me. I frowned. Just as Holiday was about to tell him who I am, I stopped her.

"Really" I mocked, changing my tone of voice, making my voice sound darker. Once I said that, the purple haired guy looked at me with wide eyes filled with shock, while the blond guy was a bit confused.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of King Jude Heartfilia and Queen Layla Heartfilia" I roared. Throwing out my arm and placing my hand on my hips, "Do you wish do disgrace my present anymore?" I growled darkly.

Within a moment, I watched as both guys were down on their knees and bowing. "I'm sorry, I have no clue that I was in the present of the Princess" Roared Jupiter.

"I am Jupiter the Lightning Dragon, forgive my actions my Princess" He asked with an sounding of begging in his tone. I nodded.

"And I am Atropine, the Poison Dragon. Please take care of us" Said the purple haired guy as he looked up at me. I nodded. They both stood up, and from behind me there was laughing.

"Haha, you truly can rule with an iron fist when you want to" Laughed Holiday, as blush appeared on my face. "Sorry" I whispered, as I got next to Holiday.

"So Princess, this is Jupiter. You will most likely be training with him after you master Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, and after mastering Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic you will be training with Atropine in Poison Dragon Slayer Magic" Holiday explained. I nodded.

**Time Skip – Back at the Palace – Normal p.o.v:**

Holiday and Lucy were back at the Palace, as they landed in front of the Palace. Holiday went from her Dragon Form to her Human Form, and in front of the Palace they were greeted by three people.

First was a rather short lady, barely taller than Lucy. With bright long sky blue hair, that was tied into pigtails with white ribbons, and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue kimono that only went to her knees, with a dark blue sash around her waist. On the kimono was a white line designs, which looked like wind blowing. And with wooden slippers that were in inch off the ground, and light blue fingerless gloves that go to her elbows.

Second was a big man, with muscles and pierces on his ears and silver and black studs in his arms and a single lip piercing that was black in color. He was dressed up in a black sleeve-less shirt, with white baggy pants. Along with at least a dozen of silver chains wrapped around his legs and waist, and black combat boots.

Lastly a tall man with muscles, with long red hair that went to his shoulders and stunning black eyes. With a scar going over his right eye along, with other battle wounds that could be seen on his body. He was wearing a black sleeve-less vest that was button up with red trimming, and black baggy pants with red trimming and brown sandals.

"What are you guys doing here?" Holiday asked. "We were going to see you guys tomorrow" She said.

"But we can't wait until tomorrow" The black-haired guy said in a tough tone. Lucy hid behind Holiday. "By tomorrow she needs to start training already" Said the long blue haired lady.

"Training will start next week, and that is finally" Holiday then said deeply with a frown, "We can't push everything on her to fast… Her body won't be able to take the strain" Holiday reminded them with a whisper in her tone, trying to not let Lucy hear her.

"You three must leave, I am trying to do my best for her" Whispered Holiday as she hung her head.

"Metalicana" Lucy's voice then broke, as she pointed to the black-haired man. Turning and then pointing at the blue haired lady, "Grandeeney" Her voice hushed.

Lastly turning to the red-haired man, tears slowly filled her eyes. The four Dragons were shocked. "Igneel" Lucy then choked, as she dropped to her knees and started to cry harder.

"How do you know our names little one?" The one she called, Metalicana then asked. "Gajeel, Wendy… Natsu" Her voice cried.

"You all look just like them, especially you" Lucy cried as she pointed at Igneel. Holiday kneeled by Lucy's side as she started to pat her head, whispering calming words to her. But Lucy just kept on crying, "My idiot son has broken your heart the most" The one named, Igneel said.

As Holiday held on to Lucy, as brought her to her knees. "It's all because of him… Meeting him was fate – Becoming his friend was a choice – And falling in love with him…" Lucy paused.

"You had no control" Grandeeney then said. "Love is truly a cruel and beautiful thing" Grandeeney told Lucy with a faint smile.

There was a pause, it was silent. No one said a world, it was awkward. "When do I get to train with you guys?" Lucy's voice then asked, as she quickly dried up her tears.

The three Dragons were stun, while Holiday was giggling. "You truly are your mother's daughter" Cheered Holiday.

As the three of them then laughed, "Any time you wish Princess" Said Grandeeney. As the three Dragons then got down on the ground and bowed to Lucy.

"My name is Metalicana, I am the Iron Dragon" Metalicana said roughly, but in a kind tone of voice.

"My name is Grandeeney, I am the Sky Dragon" Grandeeney said sweetly and sternly. Her voice sounded a bit like Porlyusica, but more lighter.

"And my name is Igneel, I am the Fire Dragon – Please take care of all of us" Igneel's voice said strongly, as it was filled with joy and power.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, your future Queen. Now when can we start training?" Lucy's voice strongly said as she held up her fist.

"You gotta be shitting with me" A voice roared. As Lucy felt Holiday pull her in, and put her behind her. "Why are you here?" Holiday's voice hissed.

As a shadow from the ground then started to rise up, and twist and form into a person. It turned into a guy; he was tall and well-built. With piercing red eyes, also short black hair with blue bangs that covered one of his eyes. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, and black skinny jeans and black combat boots with blue laces.

"What are you doing here?" Hissed Holiday, "Just visiting" His voice mocked. "Who is that?" Whispered Lucy, as the black and blue haired guy heard her voice.

"Hello Princess" He mocked. "I am the Ruler of Darkness, I am the Dark Dragon. My name is Acnologia" He mocked.

Lucy froze. Frozen with fear, Lucy knew who Acnologia was and how dangerous he can get. "Stupid" Another voice then growled in anger.

As a white mist then appeared, starting to twist and form into a lady. Everyone gasped, knowing who she was. "Stop scaring the Princess" Roared the lady.

She looked just like Acnologia. She had long white hair, with blue bangs. She was wearing a white sun dress, with white boots with blue laces. Along with fingerless white gloves that ended at her elbows, and her hair was tied up with white ribbons that had a blue tear-drop charm.

Jumping up, she came around and smacked Acnologia in the head. Acnologia dropped down, while the white haired girl then towered over him.

"What the hell?!" She hissed. "Who is that?" Whispered Lucy, as the white haired girl then took a break from beating up Acnologia. She turned and looked at Lucy, smiling. "It's an honor to meet you Princess, My name is Blenda and I am the Light Dragon" Her voice softly cheered as she was acting all cute.

"You damn Tsundere" Hissed Acnologia. As Lucy then started to giggle, "What the hell are you laughing about?!" Growled Acnologia. "You seem to be a pretty good brother" Lucy said.

Acnologia and Blenda's eyes widen in shock. "How could you tell?" They asked in unison. Lucy paused.

Turning away from them, and then smirking to herself. Quickly she then faced everyone, "I am the next queen. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and trust me… I can see into the hearts of others" Lucy then said, making her voice sound all high and mighty,

Acnologia and Metalicana then started to laugh, while the others just smiled. "I have made up my mind" Acnologia said, as he walked over to Lucy.

Lifting up his hand, placing his hand on her head. Gently patting her head and smiling, "I accept you as the next Queen. Starting from tomorrow you will be training with me and you will be mastering Dark Dragon Slayer Magic within three weeks" Acnologia said.

"What!" Everyone but Lucy and Acnologia then yelled, "Three weeks just to Master a single element – That is not possible" Said Holiday.

"It will take at least three weeks just to learn basic combat fighting skills, and you want her to master Magic within that time span" Said Igneel. "You might destroy her body and mental sanity in the process" Warned Grandeeney in a worried tone.

"Enough!" Lucy then yelled out, as everyone said down at her. "I promise someone I will become strong enough to defeat them… And I wouldn't go back on that promise" Lucy said bravely.

"Within two weeks I shall master Dark Dragon Slayer Magic and that is finally" Lucy's voice strongly said, as all the Dragons were silent. Looking back at each other, all the Dragons then got down one their knee and bowed their heads.

"As you wish, Princess" They all said in unison. As Lucy held a proud smile on her face, "Fairy Tail – Wait for me" Her voice whispered with joy.

_Gajeel visits Lucy's grave again,_

_And everything in the EarthLands is different._

_Meanwhile in the Dragon World, _

_Lucy meets her three knights._

_Lucy meets all the Dragons._

_And her first Dragon Slayer Magic she will be learning…_

_Dark Dragon Slayer Magic – And her teacher…_

_Acnologia_

_What will happen?_

_Will Lucy be able to survive learning Dragon Slayer Magic?_

_Or will she die trying?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words._


	6. Chapter 6

_True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten_

_Chapter 6_

_Training_

**Next Day – EarthLands, Fairy Tail Guild. Normal p.o.v:**

As everything in the Guild was going on as normal, Cana was drinking, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was eating her cake, Levy was reading some books, and MiraJane was smiling.

The doors of the Guild opened up, revealing Gajeel. As he walked into the Guild, he paused. As Natsu and Gajeel meet eye to eye, no words were said.

"Aye Erza - Gray, lets wanna go on a mission again and you know what it will be easy because we all can fight for ourselves" Mocked Natsu, as a smile was forced upon his lips.

"Forcing a smile doesn't make you any bravery, nor stronger… It just shows how weak you have become" Mocked Gajeel, as he continued to walk away from Natsu.

Natsu stood frozen, with fist clenched to his side and a pained look on his face. "Maybe we should, it will be a fun thing to do" Erza then said, coming out of nowhere holding a piece of cake in her hand.

"Let's go" Lisanna's voice then cheered as she ran up to the three of them holding up a flyer. The job on the flyer was to kill some monster and it paid only 35,000Jewels.

Just as they were about to leave, they were stopped by MiraJane. She took away the flyer, and reminded them all that the Guild was still on 'Shut Down' and no one could take on any jobs.

Team Natsu's mission was cut short, as they all went back to doing what they were doing. As if nothing has happen.

**Meanwhile - In the Dragon World – Darkness Territory. Normal p.o.v:**

"Get up" A stern voice growled, as a man dressed in black and blue and a lady with blond hair were together in a dying forest.

The girl, she was Lucy. And she was with Acnologia. "Get up" Acnologia yelled again, as he was waiting for Lucy to attack him.

"You are filled with too much Light, because of this Light you are not able to get stronger" Mocked Acnologia.

"If you want to get stronger, release the Light and welcome in Darkness. Fill you heart with the dark and lose your sanity within the Darkness" Laughed Acnologia as he was staring down at Lucy.

Lucy lay on the ground, on her stomach with her face turned to the side. She as huffing and puffing, with her hair draped over her face as she was covered with a few drops of sweat and a little bit of blood at the corner of her mouths.

"I-I c-can't" Muttered Lucy as she tried to force herself up but she just couldn't. Her clothes were ripped and tattered, while she was covered with a cut on her arm and she was bleeding from the corner of her mouth and the top of her forehead.

"We have been training for only two hours, and we haven't even started on the complicated stuff" Mocked Acnologia as he was smirking to himself.

"C-Can w-we ta-take a br-break?" Lucy softly muttered, as she rolled over from her stomach to her back. Facing up towards the sky, she closed her eyes as started to breath slowly.

"Oi, brat get up" Hissed Acnologia. As Lucy slowly opened her eyes, and glanced at Acnologia. "It hu-hurts" Lucy muttered.

"I only made two direct hits, and seven punches. You are in pain just because of those weak attacks, damn you are so weak" Mocked Acnologia.

As Acnologia turned around, shoved his hands in his pockets and then slowly started to walk away.

"Go back to EarthLands, you don't belong here – Your too weak" His voice huffed in disappointment. "Shut up" A sharp voice then hissed.

Turning back around, only to see Lucy weakly standing on her two feet. Her white tank top and blue shorts were all tattered and slight ripped, with blood stains on her shirt and blood still dripping down her chin and check.

"Huh?" Questioned a confused Acnologia. "I said 'shut up'" Lucy screamed again, as her head was hanging with her hands cruelled into fist. "Shut up" She roared again, as she started up into Acnologia's eyes.

Meeting eye to eye, Lucy's eyes were filled with anger and hurt and Acnologia's eyes were filled with confusion and wonder.

"Are you really telling me to shut up, human? You have no right to be talking to me in that tone!" Acnologia dangerously growled, as he was staring down at Lucy.

"I-I am no-not weak" Growled back Lucy, forcing her pain filled body to take a fighting pose she did. "Now I'm starting to see the Darkness" Mocked Acnologia.

Without thinking, Lucy forced her body to move. Swing up her leg, and then bringing around her fist. Acnologia smoothly dodged her attacks, jumping up and soring over Lucy's head.

Lucy looked up, but he was gone. Spinning around, he wasn't behind her. "Fool" Acnologia's voice laughed. Turning her head to look, a sharp smack came to the back of her neck.

The attack to the neck wasn't dangerous to Lucy's life, but it was one of the major pressure points.

Slowly Lucy's legs began to give away, she fell to her knees. Huffing and puffing. Not being able to move, as Acnologia stood over her.

"Tsk, you held so much Darkness in your eyes the other day. I love to see such Darkness again, but – You are only a weakling" Hissed Acnologia, turning away and going.

"Shut up, I said" Growled Lucy, Acnologia turned around to look at Lucy again. His eyes widen in shock, as Darkness was started to surround her. All of that energy went to her fist.

Stumbling to her feet, glaring up at Acnologia. Clenching her fist tighter, "I am not weak" Howled Lucy in a single sharp movement, within an instant Lucy charge towards Acnologia.

A fist surrounded with dark energy, Acnologia stared in awe as he watched Lucy get closer to him.

Barely a foot away from each other, Lucy swung up her fist. Hitting Acnologia square in his jaw, as the black energy swirled around Lucy's fist. Acnologia then was forced thirty feet away, landing on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

He was frozen with shock for a moment, then lifting up his body. Lucy stood tall, with black swirls that were spinning around her and her fist, it slowly started to fade away.

Lucy was huffing heavily, and was looking a bit pale. But with a weak smile of success on her face, she stood proud. Looking down at Acnologia, he laughed.

Cracking up with laughter like a mad man, but yet his laughed held a tone of proudness in them. Acnologia looked at Lucy, he smiled. Lucy had a slight confused look on her face.

"That was wonderful, you done it! Your first Dragon Attack, it was a punch. That was amazing" Cheered Acnologia as he got up, and ran to Lucy. Wrapping his arms around her frail body, he was smiling and laughing.

"Amazing as always… Layla" Cheered Acnologia, as Lucy's eyes widen in shock. Lucy then realized something… He was happy, he was proud – But not because of her… Because of her mother, the same mother who has been dead for the past ten years.

With Acnologia cheer and hugging, Lucy couldn't say anything. After a minute of cheering, Acnologia was still hugging Lucy. But he paused, and quickly turned silent.

"I said 'Layla', didn't I?" Mocked Acnologia. Lucy nodded under his hug, as Lucy looked up at Acnologia and he was looking down at her. "I'm sorry, Princess" He whispered.

"But I am truly happy and amazed to see, that you are the one and only daughter of Layla… It makes me happy to know, that I finally have a Queen again" He cheered. Lucy nodded.

As Lucy brought up her arms, and hugged Acnologia back. Acnologia was shocked, as she buried her face into his chest. A faint tint of pink came across his face.

"Thank you, Acnologia" Lucy happily said, as she hugged him close. Allowing her to slowly fainted in his arms, Acnologia began to carry her back to the Palace.

**Next Day – Dragon World, Palace. Normal p.o.v:**

It was earlier in the morning, as a long silver haired lady with green and blue mixed color eyes. She was wearing a long light peach colored dress with white shoes, and a high up ponytail.

As she walked through the Palace, she stopped at a door. Knocking, and entering only moments after. It was a soft room filled with normal teenager stuff, along with a blonde haired girl sleeping in bed.

"Princess Lucy, you must wake up" Said the Lady, it was Holiday. As Lucy growled at the idea of waking up earlier.

Forcing her body to sit up in bed, Lucy groaned. Lucy's body was still clean, because she showered after her training with Acnologia.

She was standing up, but with her eyes slightly closed. Holiday then began to undress her; slowly she took off Lucy's shirt and pants. She then started to comb and brush Lucy's hair until it was flat.

Lucy was in nothing but a pink bra with blue lacing, along with matching pink panties with blue lacing.

Holiday then walked over to Lucy's closet, and pulled out an outfit. It was a red outfit with a white, then reaching into the closet and pulling out a pair of shoes.

Now she was starting to dress Lucy, slowly she put the dress on Lucy. Tying it, and zipping it. Then wrapping a ribbon around her neck, and placing on pantyhose on Lucy that went a little bit above her knees.

Lucy was finally dressed and fully clothed. She was dressed in a red dress with a red ribbon on the chest, and a hat of the same color with a ribbon. The sleeves are short and puffy and colored white with a white ribbon attached to it.

Also present are white gloves and red shoes with red ribbons and white pantyhose extending a little above the knees. **(Outfit is from Card Captor Sakura)**

Showing Lucy how she looked, Lucy had a slight smile on her face. "I look like a little girl" Lucy whispered with a little smile, as slight blush appeared on her face.

"Yesterday, I heard that you were able to unleash some of your Darkness. That is such a great first step" Explained Holiday with a proud tone, Lucy nodded but then frowned.

"He called me 'Layla'" Lucy said. Holiday nodded. "Don't hold it against him, other from Javed and Amita – Acnologia was also a very loyal Dragon, maybe even more loyal then Javed and Amita combined" Huffed Holiday.

Lucy nodded. Turning away, and heading for the door. "Let's get the training" She cheered with a bright smile, Holiday smiled and nodded. "As you wish, Princess" Holiday cheered.

**Meanwhile in Earth Lands, Gajeel's p.o.v:  
**

Putting fresh flowers at Lucy's grave, it was a cloudy day with wind slowly blowing. As I finished putting the fresh flowers at her grave, I turned away.

"Leaving so soon?" I heard a voice mock. Whipping around, there she was. Leaning against her tombstone, with a smile on her face. "Bunny Girl" I gasped with surprise. But then I realized it wasn't her.

"Who are you?" I hissed, the blond person giggled. As she held on an envelope and tossed it at me, I caught it. Reading what it said on the front, _'To Gajeel – From Lucy'_.

A smile came to my face, as I turned back to look at the person who looked like Lucy. Two little blue aliens were hovering in midair. I recognized them as one of Lucy's spirits. Gem and Mini, they were Gemini the Twin.

"Hey, where is Bunny Girl?" I asked. They both shook their heads, "Master Lucy is gone" Gem said. "She is training" Mini continued. "She is getting stronger" They then said unison with smirks on their face.

I nodded. "Tell her I'm waiting for our battle" I told them, they nodded in unison. And then with a flash of smoke, they both disappeared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice then hissed behind me, turning around I saw Team Natsu walking up the hill. There was Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna.

They reached up to her grave site. "Why are you here again? Don't you think Levy will think something" Mocked Lisanna with a hint of sass in her tone. Shaking my head, "It's the first time you guys have ever been here I bet" I mocked back.

They were silent, as me and Natsu were glaring at each other. I looked down, noticing that only Gray had flowers in his hand. They were Marigolds.

"Who picked out those flowers?" I asked with a hiss in my voice, "Lisanna did and I think they are beautiful" Said Erza. "Yeah, they state for happiness, care, and love" Lisanna said with a smudged tone of voice.

I laughed, "What the hell is so funny?" Hissed Natsu. I glared back at him, "Well first off, Lisanna you are stupid as ever. Marigolds don't state for any of that jolly, or happy crap" laughed.

"Then what does it stand for?" Questioned back Lisanna, I stared at her. "Marigolds are 'Flowers of the Dead', which means they are given to people when the 'Day of the Dead' ceremony" I explained.

"Wow, so manly that you know all of this type of girly crap" Laughed Natsu, as Gray had a good laugh out of it to. "Shut up" I hissed as I turned away, shoving the letter that I got from Gemini, into my pocket.

I started walking away, before I was gone I turned back around and glared at all of them. "Grief, cruelty, and jealousy – That is the meaning of the Marigold flower" I lastly told them as I started to head home.

**Erza's p.o.v:**

"Damn what is his problem?" Hissed Lisanna. I shook my head, Gray placed down the flowers next to Lucy's tombstone. I took a seat in front of her grave.

"Neh Lucy, how is it in Heaven? I'm sure you are having fun up there right" I softly said with a weak smile. "Why are you talking to a grave?" Mocked Lisanna.

I glared at her, "We all talked to your grave when we thought you were dead. What is the difference?" I growled at her, Lisanna looked away and didn't say anything.

"Oi, Luce I'm sure they have some pretty tasty ice cream up in Heaven" Choked out Gray, as he was just about to cry. I looked into his eyes, they were filled with regret, pain, and sadness.

Looking up and glancing into Lisanna's eyes, I saw anger, disappointment, and a faint smile on her lips. "Why are you smiling?" I hissed darkly, Lisanna looked at me with a startled face.

"Just thinking about Lucy and how she finally has her own paradise in Heaven is a really happy thought. It makes me feel all tingly inside just to think that she is in Heaven" She cheered. I nodded.

Glancing into Natsu's eyes… I saw everything – Regret, suffering, pain, loneliness, guilt, sorrow, bitterness, and most of all… The look of nothing, he has the look in his eyes where he has lost everything… It looked like he had no soul.

Slowly getting up, and dusting the dirt off of my skirt. "Let go back to the Guild already" I ordered them, Gray nodded quickly and turned away. Watching as his hand went up and landed by his eye area, it looked like he was wiping away tears… I wouldn't blame him.

Turning back, Lisanna was still staring down at the grave. While Natsu was already gone, I stared off into the distances. I could see his pink hair waving in the wind as he walked.

"Let get going" I told Gray and Lisanna. As me and Gray kept on walking, I glanced back. Lisanna was muttering a few words to Lucy's grave that I couldn't hear.

**Lisanna's p.o.v:**

"I win – I win, there is nothing you could to ever replace me. I am number one, they care more about me. And Natsu will be mines, just wait. I hope that you are burning in Hell where you belong" I whispered softly.

Turning away, I then ran. Just to catch up with Erza and Gray, and I knew that Natsu was gone already.

Catching up with Erza and Gray, "Lisanna what where you saying?" Erza asked as she raised her eye brows. Putting on a fake smile, "I was praying to god that Lucy will have forever happiness" I cheered.

Erza smiled, "It's good to know" Erza muttered in a sort of stiff but sweet tone of voice. I nodded.

As we were walking silently back to the Guild, "How did Lucy get into Fairy Tail?" I quickly asked. As the question just popped into my head and came out my mouth.

Gray and Erza stopped and looked at me, they both huffed. "She got into the Guild two years after we thought you were dead" Gray said. "Natsu was the one that brought Lucy to Fairy Tail" Erza said with a faint smile as she continued to walk.

"And I am glad he did" I heard her whisper under her breath. She was happy, Erza was actually happy that Lucy was a part of the Guild. We all continued to walk.

Shortly after we arrived at the Guild, Erza went to the bar to get a piece of cake, Gray went over to talk to Juvia, and Natsu was sitting at a table with Romeo.

Walking over to the Bar, I sat next to Erza. And started talking to MiraJane. "Mira-Nee, how long has Lucy been in the Guild before she died?" I bluntly asked, while Next to me, Erza stopped eating her cake and paused.

MiraJane has a sad look in her eyes, "About a year and a half" She softly said. As she just kept quiet after that. I nodded.

**Time Skip – 5:30pm, in the Dragon World – Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was so tried, as I was being carried back to the Palace after my nine hour training session. I still haven't learned anything to do with Dragon Slayer Magic, nor have I learn any fighting skills.

Acnologia has just been teaching me normal punches and kicks and doing short term sparing matches with me and after that he has only been showing me how to build up my Magical Energy and how to focus my Magical Energy.

Too tired to even look who was carrying me, "Thanks to how ever you are" I muttered. "You're welcome Lulu-Chi" The voice cheered back, and with that.

I slowly opened my eyes; I was staring at the back of Jacob's head. He was humming a song, it was light and cheerful.

"Jake-kun" I muttered, I heard a laugh. "You don't have to have the '-kun'" He said softly. I gave a faint nod, "Also what is it Princess?" He asked.

"S-Sorry if I'm he-heavy" I softly muttered feeling a bit embarrass that he had to carry me. He shook his head, "Don't worry about it Princess. You're actually very light" He said politely. I smiled at the comments.

Looking up, we were just about to enter the Palace. "Jake" I said, "Yes Princess" He replied again. "Have you been carrying me all the way back?" I asked him, he nodded.

Bringing up my hand, I smacked him on the back of his head. "Aw, Princess please don't do that. I might drop you" He said, as he was more worried about me.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner, you had to carry me a long way" I told him with a huff, he nodded. "Yes, but if you look at it – I got to spend time with you, so I really don't mind" He cheered happily.

"Fool" I whispered softly, "You are right… But I'm your fool" He said proudly as we walked into the Palace.

I ordered him to put me down; he did as he was told. As my feet tapped on the ground, I was standing next to him. Holiday then appeared, walking towards us.

"Jacob – Princess Lucy" She humbly said, "Hiya Holi-San" Cheered Jacob with joy, "Hi Holiday" I softly said.

"Are you alright?" She asked me, I nodded. "I'm just really tired" I yawned. Holiday nodded, "Jacob bring the Princess to her bed and make sure she gets rest. I will sent Mao to bring you dinner after" Holiday explained, as I was about to say something I was lifted off my feet by Jacob.

He started to walk me to my room, as we walked it was silent. "I can walk you know" I giggled, "I know but I like holding you" He sweetly said. "But, why?" I asked him. "Because…" He paused.

As our eyes meet, he smiled. "If you're in mine arms then I know that you are safe" He cheered, as I could see slight blush on his face.

We got to my room, we opened the door and walked me in. Placing me on my bed, I watched as he moved to my closet and started to grab me some cloths.

Closing my closet and walking back to me with a change of causal cloths. "Princess please undress" His voice calmly said. My face grew palm. "W-Why?!" I stuttered in shock as I throw my arms over my chest.

Jacob let out a small laugh, "Princess it is my job to serve you. In or out of bed, this is just a normal job" He said calmly. His bubbly personality was replaced with a stern and more mature type of attitude.

"S-Sorry but I-I can ch-change on m-my own" I muttered , "Is it because I am of the opposite gender?" His voice plain, with disappointment. My eyes widen.

"Princess I can assure you, even if I do see your full glory I can never fall for you. I took an oath of serve you in, my soul and even my body is yours to own and command" He explained his voice strong and almost dark.

I took a deep gulp, my face was red with embarrassment. "O-Okay" I finally muttered. Slowly I took off my shoes, and the dress. Only in my bra and panty again.

Looking at Jacob, I was excepting him to have a nose bleed or something. But no. His face was plain, and his eyes were up to my face. I held out my arms, Jacob then slowly started to put on a light green button down shirt. And slowly as I lifted up my right leg and then my left, he slipped on basketball shorts on me.

Moving to the unbutton shirt, starting from the bottom working his way up. Buttoning my shirt, as he got to my chest area I was getting a little embarrass.

He finished dressing me, and his face was still the same. Plain and stern, it was like he was a military soldier who was ordered not to move.

"What happen to the bubbly Jake?" I asked in a joking tone of voice, watching as he took a deep breathe. "Princess I take my job as a Knight without play, I was ordered to help you… And so I will" He said, just like a Knight. I nodded.

"Thank you Jake, but I like the bubbly you better" I admitted. Jacob smiled, as the stern and tough look disappeared from his face. It was replaced by a childish look with a girlish smiled.

"You do? If that is what you want, then I shall be like this" His voice bright and happy. I shook my head; a confused look appeared on his face. "No, don't act or have the personality that I want you to have" I told him with a frown.

"Then… What should I do?" He asked as he tilted his head in looked at me with a soft frown. "Be who you want to be, not just because I said so. Be yourself" I said to him with an ordering tone of voice.

Jacob smile and nodded at me, l let out a large yawn. Reaching out my stiff arms that were covered with burses and ached with pain, I sat down on my bed and yawned again.

"I'm going to sleep, you can take your leave now Jake" I told him, as I started to get settled into the bed and throw the blanket over me as I laid down letting my head land on the fluffy white pillow.

Glancing up, "I will be fine" I told him softly. He nodded, "As you wish Lulu-Chi" Jacob cheered as he smiled and bowed. He quickly left my room, as it was silent. I quickly fell into a world of dream.

**Time Skip – Next Day in EarthLands – Gajeel's p.o.v:**

I was in my house, it was really empty. My house was on the edge of town, but only a short distance away from the Guild.

My house was a four bedroom, and three bathe home. With a backyard filled with training equipment and a little kiwi tree that was Lily's which was only three feet tall, but it was still producing kiwis.

Sitting in my living room, with the radio on and punk rock music blasting. I finally got the chance to red Lucy's letter. I open the envelope and took out the letter that was inside. Pulling out the paper, there was a little. I started to read it.

_Dear Gajeel,_

_I know that it has been almost a full month that I have been gone, _

_But please don't get upset when people start talking bad at me._

_Just to you know, I am getting stronger and remember our promise._

_Also just so you know, I will be coming back within couple of years… If not more._

_Well please make sure that you remember the promise, and _

_Try not to have fights so often. Bye!_

_From,_

_Lucy_

Smirking at the letter, I finished reading the letter and folded it back up and placed it back into the envelope.

Putting the envelope in a hiding place that I hid the other letters I got from Lucy, I then headed for the Guild.

**Meanwhile back in the Dragon World, in the Palace – Holiday's p.o.v:**

I was in the dining room, having a meeting with the all the other Dragons but Acnologia didn't show up. And had three of Lucy's knights standing by and listening in, as there was a thick tension in the air.

"We have to stop her" Blenda the Light Dragon's voice then broke, as we all looked at her. "But why?" Grandeeney the Sky Dragon then asked, "From what Acnologia is telling us she is actually doing well" Explained Cielo the Icy Water Dragon.

"My brother is forcing the Princess to learn a whole type of Dragon Slaying Magic in only two weeks!" Gasped Blenda. "Correction – The Princess said she will learn Dragon Slaying Magic in two weeks" Mocked Atropine the Poison Dragon as he corrected Blenda.

Blenda growled at Atropine's comment. "What is the problem?" Questioned Jupiter the Lightning Dragon. "The problem is that if this happens to fast the Princess's heart will be tainted with darkness" Hissed Blenda.

"That might happen, but it still looks like her heart is filled with love and light" Retorted Zola the Earth Dragon. Blenda was at a loss for words, she was biting her lips.

"Just think about it, there has been no Dark Dragon Slayer since a hundred years ago" Explained Metalicana the Iron Dragon. "Then what happen to Skaidrum" Hissed Igneel the Fire Dragon.

Everyone grew silent, as my eyes widen in shock. He actually said his name. "Shut up" I roared dangerously at Igneel. "You know that no one is allowed to speak of their names in my present" I reminded him with a roar.

Huffing, "Skaidrum the Shadow Dragon. Shadow, something that is partnered to the Darkness but is not yet true Darkness" Igneel began to explained.

"Yes but still, a hundred years ago – That poor girl, she lost everything!" Roared Blenda. It was easy to tell, Blenda didn't like the idea of her brother getting a slayer.

"Pardon me" A voice then interrupted kindly, it was Mao. "I'm sorry but I truly do not understand the problem here, is it because that Princess Lucy choice to learn Dark Dragon Slayer Magic first – Making it her base of Dragon Slayer magic" Mao explained as he had no clue, but we couldn't see his eyes so we didn't know what he was really thinking of.

I took a deep breath. "Mao, Storm, and Jacob" I called out. "Yes Ma'am" They all replied in unison.

"Hundred years ago, for the first time ever Acnologia were allowed to look for a Slayer. He founded a little girl abandon in the woods, he trained her. But the power of Darkness for her was to strong… She went insane within a week after learning the skills of Dragon Slaying" I explained.

Putting my hand up in the air, wind began to wrap around it. As the wind build up and then disappeared leaving two pictures in my hand. I glanced at both of the pictures.

Handing the first one to Storm, I looked at his face. His eyes widen, and so did Jacob's. Storm quickly bent down and pressed the picture to the ground, five seconds later he stood back up with the picture in his hand.

Mao nodded and smiled. "She looks like a doll" Mao said with a slight smirk, "Yeah she does" Agreed Storm. "So but I still think Lulu-Chi is still cuter and pretty" Huffed Jacob. I nodded.

The picture it was a full body image of a short but slim girl, with well built muscles and a narrow face. Big and bright mint green eyes, with short pink hair that was to her shoulders. She was dressed in a pink dress with blue fills, and blue boots with pink ribbons on.

"Where is she?" Asked Storm. I gasped and shock my head, "I said this happened about hundred years ago. By now she is dead, but in the photo that when she was sixteen. And that is when she lost her sanity" I explained with a plain tone. As they handed the photo back to me, I handed them the other photo.

From a smile, to a grim frown they all jumped with slight fear. Once again Storm bent over and pushed the picture on the ground for five seconds and then stood back up. Mao's face was shocked as well.

"Is that even the same girl?" Gasped Mao in horror, as he was shock. "Maybe she is dead" Suggested Jacob.

The picture was of the same girl, but in this picture her face was covered with scars and her hair was a bit longer with black and grey coloring along with her mint green eyes were blood shot. Her outfit was black tank top with black skinny jeans with her arms covered with blood and scars and with black boots with chains.

"After you lose your sanity, you will slowly start to suffer" Hissed Blenda. As she wacked her fist on the table, "I can't believe that my brother was stupid enough to let this happen" She growled.

"Uhm, but what was her name?" Asked Mao in a humble tone. As Storm gave the picture back to me and I made both of the pictures disappear.

"Junko Lily – But she liked to be called Roxanna" A voice then butted in, we all looked only to see Acnologia standing in the door frame. "Onii-San" Growled Blenda.

"You know, talking about someone's past without them here is rude you know" Acnologia mocked. "Instead of messing in my past, how about you worry about your present and make sure that everyone in your meetings is actually up and listening" Acnologia mocked as he pointed to the end.

Looking at the end of the table, there was Celeste the Celestial Dragon, Brock the Space Dragon, and Elliot the Time Dragon. They all were asleep, leaning on each other.

"So the three-o of family is as close as ever" Mocked Cielo. "So back to main topic – Acnologia you have to stop training Princess in Dark Dragon Slayer Magic" I then ordered.

"Why?" He asked in a dark tone, I glared up at him. "She isn't ready, if you force all of this on her to fast then she will lose her sanity!" I yelled at him, "Just like Junko" I said bringing up an example.

Giving me a low and deep growl, with a glare and sneer in his tone. "So you just don't want her to learn because she might lose her sanity" Mocked Acnologia.

"Not only that, she might die" I yelled as the only through that filled my mind was how worried I was then Lucy was almost killed on the day she was about to leave Fairy Tail.

"Just like them" A voice hissed at all of us, as we looked as we watched as the door began to open more. A blond girl stood, "Princess" I gasped. As her eyes were watery and her fist was clenched together tightly, she was staring me down.

I swallowed deeply. "Princess…" My voice got cut off, as Lucy was yelling. "You're just like them!" She screamed. Watching as clear tears rolled down her face, "I'm weak even to you!" She screamed at me again.

"Princess…Please just hear me" I asked, trying to keep my voice light and calm. "I'm weak to everyone, even you!" She screamed again, as dark energy was surrounding her body.

We all gasped, as the dark energy started to spin and swirl around her. Glancing at Acnologia, a smirk came to his face. "You really want me to stop? She is a natural" He joked with pride in his tone.

All the built up energy started to send thing flying in the air, like pots filled with flowers, pictures that were hanging on the wall, and even glasses of water that were on the table.

Spinning and circling in air, everything then stopped and dropped. Crashing down to the ground, as glass shattered and vases broke and cracked.

Looking up, all the dark energy was gone. Tears still covered her eyes, "Even thou I am mad at you, and might really hate you now – I just can't stop caring for you" Lucy cried.

"I can't get really mad, maybe because I know it's true… I'm weak" Lucy cried on last time, before she turned around and ran. "Princess" I gasped as I was about to chase after her.

Being stopped by Storm. "Let her be" He said in a protective tone of voice, watching as he turned to look at Mao and Jacob.

"Go look for the blonde" He said in a mocking tone that was still serious. Within moments he was gone to along with the other two knights, I pounded my fist on the table.

"Damn!" I screamed, my scream was loud enough to wake up Brock, Celeste, and Elliot. They all woke up and looked around to only see that the room was a mess.

"What the hell happen?" Gasped Brock as his eyes were all blurry and he was looking around. I glared at them, and hide my face. "I fucked up" I muttered softly.

**In the Garden – Storm's p.o.v:**

Walking through the Garden, I looked around. I heard slight sobbing, following the sound. I founded Lucy.

She looked up at me, her cheeks were read and eyes were watery. She was hiding in a large thorn less rose bush that blooms rainbow colored roses.

I reached out my hand; she started at me in shock. "I'm sorry" I whispered. Her eyes widen, "Stop giving me pity" She cried.

Moving her head to her knees, she was curled up into a ball. "You don't understand" I told her. She lifted up her head, "You know what – I don't. I don't understand anything, I don't understand why it's my family that is the Ruler of Dragons and I don't understand why I am so" She cried.

Pain filled my chest, it felt like I was shot. Getting down on my knees and kneeling in front of her, I grabbed a hold of her hand and then her pure brown eyes looked up at me.

"Holiday is worried about you, there was another Slayer before you. She was the Dark Dragon Slayer but the power of Darkness was to strong and caused her to lose her sanity and she suffered for a long time…. Until she died a painful and lonely death" I explained to her.

Lucy was silent with shock, "Holiday is only worried about you. She doesn't want anything back to happen to you, she didn't mean to make you feel the way to do" I explained to her.

As Lucy wiped away her tears and looked at me, she flashed me a bright smile. "Thank you, Storm" Lucy cheered. I felt my heart beating… It was beating faster and faster. Is this the feeling of Love?

_Lucy is training in Dark Dragon Slayer Magic_

_And is Storm starting to fall in love with Lucy?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	7. Chapter 7

_True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten_

_Chapter 7_

_Trip to EarthLands_

**Time Skip – One Year later. Dragon World – Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was in the Dragon World; a whole year has passed by. I learned all type of Dragon Slayer Magic, but my main type was Dark.

Sitting on a hill that over looked the Palace; I could see the big blue sky and the lush green grass.

Taking in a deep breath, letting my cloths flow in the wind and with the presence of three people behind me, who were all standing without saying a word.

My outfit that I was wearing was a close-fitting black dress that went to mid-thigh, with white leggings and black combat boots. With black gloves on my hands, a silver chained necklace around my neck and a single silver stud earring with a small circular ruby gem.

"Princess" One of the figures behind me said, turning and looking at them. It was Storm, while Mao and Jacob stood on each of his side. "Yes?" I questioned.

"So… Is it true that you are going?" Storm whispered in a soft tone of voice, I nodded slowly. "I just – I feel a little home sick, also I need to see someone" I muttered.

"Lulu-chi" Jacob then called out, I gave him a glance. "Please at least take us with you" Begged Jacob. Shaking my head, "Don't worry. Holiday will be with me" I told them in a warm tone.

"But as your Knights, it's our role to protect you" Mao then sternly said. "I know, but – Please just allow me to do what I have to do" I begged them, they all looked at me.

"Princess" A voice cried, we all turned out heads. It was Holiday, she was walking towards us.

Holiday was wearing a long dark blue and white dress, with a black band around her waist and dark blue sandals with white black ribbons and even her long silver hair was up in a ponytail that was tied with a long black ribbon.

"Are you guys going now?" Mao asked in a sadden tone, Holiday nodded. Waving her hand up in the air and slashing it downwards, a vertex of swirls of light blue, pink, black, and greens. It was the Time-Space Continuum.

"Shall we?" Asked Holiday kindly as she showed her hand and pointed to the portal. I nodded. Looking back at Storm, Mao, and Jacob – I gave them a warm smile. "We will be back in three days, tops" I cheered as I showed them the number three.

"Okay, Lulu-chi" Cheered Jacob. Mao nodded along with Jacob, while Storm still pouted. I made me giggle a bit, "Storm if you pout like that your face will get stuck like that" I teased.

He started to chuckle a bit, as I waved them off. "I promise, three days" I said calmly holding up three fingers.

Doing one last wave off, I walked into the portal and Holiday followed behind me. We were walking through Time and Space. As a bright light was glowing ahead, it was the exit.

From the feeling of joy I ran to the exit, bursting out from it. And feeling my feet touch the ground, turning behind me there was Holiday and the portals were gone. "Welcome to EarthLands" Cheered Holiday, as she was teasing me because a large smile was on my face.

"Haha very funny, making me sound like a tourist" I joked; as I realized we were on the hill that over looked Magnolia. And in the distances was the Guild, "Fairy Tail" I whispered in a loud tone.

Before I knew it, I felt streams of tears pour down my eyes. Covering my eyes, I just felt so nostalgic being here… Seeing the Guild, as all of the memories of happy times filled my mind.

Still remembering the first day I meet Natsu, it was in Hargeon Town. I found him after he 'saved me' from the Fake Salamander and I bought him and Happy food in order to repay them. While the two of them were eating away, I was going on and on about Guilds and Magic and I told them how I wanted to join Fairy Tail…

"Everything when uphill from there" I muttered slowly. As I was about to walk away, "Princess wait" I heard Holiday cry. Looking at her, from out of nowhere she pulled a cloak with a hood over my head.

It was a black cloak, and it had a weird smell to it. The smell wasn't bad or anything, it just was different. It had a scent of freshly cut grass and sea water mixed together.

"This will mask your scent just in case you run into Grandeeney, Metalicana, or maybe even Igneel's child" Explained Holiday. I nodded, giving thanks I then started to walk away.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy and Holiday went their different ways; Lucy went into town while Holiday went into the woods.

Holiday was walking in the woods, getting deeper inside until she came to a tree house. A house that was actually a tree, it had a wooden door on it. Holiday nodded.

A moment of silences, then after couple of loud shouts were heard an older women with faded pink hair and red eyes.

"What do you want?" She hissed. Holiday smirked, "It's nice to meet you as well Porlyusica" Holiday said.

The lady was Porlyusica. A part-time member of Fairy Tail, but also their doctor and Porlyusica was even the counter part of Grandeeney.

"May I come in?" Asked Holiday, Porlyusica huffed with annoyance. "I hate humans" She hissed, as Holiday smirked. Signaling for Holiday to step in, Holiday slowly walked it.

"I guess it's a good thing that I am not human then" Mocked Holiday with a smile. Porlyusica nodded, "What brings you here out of the blue – Holiday?" Questioned Porlyusica.

Holiday nodded, "You see we have a new princess that is next and the only one in line for the throne to the Dragons. And I want your opinion" Holiday explained. "Opinion on what?" Asked Porlyusica as she was getting a bit impatient.

"Will her sanity be lost?" Holiday asked in a quiet tone, "You ask me a stupid question without the patient here. Just leave already, I hate Humans" Porlyusica then started to say as she walked across the room and grabbed a broom.

As Holiday stood there, holding her ground. "Porlyusica you know that I am no Human" Mocked Holiday, "And the Princess is here – She is just off on an adventure" Giggled Holiday.

"Bring her to me" Porlyusica ordered. Holiday shook her head, "That is not needed. You guys have already met" Smirked Holiday. Porlyusica raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Then what is her name?" Porlyusica commanded to know, placing the broom down and staring into Holiday's eyes. Holiday smirked again, "Lucy Heartfilia" Holiday said.

Porlyusica's eyes widen in shock, her lips then curled into a frown. An angered look appeared on her face, "Leave at once you stupid overgrown lizard before I turn you into 'dragon scale purses' and I sell you" Roared Porlyusica as she picked up her broom and started to wave it around.

Charging towards Holiday with the broom, Holiday easily dodged it. "What makes you think I'm lying?" Asked Holiday, Porlyusica paused for a moment.

"Lucy Heartfilia has been dead for over a year now" Porlyusica hushed, gripping the broom tightly in her hand. "And what happen if I told you that she is alive?" Questioned Holiday.

"I wish to see for myself, if she is still alive bring her here – And I will give her the checkup that you told me" Muttered Porlyusica, "But also – Why do you want to know if she will lose her sanity soon?" Questioned Porlyusica.

Holiday took in a deep breath, "She has learned all the Dragon Slaying Magic – Each Element she learned within two-to-three weeks, but she is still in Combat Training and trying to work on her senses" Holiday explained.

"And what is the problem? It sounds like she is doing well for herself" Answered back Porlyusica. "Your wrong, she is doing well for herself but – Her body won't be able to handle the drastic change in Magical Energy" Holiday said in a worried tone.

"Why are you so worried?" Questioned Porlyusica. "I have to be – She is the only heir to the throne" Gasped Holiday.

"If what you are telling me is true, and this person is really Lucy Heartfilia – Then you shouldn't worry, she has a strong will and a good heart" Porlyusica said with a slight grim that could sort of be counted as a smile.

Holiday let out a huff, "By tomorrow or the day after – We only have a limited time here" Holiday explained. "That is fine" said Porlyusica, "Now get the hell out you smelly human" Porlyusica hissed.

Laughing at the comment, Holiday was at the door just about to leave. She turned back and looked at Porlyusica. "I am no Human, you know better… Besides, you are Grandeeney's counterpart after all" Holiday said sternly.

Walking out, and closing the door behind her. Holiday began walking through the forest, smelling the fresh air and wild flowers. "So calming" She cheered.

**Meanwhile with Lucy – Normal p.o.v:**

Strolling through the market place, with the cloak on her body and the hood on her head – Lucy walked peacefully, not having to worry about any of the Dragon Slayers smelling her.

As Lucy walked down the market area, there were the classic old shops and couple new and modern shops. _'Two for one sale!' _Called out a middle age man, with dark brown hair and brown eyes as Lucy walked towards his booth she notice a lot of fancy jewelry.

"Hello young one" Cheered the man, as he got a look of her face and notice that she was very young. Holding up a clear gem that sparkled, it was a diamond.

"This was mined from deep underground in the north Country of Seven, a place that is Northeast from Fiore" Explained the man, Lucy smirked. As an elder lady appeared next to Lucy and started looking at all the gem covered jewelry.

"Madam, welcome" Cheered the man, as Lucy glanced at the old lady next to her. It was the mother of the Town's Mayor; she was loaded with money and the man knew.

Watching as his lip curled, she showed the jewel to the lady. "My, what a pretty gem" Gasped the old lady with a smile, "Yes ma'am and take a look at this one" The man said, reaching under the table and did something.

He then lifted up his hand and showing it to the old lady, it was a pink colored diamond. "Pretty, how much?" She asked faintly, the man paused. "Only 42,000_**Jewels**_" He said with a greedy smile on his face. The lady gasped.

"Well yes, this is actually a very amazing deal ma'am. Just this jewel only is normal 70,000_**Jewels**_, and because it's a buy one get one free – I have to change the pricing a bit so I won't go out of business" He explained with a stupid look in his face.

Lucy laughed a bit, the man glared at her and she glared back. Watching as the man and lady were making business, as the lady started at the two gems that were in each of his hand. "H-How much will it be for two?" She asked.

The man paused again, "100,000_**Jewels**_" Huffed the man as he gave a smirk. The old lady's eyes widen in shock, "Expensive" Her voice cracked as she gasped.

"Paradise comes with a price" Mocked the man, the old lady nodded. "It's really nice" She huffed with a smile, reaching into her purse and pulling out a large wad of cash.

Before she started to take out money, Lucy placed her hand in front of the lady. The lady looked shock, "What are you doing?" Growled the man.

"Those things are even worth a single jewel, they are no diamond" Lucy said back with a smirk. "They are diamonds" Roared the man, "Now just get out of here so the old lady can give me my cash" Roared the man.

Lucy turned and looked at the lady. "Obaa-san, don't give this man your money. Those aren't even real diamonds" Lucy said, "I see" Muttered the old lady as she put her wallet away.

"Get out of here brat, and give me my money you old rat" Yelled out the old man, as he reached over the display table with all the jewelry and was about to grab the old lady.

"Stop" Commanded Lucy as she stepped in front of the old lady and grab the man's hand. By this time with all the yelling, everyone then started to crowd in the back round.

"You shouldn't sell fake things" Huffed Lucy with a stern voice, "These are real! Take a look for yourself" Mocked the man as he gave it to Lucy, holding the gems in her hand. Everyone held their breath.

"Cold" Whispered Lucy. "So cold" Lucy muttered, as she switched the 'diamonds' from one hand to the other – In her left hand it was a little wet, "They are melting" Lucy called out.

"You are lying" Yelled the man, Lucy shook her head. "Let's see, Diamonds can't melt" Mocked Lucy. In her right hand were the 'Diamonds', while she lit her left hand on fire.

The crowd gasped in shock at the fire, _'How did she make fire?' _One person gasped. _'She's a Mage' _Another person called out. Lucy simple nodded, "No don't do that!" Cried out the man.

"Why not? If these are real Diamonds then they won't melt" Lucy explained. As she held the 'Diamonds' just over her flames, they started to drip down and land in the fire that was at the palm of her hand, causing a bit of stream to rise up.

Gasps came from the crowd, as both of the diamonds were gone, the old lady frowned. "How dare you even call yourself a business man" She yelled out in anger.

Loud whistles then blown, from behind the crowd two men were dressed in Rune Knight Uniforms. Running towards the sea of people, and showing up. "What is all the commotion here?" Questioned the first Knight.

"That man tried to sell fake stuff" Cried the old lady, as the second Knight then moved into action. Getting the man, and trapping him in a Magical Barrier.

"Excuse ma'am, but thank you. This man is a thief by night, while in the day he sells fake jewelry – But with so much jewelry booths we didn't know who it could be" Explained the first Knight.

"Oh, but it was this young lady here that caught him" Cheered the old lady, with a bright smile. As the crowd then started to clap and cheer, "I wonder what Guild she is from" Questioned a young boy.

"Are you a Mage?" Asked the old lady, Lucy nodded. "Oh, so are you part of Fairy Tail?!" She asked in high hopes, the girl shook her head. "Really, then what are you doing here?" The old lady asked.

"Well – I'm not part of Fairy Tail, I use to be part of the Guild but I had to leave to do some training… And now I am only visiting some old friends" Lucy explained in a soft tone of voice.

As the old lady nodded, she reached into her purse and pulled out the wad of cash. "Take this dear" She said, forcing the wad of cash into Lucy's hand. "I can't" Cried back Lucy as she tried to give back the money.

Shaking her head, "No this is for saving me from wasting my money on fake things" She said with a grateful smile, "But you are wasting you money on me now" Answered back Lucy.

"Yes but I am giving it to you, that is not wasting" Cheered the old lady, as she turned away and was about to walk away. "Thank you, Obaa-San" Cheered Lucy as she waved her hand with a smile on her face, the old lady smiled back and disappeared within the crowd of people.

**Time Skip – One hour later, Lucy's p.o.v:**

In front of Fairy Tail… My heart beat was fast, my first were clenched and tears streamed down my face. Hearing foot steps behind me, I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Are you going in?" A voice said behind me, quickly turning to look to see who it was… A girl with Scarlet hair, a girl with white hair, a boy with raven hair, and a boy with pink hair – They all stared at me, as the hood was covering my face.

"I-I wish to s-speak with the M-Master" I muttered, trying to change the tone in my voice. "Huh? Just go in then" Said the raven haired boy, it was Gray.

Gray FullBuster, Erza Scarlet, Lisanna Strauss, and Natsu Dragneel... This was the new Team Natsu, Happy was nowhere to be seen.

"Look if you're not going to go in, then move away" Hissed Lisanna, stepping back and moving away from the door. The four of them walked in.

"Tell them who you really are" A light voice said, turning around. "Holiday, you know I can't" I hissed at her, "Then what are you doing here?" She answered back.

Shaking my head, "I just don't know" I muttered. Holiday took a deep breath, "Go in and talk to Master Makarov because we have to hurry up – We both need to be somewhere before the day after tomorrow" Holiday explained to me.

Nodding, as I walked into the Guild. Walking in, everyone stared at me. Going to the bar, "Uhm… Hello" Greeted MiraJane. "I would like to speak to Master Makarov" I told her, as I lowered my head making sure she didn't see my face.

"Oh, okay – He is in his Office…" MiraJane explained as I cut her off, I walked away and started to head for the stairs. Going to the second floor and entering Master's office, closing the wooden door behind me.

Master looked at me with question in his eyes, "I'm sorry child but who are you?" He asked in a kind tone of voice. Taking in a deep breath, I brought my hands up to my hood and brought down my hood.

His eyes widen, as tears streamed down his face. "My child, you have come back" He cheered as he rushed over from his desk to my side and gave me a hug.

I hugged him back, "It's nice to be back" I told him as we broke hug. As Master moved back over to his desk and took a seat, I followed and sat on a cushion chair that was on the other side.

"Tell me Lucy, have you come back for good?" He asked in high hope, I shook my head. "I'm sorry Master, but I only have three days to be here then I must go back to my World…" I paused as I notice what I sent.

"You're World?" Master questioned, I nodded. Taking a deep breath, "Also known as the Dragon World – Master you see, I am the Daughter of Queen Layla and King Jude Heartfilia the former Dragon Queen and King. Because of their passing, I am the next heir to the Dragon of Thrones. Once I finish my training I will be the next Dragon Queen" I explained.

Master nodded and flashed me a smile. "Well, I am happy to see that you are doing well for yourself" He cheered. I nodded, "The Guild looks the same… But the feeling is so dark and lonely" I told him with a frown.

He nodded, "Even though they all try to fight it – They all miss you… Natsu misses you the most, along with Happy, Gray, and Erza and everyone… Including me" Master said as he was trying to dry his tears.

Forcing a smile on my face, "I can't believe only one year has passed – So Master is there anything new that will be happening soon?" I asked in high hopes, trying to brighten the mood.

Nodding, "In about two weeks we will have the S-Class Mage Exam" Master exclaimed in joy. "Who are the candidates?" I asked in a curious tone.

As Master looked at his desk, he started shifting through papers. Lifting up one paper, he handed it to me. I took a look at it, it was a list.

_**Candidates**_

_**- **__Gray FullBuster_

_**- **__Juvia Loxar_

_**- **__Levy McGarden_

_**- **__Gajeel RedFox_

_**- **__Lisanna Strauss_

_**- **__Natsu Dragneel_

_**- **__Lucy Heartfilia_

After I saw the list, tears slipped from my eyes. "Yay, Levy-Chan" I cheered with a smile as I hugged the list close to my heart. But also I was happy for Gajeel, and Juvia.

Handing the list back to him and giving him a look, he asked me if anything was wrong. "Why is my name at the bottom?" I questioned.

Master smiled, "I made this last year… This list was for lasts year's exam, but we just never had the exam so I saved last year's list and was going to have the same candidates" Master explained.

I couldn't help but smiling, seeing my name on the list. "So can you at least stay for the exam?" Master questioned in a hopeful tone of voice. Shaking my head, "I can't Master – My training isn't complete, I'm sorry" I softly said.

"No, I understand my child. But how long more are you going to train?" Master asked in a worried tone, "I really don't know Master – Might take couple of more years" I huffed. I then remembered something.

"Also, this is a present for the Guild" I said. Digging into my pocket, and pulling out the wad of cash that I got from the old lady before. Master's eyes widen in shock, as he then started to cheer like a little child.

"Thank you my child, this should be enough to handle at least ten repairs" He cheered in joy, holding up the money. "You're welcome Master…" My voice was cut off, as people then barged into Master's office.

Slowly turning to see who it was… Team Natsu. "Master, Erza said we can't – Luce" Natsu's voice then huffed as he saw me. I notice that my hood was off, and my face was open.

"Lucy, you're alive" Gasped Erza as tears were streaming down her face. "H-How can this be?" Muttered Natsu as tears started to fall down his face, while Gray silently started to cry to himself, I glanced at Lisanna. She wasn't even crying, just a plain face on.

Master began to panic, "What the hell are you brats doing up here?" Roared Master, I glanced at him and waved my hand. Standing up from the chair I was at, I walked towards them.

Natsu flinched as I started to walk towards him; "You look lovely Lucy" Cheered Erza in a crying tone, holding out my hand. "Hi you guys" I cheered as I was waiting for their handshake.

"Your hand" Gasped Lisanna, I glanced at my hand. Pulling it away, "Hehe sorry – I guess I spent too much time here… I'm not Lucy, but I am… I'm a spirit" I said lying to their faces, as the lower part of my body started to fade in and out.

"What is happening to your body?" Gasped Gray. "Remember, I'm dead – This form that you guys see in front of you is only my spirit, my actually body… It was destroyed" I said, in a fake sad tone.

I stared at all of them, forcing a smile. "Neh, Natsu – How has life been?" I asked in a cheerful tone, as he just kept on staring at me. "Luce?" He gasped again, "Hehe – Yeah, it's me Natsu. Lucy" I said as I pointed my faded finger towards myself.

"Luce" Natsu repeated again, as he was in shock. Just standing and smiling, watching as Natsu started to burst into tears. "I'm sorry" He cried. As he was crying the most, "I'm sorry for abandoning you – I'm sorry, I was just too happy to have Lisanna back that I forgot about you – I'm sorry" He cried again, as he covered his eyes with his hands.

Placing my faded hand on his shoulder, a real smile gave to my face. "It's okay Natsu, I forgive you – Also please don't beat yourself up over my death, it was nothing that you could have prevented" I explained.

"You're wrong, if I haven't abandoned you then you will still be alive in Team Natsu – Just like the good old days, just us five. Erza, Gray, Happy, me and you" He cried out.

Noticing that he forgot Lisanna's name, I laughed a bit. As Lisanna stared daggers at me, she was pissed. Watching from the corner of my eye, as Lisanna slowly slipped out of the room without anyone but me noticing.

"What's done is done, remember…" I paused, as I reached out my hands and wrapped them around Natsu. "We don't die for your Nakama, we live for them" I said as I felt his arms wrap around me, I was trapped within a hug.

Turning my whole body into white mist, I slipped out of Natsu's arms. "Luce!" He cried out, as I left his arms. As my body then starts to swirl together again, my body stopped fading away and they gasped.

"Being a spirit is pretty cool" I said, lying to them again. The only reason why my body was fading like that because I learn how to increase and decrease the density of my body when I was training with Cielo.

"Let's celebrate Lucy's return" Gray then said trying to sound happy. I shook my head, "I don't think I will be able to hold myself until then" I lied again, "Non-sense, we will give you our energy and we can celebrate now" Erza said, as I walked over to me.

Erza grabbed my hand, and started to pull me out of Master's office. She led me down the stairs, in front of everyone. "Lu-Chan" I heard Levy's voice crack, "Lucy-San" Wendy's and Juvia's voice and along with everyone's voice gasping in shock.

"Let us celebrate the return of Lucy! Or more like the celebration of her spirit" Erza laughed, as she wrapped one arm around me. Bring up my hand, and waving. Making my hand fade away, everyone then gasped. I placed my hand down, and before I knew it we were all partying.

**Time Skip – 8 hours later. Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was talking with Levy, "So Lu-Chan - Have you read this book!?" Cheered Levy as she held up a blue colored book, "It came out a month ago..." Levy paused. "Sorry" She whispered. "It is okay" I giggled.

While me and Levy were talking I had a little blue cat in my arms, it was Happy. For most of the celebration he has been sleeping in my arms, not moving much. But from time to time he would talk in his sleep.

As I looked again ago, "Where is Gajeel?" I asked. Levy shook her head, "He left before we started celebrated… Before he left he muttered something about a promise and – 'If you ready, come and find me'" Levy explained, as she was mocking Gajeel's voice. I knew what that meant; Gajeel knew I might not be ready… He didn't come and see me because if he did, we would have to fight – Because of the promise…

It made me laugh. As from on the other side of the Guild, I was being called. "Be right back" I said to Levy, she nodded.

Going to the other side of the Guild, at the bar there was Cana Erza, Gray, and Natsu. They all were having a drinking contest. "Have a drink with us" Cana cheered, as she held up a shot glass.

They all have been seemingly to forget that I was 'dead' – They all were treating me as if I was still alive – Holding up a faded hand. "Sorry, I sort of can't" I laughed. Cana nodded.

As they four of them were having a drinking contest, along with couple of other Guild Members. It then reminded me… A year has passed. I'm 18 years old, Natsu and Gray are 19 years old, and Erza is 20 years old.

**Time Skip – 2 hours later- Lucy's p.o.v:**

Most of all the Guild members were gone, Juvia brought Gray home, Erza and Happy were brought home by Wendy and Carla, while Natsu was passed out on the bar.

It was MiraJane, Natsu, and me. Mira was finishing up cleaning cups at the bar, "Lucy can you take Natsu home?" Mira kindly asked.

I was shock, it seems even too Mira forget that I was supposed to be 'Dead' and that I was only there because of her 'Spirit'. I gave a weak nodded, with all of my power… I really wanted to say no, but I couldn't say no to Mira.

Lifting up Natsu, placing his right arm around my shoulder and began to walk out with him. "Will you be alright?" Asked Mira in a worried tone, I just nodded. As the three of use than got out of the Guild, Mira looked up the Guild.

"Bye Lucy, make sure you get Natsu home okay" Cheered Mira, I nodded again. As Mira began to walk away, she turned back and waved. "See you tomorrow Lucy" She happily smiled. Putting on a smile and just nodding.

As Mira disappeared from sight, looking around to make sure that no one was around. I than started to carry Natsu to his house, but then stopped.

"Natsu where do you live?" I asked. "Hmuo" Muttered Natsu, I had no clue what that meant. Thinking to myself, there is a hotel five minutes away from here.

Walking silently down the street, I couldn't sense Holiday around anywhere. As we reached the hotel, I walked in with a passed out Natsu at myside.

Going to the lady in at the corner, "Hello" She sweetly said as she was dressed up in a collared shirt with pants, and she had really short red hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, one room please" I said. As she wrote something down, and handed me a key. "Your room is 'B201'" She said, I nodded. "Thank you" I said kindly, she nodded. "Have a goodnight" She smiled.

As I started to bring Natsu to the room, climbing up a flight of stairs and then walking into the floor. Looking at all the rooms and then I found his room. With a silver plate that read 'B201', I slide the key in and opened the door.

Opening the door, going in to the room and closing it behind me, hearing the clicking sound as it closed. There was one king size bed and a bathroom, and for some reason there was light blue foam patting on the walls.

Throwing Natsu on the bed and being curious – I placed my hand on the form patting that was on the wall, it then hit me… This room was sound proof.

"Lushy" I heard Natsu whine, walking over to the side of the bed. "What?" I asked. He then started to giggle; he was completely drunk off his ass.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy took a seat on the other side of the bed; Natsu then rolled over and was facing her. "Y-You know you ***Hic* **look like my p-partner that ***Hic* **d-died a y-year a-ago" Natsu gasped.

"I know her name was Lucy Heartfilia. Ex-member of Fairy Tail and ex-member of Team Natsu, replaced by Lisanna Strauss" Lucy began to explained, as Natsu gasp at her.

"H-How do you ***Hic* **know that?" Natsu asked stupidly, as he sat up in the bed. "Because that's me Natsu, wow you must be really drunk" Lucy laughed, Natsu's eyes widen.

"Luce, your alive" He gasped. Lucy shook her head, "I'm a spirit Natsu" She lied. "Oh…" Natsu muttered softly. "Get some sleep, you really need it" Laughed Lucy as she got up from the bed, but something stopped her.

Turning back and looking, Natsu got ahold of the cloak she was wearing.

Pulling her back and causing her to fall back on the bed, Lucy couldn't move.

"I missed you" Natsu whined with watery eyes, Lucy nodded. "I missed you too, along with everyone in the Guild" She cheered. Natsu frowned at this comment, "No!" He said loudly.

"Lucy, I really really missed you" Natsu said as he leaned in closer to Lucy. "Na…" Lucy was cut off, as Natsu planted a kiss on her lips. They were trapped together by a kiss as Natsu's eyes were shut in bliss; Lucy's eyes were widening with shock.

Pushing Natsu away, Natsu was confused. "Lushy that was mean" Complained Natsu. Lucy snapped. "How dare you! You better hurry up and sober up before I beat you up" Roared Lucy as she held out her fist.

Natsu stared at Lucy, as clear and salty tears were streaming down her face. Natsu nodded, "Sorry Lucy ***Hic* **don't cry" He said as he was still drunk.

"Don't tell me to not cry Natsu, because of you I have been suffering. You called me weak that really hurt … But why? Stop doing this to me, give me an answer" Lucy roared as her tears landed on Natsu's cheek.

"I'm sorry Lucy – But I will show you how strong you can be" Natsu then said in a seductive tone of voice, as he pulled Lucy on to the bed.

Towering over her, trapping her head with each of his hands on both sides of her head and straddling her body so that her legs with trapped by his legs.

Lucy's eyes widen, as the cloak she was wearing was torn off and Natsu's vest was gone. Natsu leaned down, and began kissing her again. "Natsu~" Lucy cried out in a faint tone of voice that sounded more like a moan.

Bring her hands up; Lucy then tried to push Natsu away. Natsu stopped the kiss, and grabbed Lucy's arms. Pinning them above her head, Lucy couldn't move.

She wasn't strong enough to fight back; If it was a fight with Natsu, Lucy would be able to surpass him in Magic but would lose if it was a fight about strength. "Stop" Begged Lucy, as she tried to struggle.

"Holiday – Please help me" Called out Lucy, but the room was sound proof. As Natsu continued to kiss Lucy, she slowly began to melt into his kisses. As Natsu distracted Lucy with the deep kiss, he somehow managed to get her black dress off without her notices.

As Natsu then stopped the kiss and pulled away, he moved to Lucy's neck. Planting a stream of steady kisses on Lucy's neck, Natsu then nipped at Lucy's neck causing her to yelp.

"Sorry Lucy, I promise this wouldn't hurt" Natsu sweetly said, as he bite down on her neck. She cried out in pain, as Natsu broke the skin and blood slowly leaked out from the fang marks.

Lucy's body began to feel like it was on fire, "Natsu" Lucy cried out. As Natsu was leaning in so close, his chest was pressing down on hers. As a bright light then started to glow from Lucy's left hand and a light from Natsu's right hand, marks then started to appear on both of their hands.

The mark on Natsu's right hand was black chain like design going all the way around his wrist, with a white crown like symbol that was no bigger than a bottle cap. And on Lucy's left hand it was the same black chain design that wrapped around her wrist, with a small red fire symbol.

It was the mark, it bonded them together. Forever entangled in faith with each other, Natsu has marked Lucy as his mate and Lucy accepted it which automatically made her mark appear on Natsu.

Pulling away, Natsu saw his fang marks and began to lick at it. They slowly began to close up, as Natsu pulled back again. Looking down at a teary Lucy, "I'm sorry Luce" He whispered.

As both Natsu and Lucy's clothes went flying, as moans and Groans sounded out in the room. "Natsu" Lucy screamed in pleasure. "Lucy" Natsu than screamed in pleasure as well. As the night went on, pleasure filled moans and screams then broke out all night.

**Time Skip. Next morning – 7:30am in the morning. Lucy's p.o.v:**

With the sounds of birds and the graze of the sunlight, along with the feeling of something warm hugging me. Opening my eyes, I rolled in the bed and my eyes widen.

A naked Natsu was next to me, as my eyes landed on my left hand. A flame mark, black chain design… "No" I whispered in shock, as memories from what happen came rushing back into my head.

Carefully removing Natsu's hand from around my waist and I quickly got out of the bed. Looking down, I was completely naked as well. Scanning the room for my cloths, I founded my bra and my panties and then I found my dress along with my tights that were a bit dirty.

Putting my clothes on as fast as I can without making any noise, I placed the key to the room on the desk and started scanning the room again for my cloak.

I found the cloak in the corner of the room, all ripped up and then tangled in it I found my black finger-less gloves. My gloves were still wearable but my cloak wasn't.

Hearing Natsu stir, I quickly but quietly left the room. Not by the door thou, walking over to the window. Opening it, I then jumped. Landing on the ground, I then started to run.

**Meanwhile in a different hotel - Holiday's p.o.v:**

It was already morning, Lucy wasn't back and I was getting worried. I couldn't smell her scent, as I was pacing around the hotel room.

A sharp smell filled my nose, looking towards the door. Lucy then walked it, her clothes were all messy and her black dress was covered with white smear marks and the cloak I have given her was all ripped up.

"Princess" I gasped as I rushed towards her, she held out her hand and kept me at a distance. "I'm sorry Holiday" Lucy whispered as she handed me my cloak, "I'll get it fixed later but what happen to you?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing" She screamed at me, as she rushed into the bathroom and looked the door behind her. "Princess" I cried out knocking on the door, "What happen?" I yelled. "Nothing" She screamed back again, as I backed away from the bathroom and decided to leave her alone.

Lying back down on the hotel bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom and as I held the cloak in my hand holding it up it slowly started to disappear.

Snapping my fingers together, a new outfit then appeared, laid out on the bed. It was Lucy's new outfit, making it neat and laying it flat.

**Meanwhile back at the other hotel – Natsu's p.o.v:**

I finally was able to wake up, looking around the room my clothes were tossed on the ground and there were dark red colored stains of the sheets, it was blood.

A sharp pain came to my head; I remembered what happen last night. Lucy's spirit came to visit Fairy Tail, and then Erza, Cana, Gray, and I had a drinking contest… And then Lucy brought me here.

My head pounded. I remembered then… Me and Lucy did something, which is where the blood is from. "Was it real?" I gasped as I was totally confused, as I covered my eyes with my hands I felt something wet splash on my hand.

Bringing my hands away, tears were in my eyes. Crying a slow stream of tears, "I'm sorry Lucy" I whispered as I continued to cry.

**Time Skip – Four hours later, with Lucy and Holiday. Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy and Holiday walked through the forest; Lucy was silent while Holiday was just talking.

Lucy was wearing a white sleeve less turtle neck with loose blue arm warmer with white lacing, along with a blue skirt with a white belt and black combat boots. She was no longer wearing her red stud earring, nor was she wearing her necklace or glove.

Holiday was wearing a strapless red dress that went to her knees, along with white frills and a white fedora hat with a red band. On her feet were white ballet shoes, with red ribbons.

As Holiday glanced at Lucy, her face was plain and emotionless. She was also walking with a slight limp, it wasn't easy to tell but once you notice it – You could tell it was there.

"Princess, are you alright?" Questioned Holiday in a worried tone of voice, Lucy just gave a slight nod. "I'm fine, just don't worry about me" Lucy said in a weak tone of voice.

Reaching a house that was built into a tree, Lucy eyes widen. As a lady with faded pink hair appeared, "Hello Porlyusica" Holiday said cheerfully. "What brings you here?" Porlyusica asked.

Moving aside, Porlyusica saw Lucy and nodded. Waving for them to go into her house, Holiday and Lucy walked in.

"What are we doing here? And why does Porlyusica know?" Lucy asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Porlyusica is the corner part of Grandeeney, and she is very knowledgeable" Explained Holiday, Lucy nodded.

"You don't have to worry, I wouldn't tell anyone" Said Porlyusica in a humble tone, as she started to stare into Lucy's eyes.

"I see" Porlyusica said as she backed away from Lucy. "What's wrong?" Asked Holiday in a worried tone, as Lucy was confused in what was going on.

"Lucy you have totally control over your sanity, even thou you have learned all of the Dragon Slaying Magic even Dark you still have light in your heart" Explained Porlyusica.

Holiday smiled brightly, "What does that mean?" Questioned Lucy in a slightly worried tone, Holiday looked at Lucy and Smiled.

"Don't worry about it Princess, now I know for sure that you are completely capable of Mastering all Elements" Cheered Holiday, as she hugged Lucy.

"Really, that is great" Smiled back Lucy. "Now get out, I hate Humans" Hissed Porlyusica. Holiday smirked; "I'm a Dragon" She fired back. Watching as Porlyusica picked up a broom, Lucy moved behind Holiday.

Porlyusica's eyes widen, "Why are you limping?" She asked Lucy as she placed down the broom.

"I-I'm not li-limping" Muttered Lucy as she backed away from Holiday and Porlyusica. "Now that I think about it, Princess you have been limping since you came back" Explained Holiday.

"J-Just shut up, I'm n-not" Cried back Lucy as she was heading for the door, about the walk out. She was stopped by Holiday, "What happen last night?" Holiday asked in a worried tone of voice.

"N-Nothing… I just f-fell" Whispered Lucy as it was easily to tell that she was lying. Holiday gave in and nodded, "If that is what you want me to believe then that is what I shall believe until I get the truth" Said Holiday in a plain tone of voice.

"Looks like you just strained it, take it easy for a day or two and don't do any training or practice" Explained Porlyusica, as she then gave a small bottle that was only filled with two pills.

"Also these for help relieve the stress and pain, if it gets worst come back" Said Porlyusica as she handed the pills to Lucy. She nodded, handing the bottle to Holiday for safe keeping.

"Now get out" Porlyusica yelled as she picked up her broom again, Holiday laughed. "Fine, come on Princess" Said Holiday, as they both walked to the door.

"See you later, Porlyusica" Holiday cheered, Lucy gave a bow. "Thank you" Lucy said in a kind tone of voice.

Leaving the forest, Holiday and Lucy were just about to enter in to the town. "Let's go to the market" Holiday said as she held Lucy's arms, they were on the edge of the town. Lucy nodded, "But can I have a cloak?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, Princess" Holiday said. Waving her hand in the air, wind wrapped around her hand and from out of nowhere as the wind clear.

Revealing a black sleeve less cloak with a hood, handing the cloak to Lucy she quickly put it on and the two of them walked into town towards the market place.

Walking through the market, there were large booths everywhere along the ally street selling things from food to clothing.

"I'm sorry about your other cloak, Holiday. I didn't mean to get it ruined" Lucy said as Holiday was looking around, Holiday turned her head and looked at Lucy.

"It's alright Princess, I told you already that I can just repair it or just get a new cloak" Explained Holiday as she pointed to a booth, they both then walked to the booth.

The booth they were at was selling fruits. From green to red, round little balls like fruits. "What are these?" Asked Holiday as she pointed to the red thing, "It's an apple" Lucy said.

"App-le?" Holiday sounded out and smiling, "Give me a pound of these red apples please" Said Holiday.

From the other side of the booth the man smiled, "Of course" He said in a hefty tone of voice. The man was around his late twenties and early thirties, with shaggy black hair and brown eyes.

Filling a brown paper bag up with bright red apples, and then handing it to Holiday. "Just for you miss, they are on the house" He said in a sweet tone of voice. Holiday nodded, "Thank you kind sir" She replied.

Just as Holiday was about to walk away, the man stopped her. "How about later we get together" The man said with a wink, as he licked his lips. Holiday frowned.

"No thank you" Holiday hissed, as Lucy's eyes widen in shock at the darkness that was in Holiday's voice.

"I'm sorry but I'm not like the other girls out there, I already vowed my body and soul to my Queen. And no filthy man like you shall every get me" Mocked Holiday as he threw down money on the table.

Five-hundred _**Jewels**_ she put down and with that she left with her bags of apples and Lucy.

Walking down the market street. "Holiday, are you alright?" Questioned Lucy in a worried tone, as she pulled down her hood some more making sure it was fully covering her face.

Holiday nodded. As she pulled out an apple from the bag and rubbed it against her dress, and then giving it to Lucy. "Huh?" Questioned Lucy, "You haven't eaten anything since yesterday – Am I correct?" Suggested Holiday.

Lucy took the apple from Holiday and took a bit out of it, and Holiday grabbed an apple for herself. "Let's do a little more shopping" Cheered Holiday, as Lucy stared into Holiday's eyes she couldn't help it and gave her a nod.

**Time Skip – 2 hours later. Lucy's p.o.v:**

We were back in the hotel room, as me and Holiday placed down the bags of stuff we bought. "I'm sorry that you had to carry some of the bags" Holiday apologizes, I shook my head.

"It's okay, besides some of the things we bought was because of me" I told her, pointing to the bags.

All in all, Holiday bought two pounds of apples, a pound of apricots, half a pound of grapes, half a pound of rhubarb, and even couple of oranges. And I got a pound of cherries and a pound of strawberries.

"To think all we bought was food" Laughed Holiday, I nodded. "It's okay, I love food" I said to her in a joking tone. "Then when we get back to the Dragon World, I'll make a yummy fruit pie" Cheered Holiday, I nodded.

As we then started to get things in order, we had to leave soon. "So Princess, what happen last night?" Holiday then answered in a stern tone of voice.

"N-Nothing" I muttered as I turn away, trying not to make eye contact. "Then why aren't you making eye contact with me?" Holiday asked in a dark tone, the tone in her voice startled me a bit.

Facing her, our eye meet. "Yesterday, you know I went to Fairy Tail and went to talk with Master Makarov… While we were talking in his office, Team Natsu came in and they saw my face" I explained to her, as the expression on her face stopped me.

Her mouth her dropped and her eyes were shaky, "But I then pretended that I was just a spirit by making my body fade and they all believed me. But then they started celebrating in the 'Return of Lucy's Spirit'" I joked, hopping Holiday would laugh but she didn't.

"What happen after that?" Her voice boomed. Taking a deep breath, "While we were celebrating it seems that they all forget that I was actually _'dead'_ so they all started to treat me as if I was _'alive'_ and at the party ended one of the members got to drunk and they asked me to take him home…" I paused after that.

Lowering my head, trying to hid my face. I heard footsteps walking towards me and then a pair of arms wrapping around me. I couldn't help it; I felt tears streaming down my face.

Feeling soft patting on my head and the sound of hushing, "It's okay Princess" Holiday's voice calmly said in a motherly tone. "Cry, as much as you need" Her voice hummed.

Pressing my head on her chest, I could hear her heart beating and her gentle voice humming a song. Tears burning my eyes, "Forgive me for prying Princess – I shall stop my unacceptable behavior at once" Holiday's voice said.

As Holiday hugged me closely, my eyes became wavy. Before I knew it, I slipped into a world of dreams.

**Meanwhile at Fairy Tail – Normal p.o.v:**

Everyone was in the Guild, as Team Natsu was sitting at the bar and talking with MiraJane. "Where is Lucy?" Mira asked in a worried tone, Erza huffed.

"Mira, remember that Lucy is dead. The Lucy we saw last night was just her spirit, her energy must have run out and she returned to Heaven" Erza explained.

"Oh right, she really is gone" Mira muttered softly. "How do you know she is in Heaven?" Hissed Lisanna, Mira and Erza frowned while Natsu and Gray were confused.

"I mean, she was the one that went on the mission and it was her fault that she wasn't strong enough to complete the mission. Maybe she is in Hell" Mocked Lisanna as she sipped away at her water that was in front of her.

"Lisanna, did you have a problem with Lucy?" Hissed Natsu, Lisanna looked confused at the tone Natsu talked to her in. Simply nodding her head, "Maybe I do – Maybe I don't" Lisanna's voice huffed in a feisty tone.

"Just like in Edolas, it seems that Lucy and I wouldn't get along. She was just some girl that showed up and everyone fawned over…" Lisanna's voice was cut off.

As the sound of smacking rang out in the Guild, everyone's eyes widen in shock. As Mira ran out from behind the bar crying out Lisanna's name in worried, Erza helped Lisanna get up from the ground.

Natsu just had slapped Lisanna, he slapped her so hard it knocked her off of her chair. Everyone stared at Lisanna in shock, "Natsu what the hell?" Elfman screamed at Natsu, as he ran to his little sister's side.

From the far corner of the Guild, Gajeel was laughing a bit while the others were watching in shock as a scene started to unfold in front of them.

"W-What was that for Natsu?" Muttered Lisanna as she held on to her right cheek that was now a bright red.

Staring down with cold black eyes, the guild was silent. They all were unaware that from above Master Makarov was watching the whole thing, without saying a word.

"Hell is a scary place – Lisanna if you ever speak badly about Lucy again, I will personally make sure you see the face of hell" Natsu hissed in a dark.

Turning away, Natsu slowly walked away. Leaving the Guild without another word, everyone was shocked.

_Lucy and Holiday take a trip to EarthLands,_

_Fairy Tail sees Lucy._

_Lucy tricks everyone to think that she is the spirit of Lucy._

_Fairy Tail has a party._

_Something happens between Lucy and Natsu._

_Natsu slaps Lisanna…_

_What will happen next?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	8. Chapter 8

_True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten_

_Chapter 8_

_S-Class Mage Exam Part 1_

**Two weeks later, EarthLands. Master Makarov's p.o.v:**

On a boat to the place where the exam will be taking place, there were ten other guild members on the boat.

The teams were Levy and Cana, Gajeel and Lily, Juvia and Wendy, Gray and Elfman, and then surprisingly Lisanna and Natsu.

Watching from the second deck as all the members were on the first deck, I was surprised. Natsu and Gajeel weren't fighting, nor were they getting motion sickness.

As the boat stopped moving, everyone was shocked. As a young girl with long blond hair was standing in the middle of the ocean. "Who is that?" Shouted Levy in shock, as she pointed to the girl in the middle of the water.

"First Master of Fairy Tail. Master Mavis Vermillion" I said told them, as the blond-haired girl then started to glow a golden color.

The water below started to bubble and rise up, everyone gasped. As a large golden orb, with a large tree and island trapped inside of it then rose out from the water.

Everyone on the boat held on tight as the boat then started to rock wildly, "Everyone brace yourself" I called out to them. As everyone held on to the railing of the boat, the waters below wildly rocked the boat.

As the island was fully out of the water and Mavis was staring back at all of us, she disappeared into a ball of light and headed towards the island.

"Brats listen up" I then yelled at all of them. They looked up at me, "This is the S-Class Exam Island. Tenrou Island, this island is Fairy Tail's sacred ground and once said to be the actually home of Fairies… And is the grave of Master Mavis" I explained to them.

"This is the start of the test, there are five paths. Three of these paths will be filled with an S-Class Mage, one will be with a maze and the last one you'll be facing a monster. Defeat your opponent and pass, if you don't pass then your will have to wait until next year to have another go at the exam" I explained.

As they all stared up at me, "Get going brats" I yelled as I pointed to the island. Watching as they all jumped over the boat, Lily was flying with Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy were swimming, Gray created an ice road for him and Elfman, while Cana was creating a bridge for her and Levy using her cards, and watching as Lisanna turned into a bird and Natsu just ran across the water, using his flames to give him power boost.

I laughed. "This year we have a small group, Master Mavis" I huffed, as I then started to guide the ship to shore.

**Meanwhile on the Island – Gajeel's p.o.v:**

We were the first ones, "Which path? Questioned Lily, as there were five paths in front of us. "I wanna fight Titania" I huffed; looking there was a 'Path E'.

"E for Erza" I laughed as I ran down the path and Lily followed me. Inside of the tunnel, a gate closed behind us. "I guess there is no going back" Said Lily.

I laughed, "Let's go" I said as I started to run down the path again, as Lily was following close behind me.

A light was a head of us, as we got to the light it was an opening. I heard growling. Looking up, "A monster" Gasped Lily as a thirty foot monster stood over us.

**Meanwhile – Gray's p.o.v:**

"I guess Gajeel have beat us here" I huffed as I pointed to the 'Path E', and there was a gate blocking its path. "He is man" Cheered Elfman. "Yeah, whatever. What path should we take?" I questioned.

Hearing voices come closers, "This one" I shouted. Pointing at the 'Path A'. As me and Elfman ran down the path, a gate closed behind us and we both stopped and turned.

"A real man doesn't turn back" Chanted Elfman, I nodded and laughed. "Let's go then" I said, as me and Elfman both ran down the tunnel. Coming to an opening, it was a cave.

"Welcome" A sweet tone mocked, as me and Elfman looked around. A white-haired girl was standing in front of us, "Nee-Chan!" Gasped a shocked Elfman. MiraJane started to laugh, as a dark aura formed around her body. "Shit" I cursed.

**Meanwhile – Juvia's p.o.v:**

Me and Wendy finally arrived to the paths, Wendy was huffing. "I'm sorry I h-held us b-back" Wendy muttered as she was taking deep breaths.

Shaking my head, "It's okay" I smiled at her. "What path should we take?" Wendy questioned as there were three paths left open. "How about 'Path B'?" I suggested. Wendy nodded.

As we entered the path, a gate closed from behind us. "Are we trapped?" Gasped a freighted Wendy, I shook my head. "Let's go forward" I said, Wendy nodded. As we ran forwards, and came to an opening.

I notice that water was underneath us, a small stream was flowing through this path. I smirked, "This is my element" I said to Wendy. "Don't get too cocky" A voice boomed. Looking up, it was a girl in armor. "Erza" Me and Wendy gasped in shock.

**Meanwhile – Cana's p.o.v:**

"We finally made it" I huffed, as I was drinking a bottle of wine. "Don't drink" Huffed Levy, I smirked at her. "Which path?" I asked, as there were only two left.

"Path C" I told her, "Why that path?" She questioned. I looked at her, "C for Cana" I joked. Her jaw dropped, and she laughed. "Let's go" She cheered. I nodded.

As we both were walking down the path, a gate closed behind us. Levy got startled a bit; I tapped her on the shoulder. As we both kept on walking there was a light ahead of us, "Let's go" I cheered. We both ran to the light, as the light dimmed down.

"The maze!" Gasped Levy as we were standing in front of pillars and walls, "Damn" I cursed as I finished off my bottle of wine, "What do we do?" Gasped Levy. "Finish it" I smirked, as I started walking through the maze and levy was following me.

**Meanwhile – Natsu's p.o.v:  
**Me and Lisanna were the last ones, "Looks like we have no choice but 'Path D'" Lisanna said. I nodded. As we both walked in, a gate closed behind us. "Wah" Cried Lisanna in fear, as she clang on to my arm.

"Can you let go" I said deeply as I shook her off of my arm, as we continued to walk. "Meanie" Lisanna huffed, "Whatever" I mocked. As we got to the end of the tunnel, my eyes widen. "Gildarts" I gasped.

"Lucky me" Mocked Gildarts with a smile, "But you do know how much I hate holding back" Gildarts said to me. I nodded, as I set my fists on fire. "Now I'm fired up" I cheered.

"Uhm, Lisanna what are you doing?" Gildarts then said turning my head I saw Lisanna walking away. "Getting ready to go home" She muttered, I shook my head. "We ain't going home, because I'm gonna win" I cheered as I jumped and charged towards Gildarts.

**Meanwhile in the Dragon World, Holiday's p.o.v:**

"Princess what's wrong?" I screamed in horror as Lucy then started to cough up blood. She was bent over on the ground, curled into a ball and hugging her stomach.

As we were in the Palace, I was just talking with Acnologia about her training and then out of nowhere Lucy showed up saying she wasn't feeling well and then she started spitting up blood.

"Holiday what wrong?" A voice yelled as Storm and Jacob appeared. "Lulu-Chi" Gasped Jacob as he and stormed rushed to Lucy's side. "M-My stomach" Lucy muttered.

"Where is Mao?" Asked Acnologia, "He is with Zola and Grandeeney in the Earth Territory" Explained Storm, I nodded.

"Quickly Jacob, get Grandeeney and Zola" I ordered, as Storm gently picked up Lucy and held her bridal style. "Bring Lucy to her room and try to keep her stable as long as you can" Acnologia ordered Storm.

Storm nodded and quickly but safely ran towards Lucy's bedroom. Acnologia pulled me aside, "What happen in EarthLands?" His voice dark and grim.

Shaking my head, "She wouldn't tell me" I told him. He gasped. "I'll get my sister" He said. As I watched as Acnologia ran out of the Palace and jumped into the air, turning his skinny Human Form into his large black and blue Dragon Form.

I quickly made my way to Lucy's room, walking in she was lying in her bed with Storm guarding her. "I don't know what to do" He cried out in worriedness. I nodded, as I walked over to Lucy and placed my hand on her forehead.

"The Princess has a fever, Storm go and also get Cielo" I ordered him. He nodded and then jumped out of the window that was in the room.

Holding Lucy's hand, "Princess you must calm down" I told her as he breathing was fast and abnormal. "I-It hurts" She gasped. I then remember her crying about her stomach.

Lifting up her white tank top, only showing her stomach and placed my hand on her stomach – There was a bump in her stomach, it felt weird. Her stomach was also looking a bit chubby, "Princess what happen in EarthLands?" I questioned her in a soft tone.

Her shaky brown eyes stared up at me, as tears dripped from her eyes. "L-Look at my wrist" She muttered, as she eyes closed and she was trying to calm herself down.

Moving my hand away from her stomach and recovering her stomach with her shirt, my eyes fell on a blue glove that was on her left hand only. It was finger-less and it went to her elbow.

Carefully moving the glove from her hand… There it was. "Chains and Flames" I gasped in horror as I threw the glove in to the trash can. "Princess, why didn't you tell me about this?!" I gasped at in her a sort of a yelling/screaming tone of voice.

"I-I w-was s-scared" Lucy muttered as she turned away, her tears dripped down her face and sparkled. "Mark of a Mate" A voice hissed. Turning my head, to look and only to see Acnologia staring back at me with red eyes filled with anger. I gulped... I forget that Acnologia was also one of the fastest Dragons, Acnologia clenched his fist.

"Princess he did it to you didn't he! Igneel's son" Screamed Acnologia in rage, "Acnologia stop" I roared back. "Why? Igneel's son has done something unforgivable the Princess; he claimed her as his mate but all because of him our Princess was in pain for the beginning all because of him" Roared Acnologia as dark energy started to surround him.

"Acnologia stop this at once" Screamed a light voice, I saw Blenda in the back of him. Blenda wasn't only the Light Dragon; she was a pretty good healer as well. Thou she was not as good as Zola and was far from being as good as Grandeeney but she was still amazing.

Blenda came to Lucy's side, "This is a pretty bad fever" She gasped. "World of the Holy Lights – Heaven" Blenda began to chant, as a light barrier formed around Lucy. "Heaven grant me thee energy to help my Princess" Blenda chanted again, as a light energy was glowing.

"This should keep her condition from getting worst, but it wouldn't do much with helping her get better. Only Grandeeney might actually be able to actually heal her" Blenda explained.

I nodded, as I watched Igneel entered the room. "How is the Princess?" Igneel's voice huffed; "You dirty bastard" Acnologia roared as he picked up Igneel and slammed him into the wall.

"What is this about, Acnologia?" Roared back Igneel as he kicked Acnologia away, and he slammed into the opposite side of the room.

"Stop" A weak voice roared, as fragments of light shield then flew into the air and Lucy was out of her bed. Standing in the middle of Igneel and Acnologia.

"Impossible, no one should be able to move once the Healing Light of Heaven is cast upon them" Gasped Blenda.

"Stay out-of-the-way, this is between me and Igneel" Acnologia roared with darkness. "No" Huffed Lucy in a painful tone, "Stop it please" Cried Lucy as she fell to the ground.

Acnologia rushed to her side, and caught her before she hit the ground. Igneel saw the mark on Lucy's left wrist. "My idiot son did this" Growled Igneel. "Princess, I'm sorry – Natsu did 'it' with you didn't he?" Muttered Igneel in a soft tone.

Lucy stared into Igneel and Acnologia's eyes, as her tears still dripped from her eyes. "P-Please d-don't h-hate h-him… P-Please d-don't h-hate m-me" Lucy cried

"Igneel, Acnologia that is enough out of the both of you" I then screamed as them. As I took Lucy away from Acnologia and placed her back on her bed, she was still crying.

"P-Please" Lucy cried. I shook my head, "Princess… You need to rest" I ordered. Lifting my hand to her face, it started to glow a light green color. As I pulled my hand away, Lucy was asleep.

Turning to look at Acnologia, his eyes were still glowing red with anger. "You all are a bunch of fools" He roared, as Acnologia quickly turned and ran out of Lucy's room. I could have sworn… I saw tears.

**Meanwhile in EarthLands. Gajeel's p.o.v:**

As a door on the other side of the cave opened, "We defeated the monster in this round" Cheered Lily as we both walked towards the door, as we got out the door closed behind us.

Looking around, we were in a large forest area. "What the hell is this place?" I hissed as there was little brown spotted cat-like creatures running around, along with large birds flying overhead.

In front of us there was a tree with a note on top of it, as I grabbed the note and opened it. "What does it say?" Questioned Lily.

"Congrats on passing the first stage, now here is a riddle – _I am with you, but yet I am not. A cold and dark place in which I rest in, for the rest of eternity… What am I? _– You will need the help of the others to find me" I explained.

"So we need to get help from the others to finish the second stage of the exam" Said Lily. I nodded. "Shit, so we have to wait for those idiots to finish" I cursed.

**Meanwhile - Gray's p.o.v:**

"Elfman!" I called out in worried as he was just thrown into the wall by MiraJane. Elfman was in his Full Body TakeOver: Beast Soul and Mira were in her Full Body TakeOver: Satan Soul.

"I am a man, I am alright" He cheered as he got up and then charged towards Mira again. "Foolish little brother" Mocked MiraJane.

"Evil Spark" Chanted Mira as she charged towards Elfman. "Ice Maker: Ice Cannon" I chanted as a large ice cannon appeared in my hands.

Firing it at MiraJane, she saw it coming. Jumping into the air and hitting Elfman with her attack, she then charged towards me and kicked me into the wall.

"Gray, be a man" Chanted Elfman, I laughed a bit. "What do you think I am trying to do" I laughed back again as I took a fighting pose.

Elfman managed to get behind me and took a fighting pose as well. Mira stared up down.

"What's wrong?" Hissed Mira, as she was seriously not playing around. "Aren't you guys going to give up soon?" Huffed MiraJane. "No" Me and Elfman screamed in unison.

"Why?" Questioned Mira. "So I can protect you and Lisanna, like a real man should" Screamed Elfman. Mira seemed sort of pleased with that answer, as she looked at me.

I smirked. "Isn't it easy to tell" I laughed. "The reason why I wanna become an S-Class Mage is for Lucy, long ago when she and Natsu stole that S-Class Mission we were talking about becoming S-Class Mages. And after she died, I promised myself I would be an S-Class Mage for her" I cheered.

Tears slipped from Mira's eyes. "For Lucy" Her voice soft and quietly said, as her Magical Energy disappeared and leaving her in her normal form.

She stared at us. "For Lucy" She smiled as tears slipped from her eyes. "Carrying on a promise with a dead person, it's honorable… Congrats you both passed" Cheered Mira.

Me and Elfman looked at each other and high-fived, as a door opened up we ran through it and Mira followed us. "Where are we?" I questioned.

"The second part of the test" She cheered, as she pointed to a tree with a not on top of it. Elfman took the note and started to read it out loud.

"Congrats, here is the next part of your exam. Figure out this riddle – _If a King is without his throne, a Queen without her crown, and a Knight without their followers… What are they? _– You will need the others to help you out on this" Elfman explained.

"Let's start look for the others then" I said, Elfman nodded. As we were walking, Mira was following us "Nee-San what are you doing?" Elfman questioned. Mira just smiled, "You both finished the battle test and so I could do anything I want. And I want to follow you guys around" She laughed.

**Meanwhile – Juvia's p.o.v:**

"Are you alright Wendy?" I asked in a worried tone as she stood still, trying to catch her breath. Erza was in her Black Wing Armor, as she stood her ground.

Me and Wendy were still unable to attack her, she was just too strong. "I-I am fine" Wendy huffed, as she then collapsed. On her knees and huffing deeply, "Wendy" I gasped in a worried tone.

"I-I'm sorry" Muttered Wendy, shaking my head and getting down next to her. "Tell me Wendy, are you able to continue to fight?" Juvia kindly asked. Wendy shook her head, "I'm sorry" She whispered as she was about to cry.

"Don't need to cry, it's okay. We can always come back next year, you don't need to force yourself" I told her. She looked at me and nodded, I then turned back to Erza.

Erza was still in her armor, I then downed to her. "We give up" I said in a plain voice, "Eh?" I heard her and Wendy gasp in shock together. "W-Wait Juvia" Called out Wendy.

As Wendy forced herself to her feet, "I-I can s-still fight" Wendy mattered. I shook my head, "It's okay" I said with a smile.

"Technically you fail, but the amount of passion – You both pass" Erza cheered as she started to glow and then was back in her normal clothing. Me and Wendy were shocked.

With a door on the other side opening up, me and Wendy walked through the opening. With Erza following behind us, we were in a forest. "The air is so clean" Cheered Wendy as she was taking deep breaths.

Looking at a rock was in front of us, there was a not on it. Getting the note and reading it.

"_'I am awake in my own world, I look down and smile or frown upon you call. So high I get dizzy looking down, so I just start to walk. Where was I looking down from?' _" I explained as I read the riddle.

"Look like this is a team active, you guys will need to find the rest of the other Guild Members to complete this part of the test" Erza explained. "Did you have this test when you were taking your Exam?" Questioned Wendy.

Erza shook her head, "It was so much joys my Exam. Nothing by battle after battle and seeing them fall as I was the victory and the only one to pass the test was so much fun" Erza cheered with joy, me and Wendy had shivers running down our backs.

**Meanwhile – Cana's p.o.v:**

Me and Levy finally made it through the maze, as a door opened up in front of us we went through it. Founding ourselves in a forest like place.

As I pulled around bottle of wine out of my bag, Levy's jaw dropped. "Cana please don't drink" She huffed in an annoyed tone. Shaking my head, "It helps me think" I laughed.

A white movement caught my eye, pointing to a pile of leafs that were on the ground. A white piece of paper was flapping from within that, and was being held down by a small stone.

Levy picked up the note, "It's a riddle" She said waving the paper. "What is the riddle?" I questioned.

Holding the paper in her hand, "_'Darkness consumed me too soon and the Light spit me out to slowly – My Time ended in a short while, I wish to see more of this World… Who is she?' " _Explain Levy, raising an eye brow.

**Meanwhile – Natsu's p.o.v:**

There I was, on my knees as Lisanna was calling my name in the background while Gildarts was standing over me. I felt tears drip down my face, I was so scared.

All the Magical Pressure I felt from Gildarts just rushed at me and I feel to my knees. "Natsu just give up!" Cried Lisanna in my background as she was covering her eyes.

I couldn't say anything. "I-I lose" I muttered in complete shock, as my head was hanging and I was on all fours.

Suddenly a smirk came to Gildarts's face. "I do honor you Natsu for being able to face me, to have the courage to stand up to me… However few have the courage to sheath their weapon once it is out" Gildarts Explained, as I looked up at him.

My eyes were still widen in shock, "Fear is not evil – It tells use what makes us weak, and once we knows what makes us weak… We can only get stronger from there" Gildarts huffed as he looked up into the rocky ceiling.

"But also once we know our weakness not only do we get stronger, we get kinder and smarter… But for you, Natsu… I really don't know… Never mind…" Gildarts paused as I saw him smirking some more.

"This is the lesson you must learn to be a true S-Class Mage in Fairy Tail" Gildarts smiled. "And that is what you learned today" Gildarts voice broke, as my eyes snapped to him in shock.

"You pass" Gildarts voice then cheered in joy, as my looked at him with watery eyes. "Natsu, good job" I heard Lisanna crying in my background. I nodded faintly as I was still in shock.

Feeling Gildarts lifting me to my feet, a door opened. Pushing me towards the door, as Lisanna followed. "The second part of the exam has started" Gildarts told me, as we walked out of the cave like area and ended up in a forest like place.

"Pretty" I heard Lisanna say as she was looking around, as so my eyes. Something caught my eye, a note on the tree. I stared at it, "Are you gonna get it or what?" Mocked Gildarts.

As Lisanna picked the note, "It's a riddle" She explained. "What does it say?" I asked. "_'A four letter word, take the hints of the others to found me out… My name is Master Mavis… And the word is what?' "_ Lisanna read.

"I don't get it" I muttered. "Let's look for the others already" Gildarts said as he started to walk away, me and Lisanna followed him.

**Meanwhile back in the Dragon World – Normal p.o.v:**

Mao, Jacob, and Storm were watching over Lucy. Mao was outside of the garden protecting the window that went into Lucy's room, while Jacob was in the castle guarding the door and lastly Storm was inside of Lucy's room standing in the corner watching as she was asleep.

While the three Dragon Knights were watching and guarding over Lucy, in the dining hall all the Dragons were in their Human Forms.

"So young, Princess Lucy has to carry to burden of the Dragon World along with her future successor" Explained Blenda as she lowered her head.

"There is nothing we can do now; all we can do is stay by Princess Lucy's side" Explained Metalicana. "I agree, but what if Princess doesn't choose to keep the offspring?" Questioned Cielo in a worried voice as she was thinking back to her own daughter that see left back at home.

"Don't say such a thing, Princess Lucy will never" Hissed Holiday, as then someone came running into the dining hall. It was Brock, his eyes filled with shock and horror.

"Onii-San where were you?" Questioned Celeste. Brock then had Elliot appear at his side, "He's gone" Gasped Elliot. Everyone didn't understand.

"He took my Realm Traveler and went to EarthLands" Explained Brock, "Who?" Questioned Jupiter. "Acnologia" Roared Igneel's voice, as she turned away from everyone.

Holiday's eyes widen, "Why are you guys so beaten up?" Asked Atropine. "We tried to fight for it back for the Realm Traveler…" Elliot began and then stopped as he lowered his head.

"Acnologia was to powerful" Muttered Brock. "This is surely a problem, why is Acnologia going to EarthLands?" Zola then asked. It was silent.

"He is going to kill the Fire Dragon Slayer" Metalicana then hissed, as Igneel tensioned up. _'No, Princess'_ A voice echoed as it was getting louder. Everyone turned to look.

It was Lucy, as her three Knights failed to stop her. "Princess you should be resting" Holiday cried out as she tried to make Lucy go back to her bed. "No" Lucy screamed out.

Lucy started to take in deep breaths, looking at everyone. "Fairy Tail is having their S-Class Exams on Tenrou Island, away from everyone. On the Island will be all the S-Class Candidates, including Natsu" Lucy began to explain as tears fell down her eyes.

"My brother is going down to EarthLands to kill Natsu, Princess – What is your order?" Blenda then said. Lucy shook her head as he tears dripped, "We must stop Acnologia… We must" Lucy gasped.

"I agree" Holiday then said, standing up and then getting to Lucy's side. "Brock, do you have another Realm Traveler?" Holiday questioned. Brock swiftly nodded as he held out a small crystal ball, only the size of a golf ball, as there was a galaxy like aura moving around inside of it. The Realm Traveler allows you to travel from worlds and even to other dimensions.

"Princess let's go" Holiday then said, picking up Lucy and holding her in one arm as she held the crystal in the other hand.

"Wait!" Screeched a voice, Holiday stopped walking and looked. It was Blenda. "I must stop my brother" Blenda said, making a fist. Holiday nodded.

**Back in EarthLands – Normal p.o.v:**

"This is so fucking dumb" Screamed Gajeel, as everyone was gathering trying to figure out what the five riddles meant.

"I really don't know either, we never have this type of trial" Erza explained. As Levy were looking at all five riddles at once.

"I am with you, but yet I am not. A cold and dark place in which I rest in, for the rest of eternity… What am I?" Levy explained as she was looking at the first riddle.

"The answer is coffin, a coffin that is underground – Inside the earth is cold and dark" Explained Lily, Levy nodded. "But think about it, it's asking _'What am I?'_ – Not, What object am I so it must be a thing that no one can owned but yet they can… This is confusing" Explained Levy as she pinched her temple.

"What about a barrel?" Said Cana was she was finishing around bottle of wine. Levy shook her head, "Try the next riddle" Said Lisanna. As Levy looked at the other piece of paper.

"If a King is without his throne, a Queen without her crown, and a Knight without their follows… What are they?" Levy said reading it out loud.

"A King is a man and a Queen is a woman" Muttered Juvia as she also started to think, "Yes and then you have a Knight – Someone who can be either or" Explained Erza.

"A normal person" Wendy then said. As the piece of paper that was in Levy's hand slowly began to disappear, Levy was startled. The paper disappeared and then reappeared but this time without writing. It was just a plain piece of paper with a small 'O' on it.

"The 'O' means that we got the riddle correct" Gasped Levy. "How did you know what it was Wendy?" Questioned MiraJane.

Wendy was silent for a moment, "I understood the riddle from the book that Lucy-San gave me a long time ago…" Her voice whispered.

"The book she gave me was called 'Gatsby'. It was about a great man who ruled over all, but then one day everything was taken away from him. He lost all his richest which turned him into a poor man, he lost the love of his life which turned him into a widow and then he lost the trust of his children which turned him into a lonely man… So you can say I can relate the riddle to the story so I was able to find out the answer" Explained Wendy as a pain filled smile came across her face.

"Good job" Natsu then cheered as he flashed a smile to Wendy, as Wendy muttered a soft 'thank you', Levy read the next riddle.

"I am awake in my own world, I look down and smile or frown upon you call. So high I get dizzy looking down, so I just start to walk. Where was I looking down from?" Erza then explained for Levy.

"Hell maybe?" Questioned Lisanna. "That can't be, if it was Hell then it would be looking up – But if it says looking down then…" Cana paused. "Heaven" Juvia cheered with a smile.

The piece of paper disappeared and was replaced with another piece of paper that was plain and only had a 'O', on it.

"Two down three to go" Cheered Panther Lily. As Natsu looked around, "Hey where is Gildarts?" Natsu questioned. They all looked around, "He was just here" Erza said.

"Over there" Pointed Mira, and there was Gildarts. He was gazing into the sky, with a stern look on his face. "What's wrong?" Questioned Gray. Gildarts's face didn't ease up, "Something is coming" He hissed.

Everyone then turned towards the sky and stared to stare, nothing was there. Then a large red blast was fired into the air, everyone watched as it exploded and a loud high pitch screeching sound then started to so off as it exploded.

Once the explosion was gone, so was the noise. MiraJane, Gildarts, and Erza, then hard dark looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" Questioned Elfman.

MiraJane turned and looked at them. "The Exam is on hold, the Island is under attack" MiraJane's voice whispered darkly. "Everyone, get back the ship. It's on the south shore" Explained Erza.

Everyone didn't say another word, as they all then started to run in the south direction. "What do you think it is?" Erza asked Gildarts. "I don't know, but whatever it is… It's dangerous" Gildarts's voice hissed as he then started to yell at everyone to run faster.

_The S-Class Exams has started and the teams are…_

_Levy and Cana, Gajeel and Lily, Juvia and Wendy, Gray and Elfman and lastly Lisanna and Natsu._

_As the Exam is getting started something goes wrong,_

_While in the Dragon World_

_All the Dragons found out that Natsu is Lucy's Mate._

_Acnologia is in rage._

_He is heading for EarthLands,_

_Will Lucy get there in time to stop him?_

_Or will it be too late?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	9. Chapter 9

_True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten_

_Chapter 9_

_S-Class Mage Exam Part 2_

**In the Dragon World, in the Palace – Igneel's p.o.v:**

Holiday, Blenda, and Lucy have just left the Dragon World. Heading towards EarthLands to stop Acnologia, as I turned to leave the Palace I felt a hand on my shoulder and as I tried to jerk away the shoulder pulled me back again.

Turning around just to have Metalicana staring back at me, "What is it that you want from me?" I asked him. "If you are going to mock me because of my son I don't want to hear it" I hissed.

Metalicana shook his head and he actually flashed me a soft but stern smile, "I know that you are a shamed of your son – And that you think everything is your felt but, it's not. I know how you feel, I know the feel of having a son disappoint you" Metalicana explained as he pulled his hand away from me.

"Gajeel RedFox, my son – The Iron Dragon Slayer, remember what happen almost three years or so, ago. My son nearly killed the Princess, but then your son saved her. You shouldn't let think upset you, think of the joy you will have. It is your genes that will take over the Throne of Dragons; your grandchildren will be the future leaders of the Dragons" Cheered Metalicana.

Shaking my head, Metalicana patted my shoulder. "If you still have disappointment about your son, then I can't help you Igneel. You are the most understanding guy I know and if you can't except the fact of what have been done is done…" Metalicana paused, shaking his head. "I don't know" Was all that he said, as he left.

I was alone, in the room all by myself. "Fool" A voice behind me laughed, turning to see a girl – She wasn't Lucy nor was she Cielo's daughter – I had no clue of who she was, or what she was doing in the palace.

Her smell was of Dragon and Darkness and her face, it seems familiar somehow. "What is your name Dragling?" I asked her. A Dragling is what we call young Dragons.

The girl looked around the age of 14, maybe a year or two younger. With shoulder length black hair with streaks of blue, along with bright ruby-red eyes and her outfit was black corset dress with blue frills and red ribbons and black boots.

"Papa is angry" She mocked, "What is your name Dragling?" I asked her again. She backed away, up against the wall. "Goodbye" She mocked, as she disappeared into the wall.

**Meanwhile in EarthLands – Natsu's p.o.v:**

We reached the ship, as Master was giving all of us stern looks. "Master what will we do?" Questioned MiraJane, "It's getting closer and the energy is getting more powerful" Gasped Erza.

"No" Gildarts's voice roared. "There are three of them, but what are they?" Gildarts questioned. "Master what is going on?" I asked. Master looked at me, "Everything will be fine" Master said to me in a calm tone.

I started sniffing the air, a dark feeling was showing up. "What is this?" I gasped. "Everyone must leave at once" A light voice ordered.

Turning to look, a lady dressed in pink with blonde hair. "First" Gasped Master, "Who is First?" Lisanna asked. "Her" Master said pointing to the blond-haired girl as she was fading and floating off the ground along couple of inches.

"My name is Master Mavis and I am the First Guild Master and Founder of Fairy Tail" She explained as she flashed all of us a bright smile. "Master it's getting closer" Cried Erza.

"All of you must leave here at once" Mavis cried out in a plain tone of voice. "Why?" Gray then asked. ***Roooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr***

Everyone froze. "What w-was that?" Gasped Wendy as she started to shake in fear. From the clouds a dark figure appeared, with large wings and a pitch black and blue body.

"Acnologia" Erza roared in shock, "Everyone get on to the ship" Roared Gildarts. As Acnologia then landed, and quickly smashed his tail into the skip. Shattering the body and sending the wooden planks into the sky.

Frozen with fear, no one could even move… Not even me. "We are all doomed" Cried Juvia. "Why are you doing this?" Cried Wendy as Acnologia's large head turned and looked at all of us.

Letting out a monster roar, "Brats get behind me" Roared Master Makarov. As from the side all Master Mavis could do was watch in silent.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Holiday and Blenda were in Dragon Form, we were over the Island. Acnologia was on the land, destroying the island. "No" I screamed.

"Blend please stop him" I cried out. "As you wish Princess" Blenda said as she moved her wings closed to her body and then dive bomb towards Acnologia.

Her large body smashed into Acnologia and the both of them then landed into the water. Even from the sky I could see everyone was shocked.

As then both Blenda and Acnologia then rose into the sky, large wings then started to flap from both of them. They were hovering in midair, roaring at each other.

I understood the roars, with roars they were talking but to other people the roars of the Dragons were just noises.

"Why are you stopping?" Roared Acnologia as his voice hissed, "It is the Princess wishes" Roared back Blenda. Tears streamed down my face, "Princess… Shall we intervene?" Holiday asked me.

Forcing myself to shake my head, "No" I weakly said as I stared back down at the island. Everyone was trapped, no way to get back home. "Holiday…" I muttered softly.

"What is it, Princess?" She asked back to me as her voice was tough and roared. "Why is fate like this?" I cried, as all I could do was watched as two Dragons roared at each other.

"Igneel's son has caused harm to the Princess, he must be punished" Acnologia roared as he gave a strong flap of his wings, causing a wave of water to rise up and charge towards the island.

"Everyone no" I cried, "Blenda" Holiday's voice whispered. Watching as Blenda quickly charged a roar and fired it at the wave, destroying the wave and keeping it from hitting the island.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Two Dragons" Gasped Master Makarov, as they were roaring at each other. "The black Dragon is Acnologia the Dragon of Darkness" Explained Mavis. "But the white Dragon… I can't believe that she is here" Mavis gasped.

"First, who is the white Dragon?" Questioned Erza. "Blenda the Dragon of Light" Mavis explained as my eyes widen.

As two Dragons kept on roaring at each other, over and over again. Acnologia charged towards Blenda. As the white Dragon dodged the attack as then landed on top of the water. She was standing on the water, Acnologia was still in the sky.

"What do you think they are saying?" I asked. "The Tongue of Dragons, only the one with the Blood of Dragons could understand" Explained Mavis, within a sharp roar, Acnologia charged a roar.

He blasted it at Blenda. The white Dragon couldn't move fast enough she was hit by the roar as she was still standing on the water, she was huffing and puffing.

"We all are going to die!" Screamed Lisanna as she covered her eyes and started to cry, I felt bad. Placing my hand on her shoulder, she looked at me. "No we aren't" I sternly told her.

"What should we do at a time like this?" Questioned Elfman. "Backing away from a fight isn't manly" Elfman then gasped as he was in fear as well.

"Forgive me" Whispered Mavis, "I can do nothing… This is fate, this is the end" She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Brat, get behind me" Screamed Master again, as he all watched as Acnologia landed on the island and Master grew tall. Master then grew to large, he was matching up with Acnologia.

"If you want my children, you will have to get through me!" Master roared as Acnologia then head-butted Master in the stomach, and Master caught Acnologia's head.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Please stop" I cried again, "Princess please" Whispered Holiday. Watching from within the clouds, Master and Acnologia were fighting. "Please, Master" I cried out loudly.

"We mustn't intervene Princess – That was your choice" Holiday reminded me, I nodded. "Blenda please do something" I commanded, as I cried downwards.

Blenda was still standing on the water, but she wasn't able to move. "I'm sorry Princess… Onii-San is just to strong" Blenda roared back, as she slowly fell to her knees on the water.

Acnologia then knocked Master down, digging his large claws into his chest. Everyone ran away, not turning back. "Laxus – Please help them" Cried Lucy as she started into the sky.

"Thunderclouds hear my plead– Find Laxus, the Great Lightning Dragon Slayer" I begged, as I raised my hand into the sky and shot a single lightning bolt into the sky. Because I was covered from the clouds, no one from Fairy Tail notice. The only one who saw the lightning bolt fly into the sky was Holiday.

**Meanwhile somewhere else, Laxus's p.o.v: **

I was walking, under a storm cloud. As thunder boomed, and lightning flashed. Watching as a lightning bolt strike the spot right in front of me, I stopped.

As the static traveled and bounced off the ground and disappeared, a voice boomed in my head.

"Lalu?" I gasped, as Lalu it was my nickname was for Lucy. As I stared at the static that was on still bouncing off the ground – Moving my stare into the sky and then taking a deep breath, I turned around.

**Back at Tenrou Island, Normal p.o.v:**

Master Makarov was pinned down by Acnologia, no one could do anything. "Master" Shouted Gray in horror, everyone was stunned in silences.

"Crash Magic" A voice roared out of nowhere, as everyone watched as Gildarts charged towards Acnologia with a fist of white light.

Forcing his attack, it was strong enough to make Acnologia get off of Master but was too weak to defeat him. Acnologia let out a grim roar, "Requip" Erza's voice then roared.

As Erza then started to run towards Acnologia, as he normal armor changed into a new one. "Heaven Wheel Armor" Erza's voice commanded as she jumped into the air and her body was covered with silver armor.

Swords began to surround Erza, "Circle Sword" Erza commanded as a wheel of swords then surrounded Acnologia and then was sent flying towards him, they got stuck inside of his scales leaving him perfectly unharmed.

"TakeOver: Satan Soul" MiraJane then screamed, as a black Magic Circle appeared above her. As MiraJane jumped through the Magic Circle, her body was different. She was a demon.

"Soul Extinction" MiraJane chanted as a black vortex shot out of her hands and charged towards Acnologia, as they charged towards Acnologia they were caught up with Erza's swords as the force pushed the swords deeper into Acnologia scales.

With a devilish type of roar that was filled with anger, Acnologia simply flexed his body and all the swords shattered away and fell from his body. "No" Whispered Gildarts in shock.

As Acnologia then was swing around his tail, a lightning bolt appeared. Everyone eyes widen, as someone emerged from the lightning bolt. "Laxus" Master Makarov grasped, with watery eyes.

"I see Lalu you lead me here" Mocked Laxus with a smirk, as the smirk quickly turned into a stern frown. Taking a fighting stances, "Bring it on" Laxus hissed.

"There might be a chance" Gasped Juvia with high hopes, "There is no chance… We all are doomed" A light voice then muttered, as they looked.

A lady with long white hair that had blue bangs, along with bright blue eyes and wearing a white sun dress and with cuts covering her body along with white and blue scales – She walked with a limp and held on to her left arm in pain, "No human can win" Her voice cried.

With Acnologia letting out a roar that was mostly faced at the girl, "Who are you?" Whispered Wendy as she hid behind everyone, the lady smirked and began to walk forward.

Holding her arm out, stepping in front of Laxus. "The Princess has called you for help… But first this is my battle" Her voice laughed. "Who are you? Quickly asked Laxus.

"My name is Blenda and I am the Dragon of Light" She explained, "She was the Dragon" Gasped Erza. Everyone's eyes widen.

Blenda walked forward, "Acnologia you said you have come here to punish Igneel's son for making Princess cry – But look at you, because of you Princess is crying even more" Roared Holiday.

"Igneel" Muttered Natsu as he realized they were talking about him, "What did I do?" Natsu gasped in shock.

Acnologia let out a sentence of roars, staring down with pure white eyes. "You say it is your job… But you have to remember Princess isn't Queen Layla – You can't do this, Princess isn't able to lock away her feels and force a smile like Queen Layla could" Blenda softly said as she whispered the name 'Layla'.

"Queen Layla lost everything within a night. Her mother… Her father… Her sister… Without Fairy Tail, Princess will have no one left in this World" Blenda then reminded Acnologia as she whispered 'Layla's' name quietly.

Blenda stared into Acnologia's eyes, his eyes soften… But within a sharp moment his eyes turned red; with a monster like roar he flew into the sky and started to hover. Preparing a roar.

"No you fool" Screamed Blenda. "So you're a monster like him" Mocked Laxus as he glared at Blenda. As the white-haired Dragon turned her head, "We are not monsters… We are Dragons – There is a big difference" Blenda mocked.

As Blenda then turn to run, everyone didn't follow. "She's running" Said Elfman with shock, as they all watched on.

Dark blue and black colors swirled around Acnologia's mouth; the swirls disappeared and blasted towards the Island. It hit the island, as black and white light exploded from the island and quickly… The island sank down…

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Everyone… Wendy… Erza… Gray… Juvia… Gajeel… MiraJane… Laxus… Master Makarov… Cana… Lily… Elfman… Levy… Gildarts... Lisanna… And even him… "Natsu" I found myself choke out.

As I felt myself scream a bloody roar, I couldn't stop myself from screaming. He was gone… They were gone…

Tears burned my face, as my body was weak and I continued to scream over and over again. My voice cracked and my throat burned, there was nothing I could have done.

"Princess, the Magic Council is coming" Holiday said in a worried voice, as from the corner of my eye I could see seven war ships charging towards the place the island use to be.

"Let's go" I manage to whisper from out between my cries of pain, as within seconds we Holiday started to fly away and we were gone… Back to the Dragon World.

_Acnologia appeared._

_Blenda, Lucy, and Holiday followed him to EarthLands._

_Blenda got into a fight with Acnologia._

_Acnologia defeats Blenda._

_In order to talk some sense into Acnologia, _

_Blenda shows Fairy Tail her human form…_

_Everything failed._

_Tenrou Island is gone…_

_And Lucy is shattered…_

_What will happen next?_

_Will Acnologia be punished?_

_Will the members of Fairy Tail be alive?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	10. Chapter 10

_True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten_

_Chapter 10_

_Shattered_

**In the Dragon World, Storm's p.o.v:**

A vortex opened in the sky, and Holiday and Blenda appeared. On Holiday's back there was Lucy, I smiled a bit… Until I notice the facial expression.

Holiday and Blenda landed, Grandeeney quickly started to tend to Blenda's injuries along with the aid of Zola. Jacob, Mao, and I went up to Holiday as she turned into Human Form ad lowered Lucy off her back.

"What happen? Is Fairy Tail alright?" Metalicana's urgent tone asked. Holiday and Blenda were silent… "Gone" Lucy whispered in horror, as her clear tears rolled down her face.

"They're all gone" Lucy then cried out in a bloody curdling scream as she rolled herself up into a ball.

My eyes widen, "Acnologia was to strong… And Princess order her and Holiday not to intervene because I said it was 'My Battle'… My brother was just too strong for me; I thought I could have taken him on… But I couldn't" Explained Blenda as she lowered her head. "I'm so stupid" Screamed Lucy as she then started to pull at her own hair in anger.

Lucy was yanking on her own hair so strong, her hair was nearly about to be ripped out of her skull. "Stop" I cried as I wrapped my arm around her, and pinning her arms close to my body so she couldn't hurt herself. Her tears wouldn't stop, as she was still in shock. I felt her hands wrap around my wrist, as she kept on screaming blood murder, I felt her nails cut into me. My heart broke, as I pulled her into a hug.

**Time Skip – Two hours later, in the Palace. Normal p.o.v:**

The three Dragon Knights manage to get Lucy to sleep as they all were watching over her, while all the Dragons were in Human Form talking.

"Fairy Tail is dead and now Princess is suffering" Cried Holiday as she clenched her chest.

"What should we do? Princess is carry offspring and her powers are running wild… I can feel all the darkness" Blenda gasped as her face and arms were wrapped in all bandages.

"Darkness might devour her" Whispered Grandeeney, "What do we do now?" Metalicana whispered with a hissed.

With a sharp cracking sound, everyone looked at Brock. As shiny dust like powder escaped his fingers, "I have gotten the Realm Travelers back… I guess having two wasn't a good idea; part of the blame is on me… The second Realm Traveler is destroyed" Explained Brock with a lifeless tone. Everybody was silent.

"Maybe I can by past the Laws of Time and rewind time" Cheered Elliot trying to make everyone happy, "Lost Ages is a Forbidden Time… Even you will die if you try to perform it" Hissed Celeste as she glared at Elliot.

"What's done is done… There is nothing that can be done" Whispered Atropine as he lowered his head, "What will happen with Princess?" Jupiter Question in a worried tone.

"Xue Fang is sad and so am I" Cielo whispered. "I can relate to Lucy… Having my lover torn away from me, is just like losing my closes friends" Cielo muttered.

"Should we make her forget the past? Maybe we can rewritten her memory and make it that she never knew about Fairy Tail and she was the Dragon Princess from the beginning" Suggested Zola.

"Never, I dare you even think of that idea" Screamed Holiday as tears streamed down her face. "Forgive me" Zola said back as her hazy grey eyes turned away.

"Fools" A voice laughed. Everyone turned and looked, "It's you again" Gasped Igneel with a frown. "Bonjour" ***Hello*** Laughed the little girl from earlier.

It was the same girl with long black hair with blue streaks in them. "You are all are fools" Mocked the little girl.

"Who are you Dragling? Where did you come from?" Holiday asked. As the little girl who was dressed in black and red then started to twirl with a smile on her face, "My name is Roxanna" She cheered as she stopped.

"And I came from nowhere because I have always been here" She mocked, Holiday frowned. "I come for the Dark Territory, my father is Acnologia the Dragon of Darkness and my mother was Maya the Dragon of Life… Until she was executed, for breaking the Blood Oath of the Dragons" Roxanna explained.

Holiday's eyes widen. "Maya as in Mayariah" Gasped Blenda, Roxanna nodded. "Ravi de vous rencontrer" ***Nice to meet you*** Mocked Roxanna. "You speech in French I see" Whispered Igneel as he laughed at Roxanna. The little girl nodded.

"Pain and suffering fill this Palace~" Her voice sang with joy, as she flashed a smile. "Merveilleux" ***Wonderful* **Roxanna's sweet voice then mocked as it twisted into a dark hiss.

"If you harm the Princess…" Cielo's voice was cut off. "I am not here to harm the Princess… I am here to just pass on a message" Roxanna calmly said.

"What is your message?" Questioned Jupiter as he was ready to attack if needed.

"Once something is shattered, it's broken… But it is never truly gone… If Princess is still broken about this, tell her _'Love is as thin as water… Until you add blood', _that is all" Explained Roxanna as she backed up against a wall.

"Adieu!" ***Bye* **Roxanna smiled as she disappeared, into thin air as her body was just pressed against the wall only moments ago.

"Her father sent her" Muttered Elliot. Holiday nodded, "My very own niece" Mocked Blenda as she still was in shock.

**Time Skip – Next Day. EarthLands, Fairy Tail. Normal p.o.v:**

The Magic Council gave the news the Guild. Everyone was shocked, the air was stiff and cold. Tears filled the air, as the usually rowdy Guild was stone cold and had a lonely feeling to it.

"They are gone" Cried Macao, as he couldn't drink anything. "Why?" Cried out Wakaba as he wasn't smoking. Romeo was to shock, he couldn't say a word.

As Jet and Droy were crying in unison while chanting the name 'Levy', and then there was EverGreen. "That dumb man" She cried as she sat at a table by herself. "There is no way" Whispered Bixslow, "What will happen next?" Muttered Freed.

"Natsu" Whispered Happy as he wasn't able to eat any fish, "Why her!?" Whispered Carla ass he hugged onto Happy as tears streamed down her face.

Lahar walked up to Freed, "Who will be the next Guild Master?" Lahar questioned. Everyone was silent, "If there is no Guild Master then the Guild well be force to shut down" Explained Lahar.

Everyone started to cry more, "Not on my watch" A voice roared. Everyone turned to see, Macao standing with perfect stance and a high head.

"My name is Macao Conbolt and I am the fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail" Macao said with a proud voice as he tried not to cry.

**Meanwhile - Dragon World, Lucy's p.o.v:**

My eyes began to open slowly... All alone… In a dark room, my room. As darkness surrounded me, I slowly wept to myself.

I would no longer be able to see them… The kind Wendy… The cake-loving Erza… The cool Gray… The protective Juvia… The rude Gajeel… The she-demon MiraJane… The strong Laxus… The outgoing Cana… The cat-warrior Lily… The man Elfman… The bookworm Levy… The powerhouse Gildarts... Even Lisanna… Also the wonderful Master Makarov…

But most of all… My best friend, my partner, my Nakama, my lover, my Natsu… He was gone, along with everyone else.

Curled up in my bed, puffy cheeks and swollen eyes, along with a sore throat and messy hair.

Feeling the cold salty tears dripping down my face, I turned my head and stared at my desk that was on the other side of the room. From within the darkness I could see a small radio with the power button blinking green. It was on.

Forcing myself to move, I climb off of the bed and slowly waddled to the radio. About to turn it off, I saw that there was a song that was paused. There was a small little sticky note on the radio.

Picking up the little note, even in the darkness I could see it. As clear as day, the perfect and neat writing and with a little "S" initial at the very corner. It was from Storm.

The small little note read – _'Hold onto Hope' – _As a tear fell from my eye and landed on the paper, causing the ink to run a bit.

Looking down at the radio, I pressed the 'play' button. There was a static sound and everything went when blank until a soft melody of piano then started to play. A girl's voice started to come through.

My eyes widen at the sound of this voice. It was Layla's, my mother. Tears rained down more, as the song my mother was singing was so dark and cold with sorrow but yet it made me happy to hear it.

Clenching my fist and then slamming it onto the desk. Gripping my teeth together and crying out. "Bastard" I roared as I hissed Storm's name under my voice.

The sound the lyrics that my mother kept on repeating over and over again, I bite my lip. As I started to sing along to the song, I matched my voice with my mothers and then our singing was perfectly in unison.

"Don't close your eyes, everything will be alright – Look forward into the light. Don't close your eyes, everything will be alright – Also long as you don't run away~" I sang as my voice was perfectly unison with the song that was playing.

Repeating over and over again… "Don't run away" I muttered softly, as tears were still falling from my face. "Rubbish!" I screamed, as I swiped my fist across my desk.

Knocking down a pencil holder filled with pens and pens, along with the radio. The radio crashed to the ground, it was in pieces. Everything will be ending soon for me. As a voice in my head was calling me… I told me I have to die.

My heart was shattered, my soul was broken, and in EarthLands. I was already dead… Or so what everyone thought. "I'm sorry… Mama – Papa" I choked out as my eyes were stinging…

Taking a deep breath and looking up only to be staring at a ceiling. "You are forgiven… Acnologia" I finally whispered, as I felt the world around me go black and my body started to move on it's own.

**Meanwhile in Earth Territory, Normal p.o.v:**

Holiday was talking with Zola, while Storm and Jacob were making rounds and traveling over the Dragon World and checking on the Dragons, also Mao was with Holiday.

While Mao was on Holiday's large Dragon head as her and Zola were talking to each other.

"How is the Princess?" Questioned Zola, "She was sound asleep… But she is suffering" Whispered Mao. "What Acnologia did is so unforgivable" Holiday hissed.

"I agree she is completely shattered" Zola agreed as he hazy eyes looked teary. "It surprises me" Mao then said. "What surprises you?" Holiday questioned.

"Acnologia can't see with eyes, while me and you Zola-San are both blind and yet we can see beyond Acnologia" Mao explained. Holiday and Zola nodded, "I agree" Zola calmly said.

As Zola then stared at a large coastal redwood tree that was as tall as a Dragon and must have been at least over a hundred years old, as Zola placed her claws on the trunk of the tree and then pressed her forehead on the tree as well.

Quickly Zola pulled away from the tree, as she was sweating bullets and tears roared down from her large Dragon eyes.

"What's wrong?" Holiday quickly asked, Zola shot Holiday and Mao a soft and scared look. "The trees are crying… Princess Lucy is in danger" Zola cried out loud as she pointed off into the distances.

The way she was pointing, it was the direction the Palace was in. "Zola gather the strongest healing herbs you have and quickly get Grandeeney" Holiday pointed with a roar.

A moment later, Holiday took off and Zola was gone as well. Holiday took off into the sky with Mao running at lightning speeds on the ground, while Zola was actually underground traveling through the earth.

Holiday reached the Palace as she quickly turned into her Human Form and then ran to the Royal Garden that was in the back. Hopping over a fence and then turning a corner, suddenly she met up with Mao and then they got to a large Sakura Tree that was 15 feet tall.

On an out stretched branch, there was a brown rope knot tied around the branch and following it to the end there was the other end. Tied around a pale neck and as Lucy was sitting on the branch – Ready to jump off at any time.

"Princess" Screamed both Holiday and Mao in unison as both of their voices held horror.

"I'm all alone… I'm all alone" Lucy whispered as she was repeating her words as tears dripped from her lonely eyes and landed on the ground.

"Princess stop, you aren't alone" A voice then roared. Turning there was Jacob and Storm running towards them, "Princess" Gasped Storm.

"Holiday" Two voices called out as Grandeeney and Zola appeared both in their Human Forms. "Princess you mustn't jump" Called out Grandeeney.

Lucy looked down. "Wendy... No - You are Grandeeney… I can't believe you all still worry about me, especially since Wendy is gone… She was too young, she wasn't ready" Cried out Lucy.

"Dragons and Dragon Slayers, even if you aren't aware of it – We are all prepared to die" Cried out Zola. "Even Gajeel is gone and Metalicana isn't upset, and Igneel is – Igneel isn't giving much of a care either" Cried Lucy as she was staring down at all of them. Her eyes were filled with loneliness; it was like something was controlling her.

"I hate you all right now" Lucy cried. "Please Princess" Begged Storm. Lucy looked at Storm in the eyes, "Don't close your eyes~" She began to sing softly.

As Lucy's voice then started to hush and go silent, she slowly closed her eyes… She fell backwards, falling from the branch. Everyone gasped, "Princess" Jacob cried as he quickly ripped the white bandage wrapping that was wrapped around his neck.

On Jacob's neck there were small patches of light golden-yellow scales that were around on his neck and shoulders, while the areas with no scales there were scars.

Lifting his hands in the air, "Threads: Sakura Flowers" Chanted Jacob, as the Sakura Tree's flowers then started to glow and then quickly wrap around each other and then formed a chain like link.

Whipping the chain of flowers, Jacob was able to cut the rope and Lucy then quickly fell to the ground. Mao rushed and caught Lucy, before she hit the ground.

"Take Lucy to the infirmary at once" Commanded Holiday, as Mao and Zola rushed Lucy to the infirmary with Grandeeney following behind them. Jacob fell to the ground and covered his neck with his hands, making sure no one saw it.

Storm then ran into the Palace, while still outside in the garden there was Holiday and Jacob. "Let's go" Holiday ordered, "I can't move" Jacob cried as he wouldn't move with his hands still around his neck.

Holiday handed Jacob a roll of white bandage wrap, Jacob quickly began to put the bandage wrapped around his neck again.

On the bandage wrap in the front, there was same cross sword symbol that made a 'X' like shape. Jacob stood up, "Good job" Holiday said to Jacob.

Nodding, "Princess Lucy is too far gone" Jacob whispered as his voice was weak. Holiday nodded. "This world will slowly crumble" Jacob lastly said. "This is what it truly means to be broken… To be – Shattered" Whispered Holiday as tears dripped from her eyes.

_Everyone is gone…_

_Lucy is Destroyed…_

_Lucy is Broken…_

_Lucy is Shattered…_

_Lucy tried to kill herself, but – _

_She was saved._

_Will Lucy we fix?_

_What will happen to the Dragon World?_

_And why is Roxanna only showing herself now?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	11. Chapter 11

_True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten_

_Chapter 11_

_Seal_

**Next Day – Dragon World, Dark Territory. Acnologia's p.o.v:**

Resting in my cave, a laughing echoed. As my head was resting on my claws, I felt little feet start to run all over my back.

Glancing up, to see a girl with long black hair that had blue streaks with ruby-red eyes, as she was wearing a frilly blue and black dress with no shoes and white gloves with white ribbons.

"Why is papa angry?" She asked. "Roxanna not now" I hissed at her, as she was in her Human Form. For years I have kept Roxanna a secret from all the Dragons, and recently the Dragons now know about her.

"Did you hear papa?" She questioned. "What?" I hissed. "Princess Lucy tried to kill herself yesterday and Jacob took off his Dragon Seal" Roxanna explained. I nodded.

"Because of me – She is broken" I muttered. "A broken person is the most dangerous type of person" Mocked Roxanna, "That's why they killed mama" She then hissed softly.

"Roxanna that is enough – Leave your Human Form, the scent of Humans sickens me" I hissed at her. "I pas de soins" ***I no care*** Roxanna answered back, as she moved away and jumped off of my body.

She landed in front of me; her face had a smirk on it. "Can I visit the Princess?" Her voice sang I frowned at her.

Lifting my jaw and chomping it down, there was a popping sound of my teeth crashing together. Roxanne simply laughed at me, "A Seal… Seal of Dragons… A Seal of Faith" I muttered.

"I hate the word faith, I think that the word _'End'_ is better" Said Roxanna, I nodded. "Now I know why Holiday and Blenda was so afraid… Lucy has slipped into the Darkness and is slowly losing her Sanity" I explained to her.

"Stay here" I hissed at her. Standing up and walking out of the cave, expanding out my large wings. "Papa, I wanna visit too" She begged, I glared at her. "No" My voice growled at her as I flew away.

**In the Palace, Holiday's p.o.v:**

It was Storm, Mao, Jacob, and me in Lucy's room. A knock came at the door, sniffing the air. It was Blenda. "Come in" I whispered, as the door opened.

Revealing a white and blue haired women, "How is she?" Blenda asked as she closed the door as she came into the room.

Glancing down at Lucy's sleeping face, her face was pale and thin with slight bags under her eyes. Looking back at Blenda, "Not to good… She looks just like Junko did when she first started to lose herself..." I explained and then stopped.

Blenda nodded. "Once you enter the Darkness… You never come out" She whispered as she then started to have watery eyes. "Is that why you guys couldn't save that girl who was in the picture was saw?" Mao Questioned.

I nodded. "Darkness and Light – Two of the same beings, but yet they are completely different. My brother… He is the King of Darkness, my Light will never be strong enough to surpass him" Blenda explained.

"Only the Queen of Dragons has the power and ability to defeat all of the Dragons… But Acnologia is different and, so are you Blenda of Light" I said as I stared at Blenda.

"What are you talking about Holi-San?" Jacob Questioned. Blenda flinched. "Ancient Taboo" I hissed as Blenda glared at me, "Holiday stop!" Commanded Blenda, in a weak tone of voice as she glared at me again.

"It's my choice, it's your punishment to suffer from embarrassment of your Sin" I hissed at her, she averted my gaze. "Or have you forgotten of your Seal?" I asked her.

Slowly Blenda shook her head, "I am a fool for following my brother into the depths... For following him into hell" Blenda muttered.

"Can one of you explain what the hell guys are talking about?" Hissed Storm as he had confusion written on his face.

Taking a deep breath, giving another look at Blenda she turned her head. "Over a four hundred years ago, a little boy named Argo and his little sister named Bema found an old Dragon Cave that was unfounded for ages. Argo used Magic to destroy the Dragon Cave, thus causing a rip in the Barrier" I explained, as I could hear Blenda growling at me. I took another breath.

"The Barrier was torn open causing Argo and Bema to be sucked into a portal, and brought here" Waving my arms around in a circle, showing them that I was talking about the Dragon World.

"Two humans entered this World, nowhere even close to relating to the Royal Blood of the Dragon Rulers… The little boy and girl both slowly began to disappear from exist…" I was cut off.

"In order to live on, the little girl and boy made a deal with Leader of the Dragons… The little boy will be consumed by Darkness and Hate, while his little sister would be devoured by Light and Love – Slowly they changed, innocent eyes fill with horror… Ivory teeth turned to hellish white fangs… And skin turned to scales" Blenda hissed. She paused.

"What happen after that?" Jacob asked in an unease tone of voice. I was about to talk but, Blenda continued the story.

"The children turned into monsters, inhuman looking beings – They had a choice to leave that World, but at the cost they will still be monsters or to stay and to become one of them… The little girl and boy choose to go home, once they got home they were rejected by the ones they loved… Thus they ran, being chased away for looking like demons, they ran and ran until they were transported back to the World that they left" Blenda explained as tears ran down her face and she began to get choked up.

Storm and Jacob's eyes widen in shock at Blenda, while Mao flinched every time a tear from Blenda's face hit the ground.

"Once they were back in the World that they tried to run away from, the leader went up to them. _'This is your Sin, now carry the burden and rejection that makes you an outsider' _– The Leader explained, ever since that day… The little girl fell into the Light and the little boy fell into the Dark…" I explained, as Blenda turned away and started to tell the story again.

"The Leader then continued _'From this day forward… You boy, you are no longer Argo… From today on, you are the beast that will be rejected by everyone… A symbol of fear, you are the Dragon of Darkness – Acnologia…'" _Blenda passed.

"_And from this day on… You little girl, you are no longer Bema… From today on, you are the beast that is surrounded by everyone… A symbol of joy, you are the Dragon of Light – Blenda_" My voice then mocked.

"Those were my words years and year ago, weren't they?" I mocked with a hissed. "Yes" Choked out Blenda.

Storm and Jacob's eyes filled with shock, while Mao bit his lips with distress. "So, you were once a Human?!" Gasped Storm as he pointed at Blenda.

"Yes… But because I loved my brother, I followed him… And shared the burden of turning into a Dragon with him" Explained Blenda,

"My old name was Bema R. Jokey and Acnologia's old name was Argo E. Jokey… We came from a small but rich family, fed with silver spoons and slept on beds dressed with velvet – But me and my brother lost it all, in one day we lost everything" Hissed Blenda.

"Do you regret it?" Whispered Mao, there was a sudden stillness in the air. Blenda shook her head, "I live things by destiny… If this is my destiny then I love it and I am still with my brother, so I am happier" Blenda cheered with a smile.

Blenda's smile was real, with joy in her eyes and a happy aura that was coming off from her. It even brought a smile to my face, but my smile turned into a soft frown as I glanced at Lucy.

"What is there left for us to do?" Questioned Jacob with a sadden tone, as Storm clenched his fist. The mood in the room was instantly changed, as I looked at her neck area.

"At least there are no marks" Whispered Storm, I nodded. "Darkness will finish consuming her soon" Blenda said, I nodded. "What about the offspring?" Questioned Jacob, as he pointed to Lucy's belly – There was a bump on her stomach, it was still small but you could tell it was there.

Storm growled a bit as Jacob was asking about Lucy's offspring. Mao placed his hand on Storm's shoulder. Leaning down, "Your love shall never be" Mao reminded Storm. Forcing a nodded on his face, "I know" Whispered Storm as he lowered his head.

"Grandeeney was here earlier and examined her stomach… It seems that the offspring is growing normal and is healthy, but if Lucy loses herself in the Darkness the offspring will either die or be born… With Darkness filling their tiny hearts" I explained.

I stared closely at Lucy's body, she was slightly jerking from side to side as her breathing would often change from slow to fast and then go to normal like nothing had happen.

"Princess is trying to fight the Darkness" I explained as I clapped my hands together and started to say a slight prayer.

**Meanwhile in a Dream World – Lucy's p.o.v:**

_It hurts… I was in the dark; I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. I hated it. "Help" I screamed out again as my voice was starting to get weak._

_I was alone… In darkness… Abandon by myself, I was forgotten. "Where am I?" I cried out, it hurts. _

"_Pain" A voice then called out, turning my head and looking around. There was nothing but darkness, than I saw it. _

_An outline of a person then started walking towards me; my eyes were already adjusted to the darkness, so it was pretty easy for me to see._

_ The person that was walking towards me… Was me! My eyes widen in shock, as I watched as the figure appeared before me. _

"_Who are you?" I gasped as the figure stopped right in front of me. She looked like me, but yet she wasn't me… She looked dark and evil._

_ Her eyes were bloody red and her hair was blonde and put up in a bun with her bangs hanging down, while she had a large scar going from her left side of her cheek going over her nose and ending at the right side. _

_She was also wearing a white dress, which was ripped up and slashed up. The dress was splattered with bright red blood, along with a black choker around her neck and white bandage wrapping that was just wrapped around her feet leaving the toes and heel exposed._

_ "Who are you?" I cried out again, as the figure just looked at me and smiled. "I am you, but yet… I am not" She said calmly. "Why am I here?" I asked her. She shook her head._

_ "You will disappear soon… You will be lying in an eternal sleep and I will take over your body" She explained to me. "But who are you?" I asked her for the third time._

_ "I already told you, I am you… Or you can say that I am the Darkness of Lucy Heartfilia… While your name is Lucy, my name is Lucifer" She explained to me, I nodded and my eyes then widen._

_ "Darkness?" I asked. She nodded. "Lucy – You must understand that right now you are dying, if you die then I will take over your body and then you'll no longer be Lucy… You'll be Lucifer" She explained._

_ Starring into her red eyes, "If you are me and I am you… Then why don't we look-alike?" I questioned. "Because I am the Darkness, if you die then this is what you will become… I am a glimpse into your future" Lucifer explained to me._

_ "Then if you are the Darkness that is in my heart aren't you supposed to be encouraging me to die, why are you trying to save me?" I questioned. She nodded._

_ "I am, but if you look at the big picture – No matter what way you look at it, I am Lucy, I am you. And besides I have kindest in my heart, you are truly lucky. If it wasn't for the offspring that were resting in your belly then I would have already taken over you and the entire Dragon Race will be dead by now" Lucifer said with a laugh._

_ My eyes widen in horror, she laughed so easily… "The offspring in your stomach is what is keeping you in the Light, so just think about it" She smiled._

_ Shaking my head, "What will happen to them if you take over me?" I asked in a soft tone of voice. Lucifer started to laugh, looking at me and then laughing harder._

_ "Your offspring will die within your stomach before it even know the joy of life, you will go on a wild rampage and you will end up killing all the Dragons. Then you'll go to EarthLands and end up wiping out the entire Human Race and all of this event will be just like four hundred years ago" Laughed Lucifer._

_ I was shocked, horrified at the idea of me killing everyone. My voice cracked. "W-What happened four hundred years ago?" I asked as my voice started to choke me up, as I stopped talking._

_ Lucifer looked at me, "Zeref the Black Mage that is able of using Death Magic – He lose control of his Magic and nearly killed everyone" She laughed. _

_ "It's so fun, death is so amazing! I really don't understand how people can be afraid of it" Lucifer laughed again, as her red eyes started to glow and her laughed slowly turned twisted and dark._

_ Fear took me over; my eyes grew wide and watery. This is my Darkness… Just as Blenda and Holiday had said the price of learning Dark Dragon Slayer Magic… I would slowly begin to slip into the Darkness and lose my soul_

"_So Lucy~" Sang Lucifer, "Light – Born at Dawn... It's weird to know that I am your Darkness… You know if you let me take over, I can turn you into the most powerful Mage in the World" Smirked Lucifer. "No" I cried out._

_ As I felt something wrap around my neck, Lucifer was trying to choke me out. As both of her hands were wrapped around my neck, her dark face smirked._

_ "Die already" She laughed. I knew, I was slowly dying… And that is why she was trying to kill me; my Darkness was taking me over._

_ "Neh, Lucy tell me – Why do you want to live?" She hissed. "I don't know" I muttered out as I was trying to push Lucifer. "You don't know" Her voice roared, as I felt her lift me up and drop me._

_ It really felt like I got slammed on the ground, a wave of pain filled my body and I cried out in pain. "If it hurts… Kill me" She ordered, weakly shaking my head. She pouted._

_ "I am your Darkness, if you kill me – You will lose your Dark Dragon Slaying Abilities… F.O.R.E.V.E.R" She sang out._

_ "Help" I whispered out in pain, "If it hurts – Kill me" Laughed Lucifer. As than Lucifer walked over to me, It hurts. I felt her stomp on me, it hurts. She quickly started to kick me over and over._

_ "Get up" She sang in a bored tone of voice, as she was acting like I was a toy that just stopped working. "It hurts" I cried out as I felt tears on my face, it hurts…_

_ Even if this is just a dream, even if this isn't real… Everything hurts, I can feel each kick and attack that Lucifer gave me. If Lucifer is my Darkness… It scares me to even think about it…. Everything hurts… I couldn't do anything…_

_ "I-I g-give u-up" I found myself crying out, it hurts. "It hurts" I whispered as I gazed up, I saw her staring back down at me. She smirked. "You don't even know – True pain" She laughed at me again._

_ Darkness… That is all I felt, looking down. My feet and legs were disappearing into the Darkness, I was so scared. "If you are swallowed up by the Darkness that is it" Lucifer said plainly._

_ What was the point? Everything was gone – My family, my friends, my lover… Everything… Everything but- "My offspring" I found myself whispering… _

"_Fairy Tail" I whispered, then smiled as I stared at the hand that uses to have my Fairy Tail Mark on it. Looking down at my legs, the Darkness was up to my waist already._

_ "You feed off from pain and sorrow" I then screamed at Lucifer, she looked at me with her red eyes that were filled with shock. "No more" I gasped. I found the will, I stood up. Ripping myself from the darkness and facing Lucifer._

_ Lucifer eyes widen in shock, a frown came across her face. I started walking towards her; I was in front of her. I placed my hand on my heart, "You get your power of pain that others give off and the sorrow that others are suffering" I said. She laughed, "And your point it?" Lucifer mocked._

_ "Pain and Sorrow is your Darkness – Anger and Hate is my Darkness. I grow stronger seeing my Nakama get hurt; I get angry when people hurt my Nakama… And anyone who hurt my Nakama… I hate them – These are the principles that make my Darkness… Not yours" I explained._

_ As a light then started to generate from my hand that was over my chest, lifting my hand up as the light then started to glow stronger. The Light lite up the Darkness – There was a warm and fuzzy feeling of joy that filled me._

_ "Stop you fool, if you defeat me then you will lose your Dark Dragon Slayer abilities forever" Cried out Lucifer, I looked at her. I shook my head, "I don't care" I smirked as the Darkness completely disappeared._

_ Hearing Lucifer screams of pain, looking as she was burning up in the Light – She was just like a Vampire in the Sun. She started to burn away, "Lucy please don't" Her red eyes cried._

_ "I'm sorry – But I wouldn't allow you to live, you maybe my Darkness – But I am the Light" I softly said as I felt a rush of wind surround me._

_ Closing my eyes, I felt like I was moving. As my eyes were closed, I could hear voices. There were two voices, both of them screaming 'Mama'. Opening my eyes to see one boy and one girl, the boy had pink hair and onyx eyes while the girl had pink and blonde hair with brown eyes. _

_They were my children… My offspring… Before I knew it, the voices and the image of my children faded away. And my world quickly flashed with lights._

**Meanwhile – Palace in Princess Lucy's room, Holiday's p.o.v:**

"Holiday" A light voice called out, turning my head. My jaw dropped, "Princess!" I cheered with joy as I ran to her bedside. It was just me and her in the room alone.

"What happen to you?" I asked her, as her pale face was now life with color and her bags under her eyes were gone. It was like nothing happen.

"I defeated my Darkness…" She paused after that, my heart went racing with joy. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, "Princess do you have any idea what it means? You have finally fully mastered Dark Dragon Slayer Magic" I cheered to her.

Lucy shook her head, "My Darkness said – If I defeated her, I will lose my ability to Learn Dark Dragon Slayer Magic completely" Lucy whispered in sorrow.

Shaking my head, "It was just a way to make you lose hope" I explained to her. "You see, when Acnologia got his first Slayer over a hundred years ago. She was forced the face her Darkness and she failed, because her Darkness said the same thing. That caused her to lose hope and go insane… But you succeeded" I cheered for her. Lucy gave a faint nod.

Looking down at her belly, I watched as Lucy's hands wrapped around her stomach. "Eight more months', right?" She questioned with a smile. I gave a faint nod.

"Princess" A voice boomed, as we both turned towards the door. Looking to see who it was, it was Acnologia along with Storm and Blenda trying to stop him.

"Stay away from the Princess" Roared Storm. "Let him be" Lucy's voice roared. Blenda and Storm turned, as on queue – In unison both of their eyes got watery and they cried out 'Princess'.

"Princess Lucy" Acnologia sternly said as he walked to the side of Lucy's bed. Acnologia started down at Princess, watching as he got on one knee and started to bow.

"Forgive my sin; punish me in any way please… Even if it means death, I will accept the punishment" Acnologia said in an honest tone of voice. I started at Lucy.

"Very well" Her voice hissed, I started to shake. Her voice was dark and evil, it was filled with hate. I held my breath, "Princess" I whispered. "Silence" Lucy growled at me.

Blenda and Storm watched in silences, "Onii-San" Gasped Blenda as her eyes became more watery.

"Your punishment, you shall have your tail and wings ripped off and suffer… Then your head will be cut" Lucy hissed in anger, Blenda and Storm watched in horror. Acnologia nodded.

"As you…" Lucy then cut off Acnologia, "Blenda shall be the one to give you your punishment" Lucy growled, my eyes widen – I looked at Blenda.

Horror filled Blenda's eyes, "Princess please don't make me…" Cried out Blenda as he eyes was watery. Storm was scared stiff, as Lucy slowly moved from off her bed.

She stumbled towards Acnologia, as Lucy got do to her knees and started into Acnologia's eyes.

"Just joking" Lucy then said. Silence and shock filled the room, "Princess" Gasped Acnologia. "I'm only joking, I would never take away the life of a love one… No matter how angry I am" Lucy smiled.

"Thank you Princess" Acnologia cried as he bowed his head lower, "Just tell me this… Are they all really gone?" Lucy whispered in sorrow.

"I'm sorry Princess…" Acnologia whispered as paused. "I see" Lucy muttered. "What's done is done…" Lucy's voice was cut off.

"Forgive me, I would be lying if I said that they were dead" Acnologia said in a low voice. My eyes widen, "What" Gasped Lucy as tears rained down from her face.

"They're alive?" She questioned as he voice cracked, Acnologia nodded. "Indeed, the attack I used wasn't strong enough to kill them but it was strong enough to destroy the island. But before my attack hit the island, someone nullified my roar and then put a sealing spell on the island and that is what caused it to sink" Acnologia explained.

"So… They are all just sealed away" Gasped Lucy as she had a small smile on her face. "Yes Princess" Acnologia said as he looked into Lucy's eyes.

"Princess" I gasped as a wave of calmness came over me. I smiled, as Lucy had her arms wrapped around Acnologia. Tears dripped down from Acnologia's eyes, "I'm sorry Princess" Acnologia said as he hugged her back.

Acnologia broke then hug, "How long will they be sealed away?" Questioned Lucy with slight worry in her voice, Acnologia shook his head.

"It wasn't my spell, it was Mavis's spell" Acnologia said. "Mavis!" I cried out, as Acnologia and Blenda looked at me. "Who is that?" Asked Storm. I held my breath.

"Mavis is the Founder of Fairy Tail and is the first Guild Master" Cheered Lucy, "But not only that" Said Blenda. "Huh?" Questioned Lucy.

"The First Dragon Queen, was Mavis Vermilion" I told Lucy. Her eyes widen, "So Mavis is my grandmother!" Lucy said. I nodded, "Great-great grandmother to be exact" Blenda then said.

"So… Let me get this clear – Everyone is alive and Mavis is my great-great grandmother?" Questioned Lucy in confusion. "Yep" Laughed Storm with a smile. "I see" Whispered Lucy as she stood up.

"For the rest of the year I want to train, teach me the advance attacks and Magical Spells. Also once my offspring are born, me and my three Knights we will be going to EarthLands until Fairy Tail comes back" Lucy said in a commanding voice.

We all gasped. "What about your offspring? They should start to learning about the Dragon Culture and Dragon Slayer Magic at an early age." Explained Blenda.

Lucy nodded. "When my offspring reach the age of one, they will come back here to learn everything. Then at the age of three sent them back to EarthLands to look for me" Explained Lucy.

"But Princess, that can't happen!" I told her. Lucy looked me strength in the eyes. "If I am able to learn all the Dragon Slaying Magic in one year, they should be able to learn their elements in two years" Lucy fired back at me. I nodded.

"And besides… They are my offspring, with my intelligence and Natsu's will power… Then they shall become powerful Mages" Lucy then said in a smiling face. "Don't you think so too, Acnologia?" Giggled Lucy. Acnologia paused. He quickly nodded his head, "Yes Princess" Cheered Acnologia with a smile.

_Lucy slips deeper into the Darkness._

_After meeting her Darkness, Lucifer – _

_Lucy must fight for her sanity._

_Lucy defeats Lucifer _

_And then it turns out…_

_Fairy Tail is alive._

_What will happen next?_

_How will Lucy's children be?_

_What will happen if Lucy goes back to EarthLands?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	12. Chapter 12

_True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten_

_Chapter 12_

_Enter Charcoal and Fate_

**Time Skip – One week. Storm's p.o.v:  
**It was dark, around ten at night; I was helping Lucy to her room as she wasn't able to walk. Holding her like a bride, with her arms wrapped around my neck. As I entered the palace, Jacob looked at me and Mao's lips with in a frown.

Walking right pass them, as made my way up the stairs with Lucy in my arms. "Princess don't you think you should ease up on the training?" I said as I felt Lucy shake her head against my chest.

"I can't" She gasped in a sleepy tone of voice, "And why is that? You can't even walk and have you forgotten that you are carrying Offspring in you?" I questioned her.

"M-My training isn't h-harming them… W-When I am t-training Grandeeney is a-a-always on s-standby and checks on them every h-hour" She muttered as she was drifting in and out of her dream like state.

Reaching her room, Lucy slowly began to undress as I turned away. I went into her closet and pulled out a pair of pajamas. As Lucy was left in nothing but her panties, turning my head away as I handed her a black sports bar. She quickly placed it on and held out her arms.

Bring the unbutton pajama shirt around her arms and placing it on her, then helping her into a pair of pajama shorts. Lucy turned around and began buttoning up the shirt; Lucy tugged at the shirt a bit.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and headed for her bed, as she lifted up the blanket and laid down in the bed I gently placed the blanket over her.

"Thank you, Storm" Lucy's voice then cheered in a soft tone, I nodded. Just as I was about to walk away, something stopped me. Turning around, Lucy was holding my hand.

"Storm, answer me this" Her voice quickly and sternly said, I nodded. "Are you happy serving me?" She asked shyly. I paused.

As her brown eyes stared at me, I didn't know what to say. "Tell me something… You have seen sad lately, even thou you are smiling you hold sadness in your eyes" Lucy explains.

Taking her hand that was holding mines; I got to my knees and kneeled beside her bed. Holding her hand, I kissed the top of it. "I am a loyal Knight, sworn to protect my Princess. If my Princess is happy, then I am happy" I explain to her.

Lucy nodded, "Good night" She then sweetly said as I turned away and walked towards the door. Just as I was about to leave, I turned and looked at her.

"Sweet dreams, Princess" I cheered to her as I walked out of her room. Closing her bedroom door behind me, walking away going back down the stairway. At the bottom there was Mao and Jacob.

"Are you really happy?" Mao then asked me with no expression in his face. "Shut up" I hissed. "You really love Lulu-Chi with all your heart, but she has already been claimed" Reminded Jacob.

"Don't remind… Only if she came here from the moment she was born, then everything wouldn't be like this" I softly hissed. "Yes but destiny has a funny way of dealing with people" Mocked Mao.

"So are we done here?" I growled. Mao smirked and shook his head. "Are you really happy with the way things are?" Mao questioned. "I vowed to serve and protect, not to love and hold" I roared at him.

"Are you happy?" Mao then asked me again, I gave an annoyed huff. "If the Princess is happy, then I am happy" I replied.

"Giving up your own happiness for another, Storm you maybe all grown up but you are still a child on the inside" Mocked Mao. I frowned.

Mao then just walked away, strolling pass me as it nothing has happen. "A Knight dies a lonely death, a Knight has vowed to only serve their lord even if it means that they will be alone in the future" Mocked Mao.

Turning around, I then charge for Mao. Swing my foot up, Mao turned around lifted his leg up and blocked the attack.

Suddenly Mao lowered his body and swipe his leg, I felt myself drop to the ground. I was on my back on the floor, "If it is a Long-Range Battle – That is Jacob. If it is a Close Combat Battle – This is me. And if it's a Battle to the Death – That is you" Mao mocked as he continued on his way.

"You fucking bastard" I roared with all my might, as then from the corner of my eye I saw Holiday. She was in her Human Form, walking towards us. "What is going on?" She roared with a scowl on her face.

Picking myself up from the ground, "Storm and Mao had a fight" Jacob then said with a blunt tone. Holiday frowned. "Where is Mao?" She then asked. I pointed to the direction up the stairs to where is room is.

Holiday frowned. "_Divide we stand… United we fall_ – That was in the vow that you three made together. And now look at you three, truly a pity" Hissed Holiday.

I was about to say something until Holiday cut me off, "Jacob please get some rest. I will like to speak with Storm alone" Ordered Holiday.

Jacob nodded, as he walked away. We and Holiday then walked into the dining room, she took a seat at the head of the table and I sat on the side.

"Why do you wanna talk to me?" I asked, Holiday looked at with a soft eyes and shook her head.

"Are you happy with being a Knight?" She asked me. And again this was the question that popped up, am I happy?

"Of course" I told her. "It doesn't seem that way, do you know that in ancient history a Knight would lose his life for telling even a small lie like that" Mocked Holiday.

"Well I am telling you the trust, I am happy with being a Knight" I told her again with a stern sounding tone of voice. "You love her" Holiday voice then huffed.

I paused. My eyes widen in shock, as I stood shock. "I nailed it didn't I" She playfully laughed. Giving a faint nodded, "Only if she was never in Fairy Tail and came her from the beginning. Maybe things could have been different" I cursed.

"A Knight – A being that dons armor and weapon while showing his loyalty and faithfulness towards their Ruler, leading a lonely life with no lover and sacrificing thy happiness for thy other also… Dying on order – That is a Knight" Explained Holiday.

"I made that vow and I agreed to all of the terms" I reminded her. She nodded. "So I will ask you this again… Are you happy as a Knight?" Holiday then questioned again.

My heart was telling me yes, but my mind was saying no. "I don't know… I love Princess Lucy with all my heart, but I know it could never be… you know it's just like a messed up Romeo and Juliet" I chuckled as I covered my face with my hands.

Holiday agreed. "Indeed I agree with you, but follow you heart. That is all I have to say" Holiday then huffed as she stood up from her seat.

She came up to me and patted me on my head, "No matter how old you are… You will always be the little boy that I rescued" Mocked Holiday.

Alone in the dining room, shaking my head. I then made up my mind. "I am happy" I then cheered.

**Time Skip – Two week later – Dark Territory. Normal p.o.v:**

As Lucy and Acnologia were doing combat training, Grandeeney was on standby just in case something happen and there was also Jacob just watching. Grandeeney and Acnologia were both in their Human Form.

"Use more of your leg, it will drive your knee strikes so that they are more powerful" Explained Acnologia as he showed Lucy was he was talking about, he stood away from Lucy and he then took a fighting stance.

"Force your knee up" Instructed Acnologia as he was showing Lucy. As Acnologia pushed off his legs, shoving his knee forward into midair and then landing back down on the ground.

"Muay Thai is dangerous" Laughed Jacob in awe. Lucy then followed Acnologia's movement, bending her legs and then jumping up. Forcing a knee strike in the air, Lucy landed and huffed.

"Are you okay Princess?" Questioned Acnologia as Lucy was huffing and trying to catch her breath. Lucy nodded, as she took a fighting pose again.

As Acnologia then put on some sparring gear, "Attack me" Ordered Acnologia. Lucy nodded.

Lucy nodded, taking a fighting stance and then charging towards Acnologia, as he was guarding himself. Lucy swung her leg up, giving a powerful kick that made Acnologia get push back a bit.

"Good job Lucy-San" Congratulated Acnologia. Lucy nodded, "Well that is it for today" Said Acnologia. Lucy nodded, "So how long more until the offspring are born?" Acnologia asked with cheer.

"Seven and a half more mouths" Cheered Lucy with a smile, as she patted her tummy and smiled.

**Time Skip – Seven months later – Earth Territory. Mao's p.o.v:**

Me and Zola were helping Lucy with her training, as Lucy was standing still with her eyes closes.

"Now Princess, look beyond what your eyes can't see" Zola calmly said as a strong wind blew, sending bright green leaves swirling into the air as they were riding the wind current.

Lucy then was surrounded by a yellow Magical Energy, it surrounded around her. "Now Princess tell me, where is Zola" I then asked her as I glanced to my side. Zola was hiding.

"Uhm…" Lucy then huffed as she then straightens her stance, pulling her arms close to her body and turning around. Her eyes were still close, as she was taking deep breaths.

"Over there" Lucy then quickly said as she turned 180 degrees and pointed to a tree. It was a young redwood tree; it was only ten feet tall and didn't look like it could support anyone.

"Nice job, Princess" Cheered Zola's voice, as we watched as her body unfolded and she jumped down from the tree.

"Well I think that is enough for today, Princess. You should get some rest" Zola then said. Lucy nodded, as she softly patted her belly.

Lucy's belly was round, "You can feel the kicks" She cheered with a smile. I nodded. "Shall we go back?" I questioned, she nodded.

**Time Skip –Two months later – Dragon World, Dragon Palace. Normal p.o.v:**

In the infirmary room, there was Lucy lying on the bed. While around her were Blenda, Cielo, Holiday, Storm, Celeste and Grandeeney – While the others were all outside of the infirmary waiting.

"It hurts to listen to Lulu-Chi's scream" Cried Jacob, as he was covering his ears. "This is only natural in child-birth" Said Zola. "Why aren't you in there helping Zola?" Questioned Atropine.

"My eyes are blind, I will never be able to help in an event like this" Zola explained. "Ugh!" A voice screamed, as everyone looked towards the room door.

Only to see Storm running out, with his hands over his mouth and his eyes shut tight. Acnologia laughed, "Weakly can't handle watching childbirth" Mocked Roxanna as she was the side of Acnologia.

"Mama said childbirth is beautiful" Cheered Cielo's daughter, Xue Fang – But she likes it better when others call her Yuki.

"I wonder if she is okay" Said Mao. "Princess Lucy will be okay, Princess's is able to tolerate pain… And also she has Grandeeney to help her with the pain" Explained Elliot.

**Inside the infirmary – Holiday's p.o.v:**

Princess Lucy cried out in pain again. "It's okay Princess, take deep breaths" I told her. She let out another screams, I frowned at her.

"You know, it would be a lot easier to help you if you stop screaming" I scolded her. "S-Sorry" Lucy cried out. I nodded.

Turning to Cielo who was holding a tub of warm water and Celeste who was holding bunch of towels in her hand, "Be prepared" I reminded them. Both of them nodded.

"W-What happen to Storm?" Questioned Lucy, as she was trying to talk over the pain she was feeling. "He ran out of here" Laughed Grandeeney, Lucy chuckled a bit to.

From a slight smile, to a twist look of pain – Princess Lucy started to scream out in pain. Holding her eyes shut, "Deep breaths" I told her as I was ready to receive the offspring.

"You can do it Princess, just relax" I told her, as I then said it. A small little head, I got it. As cries started to fill the room, "It's a little boy" I cheered.

"Aw" Gasped Blenda as I handed the baby off to her. Within a sharp moment, Princess Lucy let out another cry. Another little head, I got it. My eyes widen.

"Twins" I cheered, as I handed the little baby to Grandeeney. "It's a girl" Cheered Grandeeney as she was squealing with joy.

Celeste and Cielo started to clean them off, as Lucy was huffing deeply. Celeste then handed both of the children to Lucy, the boy was wrapped in a fluffy blue towel and the girl was wrapped in a fluffy green towel.

"Everyone come and meet the Future Princess and Prince" Blenda then said calling out to everyone who was waiting. "Princess and Prince?!" They all gasped, as everyone entered the room.

Lucy was lying in the bed, with the little boy and girl in each of her arms. "Princess, forgive me for running out" Said Storm. Acnologia chuckled, while Blenda slapped Acnologia for laughing.

"They are so cute" Cheered Roxanna as she ran to Lucy's side. "Hi, Roxanna" Cheered Lucy as she reached out her hand and patted Roxanna on the head.

"What are their names Princess?" Questioned Xue Fang as she appeared on the other side of Lucy, "I don't know" Whispered Lucy with a soft smile.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

As I stared into the little boy's dark eyes, they shine with darkness. "Charcoal" I whispered. "Charcoal?" Igneel Questioned. I nodded, "He reminds me of Natsu" I cheered with a smile.

"What about her?" Xue Fang Said. "How about Destine, that's a nice name" Suggested Roxanna. Shaking my head, "Maybe…" I paused.

"Fate" I then said. "That is a pretty name" Cheered Roxanna. I nodded, as I held both of my children close to me.

Looking done at them, a pair of onyx and chocolate eyes then stared back to me. Tears filled my eyes; they both laughed and smiled at me. "My own children" I cried out in joy.

"Yuki, let's leave the Princess to have some mommy and baby time" I heard Cielo cheered to Xue Fang. Xue Fang nodded, "Then we can have mommy and baby time" Cheered the little Dragon child.

"My Princess, we well be leaving now" Cielo told me, I nodded. Right before Cielo and Xue Fang left. "Oh, also Princess Lucy – If you even need some mommy tips, feel free to ask" Cielo told me. I nodded, "Thank you" I called back.

As Cielo and Xue Fang left, Atropine and Jupiter then came to my side. "They are lovely young ones" Jupiter thick tone of voice cheered, "Congratulation – Princess Lucy" Atropine then said. They both then left.

Ten minutes later, Brock and Elliot then left. Then Celeste disappeared along with Zola. And later Acnologia, Roxanna, and Blenda all left together.

More time has pass, it was now just my three Dragon Knights, Holiday, and Igneel left in the room.

Igneel had uneasiness written on his face; Holiday realized it but didn't say anything. Looking down into my arms, Fate and Charcoal were both sound asleep.

Fate's eyes were chocolate-brown just like mines and her hair was a fine blonde with pink tips, and then Charcoal's eyes were onyx black and his hair was just like Natsu – Pink, short and messy.

"Storm, Mao please put Fate and Charcoal into the crib" I said, as Mao and Storm came up and took my children away from me. I felt an uneasy feeling in the bit of my stomach, seeing my children being taken away from me…

"A mother's protective instinct might take over… Please calm down Princess Lucy, they are alright" Jacob then cheered at me, as I felt his hand touch my shoulder.

Looking back up at Igneel, his gaze was filled with nothing. "Igneel" I called out to him, he looked at me. "Yes, my Princess?" He questioned.

"You haven't said anything about your grandchildren, do they not please you?" I asked. Igneel looked at me with shock, "I am glad that they are my grandchildren… But…" Igneel paused.

"Igneel. If you have anything to say, speak up now" I commanded. Igneel stared into my eyes, "I'm sorry" He whispered as tears dripped down his face. The room was silent.

"All because of Natsu, you are like this. All because of Natsu, you have to give birth at the age of twenty… I'm sorry" Cried out Igneel. I looked at him in confusion.

**(A/N - If some of you are questioning her age, just to make it clear: When she went to EarthLands is was 19, and got pregnant at the age of 19. but she gave birth at the age of twenty. Just to make it clear for you guys, hope this helps) **

"Even if I gave birth at twenty years old, that is not the problem?" I asked. He looked at me in shock. "Child birth is a beautiful thing, also I am happy that I was able to give birth. Even thou it was painful, I was able to stand the pain because I know…" I paused as I smiled, as I felt tears drip down my face as well.

"Being the Princess of Dragons and having future offspring, it makes me happy… It makes me happy to know that the rest of Fairy Tail will come back, and I am happy to know that the father of my children is Natsu" I cheered with a smile, as tears of joy rained down my eyes.

Holiday then started to clap, with joy. Igneel and I looked at her, "You speak of wisdom – Far beyond your years" Holiday told me, Igneel nodded.

"I agree… Princess Lucy-Chan" Igneel laughed as he flashed a large toothy grin. My face got red, "L-Lucy-Chan?!" I asked in shock. "Well, you are Igneel's-San daughter-in-law now" Said Jacob in a sly and cheerful tone of voice.

"Can you answer me just one questioned?" I said looking at Igneel, he smiled. "What is it?" He asked kindly. I took a deep breath, "W-What if Natsu r-rejects Fate and Charcoal?" I muttered.

There was a pause in the air, everyone was silent. "Natsu is your Mate and that's how it will always be, on that day Natsu claimed you as his Mate there was no going back" Igneel explained.

"Once something is yours, you can't give it back. You and your children belong to Natsu – And besides that idiot boy is thick-headed, he accepts everyone" Joked Igneel.

"Yeah~" Sang Holiday with an annoyed tone, "He is so thick-headed that he manage to knock up Lucy" Holiday said with a sarcastic tone of voice. All I could do is laugh at hearing Holiday's outburst of Natsu.

**Time Skip – Later on that day, 8:35pm. Holiday's p.o.v:**

I was in the library talking with Lucy, while Jacob, Storm, Mao, Igneel and Grandeeney were taking care of the babies.

"So you will be leaving in two days" I whispered sadly. Lucy nodded. "What will you do when you get to EarthLands?" I asked her. Lucy shook her head, "I really don't know" She replied.

"Maybe I can go tomorrow and buy a house for you guys at least, then I can stock it with food and everything that you'll need to be raising infants" I suggested to her. Lucy nodded. "Also you shouldn't be walking around, you just gave birth - Go and get some bed rest" I scolded her, Lucy just nodded.

"Thank you Holiday" Lucy smiled at me, I nodded. "But please, find a home in Magnolia Town – Close to Fairy Tail" Lucy told me, I nodded.

"So why are you bringing them to EarthLands?" I questioned. "I want to raise Fate and Storm in EarthLands for a period of time so they get used to being around normal people" Lucy explained.

"Do you have any plans of what to do when you get there?" I asked her, Lucy nodded. "I have a friend, from a different Guild. He is a Wizard Saint and a Wizard Saint is able to recommend other Mages to take the Saint Test, so I was planning on taking the test and if I become a Wizard Saint I'll work my way to number one" Lucy cheered with a bright smile on her face.

"What will you do after you become number one?" I questioned, Lucy paused. "I would like to join Fairy Tail again, also if I make a name for Fairy Tail again and then they will still be the best" Cheered Lucy as a tear slipped down from her eye.

I nodded. "I see, so Fairy Tail hasn't been doing well lately" I whispered. "Nope, I have gotten a lot of info from Loke. He told me that the Guild was forced to move after another Guild came and took over the old Guild Hall, also most of the members are gone. There is most likely only 50 people left in the guild I think" Lucy explained.

"So what time will you be leaving?" I questioned. "About seven in the morning" Lucy whispered. I nodded.

"Also how has your training been?" I asked Lucy in joy, trying to change to topic. "Great! Just last week I got this new type of keys that are really rare, these keys are the Platinum Collection– They are able to summon spirits from the Chinese Zodiac" Explained Lucy as her eyes lit up.

* * *

**List of keys -**

**Golden Keys: **Western Zodiac

**Silver Keys:**Normal Spirits

**Platinum Keys:**Chinese Zodiac

**Bronze Keys: **Normal Spirits

**Black Key:**Spirit of Assassination

**White Key:**Spirit of Healing

**Grey Key: **Spirit of Time Travel

**Diamond Keys:**Dragons

**Crystal Keys:**Fairies

* * *

It was like I was talking to Layla. Lucy and Layla, when they talked about Celestial Spirits they both had that same sparkle in their eyes. It brought a smile to my face.

"What about your training with the others?" I questioned. "I have mastered all Elements of Dragon Slayer Magic, also the Secret Celestial Spells and I also learned how to Requip" Lucy cheered.

"How many Celestial Keys do you have under your control?" I questioned. "53 – That is including the Platinum, Diamond, and Bronze Keys. Including each of the Black, White, and Grey Key – Thou there are two more Golden Keys that I need to get in order to complete the 12 Golden Zodiac" Lucy explained with a large smile.

"Also, by the way who taught you Requip Magic?" I then asked her. Lucy paused for a second. "Sorry" She whispered. "Princess Lucy" I said in a stern tone of voice.

"Storm taught me the basics" Lucy explained. "What about Armors?" My voice questioned. Giving a sharp nodded, "I am able to Requip into four different Armors but that's it" Lucy Explained.

I face-palmed myself, "Holiday" Gasped Lucy – Shaking my head, "You have learned so much different types of Magic" I laughed. Lucy nodded, "I guess" She cheered.

**Time Skip – Two days later. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Do you have everything you need?" Holiday asked me again, for like the hundred time. I nodded, "Yes Holiday" Cheered again.

All the Dragons were at the Palace, they were saying goodbyes. "My Princess, why are you bringing no clothes?" Jacob then questioned. "I can't allow the scent of the Dragons into EarthLands, so I can't bring any of my clothes from here because they carry too much of the Dragon scents" I explained.

Staring at Jacob. Than looking at Mao and Storm. "Jake" I called out. "Yes, Lulu-Chi?" Jacob questioned back.

"Why don't any of you guys have bags to carry?" I questioned. It finally hit me; none of us were carrying anything. Mao was holding onto Fate, while Storm was holding Charcoal.

"Yesterday we moved what we need into the house already, but before we moved them we cleansed them so the Dragon smell will disappear" Explained Storm. I nodded. "So I'm the only one without clothes" I laughed with a smile

"Mm, we can fix that" Cheered Zola, as she nudged Metalicana in the shoulder.

"For you my Princess" Metalicana then said as he came up to me, Metalicana handed me a backpack that was a blue and pink swirl design, the bag was filled with something.

Peeking into the bag, my eyes widen. So much money was in the bag. "What is this for? And where did it all come from?" I questioned them; my eyes were in shock at the sight of all the money.

"Just to get you started, also the house that you guys will be living in you don't have to worry about bills or anything or rent because I bought the house" Laughed Holiday as if it was nothing.

"So what is all this money for?" I gasped. "Food, clothes, and other suffer that you may want or need" Said Metalicana. "Oh, okay but where did this all come from?" I asked again.

"In the Northern Mountains of my Territory, gold generates over there. But since we don't use money or need it, we change it into Jewels" Explained Zola.

All I could do was smile, "But this is so much – I could never take this" I told them as I tried to hand it back to Metalicana, but he wouldn't take it.

"If we need money we have an endless supply of gold and silvers, plus our Dragon Race has been saving up money since Humans have been using stone tools. Simply only a small amount of money wouldn't even put a dent in the amount of money we have saved up" Explained Igneel.

"Thank you, everyone" I cheered. As I lowered my head and bowed, everyone gasped. "Thank you, everyone" I cheered with a bright smile.

**Normal p.o.v:**

As Lucy was about to summon a key, "My Princess – Let me" Cheered Brock as he stepped forward, he was holding a Realm Traveler in his hand.

"Open – Path of the Realms" Chanted Brock as the small crystal ball in his hand then started to glow and a portal opened up before him. "This will take you all right to your home that Holiday has bought for you" Explained Brock. Lucy nodded.

Mao was holding Fate in his arms, while Storm had Charcoal in his arms and Jacob held the bag of money.

While Mao began to pass through the portal, Jacob then was next. "Bye everyone" Jacob cheered with a bright smile as he disappeared into the portal.

Lucy paused at the entrance to the portal. "Princess what is the problem?" Grandeeney asked. Lucy shook her head, "I'm scared" She whispered.

"Princess" A voice called out, Lucy turned and looked. It was Roxanna. "Hurry back, also here you go" Cheered Roxanna.

Lucy nodded as she took silver charm bracelet from Roxanna. The bracelet was a silver chain with a black crystal shaped heart charm, "This will help for subduing your Magical Energy so people can't sense it" Roxanna proudly explained.

"It's wonderful, thank you Roxanna" Lucy then said. As a shadow was moving towards Lucy, it was a little girl.

"This is for you Princess" A light voice then cheered, as Xue Fang ran up to Lucy. Xue Fang handed Lucy a necklace with a little bottle attached to it.

"It's water from the River of Peace, it has magical energy restoration abilities" Xue Fang explained. "Thank you Yuki" Smiled Lucy.

Taking the necklace and bracelet in her hands and holding it close to her heart, "I'll hold it close to my heart" Lucy said, both Xue Fang and Roxanna smiled.

Even thou Xue Fang and Roxanna had a sort of a big difference between their ages; they actually got along pretty well.

Lucy then started walking towards the portal again. She stopped, "I'm sorry" Whispered Lucy. "Princess what's wrong?" Questioned Storm as he walked up behind Lucy, "I can't" Whispered Lucy.

"Everything will be alright" Holiday then said loudly as Lucy looked back at Holiday. "Remember Princess, you have all of our keys. Can you summon us anytime; also you have the Key of the Traveler. You can visit us anytime" Holiday cheered.

Giving a faint nodded, "I know but…" Lucy's voice was cut off by Storm's. "Dead lord just go already Princess" Scolded Storm as he pushed Princess Lucy into the portal.

The Dragons all gasped. Storm looked at all of them and smirked, "Bye y'all!" He cheered as he jumped into the portal. As Storm disappeared within the portal, the portal closed.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Clenching my eyes tightly, we were traveling through Time and Space. As a wave of cool air hit me, I opened my eyes. Looking around, we were in a home.

From behind me Storm appeared and the portal that brought all of us here then closed.

There was Mao and Jacob smiling at me and Storm, "Welcome to your new home" My three Knights then cheered, as laughter from Fate and Charcoal were heard.

"Wow" I gasped as I looked all around me, from what I could see. I was in a living room, with large coaches and a Lacrima Screen. Walking around a bit, there was a large kitchen and a door that led outside to a medium size yard.

"How big is this house?" I questioned as I went back into the living room. "Nine beds and Six and a half bath" Mao explained.

My jaw dropped, "Wow" I gasped. As cries were started to be heard, I glanced at Charcoal and Fate. Both of them were crying their heads off.

"Ah, looks some bodies are hungry" Cheered Jacob in a babyish tone of voice. As I was about to walk back into the kitchen, Jacob stopped me. "I got this, just go sit down and rest okay Lulu-Chi" Smiled Jacob.

Huffing, I nodded. As I passed Storm, I put my hands out. Slowly Storm handed Charcoal over to him, he was still crying. A minute later Jacob came back with two bottles, one bottle was red and the other one was blue.

Getting the red bottle from Jacob, I then sat on the couch and started to feed Charcoal. It was quiet, with both Fate and Charcoal slowly eating.

I glanced up at Storm and Jacob. "What's wrong Princess?" Questioned Mao, as he probably senses me staring at the other two. Taking a deep breath.

"This might be a stupid question but, if I am the Princess what will Fate and Charcoal be called?" I asked, Storm laughed. "Shut up" I mocked back, as he pretended to wipe away a tear.

"When you are married you'll be called Queen, your Mate will become King, but for now – Fate will be called Lady Fate while, Charcoal will be called Sir Charcoal" Mao explained. I nodded.

"Lulu-Chi, will what are the plans for tomorrow?" Jacob then cheered with a smile, "Shopping" I cheered. I then remembered that they all brought their clothes from the Dragon World.

Looking down at Charcoal, he was drinking away at his bottle milk. "The clothes that you guys brought here from the Dragon World, I want you guys to burn it all" I whispered.

"But why Lulu-Chi, we cleansed it before be brought it?" Jacob asked in a soft tone of voice. Shaking my head, "It holds too much of the Dragon scent's – Clean or not, we can't risk the chance" I reminded them. "As you wish, Princess" Mao then said.

"What are you going to do the day after tomorrow, Princess?" Storm asked in a kind tone of voice.

Not looking them in the eyes, I was silent. Taking a deep breath, "I will be taking a trip to the Lamia Scale Guild" I told them.

"But why?" They all gasped in unison, "My friend is in that Guild… And he might be able to help me become a Wizard Saint" I explained.

"A Wizard Saint? Isn't that a group of really strong Wizard?" Questioned Storm, I nodded. "There are only ten, my old Guild Master – Master Makarov , he was one. And so is my friend, Jura Neekis" I explained, as I finish explaining Charcoal finished off his bottle.

Jacob came and took the bottle from me; he went in to the kitchen and put it away. He then came back and sat on the couch next to me.

"Did you just say Jura Neekis?" Gasped Mao. I nodded. "Do you know him?" I asked. Mao nodded, "I meet him before I was brought to the Dragon World" He explained.

"How did you meet him?" Storm questioned. "I meet him when I was only six, I don't think he will remember me much" Mao explained. I nodded.

"Well I guess we will be finding out in couple of days" I then cheered, "Eh?" Mao questioned. "You will be coming with me to the Lamia Scale" I cheered.

As in the back round, Jacob and Storm huffed. I laughed at them, as I then started to burp Charcoal.

**Time Skip, 8:50pm. Normal p.o.v:**

"Lulu-Chi, allow me to put them to sleep" Jacob cheered, Lucy shook her head. As Lucy held both Charcoal and Fate in her arms, "It's okay. I want the three of you to get some sleep" Lucy said with an order.

The three knights looked back at each other, "I'll call you guys if I need help" Lucy reminded me. The three Knights nodded.

"Good night Princess Lucy, Lady Fate, and Sir Charcoal" Mao said in a humble tone of voice, as he turned and walked away.

"See ya in the morning Lulu-Chi" Cheered Jacob as he flashed a happy smile, "Good night little ones" He cheered as he playfully blew kisses to Charcoal and Fate.

Jacob and Mao disappeared; they went upstairs to the second floor. It was just Lucy and Storm still in the living room, as Lucy slowly walked towards the stairs.

"Princess let me help up" Storm said, "No" Lucy sternly replied. "But why?" Gasped Storm. There was a silence that filled the air; Lucy took a deep breath as she finally made it up the stairs to the second floor.

Walking across the hall wall, and then going to another stair way – The house was really big, with was on a hill that was on the out skirts Magnolia but it was only ten minutes way from Fairy Tail.

The house was a 3 story house with a back yard, along with 9 bedrooms and 6 and a half bathrooms. Lucy then started going to the third floor.

"Why wouldn't you let me help Princess?" Whispered Storm as he was on guard, making sure Lucy was alright and Charcoal and Fate was safe. "I can't" Lucy whispered back.

"How come?" Questioned back Storm as he was feeling a bit hurt. "Because I have to learn to take care of my children on my own, one day I might not have you guys with me… I have to learn so that I wouldn't be a burden on anyone" Lucy whispered as he reached the third floor.

Walking down the hall, getting to a door and then walking in – It was a nursery. With baby toys everywhere, a crib, a baby swing and even a little book-case in the corner of the room.

Lucy placed both Charcoal and Fate into the crib, reaching above. Lucy then turned on the baby mobile, as it started to spin around there was music.

The middle was a plush like figure of a crescent moon, while around it were four small Dragon like plush dolls.

One was gold, the other was red, the third was blue, and the last one was black and blue. It was Holiday, Igneel, Cielo, and the last tone was Acnologia.

Storm was shocked. As Lucy was about to leave the nursery – "What makes you thing that you'll be a burden?" Laughed Storm as he flashed a sad smile.

"I just know that I will be a burden to people… And I don't want that" Lucy whispered with sadness in her voice. "Asking for help doesn't make you a burden" Storm then said sternly.

Lucy looked up at him with a tear face, Storm clenched his fist. "Also who ever said that we well be leaving you" Mocked Storm. As Strom went up to Lucy and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"You are stuck with us; we aren't going anywhere any time soon. Besides, have you forgotten that we are your Knights? Sworn to stay by your side, even if the entire world is against you… As your Knights, we vow to stay by your side and to protect you even if it means out lives" Explained Storm as he got down on one knee and kissed Lucy on the back of her left hand.

Slight blush of embarrassment appeared on her face. "I couldn't have said it any better myself" Mocked a voice, as Lucy and Storm looked around. By the door, there was Mao and Jacob.

"Not fair, Storm gets to have Lulu-Chi all to herself" Mocked Jacob with a fake frown. "Hehe, what are you guys doing here?" Storm growled in a low tone.

"The better question is what are you doing here?" Mocked back Mao. Storm hissed in a low tone, as Lucy just laughed. "Alright, let's all go to bed before we wake them up" Whispered Lucy as she started to push the three boys out of the room.

"Goodnight, Charcoal – Fate" Lucy cheered as she turned off the lights and shut the door. "Good night everyone" Lucy said as she waved her hand and started to walk away to her bedroom that was on the other side of the hall.

_Eight months have passed_

_Lucy gave birth to Fate and Charcoal._

_Lucy, her two children, and her three Knights all leave for EarthLands._

_What will happen next?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**Spoiler* for next Chapter**_

* * *

_"Lulu-Chi, do you need help carrying your bags?" Jacob asked kindly. "It's okay, I'm fine" Lucy cheered back as her and Jacob were walking down the market place._

_ Walking without looking, Lucy then bumped into someone. Pulling her hood down to make sure her face wasn't showing, "I'm sorry" Lucy said as she bowed her head._

_ Jacob frowned at the man who was in front of him. "Sorry ain't going to cut it, bitch" Mocked the tall man who was in front of Lucy. As the man reached to punch Lucy, Jacob pulled Lucy away and took her place._

_ Getting punch in the center of the forehead, the tall man backed away in shock. "Listen here, bitch – She said she was sorry, so stop acting like a little asshole, suck up your pride and walk away" Growled Jacob._

_ Lucy watched in shock as the scene in front of her started to play out. "Your Thibault from Twilight Orge, because of your Guild – Fairy Tail was forced to move locations" Hissed Jacob._

_ Tears slipped from Lucy's eyes, as she quickly wiped away her tears. "Twilight Orge" Lucy growled. "Jake, that is enough back away" Ordered Lucy._

_ "As you wish, Lulu-Chi" Jacob whispered in defeat as he couldn't go against Lucy's order. "Ah, little man backing down because of his girlfriend told him to. What a joke" The man named Thibault laughed, as a group of four other people where behind him._

_ "So, how were your guys able to force Fairy Tail to move?" Lucy hissed as she walked towards them, stopping in front of him._

_ "Hah, Fairy Tail is weak!" Laughed Thibault, as the other men then started to laugh as well. "We destroyed Fairy Tail within a matter of seconds" Laughed another man._

_ "Die, you bastards" Roared Lucy as flames then started to surround her, she charged at the five members of Twilight Orge. While Jacob was in the back round, laughing._


	13. Chapter 13

_True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten_

_Chapter 13_

_Shopping and Enter Eclipse _

**EarthLands, Lucy's p.o.v:**

It was seven in the morning, I was up and dressed. We all finished eating breakfast, as me and Jacob was about to leave.

I was dressed in a plain white sleeve-less turtle neck with a light blue shorts, with a white belt. Also I was wearing my black boots and with my black cape that had a hood.

Jacob then came up to my side. Jacob was wearing green military camouflage pants then went to his knees with a black belt, along with a white tank top and brown military boots with white laces.

"Ready to go?" I questioned him, he gave a playful nod. As I had a wad of cash in my pocket, "Oh by the way do you have Storm's and Mao's cloth sizes?" I questioned. "Of course Lulu-Chi, you asked me to get it so I got it" Jacob cheered with a bright smile.

Mao and Storm then walked up to me and Jacob, holding Fate and Charcoal in each of their arms. "Take good care of them for me" I reminded them, "Of course Princess" They said in unison.

Looking at Jacob, "See you guys later" I cheered. As Mao and Storm called out goodbye to me and Jacob as we left.

Walking down the dirt street and then getting into deeper of the town, I hopped onto the river's edge and started walking. With my hood down hiding my face, "Lulu-Chi please just be careful" Jacob cried on a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I always did before" I laughed as I stared at the river; a boat with two fisher men then came floating. I remember them, from two years ago; they always told me to be careful when I ever I walked on the edge.

"Be careful miss" Called out the first guy, "Have a nice day" Called out the other man. Nodding, waving my hand. "Thank you" I called back, as they then sailed away.

Thanks to my advanced Dragon Hearing, I was able to hear what they were saying. _'Hey, isn't that Lucy-San?'_ The first guy asked. _'Don't be stupid she died two years ago'_ Hissed the other guy.

I smirked. "Lulu-Chi, you heard what they said as well?" Questioned Jacob, I nodded. "Two years ago, they always told me to be careful whenever I walked on the edge" I explained to him.

"Oh, I see" Jacob gasped, as he made it to the market. It was already busy, people were walking around and buying things. "Let's go" I said, as I grabbed Jacob hands and we ran into a shop.

The shop was a male clothing store that sale thing that all boys will use in their life time, "Look for clothes for you and the other two boys" I told him. "Okay" Jake cheered back at me.

**Time Skip – Two hours later. Normal p.o.v:**

Finally getting all the cloths, all together for the boys – 60 shirts, 96 pairs of pants or shorts, 30 pairs of shoes, and other needs like socks, boxers, hair gel, deodorant, and even shampoo and conditioners.

"Uhm that will be 700,000**Jewels**" Said the cashier lady. "No problem" Lucy said, as she pulled out the wad of cash that was in her pocket. Paying her and getting the bags, "Have a nice day" Said the lady as she was still staring at money in awe before she put it in the cash register.

There were seven bags and three boxes. Lucy was holding two of boxes and four bags while, Jacob was holding one box and three bags.

"Princess, please give me the other bags" Begged Jacob, Lucy shook her head. "Nope" Said Lucy with a stern tone of voice. As they walked down the street again, they were coming up on a fashion shop.

"Let's go in there, Princess" Jacob then cheered with a bright smile, Lucy was confused as Jacob dragged Lucy into the girly store.

Walking into the store, there was couple of other girls. They stared at Jacob, "Princess give me all the packages and you go look for all the clothes you need" Jacob cheered.

Nodding, Lucy handed all of the bags and boxes to Jacob. As Lucy was looking into the clothes, a pair of girls went up to Jacob. Lucy notice, as Jacob glanced back at Lucy. She turned away.

"H-Hi, my name is Dory. I'm a Water Mage" She smiled; she had light blue hair and purple eyes. Wearing a light blue dress, with a red band around her waist along with blue sandals and she had light make up on her face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dora. And I'm a Fire Mage" The other girl smiled, we brown hair and green eyes. Dressed with a black t-shirt with red skinny jeans, with brown cow-girl boots and piercings on her lip and ears.

Jacob turn his head, "Kya so cool" Cheered the girl name Dory. "Neh, so was the girl that you came in with your girlfriend?" Dora asked in a soft tone of voice.

"No" Jacob said with a deep tone, as he glanced at the girls. They were around 16 years old, "Why are you talking to me?" Jacob Hissed.

"Uhm, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Questioned Dora in a brave tone of voice, Jacob stared at her. Glaring, "No" He hissed again.

"Oh, then would you like to go on a date with me?" Dory asked in a cheerful tone of voice. "No" Hissed Jacob again, he stared at the girls. "Why wouldn't you go on a date with us?" Dory cried out.

"I was ranked third in Fiore's Most Wanted Girl Friend" Gasped Dora, as she pouted. "I don't care" Growled Jacob. "Jake, I'm done shopping" Called out Lucy as she was holding four boxes and five bags.

"Coming Lulu-Chi" Jacob called out in a sweet tone of voice as he flashed a bright smile, Dory and Dora gasped. As Jacob grabbed all the boxes and bags, "You're in my way, beat it" Hissed Jacob as he walked pass them.

As Jacob then went right next to Lucy, they both walked out of the shop. Leaving Dora and Dory shocked in the store.

Walking on the streets, Lucy was holding her bags and Jacob was holding his bags. Lucy bought 20 shorts, 15 skirts, 15 skinny jeans, 10 tank top, 5 sweaters, 15 t-shirts, 10 cloaks/ coats, 2 hoodies, 5 pairs of boots, and 3 sandals. Including other stuff like bras and panties, even some socks. All in total everything that Lucy bought was 750,000**Jewels**.

Jacob and Lucy were walking down the market street, talking and laughing with each other. So far in total they bought 1,450,000**Jewels **worth of clothes.

"How come you were so rude to those girls?" Lucy then asked. "Because I hate girls like that, they only go after guys that have 'looks' and they even have the nerve to ask me out when they don't even know me" Explained Jacob with a snicker in his voice. They then have walked some more, getting never the end of the market.

"Lulu-Chi, do you need help carrying your bags?" Jacob asked kindly. "It's okay, I'm fine" Lucy cheered back as her and Jacob were walking down the market place.

Walking without looking, Lucy then bumped into someone. Pulling her hood down to make sure her face wasn't showing, "I'm sorry" Lucy said as she bowed her head.

Jacob frowned at the man who was in front of him. "Sorry ain't going to cut it, bitch" Mocked the tall man who was in front of Lucy. As the man reached to punch Lucy, Jacob pulled Lucy away and took her place.

Getting punch in the center of the forehead, the tall man backed away in shock. "Listen here, bitch – She said she was sorry, so stop acting like a little asshole, suck up your pride and walk away" Growled Jacob.

Lucy watched in shock as the scene in front of her started to play out. "Your Thibault from Twilight Orge, because of your Guild – Fairy Tail was forced to move locations" Hissed Jacob.

Tears slipped from Lucy's eyes, as she quickly wiped away her tears. "Twilight Orge" Lucy growled. "Jake, that is enough back away" Ordered Lucy.

"As you wish, Lulu-Chi" Jacob whispered in defeat as he couldn't go against Lucy's order. "Ah, little man backing down because of his girlfriend told him to. What a joke" The man named Thibault laughed, as a group of four other people where behind him.

"So, how were your guys able to force Fairy Tail to move?" Lucy hissed as she walked towards them, stopping in front of him.

"Hah, Fairy Tail is weak!" Laughed Thibault, as the other men then started to laugh as well. "We destroyed Fairy Tail within a matter of ten minutes" Laughed another man.

"Die, you bastards" Roared Lucy as flames then started to surround her, she charged at the five members of Twilight Orge. While Jacob was in the back round, laughing.

As Lucy attacked Thibault, after he was knocked out. Lucy then attacked the other people. Even thou she was fighting with the five members of Twilight Orge, she still made sure that her hood didn't fall off.

Within a minute, the five members of Twilight Orge were all knocked out. A crowd then gathered, "Who dares to insult the name of Fairy Tail?" Screamed Lucy, as she held out her fist

"Who is stupid enough to insult the name of Fairy Tail in front of me? If you dare then fight me!" Lucy Ordered, as the crowd around her then was silent. "Lulu-Chi that is enough" Whispered Jacob.

"Tsk" Growled Lucy as she glared at everyone, people then started to turn and walk away. As people then appeared, starting to help the beaten members of Twilight Orge.

"Oi, you" Yelled Lucy as she pointed to a man who was helping Thibault get up. "Y-Yes?" Whispered the member in fear, "Tell your Guild Master to watch out" Lucy hissed.

"If I hear news that your Guild is causing anymore troubles for Fairy Tail… I will personal destroy your guild" Roared Lucy. That member nearly fainted, "Y-You can't do that" Whispered Thibault.

"And what if I do?" Lucy mocked. "Then your Guild will be charged and it will start a Guild War and then your Guild will be force to shut down" Explained another member, as he was helping the other members of Twilight Orge stand up.

"So, what about it?" Mocked Lucy again, "I don't belong to any Guild. I am a free-lance Mage, so nothing will be able to harm me" Laughed Lucy.

Quickly the members of Twilight Orge all ran away, Lucy picked up her bags again. Unaware of who was watching her, "Lulu-Chi you are so reckless" Laughed Jacob. "I know" Lucy laughed back.

"Lets go back already" Cheered Jacob as he turned to walk away, Lucy was about to follow until a hand grasped her shoulder. Lucy turned around, only to see Macao and Wakaba along with Romeo.

"Uhm, Excuse me miss" Macao then whispered. Jacob came up behind Lucy and slapped Macao's hand away. "What do you want with Princess?" Jacob hissed.

"Jacob stop, they are Fairy Tail Mages" Lucy said, as Jacob nodded and backed away. "May I help you with something?" Lucy asked, trying to change the tone of her voice, making her sound like a little children as she also pulled down her hood some more.

"W-Why did you attack that member of Twilight Orge? All he was doing was talking down on us, it's nothing different" Whispered Wakaba. As Romeo clenched his fist, Macao placed his hand on his son's shoulder to calm him down.

"Nothing different?! Don't make me laugh, what happen to Fairy Tail? Fairy Tail was the best in Fiore, but now they are nothing" Whispered Lucy with a frown.

"S-Some of our members died long time ago" Romeo said with a frown. "So what? Even if they are gone – You don't die for your Nakama, you live for them – What happen to that Fairy Tail?" Lucy questioned.

"Tsk, never mind" Hissed Lucy as she turned away. "Wait" Called out Macao. "What is it?" Lucy asked as she still didn't turn around to face them.

"M-May we know y-your name?" Macao whispered. Lucy was silent, "Princess?" Jacob whispered as he glanced at Lucy, who was staring down at the ground.

"D-Do you r-really wanna know my name?" Questioned Lucy back, as she turned to them as she was still hiding her face.

"Of course even thou you are not a member of Fairy Tail, you are a friend and we will help you out anytime you need help" Wakaba then cheered in joy, as he was still smoking.

"You may call me Eclipse... And that is it that is my name… Eclipse, the Girl within the Light and Darkness" Lucy explained as she walked away without saying another word.

As Lucy disappeared from sight, Macao was starting to have tears dripped down from his eyes. "Macao, what's wrong?" Wakaba questioned as he placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

Tears fell from Macao's face, "Father" Romeo gasped as all he could do was stare up at his father. "T-There is s-someone t-that do c-care" Cried out Macao.

While Macao was crying tears of joy, with Lucy and Jacob they continued to walk down the road.

"Lulu-Chi, what did you say your name was Eclipse?" Questioned Jacob, Lucy paused for a moment. Taking a deep breath as they still were walking, "Until I reveal to everyone who I really am, my name is Eclipse" Lucy said in a commanding tone of voice.

**Time skip – Back in Lucy's house. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"We're home!" Cheered Jacob as we walked into the house, dropping all the bags and boxes by the door way.

I walked in behind Jacob, as Jacob went to Storm who was holding Fate while Mao was in the kitchen bottle feeding Charcoal.

"Hey guys" I cheered as I planted my butt on the couch. "Hi Princess" Cheered Storm, as he sat next to me on the couch with Fate in his arms. "Welcome back Princess, how did the shopping trip go? Mao questioned as he came out from the kitchen as he then sat on a cushioned chair, which was in the corner of the room.

Before I could answer, Jacob started to laugh. "It was so funny, first Lulu-Chi bumped into this man and even thou Lulu-Chi said she was sorry the man didn't care. Then the man went to punch Lulu-Chi but I protected her, but it turns out that man was from Twilight Orge and so Lucy then beat them all up and started to call out other people" Jacob explained as he was still giggling.

"They had it coming" I mocked, as a smile crept its way on my face. "What are you smiling for, Princess?" Storm asked. Shaking my head, "It's nothing" I whispered.

"Princess met with three people from Fairy Tail" Jacob then said, "Eh?" Storm and Mao Gasped. I nodded. "Did they know it was you?" Asked Mao, I shook my head.

"For now on, when we are in public you guys must call me Eclipse or just Princess. You guys can't say anything that is related to my name so like –Princess Lucy or Lulu-Chi – You guys can't call me that anymore when we are around other people" I explained to them.

"Yes Princess" Said Mao and Storm. "But Princess…" Jacob whispered as his voice become soft. "When it's just all of us, you can call me Lulu-Chi as much as you want. Okay, but just not in front of people" I told Jacob as I patted his soft blue hair.

"As you wish Princess" Laughed Jacob with a bright smile. Looking at the clock, it was 1:46pm.

Glancing at Fate, who was asleep in Storm's arm and Charcoal, who was playfully pulling on the sleeves of Mao's shirt

"I have to do something; I'll be back down in thirty minutes" I then told them as I started to walk up the stairs and headed towards my room.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Princess" Whispered Mao as softly touched Charcoal's cheek, causing him to laugh. "So we have to call her Eclipse now, such a pain. Lucy is a way better name then Eclipse" Storm then said as he handed Fate to Jacob.

"She must have her reasons" Mao then said, both Storm and Jacob nodded. "I guess, you are right" Said Storm with a frown. As Fate then started to laugh, as Jacob was making silly faces at her.

"You're so lucky Mao, you get to go with Princess tomorrow" Storm then pouted. "Do you love her that much that you are jealous?" Mocked Mao with a smirk, as Storm charged towards Mao with a fist.

Mao held up Charcoal, within an instant Storm stopped and backed away. "Dirties" Storm hissed as he turned away.

"Fighting in front of the Lady and Sir isn't good" Reminded Jacob. "Tsk" Mocked Storm, while a smirk appeared on Mao's lips.

"Even if I did love her… She could never be mines; she already has a Mate… Besides, I am merely nothing but a Knight" Whispered Storm as he sat on the floor.

Jacob and Mao stared at Storm in silences, feeling bad for their brother. "A Knight is nothing but a Pawn that fights the King's battle" Explained Mao, "More like Queen's" Corrected Jacob with a laugh.

As three Knights then laughed together, with their cheers and smile it made Charcoal and Fate laugh also. "Wah" Cried out Charcoal as he was laughing as he was waving his hands in the air.

"W-What is that?" Gasped Storm, as a sparkly object then flew passes him. "Kya" Laughed Fate as the little sparkly creäture hovered over her.

"Aerabella, don't do that" Scolded Storm as the little sparkly thing turned into a tiny-little elf looking person. It was the Fairy.

"Sorry" Laughed Aerabella, as her clear mint green eyes glowed and her long light blue hair was in a ponytail. Dressed in a light pink ballet dress and black sandals with a black tattoo that has '06' on her left arm, along with rainbow-colored wings that were like crystals.

"What are you doing here Aerabella?" Mao then questioned. "Princess Lucy – whoops, I mean Princess Eclipse wants me to deliver these letters" Aerabella explained as she corrected herself with a laugh.

"Who are these letters for?" Jacob asked with a bright smile. Aerabella held up the letters. There was two, on envelope was light pink and the other one was white.

"This one is for Holiday-San and this one is for… Well… Personal I don't know who the person is, but Princess told me to bring it to a man name Jura Neekis of the Lamia Scale Guild and she told me to make sure no one see me" Aerabella explained. The three Knights nodded.

"I guess that Princess Lucy… Has really turned into Princess Eclipse" Storm hissed with a frown as he turned away from everyone else, Aerabella disappeared and both Fate and Charcoal were asleep.

_Lucy and Jacob go shopping together,_

_Some girls start to hit and Jacob and he gets mad._

_Lucy encounters people from Twilight Orge_

_Twilight Orge get beaten up by Lucy._

_Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo all meet Lucy._

_Lucy is changing her name to Eclipse, just until she reveals her identity._

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	14. Chapter 14

_True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten_

_Chapter 14_

_Jura Neekis the 5__th__ Wizard Saint_

**Next Day – In the morning. On a train, Normal p.o.v:**

It was seven in the morning; Lucy and Mao were already on a train that was heading for the town that the Lamia Scale Guild was in.

Lucy and Mao were sitting down, sitting across from each other. Mao was dressed in a black and gold style Chinese shirt with black pants, with his hair tied in a ponytail with his simple flat black shoes.

While Lucy was in a white sleeve-less collared type of shirt, with a blue and white plaid skirt that ended at her mid-thighs. While with her black boots and a black reaper like cloak covering her body, with her hood on her head and a white lace like masquerade mask that was on her face covering only her eyes.

"Princess, are you tried?" Whispered Mao as he sensed Lucy huff, as she was leaning her head against the window. Lucy shook her head, "No… It just feels like a dream" Whispered Lucy.

The train was rolling along the tracks, as Lucy watched as the world passed by. She glanced at Mao.

"Mao" Lucy then said, "Yes Princess?" Mao replied. Lucy paused, staring at Mao. With the white bandages around his eyes. "May I ask how you lost your vision in the first place?" Lucy carefully asked in a soft tone.

It was silent, Mao wasn't saying a word. Lucy nodded, "Never mind. Forget that I even asked I wouldn't pry" Lucy said in an honest tone of voice. Mao shook his head.

"Princess, you asked a question. I will answer it, even if it's about the pass" Mao huffed, as he flipped his hair. "It's your choice, if you want to tell me or not it's okay… I won't force you" Lucy said with a soft smile.

Slowly, Mao began to move his hands to the bandages around his eyes. Parting the bandage a bit, Lucy leaned in slightly. Only to see green eyes with a grey haze covering it, Lucy gasped.

"Your eyes… Their beautiful" Whispered Lucy in shock, Mao nodded. "Mao I am so sorry, but to tell you the truth it is a pity that you are blind. I truly think your eyes are amazing… Also you live life as it you can see, it's wonderful" Explained Lucy as she had a smile on her face. "How can you live life so freely without eyes?" Lucy questioned with a curious tone of voice.

Mao chuckled a bit. "Well you might think it is strange… But I am able to see, even without eyes I have the ability to see beyond what normal eyes can see. It's called Tectonic Sense. It's not magic, but yet… It is" Explained Mao.

"I understand, so you wear the bandage to hide your eyes? And how did you lose your eye sight?" Lucy asked again. Mao was silent. "Princess I wear my bandages because it's a seal… Also I lose my eye sight long ago, it's a long story" Explain Mao.

Lucy nodded, "I know this may sound weird but… I was thinking I would see Dragon Scales around your eyes" Joked Lucy with a soft smile. Mao smirked as he reached for Lucy, patting her on the head.

"Why would you think that, Princess?" Questioned Mao with a worried laughed as he pulled away and sat back. "I slightly remember from that time I jumped out of the tree in the Dragon World… Jacob took off the bandage from his neck and I saw scales, then he used Magic… Thread Magic I think, that's what he called it" Lucy explained as she was trying to remember that fatal day...

"Princess, you think that we aren't normal Humans… We are far from Humans. Even thou we don't have any of the Dragon's Blood in us, we have the Will of the Dragons within our hearts" Giggled Mao, as he tilted his head. "I'll tell you this; we are all able to use Magic… But only once our Seals come off" Mao explained as he pointed to the black sword like cross mark that was on one the bandage.

"What about the Seals? Why do you guys have it in the first place?" Question Lucy as she was getting more and more curious, Mao took a deep breath and paused.

"You will know the truth later on in the future Princess, now isn't the time... We are here" Mao then said as Lucy quickly looked out the window. The train just rolled into the station, as it finally came to a stop. Lucy nodded.

Lucy and Mao waited for the other groups of people to get off the train, Lucy got off the train and Mao followed her.

"Hm, this place has a lot of people" Whispered Mao as they left the Train Station, as people by the hundreds walked around down the street. They entered a market like place, stands and small little shops here and there.

People were selling fruits, vegetables, cloths, and even some sparkly jewelry. "Holiday would love it here" Lucy joked, "I agree" Laughed Mao. As they left the market place and found their way to the small forest that rested off the edge of the Town they were in.

"Mao, Let's go. We have to get to the center of the forest to meet up with Jura" Explained Lucy, as she lowered her head and tugged on her hood to hide her blonde hair and fixed her face to cover her face better.

**Meanwhile. In Lamia Scale Guild, Jura's p.o.v:**

"You can't be serious, you're going" Huffed Lyon as he looked at me in shock, I nodded. Holding up the letter that I got late afternoon yesterday, it was written by someone named Eclipse and that they wished to speak with me.

"Let us go with you" Cried out Sherry, "Sherry-San" Cheered a little voice as we all turned and looked. It was Sherry's little cousin, Chelia.

"Sorry, Chelia we are going somewhere" Sherry said to the girl who was about the age of 14. Chelia nodded, "Okay" Chelia cheered as she skipped away but only to trip and hit the ground.

"I'll be going now" I quickly said as I turned and left the Guild. Lyon and Sherry followed me even though I told them not to. Walking into the forest, "Will you guys be battling?" Sherry questioned.

"We just have to wait and see" I said softly, as I was walking quietly. I entered the forest; we walked for about ten minutes until we got to the center of forest.

Coming to a clearing, in front of us there was a tall man with red hair and bandage wrapped around his eyes. Along with a girlish figure next to him, with a cloak covering her body and a mask that was hiding her face.

"It's nice of you to come" Said the man as he bowed, I nodded. "Who are you?" Lyon then shouted. The girlish figure shook her head, "I can assure you we mean no harm" She said in a kind tone.

The tone of her voice, it was familiar… But I just couldn't remember who it belong to. "Why did you call out Jura-San here?" Sherry then called out.

With a laugh the girl flashed a smile. "It's nice to see that you are your old self Sherry" Cheered the girl. Lyon and Sherry's eyes widen in shock, as I just lifted a brow.

"H-How do you know her name?" Lyon hissed as he stepped in front of Sherry. "It's also nice to see that you are protecting your Nakama Lyon" Cheered the girl again she turns her head.

"Tell us who you are?!" Lyon hissed as he was a bit startled. I smirked, "Nakama" I whispered with a gasp. Looking at the girl and the boy standing next to her, "So tell me, how has Fairy Tail been doing in the pass years?" I called out.

A smile appeared on the girl's face. "Fairy Tail is alright" The girl replied. "Who are you?" I asked again. Pausing... I could see a smile on her face, as the girl moved to take off her hood and mask the man with red hair turn, with the body movement of shock.

"Princess, what are you doing?" Asked the man in shock, "It's okay. I trust Lamia Scale with my secret" She said. Watching as she ripped the hood off her head and stripped off her mask.

Revealing, who it was. With golden hair and pure brown eyes, she flashed a smile. "Lucy" Gasped Sherry as she covered her mouth in shock, as tears slowly began to drip down her face. "Lucy Heartfilia! B-But you died over two years ago" Said Lyon with eyes widen in shock.

Lucy shook her head, "I have a lot of explaining to do" Laughed Lucy as she walked towards us. Along with the red hair man. "Sherry, Lyon, Jura… This is Mao. He is one of my Knights. Mao, that is Sherry, Lyon, and Jura" Lucy said. The boy nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, please keep Princess's secret safe" Mao said calmly. Looking at him, he looked familiar as well. I then remembered…

"You're the little boy from a long time ago" I laughed. He nodded. "It's nice to know that you remember me, Jura-San" Mao said.

"So Lucy, you have some explaining to do now" Laughed Sherry with a smile. Lucy took a deep breath.

"Two years ago… Team Natsu replaced me with Lisanna, so I was kicked off the team. And Master Makarov said that if I completed one last mission I would be able to leave the Guild, I took the mission with Gajeel and we did the mission but…" Lucy paused.

"We heard that part, you were shot with a Cell Cutter" Lyon then said. Lucy nodded. "After Gajeel then ran for help, I disappeared into another world and I was saved… Long story short, I'm a Dragon Slayer" Lucy cheered with a smirk.

"How is that possible all the Dragons disappeared on X777, right?" Lyon Gasped. "Princess trained in the Dragon World, she learned all types of Dragon Slayer Magic. Making her the Elemental Dragon Slayer… Making her the Future Queen of the Dragons" Explained Mao with a mighty tone of voice.

I nodded. "So why did you call us here Lucy?" I questioned. Lucy paused. "Jura, you are the 5th Wizard Saint right?" Lucy questioned swiftly. I nodded.

"Please, may you recommend me for the next Wizard Saint Exam" Lucy begged as she bowed. I paused. "The Exam is in one week. You will need to have an interview, then displaying you Magic and even battle" I told her.

Lucy nodded. "I know, please recommend me" Lucy then begged again with a bow.

Shaking my head. "Lucy, I will say that you have grown over the two years and that I am glad to see that you are alive… But I'm sorry, you may not me fit to handle the exam" I told her softly with a frown.

"I see…. Then battle with me" Lucy ordered me. "Princess you mustn't" Cried Mao as he tried to stop Lucy.

"Mao, back down… That is an order" Lucy then said in a dark tone as she glared at Mao. Slowly backing away, "Thank you Mao" Lucy whispered. "I can't fight a lady; also I don't know how powerful you are. We might be on totally different Magic Levels and what would happen if you really die" I warned her in a grim tone of voice. "I wouldn't all that to happen" I heard Mao's voice growl.

"Please" Lucy begged again, "Just a quick sparing match Jura. If it gets out of hand we'll stop it" Lyon then said. I nodded, "I agree" I then told her. She smiled, "Thank you Jura" Lucy cheered at me.

Staring at the smile on her face, even thou she was more mature. She still had her cheerful and child-like laughter and even her '_Will of Stone'_, that made her not give up and causing her to be persistent. I smiled as well.

**Normal p.o.v: **

As Jura and Lucy both took fighting stance, "Lady's first" Jura said. Lucy nodded. As Lyon, Mao, and Sherry were standing on the side and out-of-the-way of the battle.

Lucy quickly charged towards Jura, swinging up her leg and landed a kick and then did a swing her legs up again and brings it down into an axe kick.

Jura blocked the kick with his forearm, pushing Lucy away. She went flying back twenty feet. Twisting herself to get her footing on the ground, she then was able to stand back up.

"Your strength is quite strong, it actually hurt a bit when you kicked" Jura said, Lucy smiled. "I haven't been training for nothing" Lucy replied in a proud tone of voice.

"It's easy to tell that you have been training indeed, but you must do better than that to defeat me Lucy. I am telling you, I will not be holding back" Jura then mocked as he held out his arm, putting his middle and pointer figure together.

A yellow-green light energy then started to glow around Jura's body, chunks of the earth then started to come out from the ground.

Chucks of earth then started to charge towards Lucy, she stood her ground. "Princess… Move!" Mao cried out in a worried tone of voice.

"I'm fine Mao" Lucy laughed as the chucks of earth hit her, causing the air around them to turn into dust.

"Lucy" Roared Sherry and Lyon in horror. "I'm sorry Lucy" Jura whispered in horror as his eyes widen, Jura wasn't able to sense her Magical Energy.

As the dust quickly began to clear, "Roar of the Earth Dragon" A voice boomed, as a brown beam cut through the rest of the dust.

Jura was taken off guard as a sharp energy of Magical Pressure hit him, he was sent flying backwards. "Jura" I cried Lyon and Sherry in shock.

Getting up, from the clearing dust stood Lucy. With a chuck of the earth in her hand, she stared at Jura while eating the chuck of earth.

"How are you able to eat the ground?" Sherry questioned. "I have learned basically all of the Elements in Dragon Slaying Magic" Lucy said as she throws the other half of the chuck of dirt at the ground.

Within seconds, large fist made of earth then started to charge for Lucy. As Lucy quickly jumped into the air, dodging the large earth fists by jumping from fist to fist.

"Such amazing power, clearly the title of Wizard Saint isn't for show" Mao whispered in shock. Lyon nodded. "This is Jura Neekis, the Ace of Lamia Scale" Sherry cheered.

"That maybe true but… This is Lucy Heartfilia, the Queen of Dragons" Mao mocked. As Lyon and Sherry was impressed with Lucy as she was running around the arms of the large earth fist that were trying to attack her… But sadly… Lucy lost her footing. Sherry and Lyon both gasp in shock, as they did an 'anime fall' together.

As Lucy was tumbling down the side of one of the large fist, "Lucy" Giggled Sherry at the sight of Lucy rolling down the side of the large fist made of earth, while Lucy was laughing in joy.

"Princess, please be careful. This isn't a game" Scolded Mao with a stern voice, Lucy nodded. As Lucy then jumped into midair, changing her body movement which made Lucy then landed on the ground, the large earth fist all seemed to vanish. As Jura was standing in front of Lucy.

As a rainbow-colored energy then started to surround Lucy, she lifted up her hand into the air. There was a wheel of different colored keys spinning around her hand, "Princess you can't" Called out Mao as Lucy ignored him.

"I'll finish this all…. In a single hit" Lucy smirked. "Requip! Key of the Equals~ Come to my aid" Lucy began to chant, as Jura quickly waved his hand and large rocks changed towards Lucy.

With the bright rainbow-colored light still growling from Lucy, jumping up and dodging the rock attack.

"Open! Gate of the Twins~ I summon thee: Gemi – Mini" Lucy chanted again as the golden key then started to glow. With a puffy of light red smoke, two little blue aliens appeared in front of everyone.

"Copy me" Whispered Lucy. As Gemi and Mini quickly turned into Lucy, the normal Lucy was wearing her outfit that she had on, while the Gemini Lucy was wearing the old blue and white outfit that she was wearing when she first met Natsu and Happy in Hargeon Town.

As both Lucy connected hands, they began to chant something in unison. A bright light started to glow, "Beautiful" Gasped Sherry as she started into the glowing light. "Amazing" Gasped Lyon.

Jura was silently preparing for the attack. Holding out his hand in front of himself, Jura was ready for the attack.

"Fairy Glitter" Both Lucy's then chanted in unison, as everyone eyes widen in shock. "One of the Three – Great Fairy Magic" Explained Mao in shock as a large light beam appeared below Jura.

"I see" Whispered Jura as she started to chant something as well. As the beam of light underneath Jura glowed twice as much, everything was surrounded by light.

"Rock Mountain" Roared Jura as he bought his palms together. A large golem like rock beast then rose up from the ground and shielded Jura. Sweat dripped down from Lucy's eyebrows as she turned her head to look at Gemini.

The spell Lucy was casting caused a lot of strain on Gemini, and Lucy knew that. "Return Gemini" Ordered Lucy as she fell to her knees. The spell was getting out of control. With a flash of smoke, Gemini was gone. As the lights started to glow, it was blinding. With whips of Magical Energy waving around, smashing the ground.

"Jura watch out" Lyon and Sherry screamed as Sherry hid her eyes, while Lyon tried to run to help Jura but Mao stopped him. "Stop, if you ain't careful this spell can rip you apart" Warned Mao in a low tone, as Lyon stopped as fear covered his face.

"Lucy your spell is out of control, stop at once" Yelled out Jura from the swirls of light that was dancing around his earth golem. Lucy shook her head, finding the will to stand to her knees again.

"Fairy Glitter" Shouted Lucy again as she held her arm in the air. As a pink swirl then started to wrap around her right arm, energy started to charge again.

Pointing the attack towards Jura, it fired the light then started to from a circle under Jura's feet. It crumpled the earth away.

"Did Lucy just…" Sherry gasped as she was in shock watching the battle. "She mastered the Spell within a split second" Gasp Lyon, as an explosion blasted in the air.

Dust, leaves, and a wind started to cloud the battle field. Few moments later, the battle field cleared. Revealing Jura unharmed.

But… The ground around him, it was gone. All shattered and blasted away. "Amazing" Gasped Jura. As there was a crater around him that was about ten feet deep and twenty feet wide, with Jura still on a weak little earth platform that was in the very center of it all.

Silences filled the air; it was like everything was stuck in time. Laughing then was heard, "Sorry – I guess I still can't hold back" Giggled Lucy. As Jura then waved his hand, the ground that was under him then started to move.

Going up and then down, it brought him to the place in front of everyone. As Lucy and Jura then talked about the battle, Mao was smiling.

"You might actually have what it takes to be a Wizard Saint" Said Jura with a smile, Lucy smiled back.

"Lucy, hold out your hand please" Jura told Lucy, doing as she was told. Lucy held out her right hand, with her fingers spread out and palm facing up.

Swiftly Jura placed a mark on her hand; the mark was a circle with a cross in the middle of it with a swirl like design surrounding it and there was a number 5 on it. Lucy's eyes widen, Lucy knew what the mark was.

"When you go to the exam building, show this mark to show that you are a participator" Jura explained, as tears of joy spilled from Lucy's eyes. "Thank you Jura" She cheered with joy as she bowed.

_It's the second day they are all EarthLands._

_Lucy and Mao met up with Jura, Lyon, and Sherry._

_Lucy and Jura have a 'small' battle._

_Lucy is now a participator in the next Wizard Saint Exam._

_Will Lucy be able to become a Wizard Saint?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for the miss spelled words._

_Please Review _


	15. Chapter 15

_True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten_

_Chapter 15_

_Wizard Saint Exam – Part One_

**Time Skip – One week. In Era. Wizard Council Building, Lucy's p.o.v:**

It was the day of the exam, back in Magnolia Mao and Jacob were watching over Charcoal and Fate. While Storm was with me, I stared at the large Wizard Council building.

"Princess, are you going in?" Storm asked as he glanced at me. I shook my head, "I scared" I whispered. Storm chuckled a bit. "It's almost time for the first exam to start" He then reminded me. I nodded.

Taking a deep breath, "I'll come back out after my first exam" I told him. Storm nodded. Storm was wearing a black tee-shirt that said 'obey' in white words on it, along with black skinny jeans and black shoes that people called 'Jordan'.

Slowly I began to walk towards the doors; I was wearing a pair of white shorts with a blue tank top and a white cloak, along with white boots with blue laces. As I got closer to the door, pulling my hood down so that no one could see my face.

A tall guy and muscular man stopped me in front of the door. "Halt, state your name and business" Order the man as he held a blue spear in his hand. From far away I could hear Storm growl. I smiled to myself.

"My name is Eclipse and I am a participant in this year's Wizard Saint Exam" I told the man as I flashed my palm, the man took my palm and waved his hand over it.

The mark disappeared from my hand, "You may go in" He huffed as I walked passed him, before I entered the building I glanced back. There was Storm waiting by a tree that was in the front.

He saw me looking at me, as Storm flashed me a smile and gave me a thumps up. I nodded and entered the building, once I was in. I was shocked, people in Military Uniforms walking around along with some other working people.

"Lucy, please follow me" A voice said, I turned and looked. It was Jura. I smiled, "Where are the exams?" I questioned as he started to walk and I followed him.

We walked for about five minutes, going down hallways and passing a lot of doors. He led me to a room.

"In this room there will be at least five other Mages. Whatever you do, don't let the other Mages mess with you. Just wait for someone to come in and call your name" Jura explained to me. I nodded.

Opening the door, "Good luck" Called back Jura as he disappeared as I entered the room. Walking into the room, it was a plain white room filled with four couches and five other Mages.

They all looked at me and glared or smirked. Walking over to a couch that had an empty seat, I sat down. I was sitting by a boy with brown hair and sparkly blue eyes. He was wearing a white collared button up long sleeve shirt, which had the top three buttons undone along with black pants and black boots.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Kyle. I'm a Water and Lightning Mage" He said to me, pulling down my hood to block my face. I turned away slight.

"My name is Eclipse" Was all I said. The girl across the room smirked, "Is that all you have to say? He told you his Magic, the least you can do is tell him yours" Mocked the girl, she had orange hair and brown eyes.

"I didn't ask him to tell me" I mocked back. "Don't worry about it, Amber" Said the boy Kyle with a slight laugh. The girl's name was Amber.

"Whatever, but girly – Just giving you a heads up, my name is Amber Flames. And I am a Requip Mage that uses Fire Armors" Amber boosted.

The girl named Amber was really starting to get on my last nerve, she acted as if she was all that and that nothing could defeat her. "Fire doesn't work against me" I told her, her eyes widen in shock a bit.

In the room there other three people they all were boys. One with blue hair and grey eyes, one with green hair and red eyes and lastly a boy with black hair and black eyes – Two girls and four boys.

"So what about you guys?" Amber then said as she looked at the other three boys. "My name is Cameron and I'm a Heavenly Body Magic Users" The Blue haired boy said.

"I'm Timber and I'm a Sound Magic Mage" Said the green haired boy. The black-haired boy huffed. Giving all of us an annoyed look, "Well it's most likely that I will be the only passing person… But I guess I can just tell you all" He mocked.

"My name is Sin and my Magic is Time Ark" Smirked the black-haired boy. Time Ark, a type of lost Magic. I smirked under my hood, as the other people were impressed.

"That's a Lost Magic" Gasped Amber. The boy name Sin nodded. "Where did you learn that type of Magic from?" Questioned Timber in a shock tone of voice. "My master taught me" He said in a proud tone of voice.

Shaking my head, I hated it. They he was boosting about Lost Magic like he was the only one who uses it. "So what" I growled.

They all looked at me, "You're just jealous" Mocked Sin. Shaking my head, "I'm not" I told them calmly. "Then what is your Magic?" Kyle asked again, taking a deep breath.

Holding out my hand, flames appeared in my hand. "So what, it's just fire Magic" Mocked Amber. Shaking my head, "I'm a Dragon Slayer" I then said blankly.

Silences appeared in the room, "D-Dragon S-Slayer" Muttered Kyle as he backed away from me. Making the flames in my hand disappear, "But what – Isn't the boy who disappeared from Fairy Tail a Fire Dragon Slayer?" Cameron Questioned.

Nodding, "There is a differences between Lost Magic. If you get too cocky, it will take you over. If you are too weak, it will destroy your sanity" I explained. A knock on the door them came, as a man in Military like clothing entered the room with a clipboard.

"Timber Ridges" The man called. As Timber walked over to him, "Follow me" The council worker said, as Timber said 'bye' and walked out. Silences filled the room.

"Hm, the first exam is the Questioning" Explained Sin. "How did you guys get here?" Kyle asked. "My grandfather is the friend of Belno, so I get a recommendation" Amber explained.

"Wow really? That is just like me, my grandmother is a friend of Belno and I also got a recommendation" Laughed Kyle. "Tsk, most of the contestants for the exam are recommendation from the Magic Council. These idiots are pretty dumb if you ask me" Laughed Sin.

"Good thing no one asked you then" I growled, Amber and Kyle laughed loudly while Cameron silently laughed to himself, Sin frowned at my comment. "How did you get in then?" Sin questioned.

"Jura the 5th Wizard Saint got me a recommendation" I said. They all paused. "The strongest Human" Gasped Cameron. "How the hell do you know Jura?" Amber yelled in shock.

"He is an old friend" I told them, as knocking came to the door again and someone walled in. "Cameron Cover" The worker said, Cameron got up and left.

"So where did you learn to use Dragon Slayer Magic?" Sin questioned. "I was born with it, even though I didn't know how to use my Dragon Slaying Magic I was born with the rights of learning it… It's in my blood if you say" I chuckled a bit.

"Can you teach me please" Begged Kyle. Shaking my head. "Yeah. I would really like to know Water Dragon Slayer Magic, I bet I would be so cool" Kyle cheered. I felt a nerve burst.

Jumping up from my seat – "Silences! Don't you dare talk about the Dragon Culture in such ways, you are not worthy enough to be a Slayer" I screamed in aura as wind started to surround me.

The three people in the room looked at me in shock, Kyle, Amber, and Sin. A moment later, I realized what I have done and just said. Kyle then glared at me. "Your death will be tomorrow on the battlefield" Hissed Kyle. I made him really mad.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. You have to understand, that learning Dragon Slayer Magic isn't just a game. It's an art, a wonderful culture. Just by learning Dragon Slayer Magic, it can destroy you both physical and mentally. And I know" I tried to explain to them in a calm tone of voice.

"Still, you think that you are worthy but we aren't" Mocked Amber as she was speaking for everyone. Shaking my head, "You may be powerful and strong but strength is nothing when faced with fear" I huffed.

Another knock came at the door. The man came in and pointed at me, "Eclipse" He said. Turning away from the others, I walked out.

**Time Skip – 5 minutes later, in a different room. Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy was in a different room. It was dark; a light then appeared on a chair that was in the center of the room. "Sit" A voice ordered as Lucy slowly walked towards the chair.

Seeing the chair, it was standing on only a single leg. Lucy was confused. "How is it standing?" She questioned. "Sit, if the chair isn't able to hold you then you're not worthy of being a Wizard Saint" The same voice explained.

Nodding, Lucy then moving in front of the chair and then very slowly she began to sit down. The chair held her up, as Lucy then tried to rock in the chair… The chair wouldn't move, not one bit.

Mutters filled the room. "Now tell me, first question: Why are you here?" The voice asked. Lucy took a deep breath, "So I am able to become a Wizard Saint" Lucy replied calmly.

"Why?" The voice asked. "A year ago, my Nakama lost their honor… And I have taken it upon myself to restore hope so that they all are able to keep on living" Lucy explained in a brave voice.

"Hm, what Guild were you once of young one?" A different voice then question, the voice sounded familiar to Lucy. The voice sounded different but yet it made Lucy smile with joy.

"I'm an Ex-Member of Fairy Tail" Was all that Lucy said. "Hm" A voice chuckled. "What is your name?" The same voice asked. Lucy was silent, as she took a deep breath.

"My name is Eclipse" Lucy quickly said, once she said that the chair started to wobble underneath her. Lucy's eyes widen. "Tell the truth" A third voice then boomed.

"What is your name" The second voice then ordered again, Lucy took a deep breath. Quickly ripping off her cloak, and revealing her face. Gasp filled the black room.

"Heartfilia… My name is Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy then said in an honest tone. Suddenly lights flashed on. In front of Lucy, there was Yajima, Gran Doma, and Jura seating in front of her.

Lucy's eyes widen, as slowly tears fell from Lucy's eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss of Fairy Tail" Gran Doma then said with a slight bow. "You have matured Lucy-San" Yajima said in a calm tone.

"Please do now be alarmed Lucy, Gran Doma had a feeling of who you really were and Yajima already know from the beginning… Before Fairy Tail disappearance Makarov told Yajima of what happen" Jura explained.

A look of calmness appeared on Lucy's face. "We will be seeing you for the Magic Showing at Eight p.m." Gran Doma explained. Lucy nodded, standing up. "Thank you, thank you very much" Lucy said as she wiped away her tears.

Lucy put her cloak back on and hid her face behind the hood. Standing up and walking out of the room. Outside the room a worker handed her a black card, it was a pass to come back later.

As Lucy then walked out of the Council building, she was outside. Looking around, there was a large group of twenty girls staring at Storm was he was sit leaning against the same tree.

**Storm's p.o.v:**

There was a bunch of girls surrounding me, they all were squealing and chatting. "He looked at me" Cried a teen girl with black hair and brown eyes. "He's gonna ask me out, just watch" Laughed another girl.

I was really annoyed. Now I know that Jacob was talking about last week when he and Lucy went shopping and these girls started to talk to him.

Watching as a tall lady with a mini black dress that was fitting closely to her body, with red hair and green eyes and even a pair of green diamond earrings – She smiled at me with a hungry look in her eyes.

"My name is Kay, I'm a Gunner. How about going out with me?" She purred, shaking my head.

Glaring at her, "You're ugly. Get away from me, simple-minded girls like you really piss me off" I said in a growl, as I was telling the truth. Watching as tears then started to form in the corners of Kay's eyes.

"Are you blind?" She cried as tears poured down her face, "I'm beauty and you sexy. We look amazing together" Kay whined. Smirking, "Girls like you only judge people by their looks" I explained as I walked towards her.

Reaching up and grabbing her by her hair, I felt her legs give away from underneath her. As I was holding her by the hair, she was hanging. Crying out in pain and begging for me to let go.

"People like you only want someone for their looks, personality is nothing. A person could be sexy as hell but abusive and you wouldn't care" I laughed as I dropped her on the ground.

Backing away from her, another girl helped her up. "Storm" I heard a voice call, as I turned and looked. All of the other girls also looked, to see who was calling my name.

"Let get something to eat, Storm. I'm starving" The girl laughed, as she was hiding her face. It was Lucy. I nodded. "Princess" I cheered as I got to her side. All of the girls in the back gasped in shock.

We both walked away from the group of girls, we got to a restaurant. Getting a table, we both got our orders taken and it was just us. "How did it go?" I questioned.

"I have to go back tonight for the Magic Show Case and everything will go on from there" Lucy said. As she glanced up at me, she glared at me.

"That was wrong" She growled. I felt shivers going down my back. She was mad. "Don't treat a lady like that" Lucy said to me, as the waitress came and brought us our food.

As we started to eat, she was silent. Taking a bite at my food and taking a quick pause. "Why are you so rude to all those girls?" Lucy questioned, it shocked me. Causing me to choke on my food a bit, I looked at her.

"Because…" I paused. Reaching out and grabbing a hold of her hand, Lucy looked into my eyes. I flashed a smile, "Because they ain't you" I cheered. Lucy smiled. "Fool" Giggled Lucy.

_It's the start of the Wizard Saint Exam._

_There were five people other than Lucy,_

_Lucy made enemies…._

_Will Lucy be able to become a Wizard Saint?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	16. Chapter 16

_True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten_

_Chapter 16_

_Wizard Saint Exam – Part Two_

**In the Magic Council Building – 8:00pm. Normal p.o.v:**

As Lucy and three other people were with Gran Doma. He led the three people to the back of the Magic Council. Lucy glanced; there was Sin, Amber, and Kyle standing next to her.

Gran Doma then started to explain something. It was dark outside, with large flood lights filling the surrounding area with lights along with many army members watching everything that was going on.

"Here you will show us you're Magical Abilities" Gran Doma explained as he waved his hand over to a place in the center of the people. With a large black Magical Circle drawing on the ground, "The Magical Circle you see shall help you keep your Magic contain" Gran Doma explained.

"This will be easy" Mocked Amber as she flipped her orange hair. "I shall surpass all of you" Laughed Kyle as he cracked his fist in joy.

Sin turned his head and looked at Lucy. "Eclipse, make sure you pass this test. I still wanna battle with you in the next exam" Mocked Sin. Lucy turned her head, "Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself" Lucy mocked back.

Suddenly another man appeared next to Gran Doma. It was Lahar, he was holding a click board. "First up will be Amber" Lahar then said, as he gestured for Amber to go.

"I guess" Huffed Amber as she walked over to the Magic Circle. "You may start when you are ready" Told Lahar, as he then started to write things down on the paper.

Amber walked to the middle of the Magic Circle. She took a deep breath, as she lifted her hand in the air. "Requip" Amber started to chant, as fire work like sparks started to erupt around her.

"Flame Princess Armor" Amber commanded, as the sparks of fire that were around her started to wrap around her body. Her body glowed orange and red. Then you could see her orange hair turn to fire as it started to burn like flames in an upward direction.

The glowing lights died down, to reveal Amber. With a long red dress that showed her shoulders and ended at her knees, with no shoes on. Along with her hair in flames and sticking upwards, with a blue band around her head with a rhombus shaped crystal that was glowing red.

Everyone clapped their hands in awe, "A pretty fast time for a Requip. Only took 20.43 seconds" Gasped Gran Doma. "Yes, but the fast I ever seen was only a mere second and she was going from armor to armor" Explained Lahar as he wrote more stuff on the paper that was clipped to the clipboard.

"It was Erza Scarlet, correct" Lucy then spoke up. Lahar and Gran Doma looked at Lucy, Lahar nodded. "Yes" He said in shock. "Ms. Scarlet was also a member of Fairy Tail, plus she is one of the younger girls to ever become a S-Class Mage" Explained Lahar. Lucy nodded.

"Correct, at the age of 15 she became an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is truly filled with monsters" Giggled Lucy with a smile as she pulled her hood down a bit to cover her face.

"Uhm, hey" Yelled Amber in anger as people stopped watching her, Lahar cleared his throat. "Continue" He told Amber. She nodded, as Amber lifted both her arms in the air and crossed them over each other.

"Bustard Flasword" She began to chant, as flames then popped above her head. Reach into the flames, whipping something out. It was a sword. A big sword with a blue handle and a black blade, surrounded by fire and with star like flares floating above her head.

"Swallow Sparks" Amber then ordered, as she waved the sword over her head. Slashing through the flares of fire, as they then split into two they started to bounce around Amber.

Forcing her hand in front of her, the flares then charge towards the end of the Magical Circle. Before it could it the end, Amber lifted her hand up and then the flares started to fly upwards.

"Ignise" Chanted Amber as all the flares then started to spin together, combining into one large fire-ball. With the simple snap of Amber's fingers, the fire-ball exploded.

Slowly little red crystals shimmered as they fell, everyone gasped in awe. As the little crystals all slowly disappeared into thin air before they hit the ground. "Beautiful" Gasped Gran Doma.

Amber smirked. As all of the flares then disappeared, she lifted her sword into the air. "Requip" Amber chanted again, as the sword disappeared. "Sea of Flames Armor" Ordered Amber.

Quickly the dress like outfit began to vanish as Amber's body then started to glow blue. As seconds ticked by, she was in a brand new armor. It only took her 18.21 second to change into a different armor.

This armor was completely different, with blue shorts and a white tunic with blue lacing. White knee-high boots, along with an armored skirt around her waist and an armored plate on her chest. Complete with shoulder pads and armor guards.

"Blure" Amber then command, as a large sword with a red handle and black blade. It was almost surrounded by crystal blue flames, as the flames then slowly burned.

As bright blue flames spiral up, wrapping around Amber's body. Shooting out, around her back area – The burst of blue flames, turn into large blue wings.

"Wow" Gasped Kyle, as a burst of blue energy then was released. Amber took off into the sky. "So high" Gasped Sin, as he had squint his eyes to be able to see better.

"Gadget Infernos" Amber then roared, as she waved the black bladed sword in the air. As the blue flames then danced in the sky, forming a circle around Amber.

The others watched on, as the blue flames was still dancing in the sky. "She is pretty good" Said Lahar. "The best" Cheered Kyle with a bright smile. "She's tried" Lucy then blurted out as she pointed.

Amber was slowly losing altitude. "She pushed herself pass her natural limits" Explained Lucy. "Tsk, you just see all the flaws in everyone – Don't you?" Sin mocked with a hissed. "I bet you have some flaws yourself" Sin then said.

"I do – I am weak. I am scared of failing. I am afraid my world will come crashing down… I have many flaws, my face, my hair, my Magic… Don't doubt me, I am full of flaws just like everyone in this world, but the differences between me and other... I know about my flaws, while others pretend their flaws don't exist... I know about my flaws... And I am happy that I know about my flaws, being filled with flaws is the most flawless type of person you can be" Lucy began to explain in an emotionless tone of voice. Sin was shocked, suddenly loud gasp snapped him out of it.

"Look" Gran Doma shouted as he pointed to Amber, as the blue flames twisted and twirled around Amber. But slowly blue flames then had red flames appear.

Creating a twister out of blue and red flames, "Preme" Amber then chanted as the twister of blue and red then touched the ground. In the sky Amber was gone.

As the twister then exploded, there was a puff of black smoke and everything got clouded. "What happen?" Gasped Lahar as the smoke slowly began to clear.

"H-How was that?" A voice huffed, as from the clearing smoke there was Amber. Walking towards everyone. With a slight limp in her walk, "Are you okay Amber?" Questioned Kyle, as he got to her side and put Amber's arm around his shoulder to help her walk – A Military Knight brought out a metal foldable chair and gestured Kyle to bring Amber to sit down.

"Yup, I'm fine" Gasped Amber as she took a seat on the chair. Lahar then walked over to Amber. "Because of your impressive Magical Skills and your Ability to push yourself pass your natural limit has earn you a solid 8.3 score" Explained Lahar as he gave the paper from the clip board, to Amber.

She flashed a soft smile, suddenly something bright red appeared in front of Amber's eyes. She looked up, it was Lucy. She handed an apple into Amber's hands.

"Eat up" Giggled Lucy. "Thanks" Whispered back Amber as she played with the apple for a bit until she took a bite of it.

"Okay, up next is Sin" Gran Doma then announced. Sin smirked as he flipped his hair and walked over to the Magic Circle, standing on the outskirts of the Magic Circle. Sin turned and looked at Amber.

"Amber, throw me your apple" Called out Sin. Amber took one last bite of her apple, throwing the other half of the apple at Sin. He caught it and threw it into the middle of the Magic Circle.

"Time Ark" Roared Sin, as the half-eaten apple slowly began to turn black. Everyone closed their eyes in horror, as the apple rotted away.

"Flash Forward" Chanted Sin, as the jet black rotten apple then started to turn back to red. And from red, it burst into a large trunk. Growing higher and higher, expanding wide as it slowly stopped growing.

"Tree?" Gran Doma questioned. "Nope, it's an apple tree" Corrected Amber. "So you grew a tree from an apple?" Lahar questioned. "It's Time Ark Magic thou, a normal tree like this would take at least ten years to grow this size. It merely took me ten seconds" Explained Sin.

"Okay, well you have to take it down" Lahar then said as he pointed to the three. Sin let out a laugh, "Sorry but that tree is running with pure Magic. It will at least take a week of all the Magic to run out" Sin said. "Okay well your Magic is different, also it is a rare type of Magic. I will give you a score of 8.6" Lahar then said as he handed a piece of paper to Sin, as Sin saw the paper he frowned.

"Ugh, next up is Kyle. Will you be able to control your Magic outside of the circle?" Lahar questioned, "Of course" Cheered Kyle as he walked in the area of the Magic Circle.

Standing outside of the Magic Circle, Kyle lifted both of his hands in the air. "Clouds in the sky – Swirls and twist" Chanted Kyle red light then started to glow from his hands.

Within the sky, dark blue clouds swirled within the black sky of the night. "Rain" Ordered Kyle as the rain then started to fall, before the rain drops could hit anyone. They were stopped. Kyle then started to control them, bringing them all together in a large water orb and then splitting them up into drops again.

"Slicer" Ordered Kyle as he whipped his arms, the droplets turned into tiny but sharp fragments. Using his Magical Energy to push it up and then bringing his hands down. All the fragments of the harden rain then slammed into the ground.

Each shard was sticking out of the ground, in a circle surrounding Kyle. Curling his fingers, the harden rain fragments in the ground then slowly began to grow. Going from four-inches to almost four feet, it created a change like place around Kyle.

"Clouds in the Sky – Swirls and twist" Kyle chanted again for the second type, as the clouds above were moving and quick flashes of lights could be seen.

"Lightning" Kyle then ordered. Moving his body in a strange way, dragging his left foot across causing his body to spin in a circular motion, as he still held his hands up.

With is pointer finger and middle finger together, while his other hand was in a fist. Suddenly red colored lightning flashed. As a bolt then traveled down, heading for Kyle.

Catching the wave of lightning with is two fingers, as the lightning wrapped around his body. Kyle slammed his fist on the ground, causing the lightning shock to jump of his body and head for the multiple shards of it.

The lightning then was bouncing from water shard to water shard, as every time they charged Kyle he would hold out his palm and spin. Causing the lightning the change course, Kyle then held his fist in the air.

"Lightning…" Kyle began to chant, as lightning then started to appear around his body. "Strike Fist" He roared, as he pounded his fist on the ground once more.

Out of the sky, a blue bolt of lightning flashed. As it traveled down wards, it's path changed. The lightning bolt headed for the tree, striking the top of the tree.

With enough power, the top of the tree exploded. Gasps and shouts were heard, as the tree top was on fire and started to fall. Kyle tried to run, but he was hit with the lightning that was bouncing off of the rain shards.

Kyle fell to the ground, paralyze from the lightning. Gran Doma was about to jump charge to save Kyle, but someone beat him to it. "Eclipse" Cried out Amber as she covered her eyes, as Sin watched in shock.

Lucy stood over a paralyzed Kyle. As the tree top was about to land on the both of them, Lucy caught it. Taking in a deep breath, Lucy then started to consume the fire.

"She's eating the fire" Gasped Amber as she peeked out from behind her hands. As the fire was all gone, only to reveal a large burned tree branch that Lucy tossed to the side so it would be out of the way.

Staring down at Kyle, Lucy kneeled next to him. Reaching to touch him, Lahar ran up next to them. "Don't touch him, he has the energy of the lightning still on him. You might just get shocked as well" Explained Lahar. Lucy nodded. As Lucy spotted the clip board with Kyle's score on it, she took the clip board and taken the paper off of the board without Lahar seeing.

Reaching for Kyle and placing her hand on his arm which caused the lightning to jump from Kyle to Lucy. Backing away from everyone, the lightning was now dancing around Lucy. Tossing the paper to Kyle, "Your score it 6.7" Lucy said with a low tone of voice as she stepped away from everyone.

Pulling her hood down just in case, "It's my turn now" She said in a stern tone of voice. As Lucy started to consume the lightning, within the matter of seconds the lightning was gone. Walking over to the tree, placing her hand on the stump of the tree, she was a paused. Slowly the tree started to fade away, Sin gasped in shock.

Silence took over everyone. The tree was gone within moments, Sin couldn't help but whisper curse words.

Lucy walked forward into the center of the Magic Circle, in the place where to tree use to be. Lucy held both hands in the air, suddenly her left hand was surrounded by fire and her right hand was surrounded by lightning.

"Mega Fist of the Fire Dragon" Screamed Lucy as she slammed her fist into the ground. The flames flared up from Lucy's fist, firing the attack into the air.

The large fire-ball flew into the air, "Breakdown Fist of the Lightning Dragon" Roared Lucy again as she fired the lightning bolts at the fire-ball. Both elements collided, exploding and sending a blast of thundering noise.

Red flames and yellow lightning mixed together. As the fragments slowly floated down, it sparkled. Suddenly Lucy began to twirl, letting the fragments of lightning and flames slowly surround her as it vanished before it hit the ground.

Lucy paused, as he hands with in the air. "Amazing" Gasped Kyle in awe, "Lightning and Fire Dragon Slayer Magic – She is so powerful, it's no wonder that Jura recommended her" Gasped Lahar.

"Tsk, this is nothing" Mocked Sin as he was trying to hiding the fact that he was actually very impressed with Lucy's Magic. As the talking everyone then stopped, large balls of light then surrounded Lucy.

She was taking in deep breaths, "Celestial Dragon Dancing Sword Fang" Roared Lucy as the five balls of light started to spin around her wildly, as Lucy began to move. She was showing off her fighting skills, throwing powerful punches into the air along with kicks while the balls of lights were still surrounding her.

Within a brisk moment, Lucy then slammed her fist into the ground with the balls of light exploding. A shock wave from the attack then blasted out around Lucy, with a loud pop and cracking sound.

Dust was kicked up into the air, along with smoke. Everyone started to cough, the smoke and dust started to clear. As Gran Doma looked up, his eyes widen in shock.

Fragments twinkled from the disappearing smoke; Gran Doma questioned what it was at first. But then it snapped. It was the barrier that was around the Magic Circle.

Finally the smoke cleared, only to reveal Lucy standing in the center of a large crater. The crater was fifteen feet across and five feet deep.

"I could have made the crater deeper but if I made it to deep then it would put all of you at risk and make the ground unstable" Explained Lucy as she fixed her hood.

Lahar clapped in awe, Gran Doma nodded. Amber then started to clap along with Kyle. "You score is a solid 10" Lahar then cheered. While Sin was still in shock, with a frown on his face while suddenly Gran Doma rose his hand up and everyone went silent.

"Tomorrow you four please report back here at 2:00pm" Gran Doma announced, as the four Mages nodded. Gran Doma turned and walked away, with Lahar following behind me.

**Time Skip – 20 minutes later, outside. Storm's p.o.v:**

Waiting outside again, it was already dark. From afar I could see Lucy coming out of the building, flashing a smile and waving at her. She saw me and walked towards me.

"Why are you here Storm?" Lucy questioned me, lifting up my hand and patting her on the head. "I came to pick you up, Princess" I cheered at her as I placed my arm that was on her head, and move it around her shoulders.

Lucy looked up at me and smiled. "You didn't have you know" She reminded me, I nodded. Moving my arm away from her shoulders, playfully I flicked her in her forehead.

She gasped, "Hey what was that for?" She pouted with a frown. All I could do was smile at her pout, "I just felt like it" I mocked as I turned away.

"Jerk" Laughed Lucy as she followed behind me. "Eclipse" A voice called out, as I quickly turn around to see guy around the age of 20. "What?" Lucy's voice replied as she lowered her head and turned around.

"You do know that you can stop showing off, saying that we pushed ourselves pass out limits but you pushed your body pass its natural limits when showing your Magic" Mocked the boy.

"Sin, the only one who pushed their limits was you, Kyle, and Amber. I believe you three aren't ready to become Wizard Saints" Lucy calmly said as she was pretending to be different. I frowned. Lucy was pretending to be Eclipse. A persona that Lucy is using to hide who she really is, Lucy created Eclipse to be opponent of her... She was acting rude, dark, and unkind... I hate it when other people are around, because when they were around she always acted as Eclipse.

The man who name was, Sin. He looked at me. "Eh, so you got a boyfriend? It's a surprise you have a boyfriend, since you don't end show your face or even say your real name" Mocked Sin.

Frowning at his words, I clenched my fist. Lucy looked back at me, "Stop" She whispered. As she turned back towards Sin, he was smirking. "Neh, I wonder do you even have a face" He laughed.

"You have no meaning in my life, so I wouldn't allow myself to have a meaning in yours" Lucy explained as she turned away, she started walking. "Were leaving" Her voice whispered, as I nodded.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Storm was a step in front of Lucy, as they both walked away. Sin frowned. "Get back here" Roared Sin, as he ran up behind Lucy.

He reached for Lucy's shoulder, turning Lucy around and grabbing the trimming of her hood, trying to pull her hood down. Suddenly Sin was thrown back to the ground.

As Lucy was in Storm's arms, Storm was standing tall. Holding Lucy on one hand and a fist in the other, "How dare you lay your filthy hand on my Princess" Roared Storm as his eyes were glowing dark with anger as he was about to kill Sin.

"Calm down, Storm" Lucy whispered with a worried tone of voice. As she placed her hand on Storm's fist, his fist slowly began to ease up. Lucy was released from Storm and walked over to Sin who was on the ground.

Standing over him, making sure that Sin could only see her eyes. She glared at Sin. "Storm isn't my lover, he is a Knight. Sworn to protect and sworn to kill… If I order him to" Mocked Lucy as Sin's face went pale.

Turning and walking away, Storm followed in silences. Lucy made one last stop, turning back to look at Sin.

"He isn't my only Knight. I have other Knights; if you wish to talk bad about me do so… But it will be on your own risk" Threaten Lucy with a smirk as she walked away with Storm following behind.

Both Storm and Lucy have walked for about five minutes, "Did you really mean what you said? I mean, about if he talks about you" Questioned Storm.

Lucy let out a laugh, as she playfully wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye and shook her head. "No, I just said that to scary him a bit" Explained Lucy with a smile. Storm nodded.

As they reached the hotel they were staying at, they went to the room. As Lucy stripped off her clothes, only leaving her in a panty and bra as she turned and faced away.

There was a change of pajamas on the bed, Storm reached for the pajama shirt that was unbutton and then slipped it onto Lucy's body. Then reaching for the pajama pants, Storm slowly slipped the pants onto Lucy's legs and let the waist band gently snap on her waist.

"Thank you, Storm" Lucy then said as she turned around to face Storm. Lucy started to button up her shirt, as Storm then started to strip off his shirt and then grabbed all of Lucy's dirty cloths.

He threw their dirty clothes into a basket that was in the bathroom, walking back out. Storm then started to laugh as he saw Lucy, she missed two buttons causing the shirt to be all crooked and messed up.

"Your shirt Princess" Laughed Storm as he walked over to her. Lucy looked down, seeing that her shirt was buttons wrong. Slight blush of embarrassment covered her cheek, as she glared at Storm.

"Don't laugh" Lucy hissed as she turn her head away as Storm began to unbutton her shirt and then started to button it back up again the correct way.

Storm was almost done buttoning up Lucy's shirt, "Storm" Lucy said. Storm paused and looked up at Lucy. "Are you embarrassed that you have to do this for me?" Lucy then asked in a lifeless tone of voice as slight shades of pink from embarrassment was on her face.

Quickly shades of bright red appeared on Storm's face, "W-w-wah" Storm screamed in shock as he quickly backed away from Lucy. Turning his face away and heading for the bathroom quickly.

Leaving a shock Lucy, she flinched as the bathroom door slammed shut. "S-Storm?" Called Lucy as she knocked on the bathroom door, it was silent.

**Storm's p.o.v:**

My face was red and my breathing was rough, knocking came at the door again. "Storm" Lucy then called out again, "I-I'm g-gonna s-shower" I muttered in a choking tone of voice.

"Oh, okay" I heard Lucy's voice whispered. Just as I heard her footsteps turn away, "Sorry" I heard Lucy's voice whispered.

I waited five minutes, still leaning against the door. I knew that Lucy was already in her bed, asleep. Looking at myself in the mirror and shaking my head.

Smirking to myself and as I stared at the mirror, was watching my reflection. "To protect and serve… Both with body and soul, until the day I die" I said as I smirked.

"God, Princess just loves to make fun of me" I laughed to myself as I full stripped off all of my clothes and jumped into the shower.

_2__nd__ part of the Wizard Saint Exam_

_Next will be the battles_

_Who will fall?_

_Who will fly?_

_And has Storm's love grown stronger?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for the miss spelled words_

_P.S. Please Review _


	17. Chapter 17

True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten

Chapter 17

Wizard Saint Exam – Part Three

**(A/N – My updating will be only once a week now, I'm sorry but I am still a student in school and the mid-terms are coming up so now I have to start studying. Sorry and please enjoy the stories)**

**Next Day - Student Council Building – Battlefield. 2:00pm. Normal p.o.v:**

As there was a large battlefield, with Rune Knights standing in a long line facing the battlefield with Lahar walking around.

Then there was Gran Doma sitting on a throne under a large wood tent that looked like it was created by Magic. But the weird part was there was a man with a large cloak that was covering his face, he was sitting on a seat next to Gran Doma.

Even with Jura standing next to the tent, along with Yajima at his side. And there was ever Storm standing on the other side of Jura.

Storm looked up to Jura. "Thanks for getting me in" Storm said kindly to Jura, as Jura nodded. "You are Lu… Uhm, I mean you are Eclipse's Knight am I correct? I think you should be here for such an event" Explained Jura with a nodded.

From the correct for the battlefield, there was Lucy, Amber, Kyle, and Sin. Kyle was wearing a white hoodie with a blue t-shirt over, along with white pants and black shoes.

Sin was dressed in a black long-sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans with white combat boots and a white beanie on his head.

Then Amber was wearing very loose clothes, that shouldn't even be called clothes. Wearing a black crop top that barely just covered her breast, along with blue shorts and high heels that were about two inches high – And finally her head was up in pig tails.

Lastly there was Lucy; she was wearing a black kimono that only went to her mid-thigh, with a white sash around her waist with white fish-net leggings with a black knee-high boots. Then she was wearing a white ninja mask that only covered her nose and her mouth and lastly with a white grim reaper cloak, with a blue star in the center of the back.

All four of them were standing still, shoulder to shoulder. "Welcome everyone today is the last day of the Exams. The test for today will be battles, the battles will decided by draws" Explained Gran Doma.

Lahar then went up to the four of them. With a bucket filled with folded pieces of paper.

"Pick one each, two of you will have 'X' and two of you will have an 'O'. You will be paired with the person who has the same symbol as you" Explained Lahar.

Everyone picked a piece of paper, "Now open it" Ordered Lahar. Slowly each of them opened their pieces of paper.

Sin got a X. Amber got a X. Kyle got an O. And lastly, Lucy got an O. Kyle smirked as he turned to Lucy. "Watch out Eclipse, I won't be holding back" Mocked Kyle as he glared at Lucy.

"I have to face Sin" Gasped Amber, Sin smirked. "The first battle will be the pair with the 'X'. Amber and Sin, please take our spots on the battle field" Lahar then said as he pointed to the battle field.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Watching as Sin and Amber took their places on the battle field. Lahar then stood in the middle of them, he was holding a click board.

"Rules are – First Rule: All Magic is allowed, except for Dark Arts Magic. Second Rule: The battle will be ten minutes long, if no one has given up or been defeated then you will get an over time of five minutes. Also once we announce that time is up you just stop all attacks; if you attack your partner once the time is up you will be disqualified from the exam… Along you will never ever be allowed to take another Saint Exam. And lastly, Third Rule: There can only be one Wizard Saint" Explain Lahar.

I felt my heart drop. Only one would be a Wizard Saint. As Lahar then raised his hand into the air, "Ready – Set – Fight" Lahar then chanted.

As Lahar quickly backed away, Sin then charged towards Amber. Swinging up his leg and slashing it down, Amber dodged Sin's kick. Only to get hit by a large silver orb, the orb hit Amber with such force it sent her flying backwards.

"Get up, I only just getting started" Mocked Sin as he was laughing as he was standing over Amber.

Suddenly Amber up to her feet, backing away from Sin she took a fighting pose. "Requip: Flame Princess Armor" Chanted Amber as her body started to glow.

Within twenty-second, Amber's body was glowing red and orange with flames. "Bustard Flasword" Chanted Amber as within fifteen seconds a large sword appeared in her hand.

As Amber stood pride, donning her fire armor while pointing her sword towards Sin. "Came at me" Mocked Amber, Sin smirked. "Flash Forward" Chanted Sin.

Floating around Amber, there were around a hundred of the large silver orbs. Sin waved his hand forward, suddenly all of the orbs charged towards Amber.

Holding up her sword, "Back Lash Shield" Amber quickly chanted, as the flame of her armor burst with heat. As the silver orbs around her all disappeared, Amber smirked as Sin frowned.

Watching as Amber charged towards Sin, holding out her blade. "Exspell" Roared Amber as her sword glowed yellow, as Amber jumped into the air and slashed her sword down.

Flames jumped off, flying towards Sin. The flames exploded, the blast was so powerful it sent Sin flying backwards.

Turning my head, and glancing at my side. There was Kyle; he had a worried look on his face. Looking back at the battle, everything was turned around. Suddenly Amber's armor was shattering away, as she fell to her knees.

"Requip: Volcano Princess Armor" Chanted Amber in a frail tone of voice, as her old armor glowed and disappeared. A brand new armor appeared on her body. She was now standing tall, with a smile on her face and her pride still giving her hope of winning the battle.

Holding out her sword, "Requip" She chanted again, as the sword disappeared. "Sail" Amber's voice ordered, as her sword vanished and ten seconds later there was a long spear in her head.

With a black point and a wooden handle, while her armor was covering her arms and legs and including her body it was all black, just like volcanic rocks. With streams of red lava wrapped around her, she was also barefoot with the earth beneath nearly melting.

**Amber's p.o.v:**

"My second strongest Armor, face the judgment Sail. The Unholy Spear of Seven Sins" I said with pride.

As flames danced around her, I pointed the spear at Sin. Within a swift move, I charged for him. He dodged my first attack, but I got him with my second attack.

Swinging around my spear, the black pointed blade then started to glow. Slowly, the form changed, as the glowing disappeared, revealing a blue pitch fork like blade at the end.

"Lust" My voice roared, as I pointed the spear at Sin. "Flash Forward" Sin chanted again, swing around my spear and cutting all of the silver orbs in half.

"I see, that weapon allows you to change ability of your Weapon" Sin then mocked, as he has figured out the secret to my weapon. I frowned at him, as I twirled my spear above my head and then slashed it into the ground.

"Luminous Minutes" I then heard Sin's voice roar as he threw a large silver orb into the sky. Watching as the orb, split into different pieces and it then started to charge for me. Looking at my spear and staring in joy as it started to glow again, grabbing my spear holding it in front of me.

"Sloth" I then roared, as the end of my spear then started to glow again. It shined a light blue color, as the glowing stop. Quickly spinning around, waving my spear at the silver orbs that were charging at me.

Holding up my spear in the air, it was glowing a grey light. As the grey light produced a wave light energy, I jumped into mid-air. Landing in front of Sin, holding my spear to his knee – The head of the spear wasn't any blade, it was a wooden carving of a hand.

Pointing back to the attack, there was his silver orbs moving… Slowly. "How?" Gasped Sin in shock, "Sloth" I then hissed with a smirk. As I twisted my body around, swinging up my leg and landing a blow to his side and watching as he was thrown backwards.

**Sin's p.o.v:**

It hurt, that kick was powerful and it was burning my side. As I glanced down at my side, there was a large burn mark from her kick that was enhanced by the fire ability from armor.

"I'm done playing around" I then roared, as I got up to my feet. Amber smirked at me. "It looks like you are giving up" Mocked Amber as she waved around her spear, that had a wooden hand like carving at the end.

"Daleun Gyeolgwa" ***Different Outcomes – In Korean (I think: I got the translation from Google)*** I then began to chant, as large amount of orbs started to appear around me. Amber smirked and held out her spear, as it started to change again.

"Wrath" Smirked Amber as her spear then stopped glowing and was in a new form; with it was now a dual bladed spear. "Beg for Mercy" I mocked as the orbs all then started to surround Amber, she merely smirked at me.

Amber was surrounded by the silver orbs. With the simple snap of my fingers, they all started to glow a blackish color. "War Crier" Chanted Amber as she was spinning her spear around and above her head.

Shining with a white light, the spear then started to give off a light energy. Quickly the light energies started to destroy my orbs, one by one each orb shattered.

Finally able to destroy all of the orbs, the shattered glass pieces of the orbs laid all around Amber. With a pride filled smile, as a cheek smile. "I won" Her voice mocked.

Giving out a snicker, "Foolish girl" I growled with a twisted smile. As suddenly all of the shards of the shattered orbs that were surrounding Amber, they started to flow and float in midair. Surrounding her once again, snapping my fingers again.

Amber was able to charge at me, but she was frozen. As fear was written all over her face, she paused with shock. The shards then started to dance around her in a spinning motion, "W-What?" She gasped as she tried to run.

She couldn't, her body was frozen by something that couldn't be seen. She herself was frozen within time. "Time waits…" I paused.

"For no one" I then said with a smirk, as the shards of the shatter orbs then started to attack Amber. She was defenseless and unable to move, as the shards were dancing and cutting into her body.

Letting out screams and cries of pain, she was unable to move. Snapping my fingers, the shards of the shatters orbs that were covered with Amber's slowly stopped and disappeared.

Amber's lifeless body then dropped to the ground, as he armor and weapon Requipped away. Leaving her in her normal clothes, she was on her knees with her hair draped over her face.

"I lost" Amber whispered with a teary tone of voice, turning my head and looking back at Lahar. "Stop the match, I won already" I told him. Lahar nodded.

"We have already stopped the match once Miss Amber admitted defeat. The winner is Sin. With a battle time of nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds" Gasped Lahar.

Putting my hands into my pocket and walking off of the battle field, going to the side lines. Amber was still in shock as she was covered with gashes that were leaking out blood.

"Amber" Called out a worried Eclipse, watching as Eclipse then went to Amber's side. Watching as Amber reached her arms around Eclipse and hugging her tightly, Amber then let out a cry. "I lost" Her blank voice then cried with a frown, I nodded with a smirk.

"Hold still" Eclipse's voice then ordered. As a Medic Team arrived to help Amber, my eyes widen in shock. Amber's gashes were slowly closing up, Eclipse was healing Amber.

Within a minute, Eclipse finishes healing Amber. "Amazing" Gasped the leader of the Medical Team. "Take her to a hospital, her outer wounds are all healed up but she has fractured two rib" I heard Eclipse explain to the Medical Personal.

The Medical Team then took away Amber, on a stretcher. A moment after Lahar announced the next battle.

**Normal p.o.v:**

As Kyle and Lucy took their stances on the battle field, Jura and Storm both held stern looks on their faces.

"What will be the outcome of the winner of this battle?" Storm questioned Jura. "The winner will be going up against Sin and then the winner of the battle will be going up against one of the Wizard Saints of their choice or if they are assigned a place upon one of the Ten Saints, then they can either choose to stay with that number or battle for a higher number" Jura explained.

Lahar then went over the rules again with Lucy and Kyle. Lahar then started the battle, Kyle made the first attack. As he charged towards Lucy with a fist covered with lightning, Lucy jumped out-of-the-way, dodging the attack.

Jumping backwards, Lucy was making some distances in between herself and Kyle. "I told you, I will not be holding back. No matter what, I will not bold back" Mocked Kyle, as large orbs of water then appeared around Lucy.

"Water Flower" Kyle then chanted, as Lucy then tried to escape the water orb that was surrounding her. She tried to move, it was too much pressure for her to me.

Slowly the water orb then started to get smaller and smaller, trapping Lucy in the water orb. "Water Slicer" Kyle then said in as waved his arms around and then orbs of water came rising up from the ground.

Whipping his arm to the side, the water orbs then flashed. As they sharpened out and then charged towards Lucy, slicing through the water orb that she was trap in… And hitting her, Lucy put her arms up protection as the razor slashes of the water hit her.

The hits were so powerful that it manages to knock Lucy out of the water orb that she was trapped in, as Lucy went flying backwards she twisted her body as she reached for the ground and was able to get her footing again.

Her forearms were all cut up, with a thin trail of blood flowing down from them. Lucy flinched as she glanced at her forearms, her injuries wasn't anything life threatening but did hurt.

As Lucy's body started to glow a light green color, as her injuries then quickly healed up and disappeared. Kyle gasped in shock, "How is that possible?" He questioned as he took another fighting pose.

Lucy then looked up and smirked, "My turn" Her voice laughed. From standing over ten feet away from Kyle, within a split second she was in his face.

Spinning around and giving a powerful kick, Kyle fell backwards on the ground. Kyle then forced his body back up, as Kyle charged at Lucy with a fist covered with lightning.

Waiting for the attack, Lucy smirked as she then caught Kyle's punch. As Kyle then brought around his other hand, forming it into a fist. Throwing another punch at Lucy, she just caught it like she did with the first one.

As Kyle was trying to push Lucy back, he wasn't able to. Kyle then tried to pull his hands out of Lucy's grip, but he wasn't able to either. With an iron grip that was powerful enough to shatter bones, Kyle started to flinch at the pressure.

"Tell me something Kyle, why do you want to become a Wizard Saint?" Lucy then asked in a soft tone of voice. Kyle smirked, "So I can protect her" He replied.

"Do you mean Amber?" Lucy questioned, as blush appeared on Kyle's face. "Maybe" Mocked back Kyle, "So when we all first met both of you agreed to act like you guys don't know each other" Explained Lucy, as Kyle flinched.

Lucy hit the bullseye. "It was only to protect us both" Kyle yelled as he then swung up his legs, trying to kick Lucy. Swiftly all of Kyle's kicks were dodged; "Icy Water Dragon Talon Smasher" Lucy then began to chant as there was a pause, while blue lights started to surround her.

Water and Ice then started to surrounded Lucy's legs, within a sharp movement Lucy released Kyle's fist. With no time for Kyle to react, Lucy swung up her leg and then slammed it down.

Hitting Kyle in the head, it knocked him down to his knees. As a thin stream of bloods dripped down from Kyle's forehead, he looked up and saw that Lucy was standing over him.

Trying to get to his feet, Kyle was in shock. As a mini-pool of blood started to from behind Kyle, slowly the cut on Kyle's forehead stopped bleeding. Taking deep breaths, "I win this match… Please don't take it to heart, you may want to become a Saint for your lover but… I'm going to become a Saint for my Nakama" Lucy then explained.

"No" Kyle then screamed, as Lucy backed away while Kyle was slowly but surely getting to his feet. "I can't lose" Kyle then muttered. As he got to his feet, throwing his head back so he was staring into the sky and then lowering it down to look at Lucy.

"I can't lose" Kyle then roared, as a ring a water started to surround him along with lightning bolts dancing around him. "Thunder Flash" Kyle chanted as he pointed his hands towards Lucy, a lightning bolt come flying towards her.

Lucy let the lightning come closer to her, as she reached out her hand and grabbed the lightning. As she started to suck up the lightning, it was gone within the matter of seconds.

"Water Wave" Kyle then roared again, as he blasted a large wave of water towards Lucy. Dodging the attack like it was nothing, Lucy looked at Kyle. He was taking in deep breaths, Kyle was about to fire one last attack… Until it was the end.

"Stop" Lahar roared, as there was a loud buzzing sound. Kyle and Lucy have stopped, "You have finished both battle and overtime… You may fire one last attack, whoever falls first loses" Lahar then explained.

Shock then appeared on Kyle's face, "You have one minute: Start" Commanded Lahar.

Kyle shook his head, throwing his hands into the air and chanting some ancient type of wizards. A large orb of water with rings of lightning wrapped around it, as each second passed by it was getting bigger and bigger.

"This is it" Kyle then roared, "Saturn Ender" Kyle roared around as he fired the large orb of water and lightning at Lucy. Not moving an inch as the attack was getting closer to her, her eyes started to glow a dark color.

Taking in a deep breath, Lucy then began to charge a roar. As Kyle's attack was getting closer and closer to Lucy, as the attack was nearly two feet away. Lucy fired her roar.

"Roar of the Dark Dragon" Screamed Lucy, as a blackish blue energy beam blasted out of her mouth, as it moved it sliced through Kyle's attack turning and then charged for Kyle.

His eyes widen in shock, as the black roar was approaching him. Fear took over, he couldn't move. The roar reached him; the roar was so large that it enveloped Kyle.

The attack was over, the roar disappeared and Kyle then fell to his knees. A teary face, "I lost" He cried out as he started to punch the ground. "The winner of Eclipse" Called out Gran Doma.

As Lucy then walked over to Kyle, reaching out her hand to the boy was on the ground. Kyle looked up, with a childish look on his face along with puffy red cheeks.

"Thank you" Lucy then said as she bowed, while her hand was still out for Kyle. "I lost, why are you telling me 'thank you'?" Questioned a confused Kyle as he wiped away tears with one hand and with the other hand he reached up for Lucy's hand.

"It was a good battle, even if you lost this battle there will be more. Just keep training and you'll be able to fight without losing, so just keep your head up" Lucy calmly said in a kind tone of voice.

Kyle nodded. "Thank you, Eclipse" Kyle then cried out as he bowed. Lucy nodded, as Kyle turned to Lahar. "Excuse me where is Amber?" Kyle asked. "She is being treated at the hospital in the middle of town" Explained Lahar.

"Thanks" Kyle then said, as he ended up running out of the battle field and disappeared into the building.

**Storm's p.o.v:**

"It was a long battle" Jura then muttered, I nodded. "That is because she is holding back" I told him, he looked at me with a questionable face. I nodded. As I pointed to the little black bracelet on Lucy's wrist, it was the bracelet that Roxanna gave to her before we left the Dragon World.

"That bracelet is a Magic Consumer, it seals back some of her Magical Energy. Trust me, if Princess Lucy were to fight without that bracelet one… I'll tell you this, a whole town might just be destroyed within the matter of seconds" I explained as I was talking in a soft tone.

Jura nodded. "But it looks like she would be challenging Sin next" Jura said, as we watched as Lucy and Sin took their places on the battle field. "Who do you think will win?" I asked Jura.

He shook his head, "You can never know the outcome of a battle – You only know the outcome, when the winner rises up" He quoted, laughing a bit to myself.

"Spoken like a true Saint" I mocked, as Jura gave me a grin. Lahar then started the battle; it was a twenty-minute match with only a five-minute over time.

Watching as Sin was throwing the first attacks at Lucy, as Lucy arms were up. She wasn't able to attack, punch after punch, kick after kick, Sin wasn't letting up with the attacks.

As Sin threw a punch towards Lucy's face, she brought up her arms to protection. But it was wrong, while Lucy's arms were protecting her face it left her stomach wide up.

Throwing a powerful punch into Lucy's gut, "Princess" I growled deeply as I wanted to jump into the fight… But I held myself back. Sin backed away, while Lucy was on her knees hugging her stomach.

"Sorry, did I hit you to hurt?" Mocked Sin with no remorse in his voice, Lucy flashed a glare at him. "I-Is that a-all you got?" Lucy mocked back as she got back up to her feet.

"A tough one" I heard Jura muttered softly under his breath, smirking with a nod. "Princess won't be holding back for long" I said, as I saw the look in Lucy's eyes.

Her look was filled with anger and I knew that she wasn't going to hold back her Magical Energy for much longer. As my eyes traveled down, my eyes widen in shock.

The bracelet was gone. The black bracelet that Roxanna have given to her, it was gone. Suddenly there was a heavy feeling in the air, as the wind started to swirl and the skies above slowly grew dark.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

The bracelet and the necklace. The necklace that Xue Fang gave me, which had Magical Healing Water. And the bracelet that Roxanna gave me, that helped suppress my Magical Energy but also consumed all of the unneeded Magical Energy in my body.

Watching as Sin was holding both of it in his hand, "What the hell is this?" He mocked as he dropped the necklace and bracelet on the ground. Smashing it with his foot, I clenched my fist.

Sin gave me a smirk, "Show me what you're made of" He then said as he took a fighting pose, as several large silver orbs then started to surround him.

Bring my hands up, cracking my fist. As the sky above was slowly forming with dark thunderclouds, while my Magical Energy was running wild from my body – My body was surrounded by dark energy.

"I will not hold back anymore" I then roared, as flames appeared around my hands. "I'm all fired up" I then cheered, charging towards Sin. He jumped away; throwing around punch he barely dodged it.

Glancing down at his feet, they were still off-balance from when he had to jump away. Dropping low and spinning my body around, sweeping his feet from underneath him.

As I then was about to spin back up onto my feet, he glared up at me before standing back up. "A low spinning sweep kick, eh? You sneaky rat" He then growled at me.

Sin charged at me again, waving his arms around. "Flash Forward" He chanted as the orbs then charged at me as well. Jumping into the air, I then landed on one of the orbs that were still. Sin's eyes widen in shock, as his lips curled into a frown.

"Quit playing around, give me a real battle" He roared with anger, "Very well" I whispered. Jumping off the orb as it started to move again, I landed on the ground.

Then I quickly started to take off my boots, throwing them on the side. Letting my bare feet feel the ground, I closed my eyes. "You bastard" Sin's voice then roared… From the front, at one o'clock.

Putting my arms out, as I felt him getting closer to me. Twisting my foot around, as I felt my hands glide pass his shoulder and he then was gone.

I could see nothing but darkness, with eyes close and the earth guiding me. I felt each and every shockwave, Sin then was charging at me from the back, at five o'clock.

Back flipping into the air, dodging his attacks. Slowly I felt my feet touch the ground again, twisting my body and opening my eyes. Only to see Sin, he was huffing and throwing glares at me.

"I'm gonna finish you in one move" He roared at me with anger, as black energy then started to surrounded him. Silver orbs circled around him, from the black energy.

Sin was turning dark; his Magic had a heavy feeling to it. He was filled with anger, he held out his fist in front of him. As all of the silver orbs and dark energy then started to swirl around him, he pointed at me.

Once he pointed at me, my eyes widen in shock. I couldn't move, "Grant me the power of the Heavens – Lord give the me power to stop time: Tin Muay Koi Mercury Ninless" He chanted.

The words he was chanting, I have only heard them once… 'Tin – Muay – Koi – Mercury – Ninless'. Those five words, I have only heard once in my life.

I remember my training with Elliot. Those five words were the chant of time. But also it were dangerous chant, which opened up a hole in the Time-Space Continuum.

"What are you doing?" I whispered in shock, Sin smirked. "Get ready to be lost in time" He mocked. As he held his hands together, the black energy swirled around him wildly.

"Chrono Flash" His voice roared with anger, as my eyes widen. The black energy then started to form a large orb with the small silver orbs dancing around it. Moving his hands forward, it came charging at me.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy couldn't move out-of-the-way, as her eyes widen in shock while Jura and Storm were force to watch from the sidelines.

"Princess" Whispered Storm in a horror as he wanted to jump in and save her, but he couldn't. It took him every ounce of his power to restrain himself from saving Lucy.

While Lucy was trapped in front of the attack, as couldn't move. As the large black orb charged towards her, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes.

Forcing her body to move, Sin's eyes narrowed in shock that Lucy was still able to move but he knew that she was in pain from moving. As the attack got closer to Lucy, "Sorry" She whispered with a smirk.

"Time against time… Time Mage against Time Dragon, it doesn't add up. One will fall and the other will fly" Lucy began to whisper as the attack was looming ever so close to her.

"Time Dragon Slayer Secret Arts" Lucy then roared, as a light purple aura then started to surround her. Sin's attack then was able to hit Lucy, but the Magical Pressure from her Magic that was building it, it was too great.

Sin's attack was shattered and destroyed just from the Magical Pressure, as Sin dropped to the ground. He was coughing up bits out blood, as that Magical Attack took some toll on him.

"Forever Life: Ending Dream Weaver" Lucy then chanted; as golden lights then glowed from her body and then started to be wrapped up with the light purple aura.

As the lights then turned into ribbon like whips that then started to charge towards Sin. He wasn't able to move, Sin braced for the impact. The light purple and golden color ribbon whips then started to strike Sin.

Over and over again, Sin was thrown backwards. Still getting hit with the attack from Lucy, within a minute the attack was over.

Falling to the ground, Sin was down. Unable to move, silences that filled the air and there was Lucy standing proud.

"Sin has fallen… Eclipse is the next Wizard Saint. She is the 9th Saint" Honored Gran Doma as he cheered, while Lahar was helping another person carry away Sin, who was completely knocked out cold.

Lucy held her fist up into the air; she stood proud with her head up. As the aura she was giving off, like a lonely star in a black sky – She shined with proud and glory.

Gran Doma walked out from the tent and walked over to Lucy, he nodded. "Congratulations Lucy-Chan" He whispered silently so no one could hear him. Lucy nodded.

Yajima, Gran Doma, Jura, Lyon, Sherry, Storm, Jacob, and Mao – Those were the only eight people in EarthLands that know Eclipse is Lucy, as they are also the only ones that know Lucy is alive and is the Queen of Dragons.

Tears of joy dripped down from her eyes, as Gran Doma was talking to Lucy from the side lines. "Why is she the 9th and not the 10th?" Storm questioned to Jura.

"Third Master of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov is the 10th Saint already. Because over the years that Fairy Tail, Master Makarov was bumped down to ten because two Wizard Saints have been removed some years ago but also... With this time and age, I truly think Master Makarov wouldn't be able to keep up with this generation of Saints" Jura explained.

**Time Skip Later – 7 hours later, Magnolia Town. Storm's p.o.v:**

Lucy and I finally returned back to Magnolia town. After a five-hour party at the Magic Council Building to welcome Lucy as a new Saint.

"We're home" Cried out Lucy as we both walked into the house, watching as Lucy kicked off her boots and peeled off her mask that was covering the lower part of her face.

"Lulu-Chi" A voice then cheered as we walked into the living room, then from the kitchen as me and Lucy walked into the kitchen.

Only to see Jacob and Mao, Jacob was baking some thing in the oven while Mao was sitting on the counter reading a book.

"Welcome home, Princess – Storm" Mao then said as he was running his hands across the papers of the book.

"Hey, guys. Where is Fate and Charcoal?" I heard Lucy question, as there was a hint of worry in her face. Jacob pointed up. Lucy nodded, "Goodnight you guys. I'm going to be in the nursery if you need me" Lucy said as she skipped towards the stairs.

Hearing her footsteps going up the stair, Mao then stopped reading his book and turned towards me. "How did it go?" Questioned Mao, "She passed" I cheered to them.

"Really!" Mao Gasped. "What rank is Lulu-Chi?" Jacob questioned as there was a beeping sound going off, watching as Jacob then opened the oven and pulled out a tray of cookies.

Shaking my head with a smile, "She is the 9th Wizard Saint" I answered. "Wow" Gasped Mao. "Cookies are done!" Jacob cheered from out of nowhere as he placed the tray of cookies, next to Mao in the counter. I picked up a cookie, quickly taking a bite out of it... My face turn bright red. Rushing over to the sink, I was sucking water from the faucet as my mouth was burning.

"Are you okay?" Questioned Mao as he placed down the cookie that was in his hand, he placed it back onto the tray. Jacob was frowning. "Is it bad?" He whispered in a soft tone of voice. As I stopped drinking water, I turned and glared at him. "What did you put in it?" I asked him. Jacob then held up a two battles, one was filled with large white-ish crystals while the other was filled with dark brown flakes.

"That isn't sugar, that is salt! And that? I don't know why you would even have put that in cookies, that is ghost chilly pepper flakes" I scolded him. Jacob frowned. As he took a bite of the cookies himself, "It's crap" He said as he throw the whole tray with the cookies away. My eyes widen, while Mao chuckled to himself.

**Meanwhile – In the Nursery. Lucy's p.o.v:**

As I was leaning over the crib - From downstairs I could hear the boys, smiling to myself. "Thank Mavis I never ate one of those cookies" I whispered, watching as they were peacefully sleeping. "Hi" I whispered in a soft tone of voice, suddenly they started to stir awake.

From the dark room that was only being lit up by a little nightlight that was in the corner of the room. I could see, pure brown and pitch black eyes staring right back at me.

"Wah" Cried out Fate with a bubbly smile, as Charcoal was reaching up his little arms while laughing. Reaching down and gently picking them both up. Hugging them close to my body. Feeling Charcoal playfully tug on my hair while Fate was pressing herself on to my chest and I then gave them both a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Lala lala" I began to hum to them. Fate and Charcoal then slowly stopped making noises, as they were listening to my voice.

"Within the sky – Dragons are flying by~" I began to sing, as Fate and Charcoal grew silent. Pressing their heads against my chest, "Bloody Fangs – Razor claws – Black Eyes – And a Dragons Law~" I continued to sing, as slowly Fate was the first one to fall asleep on my chest.

"Follow me into the light – Follow me into the dark: This is your flaw – This is just the Dragon Law~" I then finished singing, looking down. Charcoal and Fate were asleep.

Holding them in my arms, I walked over to the cushioned rocking chair that was on the other side of the room. Sitting down in the dim darkness, with Fate and Charcoal, in my arms while I slowly stared to rock back and forward.

As the darkness surrounded me, I felt calm. Making sure that my babies were in my arms, I then fell asleep with a smile on my face. "I'm finally a Saint" I then muttered as I felt tears of joy drip down my cheeks, as I slowly drifted off into a world of dreams.

_Sin vs. Amber – Sin_

_Lucy vs. Kyle – Lucy_

_Lucy vs. Sin– Lucy_

_In the end, Lucy is the 9__th__ Wizard Saint._

_Lucy and Storm return back home._

_What will happen next?_

_When will Fairy Tail return?_

_And will Lucy join Fairy Tail again?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	18. Chapter 18

True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten

Chapter 18

First Mission – Sabertooth and FairyTail

**One week later – Magnolia Town. Lucy's p.o.v:**

It was five in the morning; Fate and Charcoal were sleeping along with Mao, Storm and Jacob.

No one was awake, slowly I stepped to the door way. Trying my best not to make a single sound, as I eased my way over to the door, the clicking of my hand hitting the knob rang. I paused.

As I was wearing a white kimono that ended mid-thigh, with a red trimming along with a red sash around the waist – Along with red knee-high socks with white boots with white lacing.

Finally with a black cloak that was sleeve-less along with a hood, there was the Wizard Saint Insignia on the back of it, lastly with the ninja mask that only covered my lower face and left my eyes exposed.

Slowly I opened the door; there was the soft squeaking of the door opening. "Where do you think you're going?" A voice then scolded.

Pausing at the sound of the voice, it was Mao. Slowly turning around, looking at him. "Haha, I'm making breakfast" I muttered as I was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Making breakfast? At the front door, really?" Mao laughed, I nodded. "Princess, where are you really going?" Mao then asked in a stern tone of voice.

Digging into the inside pocket of my kimono, pulling out two piece of paper. Handing them over to Mao, his lips curled and frowns. "I can't read" He reminded me.

"Sorry" I muttered, as I took the papers back. "They are letters from the Magic Council" I told him, Mao nodded and told me to read it to him.

* * *

_Dear Eclipse-Sama,_

_We are honored to have a powerful Mage, such as yourself. Even thou have only become a Saint one week again, we have a mission for you._

* * *

I finished reading the note, Mao nodded. "How do you know it's from the Council?" He questioned. "There is the Magic Council Cross on it" I told him, Mao nodded.

"What is the Mission?" Mao then asked in a protective tone of voice, looking at the other piece of paper.

* * *

**_Mission_**

_Where: Sabertooth Guild_

_Details: Reports and complains of Sabertooth Guild Members getting out-of-order._

_Put the Sabertooth Guild in check. _

_Have authorization to destroy Guild._

_Please report to Magic Council once Mission is completed._

* * *

Moa nodded. "Princess, please allow me to go with you" Mao begged. Shaking my head, "Sorry – But after my mission, I have to go to the Magic Council" I told him.

"But Princess" He begged. "I'm sorry Mao, but please trust me" I told him. Mao let out a huff and nodded. "As you wish Princess" He told me, as he walked over to the door and opened the door for me.

"Thank you Mao" I said, he nodded and bowed as I walked pass him. "Have a nice trip, please return safely" He said. As I walked out of the house, the door closed behind me.

I then was on my way, as I was walking down the street. It was 5:30 in the morning, the sun was barely up and a cooling wind was blowing.

Walking for ten minutes, I made it to the Train Station. I looked at a large board that had all the times of the trains, there wouldn't be another train until 7:50am.

As I walked up to the ticket booth to ask the man, the man at the booth looked at me with an exhausted look. His eyes widen in joy, "E-Excuse me" He then muttered.

Looking at him, I gave a questionable look. "Are you Eclipse?" He asked. I nodded. His face then completely lid up, like a star in a night sky.

"It's an honor to meet you, the 9th Wizard Saint is in Magnolia Town" He gasped with a happy smile, I nodded. "Uhm, how do you know that I am a Wizard Saint?" I asked.

The man then held up a panel of newspaper, the front paper was in bright writing. _'Next Wizard Saint – Eclipse'._ "Where will you be going?" He asked. "I am going to the Sabertooth Guild" I told him.

He nodded, as he then pressed a button in his side and then gave me a red ticket. "Here you are" He said, looking at the ticket it said 5:50.

"Sorry but the board said that there wasn't a train until…" The man stopped me. "Eclipse-Sama please don't think anything of it, I have messaged the Train Master and he is able to leave ten minutes just for you" He said kindly.

I nodded. As I bowed and said my thanks, I turned and walked away. Glancing over my shoulder, there were three people at the Ticket Booth.

"Please sir, we have to get going to Hargeon Town" Begged one voice. "Sorry, there are no trains until 7:50am" Said the ticket man. "Really, but you have given her a ticket" Growled a second voice, "She is a Saint" Roared back the Ticket Booth man.

Turning around, my eyes widen. It was Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed. "Come on man" Begged Bickslow. "Be gone, come back at 7:50am if you want a train ticket" Yelled the man.

"Give them tickets" I then ordered. As the four people then looked at me, with wide eyes – "But Eclipse-Sama" Gasped the Ticket Man. "They are members of Fairy Tail, and I hold high respects for Fairy Tail. Please treat them as if you were treating me" I then scolded the man.

A look of fear came over the Ticket Man's face; he then wildly started to nod. As he then gave the three of them the tickets they need. "H-Have an n-nice day" He muttered with slight fear in his tone.

Walking away and then was heading for the train, that I was going to catch. I was stopped by Evergreen. "Your Eclipse" She gasped as she looked into my eyes, through her glasses. I nodded.

"Your eyes are beautiful" Gasped Freed. Bickslow then nodded, "Hey – Thanks for helping us" He said kindly. "Any time, beside I love Fairy Tail" I then cheered.

"Are you part of the Guild?" Asked Freed in confusion, I shook my head. "No, I just love Fairy Tail… That is all" I replied as I walked away quickly, heading towards my train.

"Thank you for helping us! You're now a Nakama" Laughed Freed, as I glanced back at them. It hurts. My heart was beating fast, as I felt nostalgic to know that Fairy Tail was so close to me… But yet, they were so far.

**Time Skip – Town where Sabertooth is in. Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy was walking through the town, trying to find the Sabertooth Guild. As everyone walked passed her, they all gasped.

_'Wow' 'She is the 9__th__ Saint' 'She must be really powerful – I heard Jura recommended her'. _ Lucy just smirked at hearing all of those comments.

As she continued to walk down the street, she heard soft crying. Turning her head, looking down a dark alleyway Lucy followed the sounds of the little cry.

The cry was coming from a little green cat with a pink frog costume on, he was crying pretty hard.

"Frosch is scared" He cried, "Someone please help Frosch" He cried again. "Hey little one, are you okay?" Lucy whispered as she got to the side of the little cat. The cat was an Exceed, as Lucy gently picked up the Exceed.

"Frosch is lost" He whispered as he hugged Lucy tightly, "Is Frosch your name?" Lucy questioned, the little cat nodded. "Are you a stranger?" Asked Frosch, Lucy nodded.

"Don't worry, my name is L- I mean my name is Eclipse" Lucy said in a panicked tone of voice, Lucy almost called herself 'Lucy' and not 'Eclipse'.

"Please help Frosch find Rogue-Kun" Frosch cried, as he hugged Lucy more tightly. Lucy hugged Frosch back. "Don't worry, Frosch – I will help you find… Uhm, Rogue-Kun" She then said, trying to think of the name he said.

While both of them then started to walk around the town, looking for the person who name was Rogue. "Frosch is looking for Rogue-Kun" Cried out Frosch as he kept on looking all around.

"Tell me, what does Rogue-Kun look like?" Lucy then questioned. "Hm, Rogue-Kun has black hair" Muttered Frosch. Lucy faced palmed herself. "What else?" Lucy asked kindly.

"Uhm, Frosch can't remember. Frosch is too sad to remember Rogue-Kun, if Frosch remember what Rogue-Kun looks like then Frosch will be sad again" Cried Frosch as tears dripped down her head.

Lucy nodded. As Lucy patted Frosch's head, "Don't worry. I will find Rogue-Kun for you" Lucy then cheered in a happy tone of voice as she was trying to cheer up Frosch.

Twenty minutes passed by, as Lucy walked around over half of the city. A grumble was heard, Lucy looked at Frosch. "Will Frosch like some ice cream?" Lucy then asked Frosch's face lit up with joy.

"Yes, Frosch will love some ice cream" He cheered. As Lucy and Frosch walked into an Ice-Cream Parlor, everyone in there paused.

"A Wizard Saint" Gasped one of the workers and she was star-stuck. Lucy walked up to the counter, "Pick whatever you want" Lucy said. Frosch's face was covered with pure joy.

"Frosch wants that one, this one, and that one" He cheered with joy, the lady on the other side of the counter looked at Lucy. Nodding, the lady then was able to put it in a bowl but then Lucy stopped her.

"Can you put it into a Waffle bowl?" Lucy questioned, the lady then nodded. Loading a waffle bowl with three type of ice cream, the first flavor was Quarterback Crunch, Vanilla, and White Winter Chocolate.

***(A/N: All flavors are from Basket-Robins)***

"Would you like sprinkles?" Asked the worker, Frosch nodded. Lucy just laughed at Frosch cuteness.

Lucy was able to pay for the ice cream, it was 500**Jewels**. As Lucy then paid and gave the ice cream to Frosch, they sat down. As everyone was glancing at them, looking at them and some people were taking pictures.

"Do you like it?" Lucy asked kindly, Frosch looked up and smiled. There was a bit of ice cream on the side of his face. "Let me get some napkins" Lucy then said.

Quickly Lucy walked towards counter to grab some napkins, while Lucy was getting the napkins a pair of boys and a red cat quickly walked into the Ice-Cream Parlor.

"Frosch, where have you been?" Scolded the red cat as Frosch then started to cry, Lucy saw this and frowned. Charging towards the three and stepping in front of Frosch.

"Who are you? And why are you making Frosch cry?" She roared with anger. Confusion hit the faces of the two boys and the red cat. "Eclipse-Chan please do not hurt him– That is Rogue-Kun. Please don't be mad, Frosch is the one who got lost" Cried Frosch.

Lucy then eased up, glancing around. "Hm, let us go talk outside. It's too stuffy in here" Lucy said, as she picked up Frosch and his ice cream and they went outside.

They three Mages and two Exceeds ended up at a park, while Lucy let Frosch sit down and eat his ice cream, Frosch was sharing with the red cat.

"Who are you?" Roared the blond hair boy, Lucy frowned. "I'm a Wizard Saint; you shouldn't talk down on me" Growled Lucy. As the blond-haired boy was about to say something again, the black-haired boy stopped him.

"Thank you for finding Frosch, my name is Rogue and this is Sting and over there is Lector and you have already met Frosch" Explained the black-haired boy.

Lucy nodded. "How old are you guys?" She then asked in curiosity. "Twenty one" Replied the boy name Sting. Lucy was around the age of 20, so then they were a year older than her.

As time ticked by, it was around 8:50. Lucy was about to leave, "Oh – Do you guys know where Sabertooth Guild is at?" Lucy questioned.

Frosch's face perked up, "Will Eclipse be joining Sabertooth?" Questioned Frosch in cheer, before Lucy could answer she felt Sting grab her hand.

"Let's go. I'm sure Master will love you have Wizard Saint in the Guild" Sting cheered, as they all then started to run towards the direction of the Guild.

**Time Skip – Ten minutes later. Sabertooth Guild. Lucy's p.o.v:**

As my eyes traveled up, the Guild was big. "Welcome to Sabertooth" Cheered Lector in a sassy tone of voice. Watching as Sting kicked opened the door.

I walked in with Frosch at my side, with Sting and Rogue in front of me and Lector flying around on his white wings. "Yo" Roared Sting as he walked over to a table that had a large muscular man and a thin man with red clothing.

"Who is that girl over there?" The blue haired man questioned, as the other one with long blond hair. He jumped out of his seat at the sight of me, "What are you doing here?" He roared with shock, that man knew I was a Wizard Saint.

Smirking, "Where is your Master?" I questioned. "What do you want with our Master?" A voice then commanded. Turning around, to see a tall lady with a long dress like outfit on.

"Lady Minerva" Gasped Sting. "I am here to speak with the Master" I told her as I faced her, I could feel powerful Magical Energy coming off from her. "I am the Daughter of the Guild Master, what do you want with my father?" Minerva hissed.

Flipping my cloak, "My name is Eclipse and I come here from the Magic Council. I must speak with your Guild Master" I told her in a stern voice, as our eyes were lock.

Minerva smirked. Suddenly a loud stomp was heard; I turned my head to see a large man with a white beard, walking towards me.

"What is the events, why is there a Wizard Saint within my Guild?" He questioned as he glared down at me. "I have come to you Guild upon the request of the Council" I told him.

"And what seems to be the problem?" He mocked with a scowl. Staring up at him, "Your Guild isn't following the rules of the Council. Please keep your members in check, before I or the Council will have to step in" I threaten.

The Guild Master laughed at me, so did the other members – Except for Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch. They were confused at what was happening. "A weakling like you think you can take down – Sabertooth" His voice roared.

"To make skies roar… To make earth boil… To make seas silent… That is Sabertooth" He roared. I smirked. "I really don't care" I replied.

As I turned and walked away from him, heading towards the doors of the Guild – "Dobengal stop her" I heard the Master's voice order. Suddenly a man with light brown hair and dressed in ninja like clothing, then stopped me.

"Master Jiemma orders me to stop you – I shall do just that" He said. Sabertooth is annoying. "Once you step into the Saber's Cave – Don't except to leave within injuries" Mocked the Guild Master, as his name was Jiemma.

Letting out a huff, I turned back to all of them. From the corner of my eyes, I could see a teary Frosch. Looking at him and smiling, he then softly nodded back. "Master Jiemma, please understand – That I am simply here to give message, I do not have any intention to cause a fight… But also, I have authorization to destroy your Guild if need" I told him with a dark tone of voice.

"Dobengal mess her up" Laughed the lady name Minerva. As the ninja-dressed man then charged at me, he held a sword in his hand. He then jumped into the air, slashing down the sword towards my face.

As the sword was getting closer to my face, I could hear Frosch cry softly in horror. Suddenly the ringing of the blade of the sword, everyone in Sabertooth gasped.

Dobengal backed away quickly, the sword – I caught it in my teeth. Snapping my jaws down, the sword shattered and fell to the ground.

"Master Jiemma, please listen to my reasoning. Just because you are currently the most powerful Guild, that doesn't mean you are allowed to break the rules" I told him.

He let out a powerful laugh, "Hm – I guess we are the most powerful Guild. I mean, the trash guild filled with Fairies are all dead" Jiemma laughed… Guild – Fairies – Dead… He was talking about Fairy Tail…

I felt my heart drop, anger filled my veins… And I attacked. Charging towards Master Jiemma, with flames surround me – "Roar of the Fire Dragon" I then screamed at the top of my lungs.

Flames roared out from my mouth, as the roar was over – The entire room, were up in flames. Members of the Guild all then panicked, running around trying to put out the fires.

"120mm Black Lightning Cannon" I heard the man with a lot of muscles, than chanted. It was a God Slayer Magic Spell. He was a God Slayer. I smirked.

"Roar of the Lightning Dragon" I then chanted, as a blast of lightning then escaped out from my mouth. It destroyed his attack, charging towards him.

As I then glanced around, the guild was up in flames with bolts of lightning jumping everywhere. Turning around, to see Jiemma glaring at me with anger.

"This is a warning. Please behave yourselves, I do not want to have to return to your Guild" I then roared with anger, as I then slowly turned to walking out of the burning Guild.

"Eclipse-Chan" A voice then cried, turning to see Frosch running towards me along with Sting, Lector, and Rogue. "You're a Dragon Slayer" Roared a shocked Sting. I nodded.

"Then what about Natsu-San and Gajeel-San, why are you able to use their Magic?" A confused Rogue roared. Shaking my head, I didn't reply. As I then ran away, leaving them within their burning Guild Hall.

**Time Skip – One hour later. On a hill. Lucy's p.o.v:**

Sitting on a hill that over looked the town that Sabertooth's Guild was in. I stared down, the Guild was in rumble and everyone was alive.

"What was all that about?" A voice then questioned from behind me, turning and looking to see who the voice came from. It was Jura. Shaking my head, "I wouldn't forgive anyone who talks bad about Fairy Tail" I told him.

Jura laughed, "Why are you here?" I asked him. "The council sent me to check up on you, because you know – Since this is your first mission" Jura told me.

I nodded. "So what is your report?" Jura asked me. Taking a deep breath, "Guild – Filled with very few kind members, rest are idiots that are thick-headed because they think they are powerful. Master – Their Master is a jackass with no respect for others. Outcome – Burned down the guild to teach them a lesson" I explained with an annoyed tone of voice.

Jura then started to crack up laughing, "I see" He muttered as he playfully wiped away a tear. "You still haven't joined a Guild yet, are you gonna join Fairy Tail soon?" He asked me.

Freezing up at the question. "I don't know" I whispered. "You really should, it's important that you do" He told me. "I guess" I whispered.

Turning around, "Where are you going?" He questioned. "To the Council, on the flyer that they gave me it said to go the Council once my job was finish" I told him.

"Why don't you go to Fairy Tail, I'll deal with the Council for you" Jura then told me, looking at him. "Really?" I gasped in shock, Jura nodded. "Don't worry, I'll just give them the report you told me" He mocked with a smile.

Nodding. "I guess it's time for me to go back to Fairy Tail" I then cheered with a smile. Lifting my left hand into the air. "Requip! Key of Time and Space – Come to my aid" I began to chant.

As a grey light then started to form in my hand, the light then harden and turned into a key that was grey in color.

"Open! Gate of the Traveler – I summon thee: My Grey Knight Voyager" I then chanted lastly, as a grey wind then started to twist and swirl in front of me.

The wind disappeared, to reveal a man. A tall man in his early twenties, with grey pant, a grey sleeve-less turtle neck, shaggy silver hair with pierces on his left ear, and then light grey boots on his feet.

He got down on his knees and bowed, "Hello Princess. How may I help you?" He questioned in an honorable tone of voice. I smiled, "Bring me to Magnolia Town" I ordered. He nodded.

As my spirit, his name was Voyager and he is a Realm Traveling Spirit. He waved his arms around, a vortex to white and blue then opened up. Waving goodbye to Jura, I then jumped into the vortex.

I was then walking through Time and Space. As I then saw a white light ahead, I ran and jump towards the white light. As the blue and white vortex disappear and then the scene charged to the living room of my house.

Landing, the vortex closed and I heard a scream. Looking around, there was Mao sitting down on the couch with Fate in his arm and a book in his lap, turning my head I saw Jacob with Charcoal, finally looking down.

On the floor there was Storm, who had a scared look on his face. Quickly Storm got to his feet, "Princess stop scaring me and where did you go?!" Storm scolded.

Giggling at the sight of him, "Sorry – I had a mission" I told him. He pouted, suddenly I saw Storm being push to the ground again.

As Jacob then came and hugged me with one arm, "Lulu-Chi I missed you" Cheered Jacob. I nodded. As he handed Charcoal to me, I gently played with his fine and thin pink hair.

"Get dress" I then whispered, as I notice that all the boys were basically in their pajamas. "Huh?" Gasped Mao, as Storm and Jacob gave me weird looks, "I want to go to Fairy Tail" I quickly said. A moment of silences then was upon us.

"What!" Storm screamed, with almost an anger tone in his voice. Fate and Charcoal began to cry because of the loud shout, as Mao slowly began to smooth Fate and I was rubbing Charcoal in his back.

I watched as Jacob then punched Storm in the face, Storm went flying to the wall. As a stream of blood dripped down from his noses, "Don't you dare make Lady Fate and Sir Charcoal cry" Roared Jacob in anger. Jacob and Storm were about to fight, at times like this, it was one of the very few times that Jacob will ever get man.

"Enough" I then scolded both of them, they paused. "Stop it at once" I then ordered them, they did as I said. Handing Charcoal back to Jacob and then walking over to Storm, he stared down at him with his purple eyes.

Pulling a napkin out of my pocket, I then wiped away the blood from his nose. "Get dress, we are all going to Fairy Tail – And that is finally, if you want to come that is up to you. I will not force you" Told Storm quietly as I walked away.

**Time Skip – 1 Hour Later. Normal p.o.v:**

Jacob, Storm, Mao, and Lucy were about to leave the house. Before Lucy walked out of the door, she turned around.

"Virgo, Leo, Gemini – I'm counting on you three, please take care of Charcoal and Fate. Also Gemini, if something bad happens turn into me and summon Holiday" Lucy explained.

The four spirits nodded. "Bye Princess" Loke said, "Goodbye Princess – Please punishment when you get back" Virgo then begged, as Gemini then started to laugh and dance.

As Lucy then nodded, she giggled to herself a bit. She walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. As the four of them were out on the streets, walking towards Fairy Tail, Lucy was in her outfit that she used for her mission that happened early.

Mao was dressed in a black Chinese Kung Fu robe that had three-fourth sleeves and ended near his knees. On the back, there was a golden crest of a lotus flower that was half bloomed. Lastly with golden color sandals on, with the snow-white bandage wrapping around his eyes, which had the black cross and sword design upon it.

Storm was dressed in dark long pants with a white belt, a light blue shirt with white writing and the way it was writing it was in the way of the Dragon Tongue. It said _'Die with Honor – Live with Shame'_. Then with black combat boots, lastly with the white bandage wrapping around both his arms and ending at his elbows.

Lastly Jacob was wearing his normal outfit, with dark green, brown and black military patterned pants with a white belt. Then with a black tank top with brown military boots and his bandage wrapping that is around his neck.

While the four of them were walking, Lucy was walking couple of feet ahead of Mao and Storm, while Jacob was clinging on to Lucy's arm.

"How do you really feel about going to Princess's old Guild?" Mao then whispered over to Storm. Receiving only a glare in response, Mao shook her head.

"I will admit that I am irritated about going to the Guild… But her smile, the way she smiled when she said that she was going to Fairy Tail" Storm then frowned softly as it was sort of also like a slight smile.

Mao nodded. "You would sacrifice anything for Princes, wouldn't you?" Laughed Mao with a smile, nodded. As they kept on walking, Storm was talking with Mao – So his head was turned towards Mao.

Confusion crossed over Storm's face when he saw Mao suddenly stop, turning his head to look forward. A wave of blond appeared in his face, as slowly bumped into the person in front of him.

"Sorry Princess" Storm muttered, as Lucy was standing there. Staring up at a large building with her fist clenched to her side. "This sure doesn't look like Fairy Tail" Muttered Mao as he was tapping his foot on the ground repeatedly.

"This is Twilight Ogre" Hissed Jacob. Lucy clenched her fist too tightly that you could clearly hear the sound of her knuckles cracking.

"F-Fairy Tail is suppose be h-here" Growled Lucy. As her anger was building up inside of her, the three Knights could all sense the anger.

"Princess, let us go visit Fairy Tail first. Then we can cause a war afterwards" Laughed Storm as he tried to calm down Lucy. She nodded, as she then started to walk away.

"Unless they have a Wizard Saint – Then it wouldn't be a war – It would be a massacre" Hissed Lucy as she walked away, leaving her three Knights in shock.

As the three of them watched as Lucy walked away, Jacob hid behind Mao. "Princess is scaring me" Cried Jacob as pure fear was on his face. Mao and Storm nodded.

"She's getting cocky, just because she is a Wizard Saint" Storm then told them, Mao disagreed. "She is being 'Eclipse', she isn't Lucy. At this moment she is Eclipse and this is who Eclipse is" Reminded Jacob in a smart sounding tone.

"We need to catch up with her" Mao then said, as the three of them nodded and then started to walk to catch up to Lucy.

**Meanwhile in Fairy Tail. Macao's p.o.v:**

I was sitting at a table with Romeo and Wakaba. I and Wakaba were drinking couple of beers while Romeo was being all gloomy with, Happy on the other side of the table – Eating a fish.

At the bar there was the Thunder God Tribe that came back from a mission only two-hours ago.

I could over hear Evergreen talking to Laki and Bisca, "It's true – She's a Wizard and she lives in this town" Evergreen gasped. "They said her name was Eclipse" Freed then said.

Freezing at his words, I stood up and turn towards them. "Tell me, did she bring up Fairy Tail?" I questioned. Bickslow nodded, as his five floating dolls all then started to chant 'yes'.

I smiled. As the doors of the Guild then were opened, my eyes widen in shock. "Why are you here?" Growled Romeo as he was about to fight, I stopped him and ordered Wakaba to hold him down.

There were five members of Twilight Ogre standing in front of me, "Where is my money!?" Laughed the member with puffy hair, his name was Thibault.

"We already gave you this month's rent" I roared back, watching as Thibault frowned and then slashed down his weapon onto the table. Destroying the table, "Didn't you hear? Rent is every week now, 500 million Jewels per week" He laughed again.

The few members that we had left in the guild frowned, "That's impossible" Roared Freed. "We can never make that much money in a week" Roared Laki as she was shaking a bit.

"Mama I'm scared" Whispered a little voice as a little girl was hugging Bisca. The little girl was Asuka and she was Bisca and Alzack's two and a half-year old daughter. "It's okay" Said Bisca.

"So give me some money" Ordered Thibault. Reaching into my pocket and pulling out only ten thousand jewels. "This is all we have" I said. Throwing Thibault the stack of bills, he caught it and laughed.

"I guess you can also make accept a tribute" He laughed. "Tribute?" I whispered in shock. "Give me the babe in green, then this week's rent will be paid" Thibault laughed as he pointed to Evergreen.

Evergreen frowned, hiding her face and clenching her fist. "You bastard, don't you even think about touching Ever" Roared Freed as he drew out his sword, and then there was Bickslow to back him up.

"Stop this, I will not give you any of the children within his Guild" I then roared in anger, as I stepped up towards Thibault. A flame appeared in my hand, "I maybe over the hill already, but I can still fight" I roared in again.

"There is no way in hell; I'll ever hand over any of this people. They are my Children, my Nakama" I roared with again.

**Normal p.o.v:**

As members of Fairy Tail, they began to slowly cry. "Master" Whispered Happy as the tears that were in his eyes were basically drowning him.

"Don't get cocky" Laughed Thibault as he swung up his large mace like weapon, he than was about to hit Macao. "Nicely said, Master Macao" A light then sweetly giggled.

Suddenly a pair of shadows knocked out the other four members of Twilight Ogre, while Thibault was knocked out by a flash of white. As all the members of Fairy Tail then gasped in shock.

There were three very handsome guys, all standing in front of them with the knocked out member of Twilight Ogre. Then a lady with a cloak with the Wizard Saint Insignia appeared.

"Eclipse-Chan" Whispered Macao as he fell to his knees and cried into his hands, the members of Twilight Orge then all gasped.

It was Jacob, Mao, and Storm along with Lucy, or known to most people in EarthLands – Eclipse.

Lucy walked over to the fallen members of Twilight Eclipse. Grabbing Thibault by the collar, landing a powerful punch to his face. Everyone gasped in shock.

"I told you anyone ever, messed with Fairy Tail – Be it if it's the whole world, or an entire race of creature – I will destroy all those, who dare to cause harm to Fairy Tail. My name is Eclipse, the 9th Wizard Saint" Lucy said as she dropped Thibault on the ground, hard.

"W-What are you gonna do to our Guild? If you cause a Guild War then even a Wizard Saint will be stripped of their rights" Explained another member of Twilight Ogre.

"Trust me – Me and my Knights against a weakling Guild like Twilight Ogre… It wouldn't be much of a War – More like a Massacre" Lucy then began to laugh in a sinister tone, thou it was a fake laugh. Just to strike fear within them.

Suddenly, all of members of Twilight Ogre began to run away, "This isn't over" A third member call out as they left the Guild.

After a few minutes of everything calming down, Macao walked up to Lucy and bowed. "Thank you Eclipse-Chan" Cried out Macao in joy as tears of happiness and hope dripped down her face.

Lucy smile and nodded. "Master Macao, I wish to join Fairy Tail – Please let me join" Lucy then said as she bowed back. A moment of silent then appeared, everyone but Mao, Storm, and Jacob gasped.

Out of nowhere, Romeo appeared with the Guild Stamper. "Where do you want your mark, Eclipse Onee-Chan?" Questioned Romeo with tears of joy, Lucy held out her right hand.

"Pink please" She said. Everyone froze, "Just like Lucy" Whispered Happy as he was at Carla's side. Within a second, the mark appeared on Lucy's hand.

Romeo went up to Storm, Mao, and Jacob. "Where would you like your marks?" Lucy then questioned to her Knights.

"Left hand – White" Said Storm. "Left forearm– And I want it to be a pretty blue color" Giggled Jacob. "Right arm – Red please" Calmly said Mao.

As they all got their Guild Marks. Lucy flashed them a smile, "Let's have a party" Cheered Wakaba. As All the booze was busted out and everyone then started to party.

But for the first time in almost two and a half years, the Fairy Tail Guild was alive with joy…

_Lucy has her first mission_

_Lucy goes to Sabertooth_

_Lucy burns down the Sabertooth Guild_

_Lucy goes to Fairy Tail._

_Fairy Tail gains four new members._

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for the miss spelled words._

_Please Review._

**Spoiler* For Next Chapter**

_Igneel seemed a bit shock, once he had Charcoal in his arms. Igneel smiled, "He looks like a Little Natsu" Laughed Igneel. As Charcoal was laughing and cheering, "D…" Charcoal then muttered. _

_ Everyone froze. The cheers came to a pause, "Da… Daddy" Charcoal then laughed with a smile. Shock was written on everyone's face._

_ All the Dragons watched as Lucy covered her eyes with her hands, clear tears dripped from within the cracks of her hands, but a while was on her face. "Haha, I guess Igneel you remind them of Natsu" Laughed Lucy in a joking tone of voice._

_ "Even thou I have only shown Charcoal a picture of Natsu, once… He still remembers, just a smart little boy" Laughed Lucy, as you can here to sounds of tears dripping from her eyes._

_ "Princess" Whispered Holiday, as she carefully placed down her drink. "Uhm, Princess" Whispered Holiday again in a worried tone of voice, while Lucy was just laughing as her tears still dripped._


	19. Chapter 19

_True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten_

_Chapter 19_

_Goodbye my little ones_

**11 months later – Lucy's house. Lucy's p.o.v:**

It was early in the morning, as the clock rang 7:00. I could hear soft cries, calling 'mama'. As I placed a set of plates down, I turned to my left. There was Mao and Jacob.

"Mao, Jacob – Fate and Charcoal have awoken" I said, they both nodded. As Mao and Jacob went up the stairs to get Fate and Charcoal, as I looked around.

There was a bright banner hanging from the ceiling, a table that was filled with all sorts of yummy foods from pasta to salad to meat, and even all types of desserts such a pies, cookies, and a big circle cake with a 'Dragon' like symbol on it.

"Today is the day" A voice then said, behind me. Turning around to see Storm walking in, with a large blue cooler over his shoulders but also he was dripping with water.

"What happen?" I gasped in shock as there was a water trail following him, "I forgot that the ice in the cooler, was half melted so when I lifted up the cooler all the water splashed on me" Explained Storm as he then placed the cooler in the corner of the room.

I laughed, as I waved my hands flames then started to spin and swirl as burst of steam then appeared. The trail of water and the flames disappeared.

Storm then shook his head like a dog, all the water then flew off of him. "Watch it" I scolded him, Storm laughed. As he were leaning on the corner, watching for Mao and Jacob to bring down Charcoal and Fate.

"Tonight they are leaving, you know" Reminded Storm in a soft tone of voice, I nodded. "I can't believe that they are one year old already" I gasped.

"And I can't believe at you are now the 7th Wizard Saint" Said Storm in awe, I nodded. "Yep and in no time I will become number one" I then cheered with a pain smiled.

"Don't be sad, I'll miss them too" Storm then said, I nodded. "Mama!" I heard a pair of voices then cry out in joy, looking around there was Mao and Jacob walking in with two little figures waddling together.

Kneeling down, putting my arms out. The two little hopped into my arms, as I lifted them up. A little girl with short blond hair with tints of pink, with stunning brown eyes – Then a little boy with short but spiky pink hair with onyx black eyes.

They were my little babies, "Mama" Laughed Charcoal. "Mommy" Smiled Fate. At the age of one, they were able to say about five words – Very clearly. They are able to say 'Mama' – 'Mommy' – 'Love' – 'No' – 'Dragon'.

"Happy birthday" Cheered Jacob as he then started to light up the candles. Fate and Charcoal were laughing and smiling, as we all then started to sing. I was still holding both of them in my arms.

I could see Fate shake in fear, glancing at her. Pure fear covered her face, as I followed her eyes. She was afraid of the fire. "Wahhhhhhh – No – Wahhhhhhh" Cried Fate.

Mao quickly blew out the candles, as Fate was in tears, Charcoal was hugging her. "I'm sorry Princess, I didn't know Lady Fate was afraid of fire" Jacob whispered in a sad tone of voice.

Shaking my head, "Let's just relax for today" I said as I moved away from the cake and walked into the living rooming. In the living room there was a pile of presents, when Fate and Charcoal saw the pile their faces lit up with joy.

"Time to open the presents" I then cheered. As I set them both of on the ground, they wobbled towards the all the presents.

Within moments they started to rip open all of the neatly wrapped boxes, wrapping paper and ribbons were launched into the air. All I could do was laugh, I was laughing so I almost passed out.

"Princess calm down" Mocked Storm as he was having more fun laughing at me then watching Fate and Charcoal. Looking at him, I smirked. "Jacob can you get a rubbish bag please" I kindly asked him, Jacob nodded.

**Two hours later – Normal p.o.v:**

"Stop it" Scolded Lucy, as she ducked behind Storm. A piece of cake then hit Storm's face.

Storm fell to the ground, with icing and cream spattered on his face and shirt. "Haha" Laughed Jacob as he was running back and forward, dodging the flying pieces of cake, while Mao was very carefully dodging all of the cake that was being thrown.

"Fate – Charcoal stop it at once" Scolded Lucy again, as all she could do was watch as the birthday cake was being thrown around by the two little one year olds.

"How could this have happen?" Cried Lucy in panic as a clump of frosting was heading towards her face; suddenly Storm's hand came up and blocked her face.

"Thanks" Whispered Lucy, as another five minutes of cake throwing, Fate and Charcoal finally ran out of cake to throw.

Lucy began to carefully clean up the cake from the faces of her two little babies, they only laughed. "Who started it?" Lucy questioned in a stern tone of voice, Fate and Charcoal looked at each other and then looked at her. "Mama" They laughed.

"You started it Lulu-Chi" Laughed Jacob as he was also helping to clean up, Lucy shook her head. "From one minute we are eating cake the next, we are throwing it" Laughed Lucy.

"Just like Fairy Tail" Lucy whispered with a smile of pure joy. "Lucy-Sama" A voice then called out, everyone turned to look at a door way. A lady with blue-green eyes and silver hair, wearing a long blue dress with frills and white flats.

"Holiday" Lucy cheered, "Hello Lucy-Sama" Replied back Holiday as she walked over to Fate and Charcoal. Patting both of them, they both then started to tear up and cry.

Smiling softly, "I guess they don't remember me" Holiday whispered softly. "Well it has been a year" Mao then reminded them, as he appeared.

"I'm sorry for ruining the moment Lucy-Sama, but it's time to go to the Dragon World" Holiday then said. Lucy nodded. "Just let me clean up the rest" Lucy whispered.

"Just have Virgo clean up the house, Lucy-Sama. We must be leaving as soon as possible" Holiday then said in a stern tone. Lucy nodded. Pausing in her place, "I understand" Lucy whispered weakly.

**Time Skip – 3:45pm. Dragon World – Holiday's p.o.v:**

I was in the Palace library, talking with Lucy. While Storm, Mao, and Jacob were showing Charcoal and Fate around the Dragon World.

As there was a silence that was between me and Lucy, we sat in Victorian Chairs that were deep within the library next to a fire-place and the large window doors that led out to the balcony.

"Lucy-Sama" I said, Lucy glanced up and looked at me. There was a blank look in her eyes, and a sorrow filled frown on her face.

"You know, they don't have to leave EarthLands to come here yet" I told her, Lucy shook her head. "I made my choice, a year ago… It's time" Lucy replied with a soft tone of voice.

"What elements have you chosen for Lady Fate and Sir Charcoal?" I then questioned her, Lucy shook her head. "All I know is that Fate, she is terrified of fire" Muttered Lucy.

I found it very ironic, a father that is a Fire Dragon Slayer and a grandfather that is the Fire Dragon. "What about Sir Charcoal?" I asked. She shook her head, "Just like Natsu… He loves the fire and everything about it, Charcoal is truly a miniature Natsu" Joked Lucy.

Nodding in agreement, "So it's a pretty good guess that he will be wanting to learn fire" I said. Lucy nodded, "But what scares me is the idea of Fate fearing Charcoal. Both of them love each other a lot, I think it will break Charcoal's heart to find out his little sister fears him" Lucy explained.

"Understood, but how did Lady Fate develop this fear of fire?" I then questioned. Lucy paused; she took in a deep breath. "It's my entire fault" She whispered.

"It was seven months ago, I was practicing my Magic in the living room while Knights were preparing lunch. Fate and Charcoal were sleeping on the couch, and when I was trying my Flame Control…" Lucy paused, as she gripped her his.

"Fate woke up and she rolled over, my hands were surrounded by flames. I saw Fate about to fall off the couch; I jumped to catch her… I caught her but I didn't power down the fire…" Lucy stopped.

"Lady Fate was surrounded by the flame, but the flames didn't harm her. Lucy-Sama, understand that a Dragon Offspring will be immune to any and all of its parents attacks… So your flames will have never hurt Charcoal or Fate" I Explained to Lucy.

She nodded. "I know that, but to think that I am the cause of her fear" Lucy then said as she covered her face with shames. Watching as Lucy covered her face, I saw as tears dripped down from her hands.

"Lucy-Sama, please understand that…" I paused. I didn't know what to say, "Mama" A voice then called out. Watching as Lucy lifted up her head and wiped away her tears.

Putting on a smile, as two little figures made carefully stepped their way towards us, being followed by three shadows.

"Lulu-Chi, we found some of your old baby albums" Cheered Jacob as he came up behind Fate and Charcoal.

Fate and Charcoal jumped into Lucy's arms, "Mama" They both cheered together. As Lucy's three Knights then appeared, "Lulu-Chi looky" Cheered Jacob as he kneeled in front of Lucy and opened a large brown leather book.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Pictures. Memories. Smiles. Tears. Happiness. Sadness. The past. "Where did you find this?" I asked. As Jacob stood up and handed me the picture album, "Lady Fate and Sir Charcoal were touching everything and then well – One of them pulled it down" Explained Mao.

I smiled, as I flipped a page. The next picture I saw, it was me and my mother. We were in the garden, in EarthLands in the Estate. Flowers and butterflies surround him, I remember this photo.

"Mama" Pointed Charcoal, as he was pointing to my mother in the picture. Shaking my head and playfully tickling him. "That's grandma – She died long time ago, she would have love to meet you both" I cheered as I planted kisses on both Fate and Charcoal's cheeks.

"Who is that?" Questioned Storm, as he pointed to a picture that was on the other side of the paper, it was an old and slightly burnt photo. In the picture it was of my mother, along with another lady but I couldn't see her face. The place of the photo where her face would be, that is where it was burned off.

Shaking my head, "Maybe it was one of their business partners" Holiday suggested. I nodded. My mother and father had a lot of business partners, so it didn't really bother me about this picture where the ladies face was burn off.

As I continued to look through the album, every time a picture of my mother showed up, Fate and Charcoal would cheer 'Mama'. It was a bit funny to me.

**Time Skip – 2 hours later. Normal p.o.v:**

5:35pm. In 25 minutes Lucy and her three Knights will have to leave the Dragon World, leaving behind Fate and Charcoal.

At the moment, everyone was in the dining all celebrating for Fate and Charcoal. **(A/N: All Dragons are in Human Form)**

Everyone was having a giant feast, with all types of foods such as soups and breads to even steaks and pasta, along with many types of salads and a whole train of desserts.

"So Princess, I heard that two caused a cake fight in your home" Laughed Acnologia as he was holding both Fate and Charcoal in his arms.

Lucy nodded. "Yup, for such little sweethearts they are monsters" Lucy laughed.

"Yeah, also little Miss Fate has a killer throw just her like her monster" Laughed Storm as he was chugging down a bottle of wine with Metalicana. "Haha, getting a face full of cake from the little miss" Laughed Metalicana.

They all we partying, it was a 'Welcome to the Dragon World/ Happy Birthday'. "Here Igneel, hold you Grandson" Said Acnologia as he handed Igneel Charcoal.

Igneel seemed a bit shock, once he had Charcoal in his arms. Igneel smiled, "He looks like a Little Natsu" Laughed Igneel. As Charcoal was laughing and cheering, "D…" Charcoal then muttered.

Everyone froze. The cheers came to a pause, "Da… Daddy" Charcoal then laughed with a smile. Shock was written on everyone's face.

All the Dragons watched as Lucy covered her eyes with her hands, clear tears dripped from within the cracks of her hands, but a while was on her face. "Haha, I guess Igneel you remind them of Natsu" Laughed Lucy in a joking tone of voice.

"Even thou I have only shown Charcoal a picture of Natsu, once… He still remembers, just a smart little boy" Laughed Lucy, as you can here to sounds of tears dripping from her eyes.

"Princess" Whispered Holiday, as she carefully placed down her drink. "Uhm, Princess" Whispered Holiday again in a worried tone of voice, while Lucy was just laughing as her tears still dripped.

Suddenly, a napkin was dropped directly on Lucy's face. Everyone paused, "The hell?" Lucy muttered with a laugh. There was Storm, standing behind Lucy, who was sitting in her seat.

"My hand slipped, my bad Princess. Also we should get going, it's almost six" Reminded Storm as he walked right out of the dining room within another world.

**Time Skip – 6:00p.m. Outside of the Palace. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"It's time" Holiday's voice said gravely in a sadden tone of voice, as she was holding the little hands of Fate and Charcoal. Fate was on her left and Charcoal was on her right.

All the Dragons were standing, still in their Human Forms. All behind Holiday. While there was a blue and white portal, spinning and swirling. Mao was the nearest to the portal, Jacob was sitting on the ground next to Mao waiting, while Storm was trying to tell Princess to hurry.

"Are you ready to go?" Storm questioned, I nodded. "Bye" I quickly whispered as I turned and walked away, Mao and Jacob jumped into the portal as Storm was about to jump.

Cries of sorrow and unhappiness were blasted. As I paused in my tracks, "Don't turn around" Storm said. "Mama" Roared Charcoal as he was trying to get away from Holiday.

"Mama" Cried Fate as she was covered in tears and distress, "Mama" Screamed Charcoal again. "Don't turn around" Storm then said again, "Mama" Cried out Fate again.

"Don't turn around" Storm repeated to me for the fourth time. Fate and Charcoal knew... They both knew that this time, I am leaving… But they knew I wasn't going to come back any time soon, I had to turn around.

"Don't turn around" Storm said again, shaking my head. "Mama" Charcoal's voice then roared, that was it. I turned around, running back over to Fate and Charcoal.

"She turned around" I heard Storm huff in a sarcastic tone of voice, as I reached Fate and Charcoal. They came into my arms, wrapping my arms around them. _'Mama'_ They cried.

Pulling away from the hug, "Please… Don't make this any harder than it is" I begged them quickly in a hushed tone of voice. "Mama?" They both whispered in shock.

As they stared into my eyes, I stared right back into theirs. "You might not understand me but..." I paused.

"In two years, become strong for Mama. When you become strong, go to EarthLands and look for Mama… Only after you find me in EarthLands, then you'll find Papa. Please understand… I love you both very much" I then explained to them, as the just looked at me with shocked little eyes.

Turning away, I signaled Storm to jump. He nodded, as Storm ran and jumped into the white and blue swirl of the portal. I followed, running away as fast as I could.

Jumping, as I jumped, I twisted my body. My eyes narrow on Fate and Charcoal. "Find me" I whispered one last time, as the portal closed and I was going back to EarthLands.

_Happy birthday to Fate and Charcoal!_

_Fate and Charcoal go to the Dragon World._

'_Find me' – Were Lucy's last words to her Offspring._

_What element will Fate choose?_

_What element will Charcoal choose?_

_Will they be able to find Lucy?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_Please Review_


	20. Chapter 20

_True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten_

_Chapter 20_

_Five years of nothing_

**Two years later – Somewhere… Normal p.o.v:**

"Please don't" Screamed a male Mage, as his clothes were tattered and ripped. He lied helplessly on the ground, tears filled his face. As a shadowy figure was standing over him.

"You have completely destroyed the Guild, assassinated the Master, and injured almost everyone. What else more are you trying to do?" The broken down Mage cried out, as he was curled up into a ball.

The shadow backed away, "I am doing nothing… But my job" The shadow's voice said, as it backed away. The shadow was a lady with a black cloak, with the Wizard Saint Symbol on the back of it.

It was Lucy. As she pulled down her hood to cover her face more, Lucy glanced away. Ruins of a Guild that once stood, smoke and burnt object were scattered.

"This is a lesson; your Master was a murderer. If only he had chosen to turn himself in, it wouldn't have ended up like this. Those who kill should only be those who are ready to be killed" Lucy explained.

Rotating her body, Lucy turned and then walked out of the battle field, a battle field which was a Guild that used to be. As Lucy was out in the open, as she walked away from the scene.

Shadow approached, "What are you guys doing her?" Lucy's voice questioned. "Lulu-Chi" A voice laughed, as it was Jacob. Coming out from the shadows, Jacob jumped towards Lucy and hugged her.

"Hi" Smiled Lucy, as she was Storm and Mao approached. "Princess, it's a special day" Reminded Mao. Lucy nodded, as the four of them kept on walking.

"Lulu-Chi, did you really kill that guy?" Jacob frowned. Lucy shook her head, "I had my MidNight kill him" Lucy said as she held up a black key. Waving her hand, the black key that was in her hand slowly started to fade and away disappear.

The four of them walking down a road, Lucy paused in her tracks and her Knights all kept walking. They then stopped, "What's wrong Princess?" Storm questioned in a lazy tone of voice.

"I have to go to the Council. See you guys at home" Lucy quickly said, as she then disappeared within a flash. Her Knights frowned, as they all kept on walking.

"Hm, today the Lady and Sir are three" Mao then said with a smile, "Yup" Mocked Storm. "Two years ago, Lady Fate and Sir Charcoal left for the Dragon World… Four years ago, Acnologia left the Dragon World to come here to destroy Igneel's son… One year wasted…" Storm paused.

"That's a total of five years, five years since Fairy Tail disappeared" Jacob then huffed, as he pulled a lollypop out of his pocket. Popping the lollypop in his mouth, he then started to hum to a song in his head.

"But for Princess Lucy" Muttered Storm. "It was five years of nothing" Mao then hushed, as the three of them continued to walk.

**Meanwhile in Era – Magic Council Building. Lucy's p.o.v:**

Standing in front of the building, I was about to enter the Magic Council Building. As I walked into the doors, the Guards looked at me. "Welcome Eclipse-Sama" They said in unison.

I nodded, as I walked down a long and empty hall. Memories just kept on flashing in my head, over the two years that Fate and Charcoal left… From 9th to 7th and now all the way to the 4th, I am the currently one of the Strongest Mages in the World.

Being the 4th Wizard Saint, there is a lot more pressure. There were four powerful Mages; they were called the Gods of Ishgar. One year ago, I have defeated Walrod Cken, he was 4th God but also I found out that he is a retired Mage of Fairy Tail.

Long story short, I am the 4th God of Ishgar and my war title is 'Goddess of Ishgar'. As I continued to walk down the hall, I came to a door with light green trimming with red crowning.

Holding my hand up, a light from my hand glowed and then the door opened up. Walking into the room, it was the Council Room and it looked like they were having a meeting.

"What are you doing in here?" Michello then hissed – Michello was a short man that had a haircut that reminded me of a cat.

"Silences" Scolded Gran Doma. As he looked at me, "Mission report" He said. I nodded. "Mission: Take down Dark Guild – Death's Head Caucus. Status – Completely, outcome – Master killed, Guild Hall Destroyed, members are injured but none are killed" I explained very calmly.

"You killed the Master, your mad women" Gasped Leiji, as he was rubbing his chin, I glanced at him. I couldn't see his eyes, he was wearing dark sunglasses.

Shaking my head, "The mission clearly stated to end the life of the Guild Master" I fired back in a calm tone. Leiji frowned, I smirked.

The members of the Magic Council, other than Gran Doma and Yajima, the members hate me. They only hate me because I am part of Fairy Tail.

"Very good… Thank you for your hard work, Eclipse-Sama" Yajima then said with a kind tone of voice. I nodded. "Thank you" I bowed. Gran Doma smiled, "Here is your reward" Gran Doma then said.

As Gran Doma then threw a large brown bag at me. Catching it in one hand, peeking into the bag, it was filled with money. "Thank you" I replied as I bowed again.

Turning to walk away, Yajima then called at me. Turning and looking at him, "Eclipse-Sama… Smile, a smile always did look better on your face" Yajima then said.

Nodding, "Yes" I whispered. Leaving the room without again word, walking back down the hall, as I turned to corner – I hit my knee on something, rubbing my knee and looking up.

"Sorry" I said as I was trying to see who it was, looking up there was no one… "Eh?" I gasped in confusion. "I'm sorry miss" A voice then huffed.

That voice, I paused. Shaking as I slowly looked, there he was. A short man with white rough hair, a goofy smile flashed back at me.

"Master Makarov" I gasped in horror as I backed away, "I'm sorry miss. But please tell me where to Council Room is" He said. I was in shock for a while, feeling that my mask was on and my hood was up. My face was completely covered.

"Down this hall, at the end take the door on the right" I explained. He nodded, as I tried to walk pass him, I was stopped. "Miss" Makarov's voice muttered.

Pausing again, "Have you heard that the Fairy Tail Member that disappeared five years ago, they all have returned" He was explaining to me in a calm tone of voice. "Oh, is that so. That's nice to hear" I whispered back.

"Yes, also thank you for telling me the way" He said as his foot stops then started to move away, "I hope we can talk later on…" His voice joked.

Turning around, he was walking away. He then paused and looked at me, looking at me straight in the eyes… "You have grown up beautifully, Lucy" His voice cut through me like butter.

I felt my legs buckle and my heart stop. "Master" I found myself whispering. As I could feel cold tears of joy drip down my face, "Fairy Tail is back Lucy – You should come back as well" Master then said sweetly.

Putting on a brave face, "I'm sorry but my name is Eclipse and I am the 4th Wizard Saint" I bravely said as I tried to hide my tears behind a smile.

Shock crossed Master's face, "I see…" He paused. As he turned away, "Have a nice day" Master muttered. I nodded, as we then walked on, going out own ways.

"No matter how far away, I am always watching over you" I then said loudly, loud enough so that Master Makarov could hear it. I heard a snicker in response. I left the Council Building, not even bothering to looking to Fairy Tail.

**Time Skip – Next Day. Lucy's house, Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy and her three Knights were in her house, as they were reading the newspaper. "Return of Fairies" Jacob loudly read, "Five years gone" Mao then said. While Lucy was silent, Storm was sitting at Lucy's side.

"Princess" Storm whispered, as there was dried tear marks at the edge of Lucy's eyes. Storm frowned and brought his arm up, hugging Lucy around her shoulders.

"Wanna go say hi" Suggested Storm. Lucy shook her head, "Fairy Tail cannot know about 'Lucy', they have to only see 'Eclipse'" Lucy said with a freight tone of voice.

Storm nodded, as Storm then glanced at Jacob, he was shaking his head. "We are going to meet them" Lucy's voice then commanded. They nodded, "But you must cover up your scent as best as possible" Lucy then reminded her Knights.

As Lucy's three Knights then went to change and get dress, Lucy was still in her mission clothes. Wearing white shorts with a light blue sailor shirt that had a black neck tie, black combat boots, along with her ninja mask covering her face and her cloak with a hood, which held the Wizard Saint Insignia on the back.

Twenty minutes later, as all four of them left, they made their way to Fairy Tail. As they walked along the streets, that was the only topic was of Fairy Tail returning.

"Aw" Cried out Jacob, as tears then dripped down his face. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked in a concern tone of voice. "I forgot my candy" He cried.

"You can go back and get it, just meet us at the Guild" Lucy then said, Jacob smiled. "Thanks Lulu-Chi" Cheered Jacob as he then took off back towards the house.

"Such a little child" Laughed Storm, "You can be a brat at times to" Fired back Mao as he walked away, Lucy laughed as Storm was pouting. They got to Fairy Tail, as there was a crowd of people outside of the Guild.

The crowds of people weren't from the Guild; they were news reporters, by standers, and random people. The front of the Guild was so crowded; Lucy couldn't even get through the mob of people.

"Excuse me" Lucy then said as she tried to push her through the crowd of people. But they wouldn't budge, Lucy was pushed backwards. As she was about to fall, Mao caught her. "Thanks" Lucy said.

Storm and Mao got extremely pissed; they both looked at each other and nodded. As Mao and Lucy backed away from Storm, as Storm made his way into the crowd.

"Get the fuck out of the way, Wizard Saint coming through" Storm then roared with anger, as shock came on Lucy's face. People began to part and move out of the way, as they all then walked.

Lucy, Mao and Storm walked into the Guild. Only to be greeted by a sight of partying and the smell of booze in the air, as members were running around with smiles and tears of joy.

From the corner of Lucy's eye, a guy went up to them. "Who are you?" He questioned. It was Gray. "Ah, welcome back Eclipse-Chan" Cheered Wakaba as he popped up at Gray's side.

Wakaba was half drunk, "Wakaba – Who are they?" Gray then questioned again. The whole Guild then paused, all of the members who just return all are asking the same question.

"Everyone meet Eclipse. She is an S-Class Mage and also she is the 4th Wizard Saint, and these are here three- Uhm two Knights. This is Mao and this is Storm" Explained Macao as he pointed.

All the returned members gasped, "Really" They all then questioned. Lucy nodded, as then Natsu then appeared. He started to sniff around Lucy, "Why do you smell like a Dragon?" He questioned.

Mao and Storm were in a paused, before they could say anything. "I don't know why do you smell like a donkey's ass?" Fired back Lucy, the Guild then exploded with laughter.

"She got you there, Natsu" Laughed Elfman, who was partying with Jet and Droy. Natsu got flustered with embarrassment, "Shut up" He then hissed.

As Lucy then walked pass Natsu, as walked towards Master Makarov who was sitting with Master Macao, at the bar. Lucy then handed over an old brown bag; it was the bag from her mission.

It was filled with money, as Macao opened the bag. His eyes widen, as he looked at Lucy. "Thank you Eclipse-Chan, for these years since you joined the Guild. All you have been doing is supporting the Guild, you're a good girl" Macao said to Lucy.

Lucy nodded, as the sounds of the Guild partying into the background. "Welcome home, Fairy Tail" A voice then boomed. Lucy turned around, only to see Lyon, Sherry, Toby, Yuka, and Jura.

"What are you guys doing here, Lamia Scale?" Questioned Erza, "Just came to say hello" Lyon said with a smile, as Jura then walked over to Lucy.

Both stared into each other eyes, "It's been a while" Jura then in a calm tone of voice. Lucy nodded, "Two years since the last time we meet" Lucy then said.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

We were back, partying with joy. Lyon came up to me and pointed to Eclipse and Jura. "Both of them are Wizard Saints" I then heard Erza's voice say.

"Eclipse is actually stronger than Jura" Sherry's voice then said, I was shock. As my and Natsu's jaw dropped, "How is that possible?" Natsu asked in awe.

"Over five years from the first time we meet with Eclipse, from 9th to the 7th, and then surpassing Jura. She became the 4th Saint" Yuka explained.

"Juvia can't see her face" Juvia then said as she appeared next to me, "As long she doesn't try to steal Gray-Sama away from Juvia, then she is okay" Cheered Juvia.

Watching as I saw Lyon go up to Juvia, "This is love at first sight" Lyon claimed. I felt my heart stop. "Eh" Screamed Juvia in shock, I was so lost. "Ha, lover-boy" Laughed an unknown tone of voice.

It was the new boy, Storm. "Nice to meet you, name's Gray" I told him as I held out my hand, he nodded. "Storm" He then said as he shook my hand, "How long ago did you join the Guild?" I questioned him.

"About two years ago" He told me, "So what Magic do you use?" I asked him. He shook his head, "I use Requip" He said. I nodded. "Uhm you better do something about your girl, it looks like that boy is trying to take her away" Joke Storm as he pointed to Juvia and Lyon.

"She is not my girl" I fired back as I felt flustered. Storm patted my shoulder, "Whatever bro. But just a word of advice, project the ones you love and shelter the ones that love you" He told me. I nodded. Storm then walked away.

**Gajeel's p.o.v:**

Levy was talking with Mao, they were talking about books. "I agree the one by Zekua Melon was the best" Mao then said. Levy smiled at him, it irritated me.

Going over by them, "Oi book-worm stop talking about books" I mocked; Levy looked at me and frowned. As she turned back towards Mao, "I'm going to get a drink. Wait here, Gajeel be nice" Levy then scolded me.

"Be nice" I mocked right back at her; she frowned as she walked away. Looking at Mao, the bandage around his eyes was slightly loosened. I could see hazy green eyes looking at me.

"Nice to meet you Gajeel" He said. "Yeah whatever" I replied. Something about him was off.

"Lucy is waiting" His voice then huffed in a whisper, I froze. "What?" I growled. He knew about Lucy. "What are you talking about?" I hissed softly.

"Your pinky promise – Lucy is strong, deadly, and has nothing to fear. She has become the 4th Wizard Saint" Mao then said. As he said those words, my neck snapped.

Looking towards the direction that the cloak figure was at, that was Lucy. "Take care" Mao's voice then said, as he stood up and walked away. Levy then appeared, "What did you do?" She hissed as she wacked me on the arm.

"I did nothing" I told her, but she was still pouting at me. I smirked, leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips. I heard the silence of the Guild.

"I love you shrimp" I told her, as I turned and walked away. I walked out of the guild, leaving a dumbstruck Levy, along with bright red blush on my face.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

My heart was pounding, I was so happy for Levy. "Alright Levy" I heard Cana call out as she was still chugging down a barrel of wine.

Watching as Mao came up to me, "Mao where is Jacob?" I questioned. Mao shook his head, "Shall I go look for him?" He questioned.

"Please come back safe" I said, as Mao then walked away and left the Guild in search for Jacob.

I was still talking with Jura and Master Makarov. "The 10th, 6th and 4th" Laughed Jura. I nodded. "Who is the 10th?" Master Makarov questioned, me and Jura looked at him.

"Over the years, you have been bumped down" I told him. Master Makarov nodded, as he drank his booze. "Who would like to see a battle between Wizard Saints?" Master Makarov then roared out loudly.

Jura and I were frozen with shock, "Eh?" Yelled out everyone in the Guild, Master Makarov gave a drunken smile.

Everyone in the Guild then started to cheer and place down bets, "No" I whispered. As Jura then nudged me in my shoulder, "It would be fine right?" He said with a weak smile.

"Eclipse, it's okay. It's just a sparring match" Sherry said. I was still worried; I didn't want to fight… Sherry, Lyon, Jura, Makarov, and Gajeel – They all know who I am.

"If you're a great Wizard Saint then just fight" A voice then mocked, turning it was Lisanna. I frowned, "A fight between two Wizard Saints – It would cause a massacre" I warned.

"Just fight" Natsu's voice then cheered, "If it gets out of hand then we well step in" Natsu then playfully said as she stood next to Lisanna. It hurts…. It hurts so much.

"No" I said again, "A simple Mage like you. What could you do against a Wizard Saint" I mocked. Natsu was silent, "She is right Natsu" Erza's voice then said.

"I'm sorry Master Makarov, but I will not be fighting" I then roared with anger, Master looked at me with honest eyes. "As you wish my child" Master's voice then huffed.

**Meanwhile – Somewhere else in Town. Jacob's p.o.v:**

I got my bag of candy, as I was starting to walk towards Fairy Tail. I passed a park; there was a little girl who was climbing up the tall tree.

Watching as she was climbing up the tall tree, there was a little white cat at her side. It was Carla. Walking over to where Carla was, "Hi Carla" I said.

Carla looked at me and nodded, "Wendy careful" Carla scolded the little girl who was in the tree. Her name was Wendy, watching as she was trying to reach up. Her foot slipped.

"Oh no, Wendy" Carla cried in horror, as the little blue haired girl then started to fall. I jumped, twisting my body and catching her. We both landed safely.

"Just leave it there, it will die on its own anyway" Carla then said. As the little blue girl was holding a little red jay bird in her hand, it was still a baby. Giving off soft cries, "I don't want it to die" Cried back the girl Wendy.

"Everyone is at the Guild" Carla then said. Wendy frowned. "What are you trying to do?" I questioned. Wendy pointed into the large tree; there was a little brown nest.

"It fell out of the tree" Wendy whispered with a soft tone of voice, I nodded. "It is going to be okay" I said, handing my bag of candy to Carla and taking the little bird away from Wendy.

Pressing the little bird into my chest, I then jumped. Spinning my body around, I then started to run up the side of the tree. Running around 15-feet upwards, I came to the branch that had the nest.

Slowly, I moved from the tree to the branch. Carefully placing the baby bird back into its nest, the little bird was chirping away. "There you go little one" I whispered. I then then jumped down.

Landing in front of Carla and Wendy, Carla glared at me. "Wild and childish" She scoffed as I started to eat my candy.

"Thank you for helping me" Wendy then cried, as she quickly bowed her head. I laughed, "It was no problem, Wen-Chan" I cheered. Wendy gave me a confused looked.

"Oi" A voice then yelled. Turning to see that it was Mao, "Jacob the Princess is worried" He called out to me, I nodded. "Sorry Wen-Chan, Carla. I have to go, bye-bye" I quickly said.

As I turned and ran, going towards Mao. Waving one last goodbye towards Carla and Wendy, Mao and I then walked away.

"What took you so long?" Mao asked me. "I went to get my candy, but then I realized that I was actually all out. So I went to the market and on my way to the Guild, I saw Carla with this little girl" I explained.

Mao nodded. "He is there" Mao's voice then hiss. I found myself frowning. "The one who hurt Lulu-Chi" I growled.

"Natsu Dragneel – Son of Igneel. I hate him, for what he did to Lulu-Chi… I hate him" I roared. Mao then patted my head, "He is the future King" Mao reminded me.

"Do not talk about such foolishness; he will never be King… Storm wouldn't allow it" I told Mao. "I guess you are right, but when I left in search for you… Storm was just like a little dog, obedient and submissive – He listen to her every word, he is holding in his anger" Mao explained to me.

"Even if Lulu-Chi has gotten very powerful… Those past five years, they all meant nothing to her…" I whispered.

**Meanwhile in the Dragon World – Normal p.o.v:**

As there was a large portal opened up, in front of a little boy and girl. There was a crowd of people behind them, "Onii-San… I'm scared" Whispered the little girl with blond and pink colored hair.

"Don't be, Mama is waiting for us" Said the little boy with pink hair. "Lady Fate, Sir Charcoal" A light tone of voice then said. "What is it Holiday-San?" Questioned the little boy, it was Charcoal.

"Through this portal, you will be brought to EarthLands. I am not sure where you will land, but from there are you will be on your own" Holiday explained to the little girl and boy.

"I'm scared, Onii-San" Cried Fate again, as she was crying tears. "Don't be scared. Mama is waiting for us, we are her little soldiers" Said Charcoal to his little sister.

As Charcoal grabbed ahold of Fate's hand, he then walked towards the portal. "Are you ready?" Charcoal questioned. Fate shook her head. In two years, Fate and Charcoal have learned Dragon Slayer Magic and have learned about the Dragon Culture.

"Goodbye, everyone" Charcoal then said. As he held Fate's little hand tightly. They both then ran and jumped into the portal, as the portal closed behind them.

**Time skip – 5 hours later. Lucy's house. Normal p.o.v:**

It was about seven in the afternoon, as Lucy was sitting on a couch in the living room. Mao was sitting next to her, reading a book. While Jacob was in the kitchen making dinner and Storm was in his room.

"Mao" Lucy whispered. Mao paused and turned his head, "Yes Princess" Mao replied in a humble tone of voice. "Tell me why… I know what you said to Gajeel, why did you tell him?" Lucy questioned in a stern tone.

"Master Makarov knows that you are alive and he knows that you are a Wizard Saint, it wouldn't make sense for Gajeel to know you are alive but him not knowing you are a Saint" Mao explained. Lucy nodded.

"How long more until the next Grand Magic Games?" Lucy asked. "In two months, they will start informing the Guild by next week" Mao explained. Lucy nodded again.

"Should I tell them now or later?" Lucy then said in a blank tone, Mao was frozen with shock at the question. "There will be no war…. Just a massacre" Lucy then quoted.

"You are the 4th Wizard Saint, the Goddess of Ishgar. And above all that, Future Queen to the Dragons and a great mother" Mao then said as he reached out and patted Lucy on her head.

"We will follow you until the end of time, please don't forget that Princess" Mao then sweetly said as he pulled is hand away. Lucy nodded, as slowly tears dripped down her face and landed on her hands.

Suddenly, loud footsteps were racing from upstairs and a flash of blond hair coming in from the kitchen. "Why are you crying?" Storm's voice then said as he looked at Lucy.

"Lulu-Chi, don't cry. I made Strawberry Tarts with Dragon Fruit filling, your favorite" Said Jacob as he was trying to cheer her up, as he had a little kids look on his face.

"I'm so scared" Whispered Lucy, as she then twisted her body and lay down on the couch. Resting her head on Mao's lap, Mao slowly rubbed her head.

"I don't know why, but just thinking of Fairy Tail… My heart stops and my legs shake… I don't know why" Lucy whispered again, as he held nothing but a tone of pure fear in her voice.

"I'm scared… Please, I'm so scared" Lucy cried harder, as she buried her head into Mao's lap. Storm frowned while Jacob watched; they couldn't do anything but watch as she cried.

"I'm so scared…" Lucy's voice then cried as it paused, "And weak" Her voice then huffed roughly, as her three Knights froze at the last word she said.

Lucy drifted into a world of sleep. Jacob ran back into the kitchen to check on the food, while Mao was still rubbing Lucy's head and Storm watched in irritation.

"In five years, being apart from Fairy Tail… I don't blame her for being scared" Storm then softly said as he sat down on a chair a on the other side of the room.

"Princess is only scared of what they will think, she is afraid of rejection. She doesn't want to feel that same way, from Seven years ago… When she first left Fairy Tail" Explained Mao as he was breaking it down.

Storm smirked. "And to think, she calls herself weak. A little girl who can flip a man weighting a ton into the air, destroy an entire town, have lived with Dragons… It surprises me" Laughed Storm as he rubbed his head.

"Five years can really mess up a person" Jacob then interrupted as he walked into the room. The room grew silent.

"On the day of the Grand Magic Games, she is going to reveal herself" Said Jacob. Storm shook his head, "Maybe not on the first day but she will be revealing herself" Explained Storm in a pained tone of voice.

"Five years of love… For nothing" Mocked Storm as he brought up his hand, clenching his hair within his fist. "This is it. To love and serve – Both body and Soul – Life and Death" Storm laughed as he to, he then started to shed tears.

Jacob walked over to Storm, wrapping his arms around Storm. "But for now, she will be with us. Safe and sound" Jacob then whispered as he patted Storm's head.

_Fairy Tail is back_

_Fate and Charcoal are coming back_

_What will happen?_

_When will Lucy reveal herself?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words._


	21. Chapter 21

_True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten_

_Chapter 21_

_Training_

**One week later – Fairy Tail Guild. Normal p.o.v:**

"Grand Magic Games?" Natsu questioned, as Master was making an announcement. "Yeah, for the past five years they held this big contest to see which Guild is the strongest Guild" Explained Macao.

"Sounds fun" Cheered Gray. "Yeah, but Fairy Tail has been in last place all five years. No matter how hard we fight, we aren't as good as the other Guilds" Explained Laki with a sad look on her face.

"Well with that attitude, we wouldn't get any stronger" Erza then scolded everyone. "There was this one year, two years ago. It was when Eclipse first joins the guild; she was able to get us to the last day. But without a full team, we couldn't go on" Romeo explained.

"Brats, we have two months to train. We better get started" Roared Master Makarov with joy, "We shall aim for the 30 million jewels" He laughed.

"And the title of number one" Reminded MiraJane with a laugh, "That too" Laughed Master.

As everyone then started to break up into different groups. There was Team Shadow Gear – They were going to train on Galuna Island. Gajeel and Lily – They were going to be training up in the mountains.

While there was the TakeOver Triplets and Cana – They went into the forest. Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe – They were going to be traveling around and training.

Finally for Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Juvia – They all were going to the beach to train.

**Time Skip – One week later. Galuna Island. Levy's p.o.v:**

"You can do it, keep it up Miss. Levy" Cheered Lulu, as she was helping me with my hand to hand combat. I was backed away, and started to huffing. Lulu is Demon, but right now she was in her Human Form.

"Miss. Levy, are you alright?" She questioned. Giving a faint nodded, as I sat on the ground. "Shall we rest, Miss. Levy?" Lulu suggested. I nodded. As Lulu sat next to me, we started having slight chit-chat.

"You did a good job" Lulu told me, I nodded. "Thank you" I whispered in a tired tone. "Uhm… I know this might be late but, I have always wanted to thank Fairy Tail from the bottom of my heart" Lulu then said with a smile.

"A long time ago, a boy with pink hair and a girl with yellow hair came here and took on our request in breaking what we thought was a curse" She explained.

She was talking about Natsu and Lucy. She was talking about the time Natsu stole an S-Class Mission and Lucy went along with him on the mission.

"Oh, well… I don't think you guys know this but… That girl died almost six years ago" I whispered softly. There was a pause. "I know" Lulu's voice then huffed.

There was silence. "Let get back to training" I quickly said, as I wiped my eyes. Forcing myself to stop the tears, as I took a fighting pose, Lulu then started to charge at me.

**Meanwhile – In the Mountains. Gajeel's p.o.v:**

"How ya holdin up there, Lily?" I questioned to Lily, as we both were sitting underneath a waterfall. As the roar of the water gushing, with an occasion fish falling down, and then at night there will would be random thunderstorms here and there.

"I'm fine" Lily yelled back over the sounds of the waterfall. Lily and I have been sitting underneath the waterfall for more than six hours.

"How about a break" I suggested, Lily nodded. As we carefully made our way out of the waterfall, getting on the side we rested under a tree.

Lily then started to shake all of the water off of him, as I took off my shirt and laid it out. We have been roughing it here, no food or water. We go fishing for food and drink water that falls from the falls.

"Tell me something Lily" I then said. Lily looked at me. "What is it?" He questioned. Taking a deep breath, "How would you react if Bunny Girl came back?" I questioned.

Lily paused for a moment, "Bunny Girl? Are you talking about Lucy-San?" Lily questioned. I nodded. Lily took a deep breath.

"In honest, I was never really close to her. But I guess I would be happy to see her again, I mean she had a smile that was so bright and loving… Almost motherly like, I did feel calm around her I will admit that" Explained Lily.

"How would you feel?" Lily then questioned back, "I would be happy. Bunny Girl was like the annoying little sister that I never had" I quickly said with a smirk.

**Meanwhile – In the forest. Cana's p.o.v:**

"Watch out Lisanna" I yelled, as a large Forest Vulcan then charged towards Lisanna. Suddenly MiraJane appeared and she was in her Satan Soul Form.

"Evil Spark" MiraJane chanted as lightning then shocked the Forest Vulcan. The Vulcan then ran away, "And stay away" Roared Elfman.

As we walked around the campsite we made, a tent was destroyed and out food supple was eaten up. "Lisanna, how could you allow a Forest Vulcan into the camp" MiraJane then said with a soft frown.

"I'm sorry" Whispered Lisanna. As I came up and patted Lisanna on the back, "It's okay. Beside we are here training" I reminded them. Elfman and MiraJane nodded.

"Thanks Cana" Lisanna whispered back to me. I nodded. "Lisanna, me and you should get more fire wood" I said. Lisanna nodded. "Be careful" Called out MiraJane.

As me and Lisanna walked through the woods, there was large trees around us. "Cana, uhm – What were Natsu and Lucy's relationship?" Lisanna then asked me with a soft tone of voice.

Smirking, "You're in to Natsu aren't you" I joked to her, Lisanna's face lit up bright red. She nodded softly, "Yeah… But it feels that Natsu and me can never be together" She whispered.

"Natsu was in love you Lucy, even if he couldn't see and even if she couldn't see it. They were perfect for each other, they fitted each other perfectly that we all had a poll on them… But it ended when she… You know" I paused.

"I was so rude to Lucy… I feel bad, I finally see that we could never be" Lisanna then muttered as tears dripped down her face. "If only she was alive, then maybe we could have talk and I could have not been a bitch to her" Cried Lisanna.

It took me by shock that Lisanna, called herself a 'bitch'. "I see" I whispered. As I sided-hugged Lisanna, "Our lives are governed by faith… Always look forward, God has planned a better life for you" I told her, as I patted her on her head.

**Meanwhile – Somewhere. Laxus's p.o.v:**

"Where are we?" I questioned. "We are in uhm… Belmoor Village that is in the Northern Edge of Seven" Explained Evergreen as she was staring at a map.

"Belmoor?" Freed questioned. As I looked around, we were in the middle of nowhere by the ocean. There were about forty old wooden farms like houses, than there were large fields of wheat.

There were people farming the wheat, "What is this place?" I questioned. "It's a Wheat Farming Village" Bickslow then said, as his little dolls then all started to chant. 'Farming'.

"Shall we go say 'hi'" I then said as I walked down the dirt road, walking through the large fields of wheat. "Laxus" They all then yelled behind me.

Going down, couple of the people who were cutting the wheat paused and started to watch us. Only watching us for a couple of seconds, they then went back to their work.

"Looks like they are all hard-working" Freed then said, I nodded. "Of course they are. This is the Reaping of Wheat" A little voice then said, as there was a little girl next to me.

"Who are you?" Evergreen then asked the little girl who had bright red hair and brown eyes. "My name is Holo. And I am the Wolf God of Harvest" She then cheered.

"Princess Holo" A voice then yelled, as a tall man with a monk like outfit then appeared, with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes that are covered with glasses.

"Princess Holo, you mustn't be out when the Reaping is going on" Said the monk. "Calm down Brother" The little girl laughed.

As the guy then saw us, he smiled and bowed. "Oh, welcome to the Belmoor Village" He then cheered.

**Meanwhile – At the Beach. Wendy's p.o.v:**

"Roar of the Sky Dragon" I roared, into the air. As a large blast of wind then came out from my mouth, "Good job Wendy" Cheered Carla. I smiled and nodded.

I was on the shore line, while Gray and Natsu were sparring, Erza was by a rocky cliff where you could jump off the rocks, and Juvia was creating large shapes out of water.

"Shall we take a break?" Carla suggested, nodding in agreement. As we went under by a beach large umbrella, I sat on a beach chair and laid back.

Carla sat on my side, "It's nice to have you back" Carla purred with a smile as she was resting at myside. "I'm sorry that I left you all alone" I softly whispered and I hugged Carla.

"Taking a break" A voice then said, I looked and saw Juvia and Erza walking towards me. I nodded.

"Gray and Natsu are sure practicing hard" Cheered Erza. Juvia and I looked at Natsu and Gray, it looked more like fighting. I laughed, as Juvia had hearts in her eyes are she stared at Gray.

"Who do you think will be representing Fairy Tail?" I questioned, as Carla smirked. "Eclipse is already a contender" She said. "Tell me, what type of Magic does Eclipse use?" Erza then questioned.

I shook my head, as I looked at Carla. Not saying a word, Carla was frozen. "Carla?" I questioned, as he frozen state then started to worry me. "Daimatou Enbu… Falling… Lucy is singing" Carla then muttered.

"Lucy is gone, you know that Carla. How could see be singing?" Questioned Erza in a defensive tone of voice, "I don't know" Carla whispered.

"Oh, back to Erza's question" I then reminded Carla. Trying to change to topic, Carla nodded. "Eclipse is… A Dragon Slayer" Carla then said.

Erza and Juvia paused, as my eyes widen. "What element?" Natsu's voice then came roaring into the conversation. "All" Carla then replied, as silence happened around us.

**Meanwhile – In Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was talking with Master Makarov, we were in his office. It was just us talking, this time we made sure the door was locked so that no one could walk in.

"Lucy, how did you become a Saint?" Master then questioned me. "Three years ago, I returned to EarthLands and I asked Jura for a recommendation for the next Exam" I explained.

Master gave me a confused look, "Return from where?" Master questioned. Taking a deep breath, "Dragon World" I then said within hesitation.

The look on Master's face was priceless, "Eh!? How could that be?" He questioned. "Let me explain" I told him in a calm tone of voice.

"On that day, Gajeel and I took that mission. While I lay 'dying' on the ground while Gajeel went to get help. Someone came and saved me, the person that saved me was a lady name Holiday. She was a Dragon, from then on I learn that my mother was the Dragon Queen" I explained. Master nodded.

"So you are the Queen of Dragons?" Master questioned, shaking my head. "Not until I marry, right now I am still only the Princess" I softly whispered. "Is there a special someone in your life?" Master then questioned as he raised a brow.

I laughed and nodded. "I… I actually already have a Mate'" I said, it sounded really awkward saying it like that. Master frowned. "Who is the lucky guy?" He questioned in a soft tone of voice.

"Natsu" I then said. Master's eyes widen in shock, "What?!" He gasped in completely confusion. Giving a faint nod, "We also have two children but… I don't know think he knows about them" I then admitted.

"That idiot of a boy actually caused you to get pregnant, I can't believe that. Are you going to tell him?" Master then said. Shaking my head, "Right now our children around about three years old and they are looking for me" I told him.

"Why is that?" He questioned. "They were in the Dragon World learning Dragon Slayer Magic. They have to come and look for me in this world now" I explained.

"Lucy, tell me why are you going by the name 'Eclipse'?" Master then softly asked. I paused. "I'm scared Master, I really am scared" I whispered. As I felt tears dripping down my face, I was so scared.

"My child, it's okay to be scared… If you need to cry, just let it out" Master told me, I nodded weakly and allowed my tears to freely flow. "Tell me, would you like to be in the GMG's?" Master asked.

I looked up, nodding. "Master, this year they have a new rule. Two teams from each Guild are allowed to team up, how about we make two teams this year" I suggested from my teary tone of voice.

"That is a great idea" Master then cheered, I nodded. As I dried up my tears and put on a smile, "I wish to be on the second team" I told him. Master nodded.

"Why don't you create the second team, who would you want on your team with you?" Master then questioned me. "Gajeel, Laxus, Mira, Juvia, and we can have Cana as a Reserved Member" I told him.

"Fairy Tail Team B" He smiled. I nodded. "What about Team A?" I questioned. "Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, and Wendy will be the Reserved Member" Explained Master.

I nodded. "What is your main Magic now?" Master questioned. "Dragon Slayer Magic" I admitted. Master nodded. "Master… I'm scared" I whispered.

"My heart is pounding, my mind is all messed up, and I don't know what I should do… I'm so scared" I whispered again, Master then nodded. As he came around his desk and hugged me, "Fear is healthy" He told me.

Breaking hug, I then stood up. "Well, I better get back to training" I quickly said. Master nodded. Pulling up my hood and bring up my mask that covered my face, I left Master's office and went back home to meet up with my Knights.

**Meanwhile – In Veronica. Charcoal's p.o.v:**

Fate and I were walking around; we seem to have ended up in a country that was in the Northern Area of Fiore. "Onii-San, I'm hungry" Whispered Fate, as we were walking down a market street.

I nodded. As I reached for her hand and held onto it as we walked through the crowds of people. Entering a little café, it was filled with people that were mean looking.

A lady came up to us, "Are you two lost?" She questioned. I glared at her, "Table for two" I ordered her. She laughed, "Sweetie do you have any money?" She questioned. She was treating me as if I was stupid, that pissed me off.

"Onii-San don't be mad" Whispered Fate into my ear, I nodded. Pulling out a stack of bills of my pocket, I threw the money stack at her.

"Table to two" I repeated again, her eyes widen as she looked at the money and then at us. She quickly nodded. Leading both of us to a table, I took a seat on one side of the booth and Fate sat next to me.

"I'll be with you two in a minute" Cheered the lady, I nodded. As me and Fate then started to look at a menu. "I wanna see Mama" Fate whispered. I nodded, "So do I – But if you find Mama, then we'll find Papa" I hissed.

As the lady then came back, Fate started to order food. By the sound of it, she was ordering a lot. The lady went away, only to come back with drinks a moment later.

Watching as Fate then drank her glass of water, I frowned. "Why do you hate Papa so much?" Fate questioned. Clenching my fist, I looked at her. "Because of him, Mama had to suffer" I growled.

Fate was silent, I hated when she asked questions like that… And I hated my father, even thou I have never meet him, I hate him. I have seen a picture of him; his image was burned into my brain.

"I have the same face as our father, our father left Mama all alone to suffer on her own" I then growled again, as I felt myself get angry. Feeling Fate's little hand holding onto my hand, "Don't get mad… Please don't get mad" She begged… All I could so was nod.

As out food came and we both started to eat, nothing tasted well, "Holiday-San's cooking is better" Whispered Fate, I nodded. After some time to eat, I left a tip and we both left.

Walking out on the street again, "I heard this place was built on top of the Fire Village" Fate then said. "Wasn't the Fire Village a group of people that worshipped the Phoenix?" I questioned to my little sister. She nodded.

There were Phoenix Slayers. Holiday told me about them, there are the Phoenix Slayers for each Element and then there is an Elemental Phoenix Slayer that rules over the others. It was just like in the Dragon Culture.

As we were walking through town, it slowly was starting to get dark overhead. Dark grey clouds than loom over, I looked at Fate. She was shaking her head, "It's not me" She said. I nodded.

"We should get going to the next town" I said. As we were walking around looking for a carriage driver, on the edge of town there was a man with a large covered wagon with a large four-legged beast in the front of the wagon.

The driver looks like he was getting ready to depart; I quickly walked up to him. "Excuse me" I called out, he looked down at me. He was a tall man around his late thirties with a fine mustache, with shaggy red hair and brown eyes.

"How can I help you?" The man asked in a kind tone of voice, "Where are you headed off to?" I questioned, "I'm going to Hargeon Town" He replied.

"May you please take me and my little sister there, I will pay you" I told him, the man chuckled a bit. "If a ride is all you need, just hop in the wagon. Oh, but there is also someone else so you might need to keep it down" Said the man. I nodded.

As I was about to pull out money from my pocket, the hand of the man came and patted my head. "No need child, just keep you little sister safe and that is enough payment" He said. I nodded, "Thank you" I said quickly.

Grabbing Fate's hand, we both climbed into the wagon. As the wagon then took off, as the old wagon was completely covered with a white sheet and there was a blanket like sheet blocking the driver from seeing inside of the wagon.

Looking around the inside, there was a cloaked figure in the corner that was opposite from us. The figure was about the size of me, the figure was in a sitting upright position with one leg stretched out and the other one close to his chest.

As I was leaning against the wall of the wagon, Fate was curled up at my side as she was resting her head on my shoulder.

"Onii-San, do you think Mama will be happy?" Fate questioned. I was confused, "Happy about what?" I questioned back. "About us" She whispered.

I didn't answer, or more like I couldn't answer. I didn't know how to respond to that type of question. Shaking my head, "I don't know" I whispered.

"Onii-San, when we meet Papa… Please don't hate him" Fate then begged me in a whisper tone of voice. Clenching my fist, I wanted to yell at Fate.

Taking deep breaths, "Because of him… Mama suffered, because of him… Mama had to go away…" My voice was cut off, "Because of him we were born" Fate then hissed.

I lost. I had no comeback to that. "Just get some sleep" I told her, as she turned the other way. "Even if I never meet him, I still love him. Papa is Papa, no matter what. I will love Papa" Fate then explained.

Letting out a huff, I turned my head and looked out of the carriage. Watching as the ground behind us was left with animal tracks and wheel tracks.

**Time Skip – One week later. In Veronica. Lucy's p.o.v:**

In total, one whole month has passed by. There was only one month left of training, also even thou the Grand Magic Games are approaching, they still have some of the Wizard Saints doing missions.

Walking through the streets of Veronica, people were giving me weird looks. I guess it's rare for a Wizard Saint to be walking through a country like this; I was walking towards the Kingdom.

Strolling pass a little food place called Café Mei; there was the scent of Fate and Charcoal. Their smell was very faint, they were here but now they aren't.

As I was wearing a long sleeve kimono dress that ended mid-thigh, it was white with light blue trimming and a light pink slash. With my black ninja mask that covered on half my face, with a white cloak with a hood that held the Wizard Saint symbol on the back. And for my feet I was wearing black open toe flats, with a little white side bow.

As I got to the gate that surrounded the castle, I was stopped by a guard. "Halt, who are you?" The large guard questioned in a rude tone of voice, giving him a glare.

"My name is Eclipse, I come from the Magic Council to speak with Prince Cream" I explained. "Be gone, you peasant" Growled the guard. "I have orders from the Magic Council, I must speak with the Prince" I ordered again, as I showed him my mission flyer.

Grabbing it, he looked it over and then crumbled it into a ball and threw it behind him. "Leave at once, peasant. Prince Cream doesn't have time to talk with lowly people such as yourself" He mocked.

"But sir, I must speak with him" I then ordered again, suddenly the guard pointed a spear at me. With a blue light glowing off from the spear, he then smirked.

"I am the Head Guard, which means I am one of the most experienced one in Magic" He mocked. Shaking my head, "My name is Eclipse and I am a Wizard Saint" I then said.

Touching the pointed of the spear, it then shattered. Smirking at the shock that was written on his face, I then walked pass him.

Still in shock, the guard didn't even stop me. As I entered the walls, I was in front of a large castle. My palace in the Dragon World was bigger, but this isn't a small castle, it was pretty big.

Walking into the castle, closing the doors behind me, inside of the castle there were four people lined up in front of a boy with blond hair.

"Oi" I called out, as the boy with blond hair glared at me. He was the Prince of Veronica. "Who are you?" He roared. As the four people all then looked at me, shock covered their faces.

"Prince Cream that is Eclipse, she is one of the Wizard Saints" Explained the girl, who had blond hair. Prince Cream then walked over to me, "How dare you enter my castle without my permission" He cried out in anger.

"I come here from a request of the Magic Council. I would be taking the Phoenix Stone from you" I told him, his eyes widen in shock. As he clenched his fist, "Sir I suggest you give it to her" Whispered the big muscular man.

Prince Cream then glared at the man, "The Phoenix Stone is mines" He roared with anger. "Sir, but without the other half of the stone then that stone is useless" Explained a masked man with an old brown cloak covering his body.

"Escort this peasant out of my castle" Roared Prince Cream. As a pale blue haired man, the blond-haired girl, the big muscular man, and the cloaked figure, they all charged towards me.

Holding out my hand, a pale purple mist then appeared. As the four of them they all breathe in the purple mist, they all then froze up and couldn't move.

"What happen?" The pale blue haired man then question as he was trying to move, as I walked pass them and walked towards Prince Cream.

"The purple mist that you all inhaled is Poison Dragon Saliva that has vaporized; it's poisonous to only your body tissue. It has numbed all of your nerves, you won't be able to move or use any Magic for about… Five or six hours" I explained as I walked towards Prince Cream.

"Stay away" He cried as he was walking backwards, tripping over his cape. He fell backwards, as I towered over him. I reached for the Phoenix Stone that was on a necklace wrapped around his neck.

Taking the stone, it was only half of a stone. "I'll be leaving now" I said, suddenly a wave of guards then appeared before me. "Stop her, get me the stone back" Roared Prince Cream.

As all the guards then pointed spears at me, "You all have balls" I mocked. Holding up my other hand, "You all dare to point a weapon at a Wizard Saint" I laughed.

"Icy Water Dragon Fragile Flower Freeze" I began to chant, as an icy wind then blew and then started to surround all of the guards. The temperature dropped to below zero, the sound of cries and teeth chattering then were heard.

As the icy wind then disappeared, to reveal all of the guards, they were frozen in place. With a thin coating of ice on them, they couldn't move.

"W-What did you do to them?" Scolded Prince Cream as it was clearly easy to tell, that his voice was filled with fear. "I poisoned them and I froze them" I pointed out.

Turning away, I walked out of the castle with the Phoenix Stone in hand. As I was on my way back to Era, to go back to the Magic Council, I was staring at the stone.

_'Help me'_ A voice then said, my eyes widen. The voice it was coming from the stone. _'Help me… Please… Before my son pays the price'_ It then explained.

"Who is your son?" I then questioned in a soft tone of voice, the voices stopped. I didn't hear anything else, what the hell is this stone?

**Time Skip – One month later. Fairy Tail. Normal p.o.v:**

As everyone then returned back to the Guild, in two days the start of the Grand Magic Games will be held in soon.

"The people who will be representing Fairy Tail – Erza Scarlet" Master then announced, everyone started to cheer. "Natsu Dragneel – Gray FullBuster" Master then said. Cheers grew louder, "Lisanna Strauss and Wendy Marvel" Master then lastly said.

The Guild then started to celebrate, Erza then went to Master Makarov. "Master, why didn't you pick Eclipse?" Erza questioned. "She won't be able to, she is on a mission that the Council gave her" Master lied.

As Storm, Jacob and Mao were celebrating with the others. "Where is Princess?" Mao questioned with a soft tone of voice, "She is in Master's office" Replied Storm in a whisper

Gajeel, Laxus, Lucy, MiraJane, and Juvia – They were in his office waiting for everyone to leave to Crocus.

"Brats, you all will be leaving for Crocus at noon. Don't be late" Master then told everyone.

As Master then went back into his office, as he saw the five members that will be Fairy Tail Team B. "You all know the rules?" Master then questioned, they nodded.

"Master Makarov, I would like to make an announcement to my team members" Lucy then said as she lowered her head, trying to cover her face. Master nodded.

As Lucy then faced everyone, "I have a secret… Master Makarov and Gajeel, you both know my secret but the rest of you know don't" Lucy then said as she placed her hands over her heart.

"What is it Eclipse?" MiraJane questioned in a worried tone of voice, "Don't call me that" Scolded Lucy, "Huh?" Gasped Laxus, MiraJane, and Juvia as they all looked at Master in confusion.

"My name is Lucy and I have returned Fairy Tail" Lucy then said, as she pulled down her mask and ripped off her hood.

Smiling at everyone, "Lucy" Gasped MiraJane. As endless tears dripped from her face, MiraJane then ran and hugged Lucy. "I thought you were dead" Cried Mira.

"Love-Rival has returned" Gasped Juvia as she over her eyes and cried. "Tsk, about damn time Bunny Girl" Laughed Gajeel. Lucy looked at Gajeel; "Is that anyway to be talking to a Wizard Saint" Mocked Lucy with a smirk.

"Explain" Laxus then said. Lucy nodded, as MiraJane was still hugging onto Lucy. Not showing any signs of letting go, Lucy then began to explain.

_Fairy Tail is back_

_The Grand Magic Games is about to start._

_Charcoal and Fate are trying to look for Lucy._

_Lucy reveals herself to only her Team._

_What will happen next chapter?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	22. Chapter 22

True meaning of Fairy Tail – Rewritten

Chapter 22

Preliminary Event: Labyrinth in the Sky

**In the Capital of Fiore, Crocus. Normal p.o.v:**

As the members of Fairy Tail got to Crocus, they all were taken back. Seeing all of the sights, blooming flowers everywhere and the joy of the people cheering the names of the Guild, which they were going to support for games.

"This city is so beautiful" Gasped Wendy as she held Carla in her arms, "I want to visit the castle" Lisanna then cheered.

"Don't forget why we are here, we are here to win" Erza then reminded them. "Fairy Tail will be number one" Cheered Natsu as he pointed his finger in to the air.

"Fairy Tail" Someone then called out, as they turned around and looked. A crowd of people then was laughing at them. "Fairy Tail is a joke" Laughed one man.

"The only reason why Fairy Tail has lasted this long is because of Eclipse" Laughed a female. "Sabertooth will win" Another man then quoted. "Oi, shut up" Yelled Gray.

As the crowd kept on laughing and laughing, suddenly a ring of fire then wrapped around the members of Fairy Tail, the crowd gasped in shock. As the fire, it wasn't red but it was more of a bluish color. It was blue flames.

"Blue flames" Gasped a man. From the corner of Natsu's eye, two figures were approaching, as the blue flames disappeared. "It's Eclipse" Called out a lady.

"And that is Makarov Dreyar, their both Wizard Saints" Pointed out another man. As Makarov walked up to the members with Lucy as his side, Lucy turned her head away. Lucy was covered with her hood and mask covering her face.

"Don't get mad, let them laugh. In the end we will give them something to laugh about, when we win" Mocked Makarov with a smile.

The crowd slowly then started to disappear, as everyone was going on as if nothing had happen. Lucy walked away, without saying another word. As Natsu was about to run to get her, he was stopped by Makarov.

"Master, was it Eclipse making that fire?" Natsu questioned. Makarov nodded, "Master didn't you say that Eclipse was on a mission?" Erza questioned.

Makarov nodded, "She is" Master quickly said. "You all better get going to the Inn. I have already sign you all in" Master then said, as he handed Erza a scroll.

Erza nodded. "Thank you Master" Erza said kindly, Master nodded. "Fight well Fairy Tail. Make me proud my children" Master then softly said as he walked away, without saying another word.

While Erza looked over the scroll, she glanced up. Natsu was staring off into the direction were Lucy/Eclipse have walked off to. "What's wrong Natsu?" Lisanna asked softly, as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"That Magic… Blue flames… It felt familiar, I know this Magical feeling… But I just can't remember" Explained Natsu. Gray scoffed, "Don't over think yourself, Flame Brain. You might hurt yourself" Mocked Gray.

"What was that, Ice Ass" Roared back Natsu. As Natsu charged at Gray, both Natsu and Gray then started to fight in the middle of the street. Wendy and Lisanna got out of the way, while Carla was covering her face in shame and then there was Erza trying to stop the fighting.

**Meanwhile – In Mercurius. Lucy's p.o.v:**

As I walked into the castle, with my hood up and my mask covering half my face, I walked into a large room. At the end of the room there was a large throne with a short man sitting on the throne.

"Welcome Eclipse" Cheered the man, that man was Toma E. Fiore. He was the King of Fiore. "Hello, Sir" I kindly said.

"What brings you here?" The King questioned with a smile, the King was quite fawned of me. He acknowledges me as one of the Wizard Saints, so he gives me much respect.

"I have knowledge that Prince Cream from Veronica, he will be coming to watch the Grand Magic Games… Is this true?" I questioned. The King smiled brightly, "Yes it is true" He laughed with joy.

Nodding my head, "I see… Thank you" I said. Turning and walking out, "Eclipse" I heard a voice call out. Turning back around, the King was smiling while giving me thumbs up.

"I hope to see you in the Games" He laughed, I nodded. As I walked out of the castle, walking on the streets again, there were stares of people looking at me.

Master Makarov, Gajeel, Lyon, Sherry, Jura, Laxus, Juvia, MiraJane, Yajima, Gran Doma, Sting and Rogue. All those people knew who I really am, along with my Knights.

"Princess, what are you doing?" A voice then said, turning around. There was Storm, Mao, and Jacob.

Mao was reading a book, Jacob was eating ice cream, and Storm was just holding a bag. "I thought you were at the Inn?" Jacob questioned, "I was… I had something to take care of" Explained Lucy.

"It's been almost three months and they still can't find you" Mao then said, Lucy nodded. "I'm not worried" She whispered. "I know them, they'll come and find me soon enough" Lucy then said with a smirk.

**Meanwhile – On a train. Charcoal's p.o.v:**

We were on a train, the train was empty. Only with me and Fate, along with one other person one it, as we were still trying to look for Mama, I know that now she was in Crocus and that is where we were heading.

As Fate was sitting on one side, she was resting her head on the side of the window, she was sleeping. While I was on the opposite side of her, a short figure walked by us.

Looking as the figure walked by, it was a boy around my age. Sniffing the air, he was the same boy who was on the carriage two months ago.

As he passed his, he dropped a rock like object. He didn't notice it, reaching for the stone and picking it up.

The stone like cracked on one side, it was half a circle. There was a bird like design on it, "Give it back" Hissed the boy as he turned around and saw me with the stone.

Standing up from my seat, I walked towards him. We were around the same height; he had black hair and bright blue eyes.

He glared at me, "That stone is mines" He said. I smirked, "Finders – Keepers" I mocked back at him.

"Give me back that stone" He then yelled, as he charged towards me, I jumped over his head, dodging the attack.

"Stop fighting" A voice then scolded, as me and the boy stopped fighting and turned to see Fate.

Walking over to us, she ripped the stone out of my hand and glared at me. Man, she is scary when she is pissed. As Fate then handed the boy back the stone, "My name is Fate and that is Charcoal" Fate cheered to the other boy.

He didn't say anything, as he just placed the stone back on a clip that was attached to a necklace around his neck.

"Zero" He whispered. Watching as Fate then grabbed his hand, "Nice to meet you Zero Nii-San" Fate cheered with a smile, as I saw slight pink blush ended up on his face, I frowned.

"Let's sit back down" I then said, as I took my seat again. Watching as Fate was forcing 'Zero', to sit next to her. As Zero was sitting next to Fate and I was across from them.

"Is that stone important to you?" I questioned, Zero nodded. "It's the phoenix Stone" He said. Fate gasped in shock, as my eyes widen.

Out of the four types of Slayers, there are – Dragon Slayers, God Slayers, Demon Slayers, and Phoenix Slayers.

"What is so important about that Stone?" Questioned Fate, "This Stone was given to me by my mother. Her name was Éclair and she was the Priestess of the Phoenix" Zero explained, as a slight smile came on his face.

"Where is she? Wouldn't she be worried" I commented, Zero shook his head. "She's dead, you see. There are two pieces of the Phoenix Stone, if these Stones ever come together, then nothing but suffering will happen… But there are some people out there that believe if they bring the Stones together then the Phoenix will be resurrected and they will gain forever life" Zero explained.

"Then what are you doing?" I questioned, Zero looked at me with stern blue eyes. "I'm going to find the other half of the stone and destroy it" He said emotionlessly.

"Come with us then" Fate then cheered, as me and Zero looked at her with shock. "Me and Onii-San are trying to look for our mother" Fate then explained; "We can all travel together" She cheered.

"Tsk, why would I do that?" Hissed Zero as he glared at us, it was silent. Watching as Fate then grabbed ahold of Zero's hand, holding it tightly. Zero tried to shake loose from Fate's hold.

"Because, we are now a family" Fate whispered with a teary voice. Zero paused. "But I'm not even related to you guys" He roared back. "Blood doesn't make a family, loyalty does" I told him.

He looked at me with blank eyes; he turned his head and huffed. "Whatever" He muttered.

**Meanwhile – In Crocus. Sting's p.o.v:**

It was around 2pm in the afternoon, as me and Rogue along with Lector and Frosch. We all were walking around the town, as everyone stared in awe at us.

"Looks like this year we will win again" I then huffed, "Of course we will. With the power of Sting-Kun, we will win" Laughed Lector. I nodded.

"Unless… Eclipse is entering" Rogue then said. "Frosch wants to see Eclipse" Cried Frosch with a frown. "I don't get it, why do you guys call her Eclipse?" I questioned.

"Don't you remember what happen when you threaten to reveal her true identity?" Reminded Rogue, I nodded. Touching my forehead, I could remember the pain that I felt.

"Does it still hurt?" A voice mocked, turning around to see a guy with white hair and purple eyes. It was Storm. "What are you doing here?" I hissed. "Fairy Tail is entering the Grand magic Games" He said.

"Sting-Kun will beat you" Cried out Lector. Storm smirked, as he playfully tapped his forehead. He was mocking the fact, the fact that when we battle, he nearly cracked open my skull, I am lucky that there isn't a scar.

"You said that the last time little kitty, don't you remember what happen to your poor friend" Mocked Storm. "Can Frosch see Eclipse?" Frosch then said in a soft tone of voice.

"Hi Frosch" A sweet tone of voice then said, it was Lucy. As Frosch then ran into her arms, Lucy hugged Frosch. "What is going on here?" Lucy then questioned.

"Hm, nothing" Huffed Storm as he turned away. "Ha, so you're the kid that Storm messed up a while ago" Mocked a man with red hair, "Here" A light voice then said.

As a shorter guy with blond hair came and placed a sticker on my forehead. "Mao, Jake – Be nice" Ordered Lucy. Me, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector knew about Lucy's Knights.

I can remember the day I found out that Eclipse was actually Lucy, she begged me not to tell anyone but I then threaten to tell people and then Storm came and nearly killed me. That was one of the first fights I ever lost.

Watching as I could only see Lucy's eyes, her head and mouth were covered by a ninja-like mask and her hood. "I know that we aren't the only ones who know, who else know the truth?" I questioned.

Lucy paused, "Only a few members of Fairy Tail and couple of members of the Magic Council and Lamia Scale" Lucy explained.

"By the way, my name is Jacob but you can call me Jake" Laughed the other blond haired kid. "And I'm Mao" Said the red haired guy. "Sting, Rogue – Your goals are to defeat Natsu and Gajeel, right?" Lucy then questioned.

I nodded. "I will defeat Natsu" I then laughed. "Five years of nothing… Fairy Tail is full of monsters, I am warning you right now… Don't get too cocky, stay calm and don't lose your cool" Explained Lucy.

As she said 'goodbye' to Frosch, Lucy and her Knights then walked away. "Wait" I called out, she stopped and turned around. "Why are you telling us this?" Rogue then questioned.

Her pure brown eyes stared at us, "I am the Queen of Dragons and Dragon Slayers… I have seen you suffer once, I don't want to see that again" She said in a sad tone of voice, Lucy was talking about the time when me and Storm fought and he almost killed me.

"Bye" Cheered Frosch with a smile, "Why do you like her?" Lector then asked Frosch. "Eclipse is kind to Frosch" Laughed Frosch with a cheery smile.

"I heard she isn't entering the Games" Rogue then whispered. I nodded. "I guess we are lucky" I huffed. I felt my heart beating… What was this feeling?

**Time Skip. 11:59am – Honey Bone Inn. Erza's p.o.v:**

We were all in the room; it was a minute before midnight. In the room it was me, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Lisanna.

Suddenly the ground then started to shake. "What is happening?" Wendy cried out in shock as she quickly hit underneath a table, "Is it an earthquake?" Lisanna questioned as she tripped over the rug that was on the ground, causing her to fall backwards.

As the roof of the end then started to disappear, as the building then started to move upwards, we were almost a hundred feet up in the air.

"What is this?" I gasped, as I then looked around. I could she all of the other Inn's, they all then started to move upwards. "What is that?" Gray then yelled out as he pointed into the air.

A bridge from our platform then lead to a large floating sphere in the air, it looked like a 3-D maze in the shape of an orb.

"Welcome Guilds, to the Preliminary Round. There are 120 Guild part taking in the Grand Magic Games, but only 8 Guilds will be allowed to battle within the Domus Flau" Explained a loud voice.

"This is the Sky Labyrinth. The point of this event is to make go around the labyrinth and look for the end; if you fall out of the labyrinth then your entire Guild is disqualified. But please don't worry, if you fall Rune Knights are waiting patiently at the bottom to catch you" Explained the voice.

"Once all right Guilds have pass, the game is over. Ready! Set! Start!" Cheered the voice, glancing around, I could see all of the other Guilds start to run towards the maze.

"It's a race" Gasped Natsu. "We better get going then" I ordered. As the four of them nodded, we all then started to run. Running up the bridge like passage that connected to the maze, we got to the edge of the bridge and entered the sphere.

"It's freaky" Gasped Wendy. As there were many shapes floating in the air, platforms hanging side wards, it was truly a labyrinth.

"We are supposed to find the goal" I reminded everyone. They all nodded, as we then started to walk around. Without warning everything then turned around, as we all gasped onto the edges of the platforms.

The maze like area then started to turn around, "Beware the Sky Labyrinth will move every five minutes" Warned the loud voice again. I groaned in annoyance, as everything then stopped moving.

Getting up and walking around again, "Fairy Tail" A voice then hissed. As we all turned again looked, it was the Twilight Ogre Guild.

They all then charged at us, as I Requipped a sword, Natsu and Gray then started to fight with the other members. Twisting my body around, I manage to kick one of the members off of the platform.

As one member fell, he must have fallen out of the zone. Suddenly all of the other members began to disappear. "I get now, it's a battle" I laughed.

Natsu and Gray nodded. "Let's start this fight" Cheered Gray. "I'm all fired up" Laughed Natsu as he set his fist on fire.

**Meanwhile – On the other side of the Sky Labyrinth. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Where the hell do we go?" Hissed Gajeel, as he and both Laxus were annoyed by this maze.

As the maze then started to move, we all braced for the movement. Grabbing a hold of all of the edges of the platform, watching as Juvia's hands slipped from the edge.

"Juvia" Yelled Gajeel, as he reached to catch her. Their fingers brushed past each other, "Everyone" I heard Juvia whisper in a teary tone of voice as she then was falling.

Letting go of the platform myself, I then was falling. "Bunny Girl" Called out Gajeel. As I then saw Juvia, grabbing ahold of her head. We both then stopped falling.

Glancing downward, there was nothing but empty space and a clear path to falling out of the labyrinth. Juvia looked up at me.

"Just stay calm, I wouldn't let you fall" I whispered as I smiled back at her. As I held onto Juvia's hand, we slowly began to walk back upwards. Barely being five feet away from the platform with everyone on it.

The goal. It was right there, on the opposite side of the platform that everyone was standing on. "Everyone jump down" I told them, "Are you crazy?" Laxus scolded me.

Shaking my head, "The goal is over there" Juvia then said. MiraJane, Laxus, and Gajeel looked back and forward at each other, I smirked. "Are you saying you don't trust a Wizard Saint?" I mocked.

"Fine" Huffed Laxus, as Laxus jumped. Gajeel and MiraJane followed him; they landed next to me and Juvia.

We were standing in mid-air, above a gap that leads right out of the maze. "How are you able to make us float?" MiraJane gasped. Shaking my head, "We aren't floating. We are walking, I harden the Space within the air causing it allow us to walk on air" I explained.

As I led everyone to the goal, reaching for the door nod on the door that had the word, 'Goal', above it in bright letters, suddenly a short man with a pumpkin head then appeared.

"Congratulation – Fairy Tail B, you have passed" Cheered the pumpkin headed man with joy. Laxus and Gajeel hi-fived each other, while Juvia and jumping in joy and MiraJane was hugging me tightly.

"Are we first?" Juvia questioned in an expression of hope, on her face. Slowly the pumpkin then shook his head, "Sabertooth is first" I then said. The pumpkin man nodded.

"We made it in second, not bad" I smiled. The pumpkin man nodded. "Go into this door, you will end up in your Inn. Please rest until the morning" The pumpkin man then said.

As I walked through the door, Gajeel, MiraJane, Juvia, and Laxus all followed me. We really were back in the Inn.

**Time Skip – Back with Team A. Wendy's p.o.v:**

It has been an hour since we have entered the maze, as we were bracing ourselves. The maze then started to spinning around again, as the spinning stopped.

We all then started to regain out footing, we all were tired. "I don't t-think we c-can finish" Muttered Lisanna as she was practically half asleep.

"What is that?" Erza then pointed upwards, as the path we were on, it led upwards towards the sky. "It's the goal" Cheered Gray.

"How do we get to it?" Natsu then questioned, as I looked. If we turned upside down, we could make it. "Let us wait for the next time this maze spin, then we can spin around with the maze and jump down onto the platform" I explained.

Erza looked around, she nodded. "Good idea Wendy" Erza then said as she patted me on my head. As couple of minutes passed by, the maze then started to move.

"Hang on everyone" Ordered Erza, as we all grabbed onto the edge of the rotating platform, we then rode the rotation all the way up and around we then were over the platform that had the goal.

"Jump" Natsu then said, as we all then let go of the platform we were hanging onto, falling down. As we all then landed on the platform that was in front of the door, we made it.

We reached the goal at last, as Lisanna reached and pulled open the door that the 'Goal' sign was above. A pumpkin man appeared, "You finally made it. Congratulation" Cheered the pumpkin man.

"It was easy" Laughed Natsu, as he was trying to sound all high and mighty. "Yeah, so are we in first?" Gray questioned, the pumpkin man laughed. Shaking his head, "Nope you are in last place" He laughed.

Shock was written all over everyone's face, including me. "So we barely made it" Gasped Erza. The pumpkin man nodded.

**Time Skip – On the Streets of Crocus. Master Makarov's p.o.v:**

Watching as the maze in the sky then started to fade away, it was over. "Do you think they made it?" A voice questioned, turning my head. It was Storm.

Nodding, "Team B made it in second I bet" I smiled. He nodded, "That is because Princess Lucy is with them" He said. "What about A?" He asked. Shaking my head, "I don't know" I whispered.

As me and Storm then started to walk down the street, it was about one in the morning. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked him. Storm shook his head, "Nah" He huffed with a yawn.

"Go to bed, you seem tired" I told him. Storm nodded. "I can't, I am looking for the Lady and Sir" He told me, I nodded. He was talking about Lucy and Natsu's children that Natsu doesn't know about.

"Aren't they supposed to find you guys?" I asked. Storm nodded. "They are but I have a feeling that some things around going to get a bit wild, so I wanna find them to make sure they are safe" Storm explained.

Nodding at him, "It will start tomorrow around noon" I reminded him. Storm nodded, "Thank you Master, for caring for Princess Lucy" He whispered with a happy tone.

Shaking my head, "I have done nothing to care for her. All I did, it was helping her towards the right path in life, while her Nakama have taken care of her" I explained.

"Whatever it maybe, thank you Master" Storm laughed, as he turned and walked away. Raising his hand and waving bye, he disappeared from my sight.

_Grand magic Games are starting…_

_Preliminary Event started…_

_Fairy Tail B passes._

_Fairy Tail A passes._

_What will happen on the next day?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words _


End file.
